THE ABANDOND
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: After having to put up with everything from Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian. Rose is sick of it so she leaves court with no plans of returning. But you'll be surprised what she does when she leaves. Read and follow Rose's adventures. Please leave reviews. I don't own VA R. Mead does. See if you an figure out why I spelled the name of the band the way I did. OOC
1. The Abandond

(EPOV)

"Have any of you seen Rose? Hans just informed me that she has missed her last three shifts."

"She's probably off somewhere hiding and pouting. That's all she's good for anymore. Not that she was ever worth much of anything to begin with." I heard those words come out of Lissa's mouth but I wasn't believing she said that. I felt my jaw fall open and hit the floor, looking at Chris I could tell I wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"Whatever. Christian have you heard from her?"

"No, not since that day at the church."

"That's the last day anyone saw her. I'm going to go check her room."

"I'll go with you Eddie, after what this genius over here did that day, she may need help. You Belikov after everything Rose went through to bring you back, you'd think you would be at least a little grateful. But no, not you. You treat her like garbage, like she is just shit on the bottom of your shoe." Christian said, he and Rose may have not been the best of friends but he still cares about her.

"Rose didn't bring me back Princess Vasilissa did." Hearing this shocked me so bad I didn't know what to say.

"And you really believe that bullshit?" Christian asked him.

"I was there I know what I saw and felt, and it was the Princess that brought me back."

"Yea well, I was there that day to remember. Lissa may have been the one that staked you, but she wasn't the one that saved you." Chris told him.

"Like I said I know what I felt."

"Lissa are you really going to just sit there and let him go on believing that crap?" Christian asked her.

"Why shouldn't I? I am the one who saved him."

"Oh my God, who are you? You and I both know you are not responsible for his being a damphire again, that was all Rose. All you did was stab him with a stake. The only reason you knew what to do is because Rose was almost killed half a dozen times finding a way to bring him back. Rose is the one that broke you know who out of you know where. Rose is the one that hunted him down in Russia. Rose is the one that did everything to get him back. You were just a spirit user in the right place at the right time, it could have just as easily been Adrian." I told them all incredulously. Looking at Chris I could tell he was just as shocked by Lissa's words and actions as I was.

"Come on Eddie let's go check her apartment." With that said we went to Rose's apartment to make sure she was ok.

I knocked on the door only for it to come open, which meant it hadn't actually been closed. We walked in and on the bar I found an envelope.

"Chris look." I held the envelope up showing it to him.

"Why would she leave an envelope for the two of us?"

"I don't know, here open it and see what it is."

 _Dear Eddie and Chris,_

 _By the time you get this I'll be gone, I can't stay here anymore. I am sick and tired of hateful ungrateful people in my life. I go to the ends of the earth to save Dimitri from being a strigoi. Only to have him come back, hating the very sight of me and worshiping at the feet of one Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, simply because she stabbed him with a stake. He acts as though just being in my presence is a spit in the face and I am beneath him. I am also tired of having Adrian continually trying to get me to sleep with him. I like him as a_ _friend_ _nothing more, but he just won't stop. And because of this I have to listen to Tatiana call me trash, slut, bloodwhore and a whole list of other things. Adrian if you hear this, you would be a good friend if you'd just_ _ **stop**_ _. As for the precious Princess, Chris I am so sorry for the things she has put you through. If I had known, she'd turn out this way I would have left her to Victor. To everyone that doesn't know the new and improved her, she is the perfect angel. What a load of bullshit, she uses people like toilet paper. Chris she doesn't deserve you, I used to think it was the other way around but I was soo wrong. Be glad you got out when you did. Now as for the high and mighty Guardian Dimitri Belikov, if you can hear this, you make me sick. I should have killed you instead of bringing you back. All the pain you caused me as a strigoi is nothing compared to what you have caused me since you've been back. Want an estimation on the difference? Well take what you did as a strigoi and multiply it times a million see if you can even come close. You won't because you don't really care, you never did. I was just a convenient piece of ass for you to use. All that bullshit about loving me was just that, bullshit. You wanted sex and I was dumb enough to believe your lies. I was the virgin so you just had to have me. Well you got what you wanted you conquered the infamous Rose Hathaway, you did what no one else had been able to do. But then that's another reason why you did it, bragging rights. I have risked my life for you more times than anyone knows, even Eddie._ _I_ _figured out a way to bring you back,_ _I_ _broke Victor Dashkov out of prison,_ _I_ _went to Russia to free your soul._ _I_ _chased down a fucking myth to bring you back,_ _I_ _fought and kill 783 strigoi to free you, the list goes on and on and on. And why did I do all of those things? Because I loved you, stupid me. I can't believe I fell for your lies. How many other times have you done that...huh? Well you wanted me away from you, wish granted. You bastard. You are no better than Adrian, or any other moroi man that uses damphire girls and women. You and your precious Princess deserve each other. I hope you live happily ever after, before you both burn in hell. I'll see you there, I'll be the one in charge of your punishment, and I'll be sure to make you both regret having ever been born. So both of you_ _fuck off, eat shit, and drop dead._ _Eddie, if you and Chris want to contact me I'll be in the one place you, Mason and I always wanted to go. Trying to do what we wanted to, bring Mia with you if you want, I'll be happy to see the three of you. If you need help getting there ask my father, in case you don't know that's Abe Mazur. He'll get you there and never tell any of those fuckers where we are. In case you need a reminder where I mean just remember we are THE ABANDOND. Hope to see the three of you soon._

 _The person formally known as_

 _Rose Hathaway_

 _Now known as Roe_

 _P.S. Chris pull a Ralf for me please and destroy this letter. I don't need the whole Victor shit getting out._

"Well I hope you three are happy. You just drove the best guardian of our time away. Possibly straight into the arms of the strigoi, so I hope you feel an imminence amount of pride in yourselves. Chris I'm going and I'm taking Mia do you want to go with us?" I asked as I looked at the three people I hated most in the world right now.

"Yes. As soon as I do what Roe asked for." As soon as he said this both Belikov and the precious Princess were on fire.

A fire that wouldn't cause actual damage but they felt every lick of the flame against their skin. The two of us just stood there watching them, scream in pain and writhe on the floor. Along with the letter, while the fire that burned them wasn't real the one that burned the letter was. Neither of us moved until the letter was no more. Finally, Chris and I left to pack, I called Mia told her what happened and told her meet us at the garage in half an hour. Then I found Abe and told him that we wanted to go, where the now Roe, is. An hour later we were on a jet headed for LA.

(DPOV)

I can't believe she actually left me. The love of my life is gone, I had driven her away. Did she really believe I don't love her? That I never loved her? That I had only used her for sex? God I am so fucking stupid. How could I have done this to her? After everything she had done for me and I turn around and cut her out of my life. While all but worshiping the ground Princess Vasilissa walked on. I didn't listen to Roza when she tried to tell me that she had been the one that really saved me. Will I ever see my Roza again? Oh my God. My Roza, I love you so much and I always will. Why, why was I so stupid? I just lost the only woman I have ever loved or ever will. How will I live without her? I don't want to go on living without my Roza. 'Please God give her back to me.' I could tell I was about to start crying so I headed to my room. My place of forced solitude, if only I had listened to her and told her how much I _do_ love her, maybe things would be different. Instead, I'm here alone with nothing but my guilt and grief. Nothing will matter ever again, without Roza my life is over.

 **Six heart breaking miserable months later**

I pull into the driveway of my family home in Baia, Russia. I try to put on a happy face, a face that is impossible since I lost my Roza. Walking in I see my mother at the stove right where she always is.

"Hey momma."

"Oh Dimka, I'm so glad to see you my son. Where's Roza?" I can't bring myself to tell her what I did so I just say that she's in America which I think is true.

After being greeted by everyone except my grandmother she walks in. I smile at her, admittedly it was a forced smile, and she walks over to me slaps me so hard that the other side of my face hits the wall. Then she spits on me. I know she knows what happened and that it's all my fault.

"I am ashamed to call you my grandson. I know you were raised better than that. You have brought great shame on this family. Do you have any idea the things she went through for you? And how do you repay her? By treating her as if she were something you stepped in. You don't deserve her, at one time you did, but not anymore."

"Momma, what's going on?" My mother asked her.

"Why don't you ask your pathetic excuse for a son about his precious Princess and the dead flower. Although I doubt he'll tell you the truth."

"Momma you know Dimka would never lie."

"Really? Ask him again where Roza is."

"Dimka where is Roza?" I didn't want to tell them what I had done but I couldn't outright lie to my mother.

"I...I...I don't know momma. She left, not just the moroi world but me too."

"Now tell her why she left."

So I did, I told them everything I had said and done to my precious, precious Roza.

"Dimka, how could you? She risked her life and career for you and you treat her like that. I love you dearly, but at this moment I'm ashamed to call myself your mother." With that she walked away from me. Vika walked up to me and slapped the living hell out of me, followed quickly by both my other sisters each doing the same as babushka had done. Although it wasn't half of what I deserved.

Paul walked up to me and asked, "Uncle Dimka how could you hurt aunt Roza like that? I love her. You better fix this, and fix it fast or there won't be any going back, she'll be beyond your reach forever." Apparently he had inherited Yeva's gift.

"How am I supposed to do that Paul? I don't even know where she is." He walked across the room and picked up a magazine handed it to me and walked away and there on the cover was my Roza. The headline read; Roe Mazur and THE ABANDOND to give a benefit concert in Missoula, Montana. There was a smile on her face but her eyes, they had always been the windows to her soul. And they were completely empty. Void of any emotion, and it had been me that had done this to her. That made my mind up for me I am going to do whatever I have to in order to get my Roza back. I always wanted her back, but before now I had no idea of how to go about it. But now that I know where she is, I will stop at nothing to get her back in my arms. I ran into the kitchen where my family all sat at the table.

"Babushka, I found her. Now what do I do? How do I get her back?"

"How did you find her?"

I showed her the magazine Paul had given me.

"It says right here that they are looking for a new head of security. You know how to do that so get off your butt and go do it. Alberta Petrova is the head of her security at the moment, but she is retiring, from that position. Call Alberta tell her what happened and that you are trying to get Roza back. It will take some convincing but she'll give you the position. After that it's up to you, that's as far as I've seen."

As soon as she finished telling me this I jumped up and ran to my cell phone and called Alberta. It took three hours of talking for me to convince her that I really loved Roza and I would do anything and everything to get her back. Finally, she told me to meet her at the Wendy's in Missoula in five days.

"YES!" I screamed causing everyone to come running into the living room. "She gave me the job I just have to meet her in Montana in five days. I'm sorry momma but I have to go, I have to get my Roza back."

"You better. Next time you come back, she better be with you. I love you Dimka."

Five days later I sat in the local Wendy's waiting for Alberta.

"Alberta thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"By not fucking it up this time. I have known Roe since she was five years old, and I have never seen her so hurt and destroyed as I did when she told me what happened. She's still in more pain than I've ever seen her, or anyone else for that matter. Even more than when you were changed or when she came back thinking she'd killed the love of her life. She puts on a good show for the camera's and concerts but those of us that know her, know that's just what it is, a show. Let me tell you a little about what's going on. I won't tell you what's happened, if she wants you to know she'll tell you that herself. When Eddie, Chris and Mia arrived in LA, Abe already had them a mansion bought and a tryout with capital records. Before they finished the first song they were signed to a ten album deal. Have you ever heard Roe sing?"

"No."

"Then you are in for a treat. She's amazing, she writes all of their music. And believe it or not you're the inspiration behind all of it. Here listen to this." She handed me an IPOD and ear buds.

 _All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel,all my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I,_

 _I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
you don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

 _In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going  
'til that day, I found you  
how you opened my life to a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart until my dying day_

 _I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
you don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

 _If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do, oh, I do_

"Oh my God she's truly amazing."

"Yes, now can you guess where the inspiration for that song came from?" I shook my head at her, not really believing it was possible that she did still love me. "You. Like I said, you are her inspiration. Whether it be love songs, sad songs or even very pissed off songs. Listen to next one, it's one of the pissed off songs." Once again I put the ear buds in and listened to my Roza sing

 _Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA  
After graduation Mary Anne went out  
lookin' for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
and all she found was Earl_

 _Well, it wasn't two weeks  
after she got married that  
Wanda started gettin' abused  
She put on dark glasses  
and long sleeved blouses  
And make-up to cover her bruise_

 _Well, she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care_

 _Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand and they worked out a plan  
And it didn't take them long to decide  
That Earl had to die_

 _Goodbye, Earl  
Those black-eyed peas?  
They tasted all right to me, Earl  
You're feeling weak?  
Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl  
Ain't it dark?  
Wrapped up in that tarp, Earl  
The cops came by to bring Earl in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats  
and said "Thank You, ladies, if you hear from him let us know"  
Well, the weeks went by and spring turned to summer  
And summer faded into fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person  
who nobody missed at all_

 _So the girls bought some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham  
and strawberry jam,  
And they don't lose any sleep at night  
'Cause Earl had to die_

 _Goodbye Earl  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake, Earl  
We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk, Earl  
Well, is that all right?  
Good! Let's go for a ride, Earl.  
Hey_

 _Well, hey hey hey  
Ah, hey hey hey  
Well, hey hey hey_

"I take it that one was soon after she left?"

"Yes. It was the first one she wrote after she left. She was not only pissed off she was broken, and I'm not talking about just her heart but also her soul and spirit." I went to return the IPOD to her and she told me, "keep it, it might help you, it's full of her singing. Like I said she writes it all. When you listen to a song, listen to the whole thing before you draw any conclusions, some are not what they seem at first. Here sign these contracts that way she can't fire you as soon as she sees you. I should also tell you that no matter where they are when they finish their concerts, if there are strigoi in town they hunt and they've killed a massive amount. One of the roadie's is a damphire tattoo artist so he gives them their marks. I keep up with them myself, so you'll have to do that too. Roe has trained Chris and Mia and they are good. Not as good as Roe, but then not even you are as good as Roe anymore, I can't even beat her."

"How many has she killed?"

"Well she won't tell me how many she killed in Russia but she has told me there were _wellll_ over three hundred. In the last six months she has killed 322, Eddie has killed 112, Chris has killed 57, and Mia has killed 26. These are there separate numbers, their numbers as a group are in the thousands. They also have an alchemist that travels with them, that way I'm not the only one who keeps up with their kills. Her name is Sydney Sage she handles the money and technology she's also the mechanic when something breaks down."

"Yeah, you could definitely say there were well over three hundred. She actually killed 783 in Russia."

I watched as Alberta's mouth fell open in shock and awe. "Damn, she really is a killing machine." I just nodded in agreement. "Before we go I want you to listen to the next song. It's the newest one, see what comes to mind when you hear it."

 _Every boy dreams of being a man  
And there'll come a moment when he'll get the chance  
Well, it's not how you live, it ain't how you die  
Now a days the real ones are so hard to find  
Where are the men with the nerves made of steel  
Hearts that are wild and unbroken iron will  
They say what they mean and they mean what they say  
Ride off like heroes after saving the day_

 _So let's all raise our glassed to spirits untamed  
Make us all something strong, a double shot of John Wayne_

 _I've been knocked down a time or two  
And this scar on my chin it ain't no tattoo  
We might take falls but cowboys don't cry  
So get up on your ponies and let's all whip and ride_

 _'Cause we are the men with the nerves made of steel  
Hearts that are wild and unbroken iron will  
We say what we mean and we mean what we say  
Ride off like heroes after saving the day_

 _So let's all raise our glassed to spirits untamed  
Make us all something strong  
A double shot of John Wayne_

 _There's blue collars, white collars but we all bleed red  
And what will they say when we're all dead_

 _Where are the men with the nerves made of steel  
Hearts that are wild and unbroken iron will  
They say what they mean and they mean what they say  
Ride off like heroes after saving the day_

 _So let's all raise our glassed to spirits untamed  
Make us all something strong  
A double shot of John Wayne_

 _Yeah, make us all something strong  
A double shot of John Wayne_

I couldn't help but smile when I heard this song. I knew it was just one of her ways of teasing me, even if she didn't know I'd ever hear it.

"God help me; I love that woman." I said shaking my head.

"I know you do. Which is the only reason I'm doing this. She loves you too. She's just still in so much pain, it may take a while to get through to her. No one else knows this but, she tried to kill herself the week she left. She took a whole bottle of sleeping pills, so be careful with her. She won't survive this again. Dimitri can you sing?"

I can't believe I had done so much damage to her, I was trying to protect her and I ended up doing more harm than good. I guess what they say about people you love being able to hurt you the worst is true. "Yes, why?"

"Because I just thought of a way to reintroduce you into her life. How about dancing can you do that?"

"I don't know I've never tried."

"If I gave you a recording of a routine could you do it?"

"I think so; it can't be much more difficult than fighting can it?"

"More difficult? I don't know but it's definitely different. There are some videos on the IPOD too. Watch the one where Roe and Eddie are singing and dancing. I'll get him to stand down for that number and you can take his place. She won't make a scene on stage. Good luck Dimitri you're going to need it. I'll see you Friday night at the concert, please don't screw this up." With that said we part.

Once at the hotel I begin learning the song and dance routine Alberta told me about. It took me two days to get it all down perfectly. Friday came soon, but not soon enough for me. I met Alberta and Abe Mazur backstage in a hidden corner as to not let Roza see me.

Eddie and Christian walked over to me, "You better not fuck this up Belikov or so help me that little fire trick I pulled off the day we left will be nothing. I'll actually set you on fire if you don't get it right this time." Christian said to me.

"After you burn I'll dance in your ashes, if mess this up Belikov." Eddie said to me.

"I won't. Roza's my life I was so screwed up then. Filled with so much grief, guilt and fear over the things I had done to her. I wanted her safe, which I thought meant away from me. I have never felt so empty as I have since she's been gone, not even as a strigoi." I saw them all nod their heads to me. Eddie and Christian left when the call was made for them to take their places. Alberta handed me a head set so that I could sing while holding Roza. An hour into the show I was signaled letting me know that it was time to take my mark. When I walked over Eddie left while telling me good luck. The music started and I waited for my cue.

I walk out on stage singing my heart out to Roza, trying to let her know that I meant every word I was saying. The look on her face was pure unadulterated shock. Taking her in my arms we begin the final dance scene from the movie Dirty Dancing. When there was a pause in the singing I kissed Roza. I knew this wasn't part of the routine but I just couldn't help myself.

 _(Dimitri)_

 _Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

 _(Roe)  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

 _(Roe)_

 _We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy_

 _(Both)_

 _Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly_

 _So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _Just remember_

 _(Roe)_

 _You're the one thing_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _I can't get enough of_

 _(Roe)_

 _So I'll tell you something_

 _(Both)_

 _This could be love because_

 _I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _hey baby_

 _(Roe)_

 _With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

 _(Roe)_

 _Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say "Stay with me  
tonight."_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _Just remember  
You're the one thing  
(Roe)_

 _I can't get enough of_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _So I'll tell you something_

 _(Both)_

 _This could be love because  
I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth_

 _and I owe it all to you_


	2. Chapter 2

Afterward I walked off stage and stood beside Alberta waiting for all hell to break loose after the concert was over, and my beautiful, beautiful Roza didn't disappoint. The concert lasted another hour before it was time to face the music as they say. Roza and the others did one final song before the end.

 _They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies, you never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more_

 _I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
Move heaven and earth  
If you were my girl (boy)  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

 _I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin nothin back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes_

 _I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
Move heaven and earth  
If you were my girl (boy)  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

 _You want tenderness (tenderness)  
I've got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a (wo)man (want a (wo)man) who understands  
Well you don't have to look very far_

 _I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
Move heaven and earth  
If you were my girl (boy)  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

After waving goodbye to their fans, Roza and everyone else left the stage. The look on my Roza's face was one of pure hate when she looked at me. But her eyes, oh her eyes they always gave her away. There I saw love, weariness and fear. I'd never seen fear in her eyes, not even when I was a strigoi, had there been fear in her eyes, but now, now she was afraid of me. Turning her face from me she walked straight into the dressing room slamming the door closed behind her. I heard Alberta sigh then take a deep breath as if readying herself for a battle, which I guess in a way she was.

As soon as we walked in the door Roza turned on us, "What in the hell is he doing here?"

"He's the new head of security."

"No, no he's not." Turning to me she says in a tone that would allow no arguments, "your fired. I don't ever want to see your face again."

My heart fell, I knew this was going to be hard. I was just hoping it would be easier than this. I don't know what I was really expecting, I had hurt her so much. I know that I was dreaming that she would just throw herself into my arms, the way I wish she would. I also know that's not going to happen. But a man can still hope, can't he.

"You can't fire him he's already signed the contracts."

"WHAT?! Who the hell gave him contracts to sign without our ok?"

"I did. I had the ok from everyone but you, so that's three out of four."

"We don't need him. Baba can pay off his contract then we can find someone else."

"I'm sorry kiz, his contract states that he must work as your head of security for four years before I can even attempt to do that."

"Four years! Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to put up with the likes of him for four years, without killing him?" Roza asked her father, she was so angry I could almost see steam coming out of her ears and nose. "Wait a minute did you say you had three out of four go along with this?" Alberta nodded her head, then Roza turned and looked at her friends, betrayal flared in her eyes. "How could you? Here I thought you actually cared about me, God I am so stupid. I keep trusting people and they just keep stabbing me in the back. Your all just like the precious Princess. Well I have a solution for all of this, I'll just go solo." I could see the pain in the eyes of her friends.

Abe spoke up, "You can't, you also have a four-year contract."

"So sue me." Then she moved towards the door but I wasn't going to allow her to get away from me, not again. Not this time. I moved and blocked her exit, which just caused to piss her off even more. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a freaking derringer. Pointing it right between my eyes, she put up against my head and then she fucking cocked it. But I didn't care I wasn't moving, no matter what.

"Would you all please excuse us, Roza and I need to talk." Everyone walked around us and left the room. I could see tears in Mia's eyes. I knew she was wondering if they had done the right thing.

"Move Guardian Belikov. You and your ass are blocking my exit."

"I'm not moving and you're not going anywhere. Plus, I'm not a guardian anymore. I gave up that life to be with you."

"Well to bad. You might as well go back to your ooh soo precious Princess because there is nothing here for you. Now move."

"I've already said no and I meant it, and there is plenty here for me. You are here and you are all I have ever wanted." I told her truthfully, although I knew she was so hurt and angry she wouldn't believe me.

"Don't lie to me. Do you really think I'll buy that load of shit again?" She asked as she lowered the gun and returned it to her pocket.

"I never lied to you when I said I love you. I did lie when I said that my love had faded, because it hasn't. True love never fades Roza." I said to her my voice ending in a plea.

"That is not my name. My name is Roe, it's plain and simple like me."

" ** _Roza_** you are not now, nor have you ever been, plain or simple. You my darling Roza, are the most beautiful woman that will ever grace this earth."

"Oh I see, your horny again. Ok fine if I let you fuck me again will you leave?"

"I've never fucked you. We made love in the cabin, that was the greatest day of my life."

"Please, you can't honestly expect me to buy that we made love crap do you? You have to actually love someone to make love to them."

"Damn it, I do love you, I always have and I always will. Please tell me what I must say or do for you to believe me. Please Roza, I can't go on living without you. Life isn't worth the pain of having to live it without you." Lifting my hand, I gently caress her cheek, and her skin was still just as soft as it has always been. My thumb of its own accord swept across her exquisite bottom lip. God she felt so good, my body moaned all on its own. "So soft…so very beautiful." I whispered absent mindedly.

"Dimitri please stop. Don't do this to me, not again. I can't..." I didn't let her finish her sentence before my lips captured hers. Our lips moved in sync with each other as they always have, passionately, animalistic and hungry for each other. Tearing my lips from hers I trail small kisses across her face to her neck kissing just below her ear. I knew that was her weak spot and I was going to use everything I possibly could to my advantage. It felt as though I was starving and she was the only food left in the world.

"I love you Roza. I'll do anything to prove it to you, anything. Just tell me what to do, please just love me again. God, Roza I love you sooo much, I will go into a strigoi nest alone if that's what it takes to prove it to you. Just please love me and be mine again, please." Once again I kissed her as if there were no tomorrow, which as far as I was concerned in that moment there wasn't.

"Please Roza. God you taste so good, please Roza love me again. Be mine again please, I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg just please, please love me again. Roza, ya sdelayu vse, chto vy khotite . Tol'ko, pozhaluysta, lyubite menya snova, pozhaluysta, vernis' ko mne moy dragotsennyy dragotsennyy Roza. YA lyublyu tebya tak sil'no." (Rose I'll do anything you wish. Just please love me again, please return to me my precious, precious Rose. I love you so much.) "Bozhe, pozhaluysta, pust' ona skazat' da. YA skuchayu po ney tak mnogo, i ya lyublyu yeye bol'she, chem sama zhizn' . Pozhaluysta, dayte yey skazat', da. (God please let her say yes. I miss her so much and I love her more than life itself. Please let her say yes.) I know I had tears in my eyes but I didn't care all I cared about was my Roza and her being mine again. If letting her see me cry is what it took to get through to her then that's what I would do.

(RPOV)

I knew what he was saying even though he didn't know it. I knew every word, even his whispered prayer. "Bog dolzhen byt' s vami segodnya" (God must be with you today).

He pulled back quickly when I said this. I could see the shock in his eyes when he knew that I had understood what he said.

(DPOV)

"Wh..what did you say?"

"I said, God must be with you today."

"No, you said it in Russian."

"Vy ponimayete, chto lyubit' kogo-to snova, vy dolzhny byli perestat' lyubit' ikh, chtoby nachat' s pravom?" (You do realize that to love someone again, you had to stop loving them to begin with right?)

"What?"

"I said, you do realize that to love someone again, you had to stop loving them to begin with right?"

"Yea I know what you said, my brain is just trying to catch up to the fact that you speak Russian. Never mind about that question I'll save it for later. Are you really telling me that you still love me?"

"Oooo you catch on quick don't you?"

"Oh ha, ha. You're still so very funny."

"I know I'm veryyy funny."

"Yes my darling you are, but back to the original discussion."

"Fine."

"Do you really still love me? I love you so very much my Roza. I can't live another day without you in my life, in my arms, please say that you still love me. Without you I might as well be dead on the outside, because I definitely am on the inside." I told her as my eyes drank in her glorious face and body.

"Mitri, I love you." She said with a smile.

Oh my God she called me Mitiri. I haven't heard her say that since we made love in the cabin. I'd missed it so much, I never even realized just how much until now. And as soon as she called me Mitri I felt my cock twitch in anticipation.

"Say it again."

(RPOV)

Taking his face between my hands I look deep into his eyes and say, "I love you Mitri."

"Again, say it again. Please God say it again." I laughed at him but did as he asked.

"I love you Dimitri Hayden Belikov. My Mitri, I love you."

"I've missed you so very much _my_ Roza. You do realize the only time you called me Mitri before just now is when we made love in the cabin right?"

(DPOV)

"Mmm Hmm."

"Marry me Roza, be mine forever and always. Please?"

"Da." (yes)

"Really? Are you serious? Please, please, please say your serious." I knew she could break me with one word and she knew it too.

"Da."

"Thank you God."

"Mitri." She said again just before I felt those lips that I love on my neck. Oh dear God it felt **_soo_** good; I have missed the feel of her against my skin.

"Yes? My wife." Wife I loved the sound of that. She's going to be my wife.

"Mmm I love the sound of that. Why can I never stay mad at you my husband?"

"Because you are a gift sent to me by God himself, my very own angel." I answered as I nuzzled my nose into her neck.

"Have you not meet me? I'm no angel." She said sarcastically.

"You are to me."

"Mitri."

"Hmm?"

"Mitri."

"Yes?"

"Mitri."

"Are you sure Roza?"

"Mitri."

"Here milaya?"

"Everywhere, Mitri."

"God I love you milaya." I told her as I continued to gently nuzzle her graceful neck.

"Then love me Mitri."

"Yes, oh God, yes." With that said I captured her lips in a long passionate and hungry kiss. Running my hands up and down her sides I remember every nook and cranny of her body. I just couldn't get close enough to her to satisfy myself. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the sofa that was in the dressing room. "I love you so, my Roza." She smiled at me

"I love you too Mitri."

I leaned down and kissed her softly at first, but I couldn't hold back my need for her. I had missed her too much to hold anything back from her. Soon the kiss once again became passionate and hungry. I caressed her face running my thumb down her cheek to her neck to the hem of her shirt. Lifting her shirt, I pulled it from her beautiful body. "I love you Roza." Soon I was kissing her neck and the spot just below her ear that I knew would drive her wild. I slid my tongue out to caress her earlobe, her arms wound themselves around my neck and she shoved her hands into my hair her breathing was as erratic as mine. I could feel her hands reach to slide my duster off, but I didn't care. All I cared about in this moment was the feel of her skin against mine again, it had been so long. Once she had removed my duster I reached out to caress the skin of her stomach careful not to rush her. I unfastened the front closer of her bra and threw it on the floor. She in turn unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor. It was soon joined by all of our clothes except my boxer briefs and her panties. I drew back and looked her up and down and the black lace panties she was wearing made her look absolutely delectable, purely mouthwatering. I swallowed to try and calm my ever growing need for her.

"Magnificent...you my love, truly are a goddess."

"Mitri, I love you and I have missed you more than mere words can say."

Hearing this I crushed my lips back to hers and sucked her tongue into my mouth, I had to taste every inch of her again. I had missed her so much. I could feel her tremble in my arms, from the same need and desire that drove me. The same as we had both felt the first, last and only time we had been together. I knew that no one had ever seen my love like this but me. That thought just filled my heart with even more love and pride than I ever thought possible. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love my Roza.

"I need to see you my love...all of you, I have missed you so much Roza." She nodded her understanding and I reached to slowly drag her panties down her legs following their progress with my lips.

"Baby you taste sooo good...I have missed the taste and feel of you on my lips and tongue." I tell her as my tongue joined my lips in worshiping this angel that lay in my arms. Once I had removed her panties from her legs. I turned back and began the agonizingly slow journey back up her gorgeous legs softly kissing, licking, and gently nipping my way back to her lips.

"My Roza, I want you to never fail to remember that you are mine...only mine, forever and always. Say it love...tell me that you are mine and only mine. Please."

"Only yours my darling, only ever yours."

"I need you Roza, I need you now...please. I have to have you now. " I slid my hand down to her pussy even though I could smell that she was ready I needed to feel her in my hand first. I needed to feel how wet she was for me, "Oh God baby...your so wet...and ti…ght." Gently I cupped her wet pussy in my hand and began to massage her tight wetness before sliding a finger in and rubbing her clit softly. She was so wet and tight my eyes rolled back in my head at just the feel of her in my hand, and the smell of her in the air. I had missed the feel of her against my skin, she felt sooo good I thought I might die of pleasure. I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer I needed her sooo bad. I continued kissing her naked body.

(RPOV)

I felt his hands grasp my breast, I moaned in pleasure, as he kneaded them softly, powerfully, and yet lovingly. I placed my lips back to his and kissed him with everything I had. A growl escaped from the back of his throat. His lips left mine to travel back down my neck, all the while leaving hot wet open mouth kiss in his wake and sucking down my neck, possibly leaving a mark but I didn't care. He continued on his path with his lips passionately, softly, and oh so sweetly. As soon as he reached my right breast I felt him sucking on my already hard nipple. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of it, as the feelings were coursing through me all centering in my core. Dimitri is a true master with his tongue. I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me gently. I felt him roll his tongue around my nipple, before he sucked more of my breast into his mouth.

"Mitri...stop teasing me please..." I forced out from between my own lips. He chuckled at me as he placed a finger inside me again slowly he began to move that finger in and out of me with each thrust of his finger he got faster and faster. Then he added a second finger to his steady thrust and it was making me wetter and wetter by the second. I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten with each stroke it wound tighter and tighter. Then he placed a third finger inside me and sped up his movements in and out his fingers went, in and out in and out over and over again I was sure I was going to explode from the need to have more than just his fingers inside me.

"D..D..Dim...Ahhh god Dimitri please make me yours again. Mitri...please...I need you, I need all of you baby." I felt the smile and chuckle on my breast and he knew I was ready. He leaned up and looked in my eyes just to be sure I was ready and that I wanted this. All he saw was acceptance, love, desire, and lust and it was all for him.

"Mitri baby I am sooo wet for you I know you can felt it. It's all for you and only for you. Take me and make me yours again, my love... make us one." With that said he held nothing back, I saw the smile on his face as he plunged into me. The pain was a little more than I thought it would be, but then it had been a while since we've been together. But he brought his lips back to mine to remind me that the pain would go away soon. And be replaced with an overwhelming amount of pleasure, lust, desire, and the ever driving force behind our feelings, true love. When the pain did subside he pulled out of me slowly, then thrust back in again he repeated this until I locked my legs around his hips urging him to go faster.

"Mitri...faster!...faster! go faster Mitiri...faster! Mitiri I need more go faster and harder...harder! oh yea...right there baby" He obeyed my plea the faster and harder he drove into me the more I loved it and the louder I became. "Mitri please."

"Yes My Roza...oh God I can't hold on much longer. AAAHHHH. I'm losing control baby."

"Loose it for me baby!" He did just that. "Faster...I need you...harder and faster Mitri." That's when the last bit of his control snapped and he began pounding into me harder, faster, and deeper, than ever before and I loved it.

"Mitri I'm close baby, so close"

"Me too milaya"

"HARDER, baby I'm cumming, cum with me."

"Oh yes Milaya I'm right behind you wait for me, don't go without me."

"Oh Fuck me, Mitri I'm cumming, fuck me baby. Ahhhhh... cum with me honey, I love you." We hit our climax at the same time with us screaming each other's names.

"Oh God MITRI!"

"OH MOYA ROZA! I love you my Roza." We lay there panting and trying to catch our breath. "I love making love to you, did you know that?"

"Hmm. And I love it when you do. If that is what you call making love, I can't wait to see what you call fucking."

"Oh, when I fuck you you'll know the difference, trust me." He laughed at me.

"Care to show me the difference?"

"Yes, oh good God yes." And he was right, there definitely is a difference and I loved both ways. We fell asleep on the sofa covered in one of my full length cloaks. My last thought as I fell asleep was, home I'm finally home, right where I belong. In the arms of my Russian God


	3. Chapter 3

(APOV)

Eddie, Mia, Chris, Abe, Sydney and I sat on the bus waiting for Roe and Dimitri. Just as we had been doing for the last three hours. Then it struck me the last time I waited this long for them was that night in the cabin. I couldn't hide my smile even though I tried to.

"Do you think she killed him and is hiding the body?" Mia asked everyone.

"No. She loves him she would never really hurt him." Eddie replied.

"Eddie she pulled a gun on him, put it to his head and cocked it for crying out loud."

"MeMe calm down it was empty. I made sure to unload it, when she wasn't looking, before she put it in her pocket. I figured she would pull it on him when he showed up tonight."

"Oh, good. But she could have beat him to death, by now."

"No, not Dimitri. Like I said she loves him just as much as he loves her."

I couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going to go check on them." There were me too's from everyone. "Ok but we have to be very quiet." With that said we went to the dressing room. I told everyone to wait and let me check on them. Opening the door, I was met with a sight I will never forget. I had been hoping I was right and I was. There they lay on the sofa her on top of him, her head buried in the crook of his neck, his cheek on top of her head both of them sound asleep with huge smiles on their faces and arms wound tightly around each other. Quietly I closed the door. I walked back to the group and said, "Well she didn't kill him but looks like they tired each other out quite a bit." I saw Abe raise an eyebrow questioningly and just gave him smile and slight nod to answer his unasked question. I could tell by his smile he was happy for them. Thrilled his 'little girl' was happy again, he was so happy it's a wonder he didn't jump for joy.

"Did they fight that much?" Asked poor little innocent Mia. I'll never understand how she can be so not innocent and yet so completely innocent at the same time.

"Uh no."

"Then how did they tire each other out?"

"Mia sometimes you are far too innocent for your own good." I told her hoping she would catch on.

"What do you mea...oh ok, sorry."

"Are you serious?" Eddie and Chris asked.

"Guys, I don't know if you know this or not. But when you love someone as much as they love each other. And you are as angry with them as she was, and it burns with such a passion, it's not because you are actually angry. So take how passionately angry that Roe has been. And mix that with the love, despair, and desperation Dimitri was feeling and things are bound to explode. And since it didn't explode into violence there was only one other way. Let's all get back on the bus. I have a feeling we are going to want to see them when they make their appearance. Abe we are going to need a new bus just for them with a master bedroom."

"I had hopes, so it's already on its way to the next stop. Do any of you realize what our next stop is?"

"Sorry Abe that's not part of my job, so I don't keep up with the where, just the security." I told him with a laugh as we got back on the bus.

"What is our next stop Abe?" Mia asked.

"We have three shows at St. Vlad's and the new queen will be there." After having left the moroi world behind, none of us except Abe, kept up with the politics anymore.

"Who's the new queen? What happened to Queen Bitch?" Chris asked.

"Tatiana was killed by a moroi; who I don't think I should name. Said moroi tried to frame Rose, but as she was on stage in Texas, in front of thousands of people at the time, it didn't work. Thankfully that was also one of our televised shows."

"When did all of this happen?" I asked him.

"A few days ago." He answered.

"Who in the hell would try to frame Roe and why." Chris angrily asked.

"Are you sure you want to know, Christian?"

"Of course. If someone is coming after my little sister, I need to know who it is so I can set their ass on fire."

"It was Natasha Ozera. Tasha didn't know that there were hidden cameras in Tatiana's bedroom. So even if our show hadn't of been an alibi for Rose, the cameras would still have outed her."

"Ok forget why she killed Tatiana, I don't really care about that, but why would she frame Roe?"

That's when we heard a new voice. "Because, she is jealous."

"What do you mean Roe?"

(RPOV)

"Apparently she didn't know that Dimitri and I weren't together anymore. Chris she has always wanted him; remember all the times they were around each other. She always had to be touching him, she just couldn't keep her fucking hands to herself." I felt Dimitri caress my shoulders and neck to calm me, and it worked as it always has. The feel of his skin on mine has always had the power to either calm me or set me a flame. "Even that first Christmas when I meet her. She couldn't keep her hands to herself, think back." I could see Chris doing just that. A few minutes later he came back to himself.

"I'm so sorry Roe, I never realized."

I walked over to Chris and hugged him. "It's not your fault she's in love with him. I mean seriously who could blame her, look at him. He is by far the most gorgeous man that will ever live. Plus, he's built like a frigging tank," I told them after I walked back to Dimitri and caressed his face, neck, chest and stomach where he grabbed my hand to keep it from wandering any farther. Leaning close to Dimitri's ear I whispered, "and hung like a fucking whale."

He laughed before saying, "Roza, that's far enough, if this beautiful hand of yours goes any farther we are going to have to back to the dressing room." He told me in a teasing but also very serious voice. I could see the flames of passion and desire dancing in his eyes. While he brought my hand to his lips kissing each fingertip and sucking it lightly before moving on the next. Then placing a kiss on my palm and the back of my hand, then finally my knuckles. All the while starring straight into my eyes. With every kiss I felt his tongue sweep across my skin, leaving flames in its wake.

"Fine." I replied in a husky voice. I was so turned on I couldn't say much of anything. I knew he could tell because my breathing was so ragged. I turned and leaned my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down pressing his cheek to mine.

Finally, I was able to speak normally, "Chris don't worry about it. I mean he's the sexiest man that will ever live who wouldn't want him."

(DPOV)

When I heard her say that my heart over flowed even more, with my love and adoration for her. I reached up and swept away the hair, that had fallen across her shoulder. When my fingers touched her skin I felt her shiver, proving I have the same effect on her that she has on me. As much as I love her hair, right in this second it was between me and my destination. I brushed my lips against her neck and shoulder receiving a very sexy moan in return. Tightening my arms that were both once again around her waist I kissed her neck again. Whispering in her ear I asked, "where are we sleeping milaya?" Again she shivered but, I knew she understood what I was really saying. I also felt and heard her moan again, when my lips touched her beautiful skin.

Turning her head just enough to touch my lips with hers she said, "The Days Inn." Hungry Kiss "Are you ready again?" She whispered. I pulled her against me so she could tell for herself. God how I love this woman, _my_ woman.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too, Mitri."

That one word, that one little word was all it took, all it will ever take. My head snapped up and I asked, "Ok who's driving?" She actually laughed at me, because she knew why I had asked.

"I think it's Daniel's turn." Alberta answered. As Roza pretended to shift her weight from one foot to the other. But in fact what she was really doing was rubbing her fine ass against my cock.

In a chocked voice I said, "Ok whoever he is, get his ass behind the wheel and let's go."

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the hotel. As soon as Roza stepped off the bus I had her swept up into my arms bridal style and carried her to what would be our room now.

On the way to our room she asked me, "You do know that I can walk right?"

"Of course, but I don't want you far enough away from me for you to walk. I love you right where you are, in my arms forever and always."

"Hmm forever and always, I love the sound of that. I love you Mitri." She said as she stroked my cheek with her beautiful soft hand. Those were the last coherent words said that night, as we spent hours and hours making love and fucking. I made sure she definitely knew the difference before the night was over.

When we finally fell asleep neither of us bothered to get dressed. I woke up once during the night spooning her, I found one of my hands grasping one of her big beautiful breast and the other nestled tightly between her legs, cupping her mound. And just let me say, that was one awesome way to wake up. Then I fell back asleep with a huge smile on my face. When we woke up the next morning I was still in the same position and this time she had her little hand wrapped snugly around my cock and God did it feel good. She tightened her grip slightly and began to caress me. Up and down my shaft she went, up and down up and down. With each stroke she changed the amount of pressure she applied. I was so far gone I nipped her shoulder in ecstatic pleasure. It only took a few minutes and I came all over that magic hand. When I came, I came so hard I screamed her name and bit her shoulder as well. Spilling my seed all over her hand, my cock and legs as well as her butt and back. After all the times she made me come the night before, I was surprised that I released so much. But that was just a testament of how much I love, want, and need her. How strong and deep my desire for her runs.

"How was that for a wakeup call Mitri?" God how I love this woman.

"Magnificent, now it your turn to be woken up." And that is just what I did. Kissing down her neck, chest, and stomach to reach my final goal. "I love the way you taste baby, mmmm…so fucking goood." I licked her slit over and over again until she's writhing and whimpering from desire. Finally, I rake my tongue over her clit and graze her with my teeth before sucking her into my mouth. I bring her to her pinnacle again and again before letting her come. Again and again I plunged my tongue into her opening, as deep as possible. Bringing her to her climax over and over again as I tongue fucked her. By the sound of it she was loving every minute of it. I felt her pull hard on my hair as she came again. Kissing my way back her body, I again captured her beautiful lips. Afterwards I watched her stretch like a well feed and well-loved cat. I loved the fact that it was me and only me that could make her feel that way. Just as only she could for me.

"I think you missed a spot." I could hear the mischievousness in her voice.

"Oh really? Where?"

She pointed to her lips and said, "here." I played along and gave her the most passionate kiss I could, while letting my hands wander over her glorious body. "And here." She said while pointing at her neck, I attached my lips to her neck and moved slowly to her secret spot. I not only heard her moan but I felt it which just caused me to moan. On and on this game went until we were making love again. Being sure to take my time with her and showing her just how much I loved her. I pulled every little moan, groan, and growl I possible could from her panting body.

Hours later we woke up again, "Would you like another wakeup call Mitri?"

"Oh yes." So we repeated our earlier activities for a few more hours.

Later after an amazingly hot and sexy shower I asked her, "Are you going to be ok going back to St. Vlad's for a few days milaya?"

"I'll be fine, as long as I have you with me." I could see the worried look appear on her face.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Are...are you going to go back to keeping your distance from me when we are around the moroi world?"

I walked over and took her in my arms, knowing that this was just more damage I had caused her. "Oh baby, nothing and no one in this world, short of death, could peel my hands from you. We will act just like any other couple in love, you'll be so sick of me touching you, you'll beg me to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

She put her arms around my neck and combed her fingers through my hair, scraping my scalp with her nails causing me to shiver. I love the feel of her nails on my skin. She gave me that man-eater-smile of hers, making my blood boil with lust. "Not very bloody likely, I love your hands and mouth on me." Then she asked the silliest question I swear I've ever heard come out of her beautiful mouth, "Does that make me sound like a slut?"

Shaking my head at this ridiculous question. I answered her anyway, "No love, it makes you sound like what you are. A woman in love, with a man who loves her _desperately_. Oh I forgot to give you your ring, we got a little distracted." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at her. Getting down on one knee I asked her again, the way she deserved to be proposed to.

"Rosemarie Anastasia Hathaway Mazur, My Roza, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in Portland. We have had some bad times, all of which were my fault and due to my own stupidity and fear. But I love you more than life itself. I always have and I always will. Everything I have ever said or done that made you doubt that, just proved what and ass I've been. I am a simple damphire but everything I have or ever will have is yours. Roza, will you do me the greatest of honors and become my wife? Loving me forever and ever and letting me do the same for you?"

"Yes Dimitri, my answer will always be yes." Standing up I kissed her, then slipped the ring on her beautiful finger before kissing her graceful but deadly hand.

"I love you so much my Roza."

"As I love you, my Comrade." The smile that split my face when she called me that couldn't be hidden, not that I would ever hide anything from her ever again. I would never tire of hearing her call me that. But good God did she really need to call me her Comrade? Just hearing her call, me 'Comrade' made me want to make love to her for days on end without stopping. But 'my Comrade' I could barely hold myself back from taking her right here against the wall, and showing her again, just how much I love her. It got to me almost as much as when she calls me Mitri and that was one word I would never be able to resist. When I saw her smile I knew she could see the desire in my eyes and just how difficult it was for me not to make love to her again right then and right there. When I was finally able to get myself under control, we left the room.

We meet everyone for breakfast in the restaurant attached to the hotel. And Roza being Roza ate enough for everyone.

"I swear I'll never understand how you eat that much?" Christian laughed at her. "But I'm glad you're finally eating again." He said with a smile. Hearing that I knew she hadn't been eating well, which was also my fault. God, how could I have been so fucking stupid. But never again, would I let anything or anyone come between us. I will be here from now on, to be sure she is taken care of properly. She's finally mine again and mine she would stay.

"Well you see Chris when you use a huuuuge amount of energy the night before, breakfast is a good way to replenish said energy. And if I'm lucky I'll need to eat this much or more for every meal from now on." Everyone laughed at this.

"Ok, we'll be leaving for St. Vlad's in an hour. But first I never got around to telling you who the new queen is."

"Yea baba who is the new queen? I hope she's better than Tatiana, because she was a true bitch. Not that the moroi world means anything to us anymore."

(RPOV)

"The new queen is Vasilissa Dragomir." I was shocked beyond words.

"I don't know what to say. But that was another life time for me so I don't care. I'm just glad I'm not bonded to her anymore."

"What do you mean you're not bonded to her, baby? How did that happen?"

"The bond was broken when I died two months after we left."

(DPOV)

"What?!" I almost chocked on my orange juice. I did actually choke but I got my coughing under control in a few minutes.

As Roza rubbed my back she said, "Calm down Comrade. I'm fine, it was only a couple of minutes but it was enough to free me from her." I can't believe she died again, and I hadn't been there to protect her.

"Tell me what happened Roza."

"Well there was this girl. One night after a concert, after we had cleaned this town of strigoi a gang of humans had cornered this young woman. I knew what they had in mind for her or at least I thought I did, and I was not going to let that happen. So me being me I attacked, there were ten of them and I had them beaten only for the girl to come up behind me and stab me in the back. I mean here I was trying to help her and she fucking stabbed me. They stole my wallet which was a decoy I never carry money or anything in there but fake ID's and fake credit cards, so they got shit for all their attempts. But anyway Al found me when I activated my tracker. They told me I died just as they lay me down to try and stitch me back up. Al used a defibrillator on me, took a few minutes but they brought me back. So here I am all in one piece and fine." I pulled her into my arms and silently sobbed into her hair. She had died again and I hadn't been there to help and protect her, to save her, to keep her safe.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me, I'm fine baby. Look, see I'm fine." She said as she pulled away from me to show me that she was in fact ok and alive. "Now is that any way for a newly engaged man to act?"

"Yes, it is when the man finds out he almost lost his future wife. I'm so sorry milaya, I've been so stupid; I should have been there to protect you."

"Baby, I'm fine. Didn't I prove to you last night and again this morning just how fine I am?"

"Oh you did, you definitely did." I told her with a grin before pulling her into a gut wrenching kiss. Then leaning my forehead against hers I said, "I love you so much Roza, and I'm so so proud to be able to call you my wife."

"Wait just one damn minute. Did you just say engaged?!" Mia shouted. Roza and I just looked at her and nodded our heads, foreheads still pressed together. Then Mia let out an ear piercing squeal.

"Let me see, let me see, let me see." She said so fast it almost ran together. Roza reached her hand out and showed them her ring. It was a three cart royal blue princess cut sapphire surrounded by half cart trillion cut rubies on a narrow 24 kart gold band.

After all the hugs, handshakes and threats were finished we went packed and returned to the bus. Two hours later we pulled into the gates of St. Vlad's. I could tell Roza was nervous, I also knew it was because of the way we had to act the last time we were here.

But that wasn't happening this time and as soon as we were off the bus I would show her. But right now I needed to talk to Alberta. "Alberta is there any way you could get them to let Roza and me stay in our cabin?"

"Already done Dimitri. I called Kirova last night, she doesn't know why but she knows we need the cabin. The rest is up to you." After thanking her I went back and sat by my Roza.

We let everyone exit the bus before we did. I made sure I was in front of Roza and that there was as many people as possible around. As soon as she started to step off the last step I had her in my arms lifting her high above my head and twirled her around. My arms around her legs right under her butt, and my nose at her belly button. I came so very close to sticking my tongue in her belly button wanting to hear her moan my name. But managed to hold on to a little self-control. Her arms were raised above her head as I spun us around. With her hair flowing around her in a vertical curtain and with the glow of the sun surrounding her she looked like an angel, my angel. I could hear her melodic laughter as we spun around. When we stopped she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I slide her slowly down my body. While sliding her down I made sure to caress her ass and inner thighs for the world to see. Getting ever closer to her hot pussy with each caress. Leaning down to her ear I said, "God Roza your pussy is so hot. I can't wait to be back inside you. To feel the walls of your beautiful pussy, grasp my cock hard and lovingly, as I pound into you." She gave me her man-eater-smile, turning me into an ecstatic horny puddle of goo. I guess that was one way to let everyone see that she's mine and if not I had plenty more things up my sleeves. Before we left here I'd make sure that everyone in the moroi world knew she was mine and that there wasn't a damn thing any of them could do about it. "I love you Roza." I told her just before I pressed my lips to hers in one of those kisses that could start or stop a war. We eventually had to stop to breath. By then we were so short of breath, our chests rose and fell as if we'd run a two-hundred-mile marathon, and you could plainly see it. With each breath she took I felt her nipples graze my chest and it sent electric shocks throughout my body.

"Baby I love the way you feel in my arms." I said as I gently nuzzled her neck.

"And I love being here." She answered, before capturing my lips with hers and kissing me like this was our last second on earth, until we were interrupted that is.

"I think that is quiet enough, that is no way for guardians to be acting." I of course knew who it was but I didn't care and just to be sure she knew it. I pulled Roza even tighter against my body and kissed her again just as we had before, but this one was even hotter than the last. I lifted her so that she could wrap her glorious legs around my waist, my hands grasped her ass tightly as I pressed her up against the side of the bus. I could hear the whole crew that was with us, laugh and applaud. They realized what was going on and were all for it. After we finally broke our kiss I laid my forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Both of us smiling like complete idiots but neither of us cared. We were happy, together and in love. Together and in love we would stay no matter what, and we would always be happy if I had anything to do or say about it.

Afterwards I reluctantly set Roza on her feet and left my hand on her ass. I turned and said, "Kirova, I would say it's nice to see you again but that would be a complete and pathetically obvious lie." Constantly stroking Roza's beautiful ass I continued. "After the way you treated my Roza during her time here, you're lucky I don't punch you in the face." Leaving no room in my voice for anyone to think I was joking or boasting in any way, only that I was deadly serious. Which I was.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I'm a moroi you're a guardian it is your duty to give up your life for mine."

I laughed in her face before replying, "Not anymore. We are free of you and people like you. We don't answer to anyone but ourselves and each other anymore. We aren't a part of the moroi world anymore and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it." Once again everyone in our crew laughed. As I made a show of still caressing Roza's ass lovingly. "Mmmm, your ass feels sooo good baby." Roza smiled that man-eater smile of hers, once again causing me to melt.

"I'm glad you like it baby, yours is great too, I just love it." She said as she patted me on my ass then pinched me.

"I've always loved your ass baby, and I'm glad you like mine. Later you'll get to see more of it again." Before either of us could say anything else we were again interrupted.

"I should have known this little bloodwhore would poison you. She's worthless, she's never been anything but a slut. There's no telling how many of the guardians and students she slept with." Out the corner of my eye I saw Eddie and Alberta both holding Abe back.

I heard Al tell him, "just watch, let them handle this. They know exactly what they are doing, they are both more than capable of handling that bitch." I grinned knowing full well she was right. Roza had always been able to handle Kirova. Even if, at the time, she couldn't do anything physically, she'd always been able to put Kirova in her place verbally.

"Look bitch, I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. Before I let Roza go so she can do to you what she's always wanted to, and trust me when I say that it won't be fun for _you_. Everyone else will enjoy the hell out of it, but you won't. Now, not that it's any of your fucking business, but Roza has slept with no one but me, she was a virgin the first time we were together. If anyone here is a slut it's you, you are the one who tried to seduce me. You are the one who threatened to have my title revoked if I didn't sleep with you. You are the one who missuses your position of authority here in order to mistreat everyone on campus and get your way with as much as possible. So don't you ever, as long as you are on this fucking earth, say or insinuate things like that about _my_ Roza ever a-fucking-gain. Do you understand me? I may not be one to hit a woman but I promise you, _my_ Roza has no qualms in that department, what. So. Ever. Now who is head Guardian here since Al left?" A pissed and flustered Kirova sputtered but never answered. Then she stormed away. "Bitch." I said loud enough to be sure she heard me.

"That would be me Dimitri." Yuri shook my hand, "It's good to see you again. How are you no longer a strigoi? I heard Queen Vasilissa staked you, but what I mean is how is it possible?"

"Of course, that's the only part anyone heard about." Roza grumbled.

"My Roza." I said caressing her cheek and giving her a slightly brief but passionate kiss. Letting her know that those that mattered knew what really happened or soon would. Before continuing, "this wonder woman found a way to return strigoi to their former selves."

"Hello Rose..." (*)


	5. Chapter 5

"Nope, not anymore, it's Roe now. I'm glad to see you Yuri it's been a while."

"Yes Roe it has. Dimitri why'd you want to know who the head guardian is?"

"Because I am now head of security for Roe and THE ABANDOND. So I need to check things out, I don't want my Roza or anyone else in any unnecessary danger."

"Really? You seriously quit being a guardian?"

"Sanctioned guardian, yes. But we still guard some moroi, as you can see this isn't an all damphire crew. Although all of the damphire are trained guardians, some are unpromised. Some like Roza, Eddie, Al and I, as well as a few others just got sick of all the bullshit and politics and decided to do it our way. We still protect, but now we protect everyone. To us no one type of person is any more important than any other." I told him, having asked Al about the crew during our original meeting. I answered more of Yuri's questions as he, Roza and I as well as Alberta walked the perimeter.

By the time we had finished walking the perimeter the sun had set an hour ago. As we were walking towards the guardian's office Roza gasped and grabbed her stomach and I knew just what that meant. "How many Roza?" I asked as I held her up to keep her legs from buckling completely.

"Just ten." She said as she once again regained her footing.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"Roza has a strigoi sensor. It comes from being shadow-kissed." Ripping my stake from its sheath I followed Roza along with Alberta, with Yuri close on our heels.

Roza stopped at the fence line before saying, "Come to me children of the night."

"Roza what the hell are you doing?" She didn't even have her stake out, she just stood there calling them to her.

"Watch Dimitri. You've missed a lot; this is one of the things I was talking about letting her tell you."

No sooner did she say that than ten strigoi stepped out of the tree line. "Return or die, which will it be?" What the hell is she talking about?

All but two said return. And those two were dead in an instant. Roza had shot what looked like flames of black smoke from her hands and incinerated them. The ones that said return stood in a line and were staked by Roza, through the fence. One by one, none of them ever moving, after pressing their chests as close to the fence as possible. With each one a blast of light exploded around us all. It was like when I was changed back, only Roza was a damphire she didn't have magic. Once the light receded Roza was on the ground, all but surrounded by the returned from the other side of the fence. All of them were on their knees, foreheads on the ground, arms stretched out in front of them hand flat on the ground. They looked like they were worshipping her.

Running to her I screamed her name over and over, "Roza, Roza, Roza please wake up." Taking her in my arms, I heard Alberta on the head set.

"Abe we need ten blood bags at the back of campus by the pond, hurry she's done it again."

"Alberta what's going on? What happened? What did she do? What's wrong with her?" I asked in a rush of questions.

"Dimitri calm down, you've only been with us a couple of days. Like I said this is one of the things that I left up to her to tell you."

Just then Abe arrived at a full run, which is something I have never really seen from a moroi, unless they were being chased by strigoi. He asked Al, "are there any of them moroi this time?"

(APOV) Alberta

"No they are all damphire, looks like most of them were guardians. Once Roe is back to herself we'll find out who they are and what they want to do."

Abe ripped open the first blood bag and let the scent waft to Roe. She started coming around and grabbed the bag sucking it down in two gulps then proceeded to do the same with the other nine bags. Dimitri still held her in his arms just as close as ever, if not closer.

"You ok Roe?"

"Yea I'm ok Al, thanks for the quick action."

"No worries, we learn the hard way sometimes." I told her with a laugh, while rubbing the back of my neck over my moljina marks remembering the first time this happened.

(RPOV)

*Flashback*

"Are you ok Roe?" Alberta asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little funny and I'm sooo thirsty"

"Thirsty? What kind of thirsty? Like water thirsty or soda thirsty?" I gave her a huge smile when she asked me that.

When I smiled my whole team gasped at me. Before Chris said, "I think I might know what she's thirsty for."

"Now how could you possibly know that Chris? You know my throat is a little scratchy, maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Noooo I don't think that's quiet it." Chris said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eddie cut your hand."

Eddie looked at him like he was nuts but did it anyway. As soon as the smell of blood hit the air it was all I could do not to tackle poor Eddie. I even growled at him. Causing him to jump back.

Baba looked at everyone and said, "Ok I guess we know what she's thirsty for. As for why I have no idea. She did not have fangs or a thirst for blood before she restored these guys. So maybe that has something to do with it. I don't even understand how she did that."

"What do you mean fangs?!"

"What I mean little girl, is that you now, all of the sudden, have fangs like a moroi. Only yours are longer and look a hell of a lot sharper than ours."

I ran my tongue along me teeth and sure enough I had fangs. "No this can't be happening, I'm a damphire. Daddy what's going on?"

He kneeled by my side, "I don't know baby girl, I don't know. But whatever it is, we'll do our best to figure it out, I promise. We love you and we're here for you no matter what, we are your family never forget that." Looking at Al he said, "We have to get her some blood quickly, with her throat already bothering her, it won't be long before the thirst gets so that she can't control it. Especially with her being new to it. But there are no blood banks or feeders near here."

"Here just use me this time and from now on we need to have a few dozen blood bags around in case this happens again." Alberta supplied.

"No, Al I won't use you as a bloodwhore. I won't do it." I told her firmly.

(APOV) Alberta

"I won't be a bloodwhore and it will only be this one time. Next time we will be more prepared; no one will ever know except us. Come on, my child, I trust you." I knew no matter what I asked her to do, if I called her my child she would always do it, just as she always had.

She did as I told her to, admittedly she didn't like it, but she still did it. From that day on we were always prepared for this to happen again, and it did happen again and again and again and again.

*End Flashback*

I could see that she was afraid of looking at Dimitri. Afraid of what his reaction would be, but she had no cause to be.

(DPOV)

I was so in the dark as to what was going on, but all that mattered to me was that my Roza was ok. "Roza? Baby are you ok?" She turned to me and smiled and there before me was the love of my life with fangs. I thought to myself 'hmm those could be fun'. But her fangs were like none I have ever seen before, they were longer and sharper than both moroi and strigoi fangs, and had a little curve to them. They looked more like the fangs of a snake than anything else I could think of.

"Dimitri Hayden Belikov...get those kinky thoughts out of your head. Until we are alone, or at least until I'm able to stand." She laughed at me. I smiled and then what she said echoed in my head, did she just read my mind?

"Hey, what do you expect this is you I'm thinking about. Wait did you really just read my mind?"

"Yes, I did."

"How did you do that?"

"After I died again I developed even more powers. I severed the bond with Lissa. But I can still read her thoughts if she's close enough, like she is now. I can still pull her darkness if I need it, no matter the distance. But I don't get pulled into her mind the way I used to. I can go in if I choose to, but I don't. Yuri, Celeste wants to know if your finished walking the wards." Not two seconds after Roza said this, Celeste contacted him asking that very question. He told her to come to the pond. While he stared at Roza with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out.

I looked around and saw the returned still on their knees. I looked at Al for an explanation, "They'll stay just like that until she stands and tells them to rise. The returned have made her their queen."

Yuri asked, "how many returned are there? I only know of Dimitri."

"That's because Dimitri is the only one the moroi know of. Roe has brought back 6412. One of the more famous, around here anyway, is Sonya Karp. She brought Sonya and Mikhail Tanner back together. Because of that they both worship Roe, much to her dislike."

"Oh my God. Is that the thousands you were telling me about?"

"No, those were the ones that either didn't want to be returned or attacked and there are 3013 of them."

"So what your telling me is that in the last six months, Roza and the others have killed 3530 strigoi and she has returned 6412 of them?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe my Roza and the others had rid the world of almost 11,000 strigoi in the last six months. Wonder woman hell, my woman is a goddess. She has killed over a 1000 strigoi since she was seventeen! No one in our history had ever done anything even remotely like that, in their entire lives, much less in less than two years. And I seriously doubt anyone else ever will. "Do you realize that with her numbers in Russia as well as the attack here, the rescue mission, the last six months and Spokane she has kill 1160 strigoi since she turned 17? And she's not even 20 years old yet! Damn Roza you are a one woman strigoi ending army." She smiled at me again. "Ok they obviously are not returning as guardians. So where are they going?"

"Yes, I know. She is truly something else, she is unmatchable, there will never be another like her. As for where they are they are building a court of the returned, but it's not just returned. There are damphire, moroi and a few humans that have never been turned working on this. Although the humans were all strigoi, we couldn't let them go back with their memories. Roe asked them if they wanted to go back with amnesia or stay, they all opted to stay. That's where Mikhail disappeared to. We've been keeping it quiet because we didn't want to start a war with the moroi court. And if Tatiana found out she would have tried to force all the damphire back into servitude. Roe refused to let that happen. Those that want to go back are more than welcome to do so, those who do not, don't have to. So far none have gone back. Roe you ready to try to stand?" Roza nods her head just as Celeste arrives.

"Oh my God Rose, what happened? Are you ok? Do I need to get Dr. Oldenski?"

"I'm fine Celeste and please call me Roe. Rose Hathaway is dead." Roza said matter of factly, then turned back to the returned and said. "You may rise." They did just as Alberta said.

"Do any of you need anything?"

"No my queen."

"Do any of you wish to return to the moroi court and that world"

Again she received, "No my queen."


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Celeste she looked lost as a blind goose, and I know just how she feels. She leaned close to Yuri and asked him, "Did they just call Roe queen?" So he explained what he knew so far.

"Well as you may or may not know, I have a band called THE ABANDOND. We are always in need of extra security if any of you would like to join us feel free to do so. If not tell me what you would like to do and we will get you to doing whatever it is. If any of you would like to travel to the returned court, we will make arrangements for you to do that." They all signed on as security. Because they all wanted to help keep Roza safe.

"Baba we are going to need another bus if you can get one with eight beds fine, if not get ever how many we need."

"I'll make the call now kiz." With that said Abe walked away. Apparently Abe was the bands manager and all around problem solver, so this part of his business was legitimate at least.

"Alright all of you follow Al she'll get you set up with everything you need. Our meet and greet is tonight at 9:00 so try to get a little rest before then." With that said they all left following after Alberta like ducklings after their momma. The returned on one side of the fence and Al on the other, I assume she was walking them to the gate to get them inside.

"Roe, I don't suppose you need any more security or anything do you?" Yuri asked Roza.

"We can always use more security since there are moroi in our crew, why do you ask?"

"Well..." he looked at Celeste she smiled and nudged him to continue.

"Celeste and I love each other, and in this world we can't..."

Roza held up her hand to stop his explanation, "You don't need to say anything else. Dimitri and I know exactly how that feels, don't we love?"

"Yes, we definitely do." I replied taking my glorious woman back into my arms. "We have loved each other since we first met, and trying to stay away from each other nearly killed us. It did cause some major problems, but that's all in the past. Now anytime I want, I can have my arms around this wonder woman. Who apparently is my queen." I said grinning at her the whole time.

"Shut up. I'm not your queen, but I am your fiancée so please don't call me queen." She begged me with a small alluring pout on her oh so very tempting lips. Which just made me want to kiss her until we were both completely and totally stupid, so I didn't hold back. Why would I, there are no more boundaries for us.

"God I love you so much woman." Then again I kissed her, while running my hands through her long silky hair. A few moments later, after we had regained our composure I said, "Fine, I won't call you queen but even if you weren't queen of the returned you would still be _my_ queen."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"You are the queen of my heart." She blushed, but looking into her eyes I could see how happy it made her for me to have said that.

"Awww...Dimitri you've turned into a true man in love. It's so sweet." Celeste commented to me.

"See what you've done, you've turned me into the 'stay puff marshmallow man.' I'll never be seen as the same guardian I used to be." I told Roza while kissing the tip of her nose gently. Not that I cared how anyone saw me, except of course for my Roza.

"Oh please, you're still the same deadly guardian God Dimitri Hayden Belikov, you always were. Then you were sexy as hell, but now you are by far the sexiest man that will ever live." She said as she caressed my cheek lovingly. God help me, I love this woman so damn much; I'll never be able to express it properly.

Looking deep into her eyes I reply, "God help me, I love you so bloody much my milaya." Again I captured her soft gorgeous lips in a torturous kiss.

Afterwards she nuzzled her nose to mine and said, "and I love you." With that said the four of us return to the rest of the crew.

(RPOV)

"Yuri, Celeste do either or you play an instrument?"

"I can play the drums and bass, why?" Yuri answered my question.

"That's great we've needed a bass, plus we could always use stand in's in case one of the others get sick or hurt."

"Well I can play key boards, but why would one of them get hurt Roe?" Celeste chimed in.

"Well..."

"If you don't mind I'd like to take this one, love." Dimitri told me.

"That's fine baby."

"After each concert, when in a town where there are strigoi, Roza and the band hunt. Now that I am with them I'll help. I have also decided to implement a plan, where as many of the crew that wish to, will join the hunt. Roza you said you have a tracker, but who else has one aside from you?"

"Yes, I do. Eddie, Chris, Mia, Al, and Baba all have one. Why?"

"I think everyone that wants to hunt needs one. Since you trained Christian and Mia you should also help train the other moroi that wish to join in. That way maybe we will have at least one fire user with each team. What do you think love?"

I stood there looking at him in awe for a few minutes before answering his question. "I think...I love you." I told him with a smile only to receive a smile in return. "I also think you are amazing; I love your ideas. As for the trackers, baba had watches made with them inside, there is a small button here on the side to activate it. There's also what looks like button on the other side only you pull it and a cable made of charmed silver unwinds. I've used it to decapitate more than a few strigoi." I told them as I demonstrated what I had told them.

"Once again my love you are amazing, and you get more amazing every minute of every day." He said to me as we reach the bus.

"Baba, I would like you to meet Yuri Markov and Celeste Jacobs. They are joining the crew."

Turning to Yuri and Celeste I say, "You need to put in your resignations effective immediately. Kirova is going to throw a bitch, but guess what...as usual I don't give a crap. She never liked me I never liked her, so as far as I'm concerned she can sit and spin. And after what I found out when we first got here, she better consider herself very damn lucky I don't chop her fucking head off." There was a roar of laughter when I said this. "Yuri you two _do_ need to put in your papers now. Just in case she does something to try and force you to stay. That way we will have plenty of warning to get you out. Baba can you get Yuri and Celeste watches so they can activate the trackers if they need our help with something. Oh and can you order six more buses with as many beds as can fit in each of them? I have a, _feeling_ we're going to need them soon. But five of these buses will only be temporary because most will want to go to Russia."

"Yes, of course. When you say feeling do you mean one of _those_ feelings?"

"Yes, as I passed out earlier I had a premonition, best I could tell as of right now we'll be leaving with about sixty more than we came with, I couldn't get an exact count, but they won't all be returned. There may be more, but sixty or so was all I could see."

"I'll make sure they are here before we leave. Alright you two please follow me and Alberta, we will get you all suited up."

"So I guess you have premonitions as well?"

"Yes. Usually after I have returned someone, but they have as of yet been wrong." Dimitri just nodded his understanding to me.

"Vozlyublennaya (sweetheart) you need to get a few hours' rest before the meet and greet, I know it's going to be almost as tiring as the show if not more so. Al got us a special place, just for us while we are here." Dimitri told me.

"Really where?"

I saw a smile on his face before he said, "guess." I thought for a minute and the only really place special for us at St. Vlad's was the cabin. When that thought entered my mind my eyes tripled in size and I knew Dimitri knew what I was thinking.

"Really?"

"Yes my love our special place." Once again taking my hand in his he said, "care to make some more memories my love?"

"Always."

When we arrived at the cabin the only difference was that it had been cleaned and the refrigerator stocked.

"Come on love let's get some rest then we can make some new memories, get a shower and you can get dressed in the clothes Mia sent for you." stripping down to our underwear we got in the bed and slept for about three hours before the alarm Dimitri had set on his phone went off. When we woke up we made love and got ready for the meet and greet.

Once we reunited with the crew it was apparent that Baba already had the stage set up, with a table for Me, Eddie, Chris, and Mia to sit at while we were pounded with questions. I looked at the audience from backstage behind the curtain, when I felt warm strong arms slid around my waist.

"Are you alright milaya?" Sighing I leaned back onto his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"Yea, I'm just worried that I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream."

"All of what baby?"

"You being here, us being together and being engaged, you really loving me."

I felt him lean down and rain kisses along my neck and shoulder before saying, "Babe you never need to worry about things like that. I'm here to stay, we are together, we are getting married, and I have always, always, always loved you. Even when I was too damn stupid and stubborn to admit it…look at me baby." I turned to look into his beautiful brown eyes that were overflowing with his love for me. Those eyes have always melted me heart, mind, body and soul. I knew he loved me but I was still scared. "I know that I was a complete and utter ass when I said and did all of that stuff. But no matter what I said or how I acted, I always loved you. There has never been anyone but you, not from the very first second I laid eyes on you. That was the second you stole my heart, soul, mind, and body, please never ever doubt that. You will never again have cause or need to doubt that my love for you is 100% real true everlasting love. I know I have caused you a lot of doubt, pain, heartache and worry milaya. For which I am deeply sorry. It may take time for you to trust me as you used to, but I am not now nor am I ever, leaving you again. Please believe in me again Roza, I love you so, so much." Now how on God's green earth was I ever supposed to deny him when he said things like that?

"I don't doubt you Dimitri, not really. I only doubt myself, the returned have made me their queen. They are building a court of the returned, in Russia. How am I good enough to be a queen? How am I good enough for you? I am just a lowly damphire." I said pouring out all my hurt and worry for him to see.

"Roza you are no lowly anything, you never have been, you are amazing. I have told you that repeatedly, you are a true wonder woman an honest to goodness goddess. They named you our queen because of what you have already done. The things you continue to do. Even as a queen you continue to put your life on the line day in and day out to help your people. And that is what a _true_ queen does, she puts her people first. The whole _they come first_ thing is not just moroi anymore, it's everyone. As for not being good enough for me, please, you have always been too good for me. I was a true idiot to tell you that my love had faded. I want you to always remember something, true love, like ours, never fades Roza, it only gets stronger. I will always be here for you no matter what, as long as I live. I may even decide to haunt your fine ass after I die." With all of that said he pulled me closer to him and into a kiss that set my soul afire.

We got lost in that kiss, as we usually do, so I have no idea how long we stood there with our hands all over each other and our mouths and tongues devouring each other. Finally, we broke apart gasping for air, starring into each other's eyes and just holding each other until we heard that bitch, Kirova. I still can't believe she had the balls to attempt and seduce my man, the bird faced bitch. "You do know that before we leave I'm going to hurt her in some way right?" I asked Dimitri only to see him nod his head at me, with a gorgeous smirk on his beautiful face.

"Hello everyone tonight we have a treat for you. Before their concerts beginning tomorrow night. THE ABANDOND have decided to answer a few of your questions so let's try to keep it clean and polite, thank you all. I leave it up to Mr. Mazur to introduce you to the members of THE ABAONDOND." After saying her piece Kirova walked off stage and my father walked on.

"Hello students, faculty, guardians and guests. As you heard, tonight THE ABONDOND have agreed to let you ask some questions. Just remember, they have more security than _your_ queen. So you don't start anything, there won't be anything for them to do. Depending on how tonight goes they will decide whether or not to do this again before we leave. So without further ado allow me to introduce to you the members of THE ABANDOND; Roe Mazur, Eddie 'Ed-man' Castile, Mia 'MeMe' Rinaldi, and Christian 'Chris' Ozera, and as a sort of mediator Dimitri Belikov." After my father finished his speech there was a roar of applause as we walked on stage and took our seats. Dimitri sat behind me on a stool so that he was close to me and in a position to protect should the need arise.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri spoke first, "As you've been told this is more or less a Q&A session with THE ABANDOND. Raise your hands and I will choose who asks the questions, and this goes for anyone be it students, faculty, guardians or guests if any of you have questions feel free to raise your hands." As soon as Dimitri said his peace hands shot up everywhere.

"You third row green shirt."

"I have a question for Roe. I would like to know how it feels to be able to do what you want to do with your life, instead of being forced to protect the moroi?"

"First let me say, you don't have to be forced into anything. Finish your training, get your mark, then if you want to protect the moroi do so...if not, find us if you wish. But be sure that is what you want with the rest of your life because once you leave you will not be welcomed back. And just let me add, we may not be sanctioned guardians anymore, but that doesn't mean we don't risk our lives every day to protect people from the strigoi, because we do. Every night after our concerts we hunt, and we have killed thousands. Also there are more than a few moroi on our crew, so we also protect them. _Our_ moroi are not cowards, they help defend themselves. But we do protect, we just don't do it the way the royals demand we do. We think that everyone, no matter who they are, is just as important as anyone else. While 99.9% of the royals think only they are worthy of being protected, which to us is bullshit. Just because you are a royal doesn't make you any better or more important than anyone else. Next question."

"Third row purple blouse."

"My question is for Eddie. Are you and Mia together?"

"Yes. We are."

"First row, yellow shirt."

"My question is for Rose. Are you still as big of a bloodwhore as you were when you went to school here?"

A very pissed off Dimitri jumped up, "I'll answer that question myself. One she does not answer to Rose anymore. Two she is not now nor has she ever been what you people class as a bloodwhore. She has only ever slept with one man. Which is me, her fiancée. She is protective, fierce, self-sacrificing, loyal, loving, and an amazing wonder woman. Who spends almost every night of her life ending the reign of the strigoi and protecting everyone. Even those of you that do not deserve her, hell no one deserves her, she is too good for the likes of you. If I ever hear anyone calling, whispering, or insinuating that type of thing about **_MY_** Roza again I will find you and I will fucking end you, I don't care who you are. Do I make myself clear?" No one said anything, they were so in shock, which just made Dimitri angrier, "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes." Was all I heard from the audience and I could still tell Dimitri was past furious, hell he was borderline homicidal. So I knew I had to calm him down.

Standing up I went to his side, taking his face into my hands and turning him so he could look into my eyes, "Baby look at me, look into my eyes, I'm right here my love." When he was finally able to look in my eyes I said, "there he is, my Russian God. Dimitri, stupid worthless people like him are not worthy of your rage nor my contempt. They are lower than the slugs that live under dog shit. Just think of our wedding, and our first time together." I could see the rage slowly receding from his eyes. Finally, I could see a smile appear on his beautiful lips. "That's my Russian God." I smiled at him. "I love you Dimitri Belikov, never forget that. Don't let these pathetic excuse for people get to you. Remember not all of them are like him, there are a few who are worthy of trying to save, not many granted but a few. Just look at Chris, MeMe, Baba and the other moroi on our crew. They are worthy of our sacrifices. Come on let's sit back down so we can continue." Turning to look off stage, "Daniel will you bring Dimitri a chair to sit beside me? Thank you."

Daniel being one of the return that considered me their queen jumped to do as I ask. He quickly returned with a chair once he placed it beside mine he slightly bowed his head to me. He also knew not to say or do anything in front of those that didn't need to know, about me being queen of the returned.

Once Dimitri had finished calming down we returned to the Q&A.

"Ok, next question?" Once again hands were in the air.

"Second row blue blo...oh wait Roza is that Jill?"

I looked to where Dimitri was indicating and sure enough there she was our little jail bait. I smile at her.

"It sure is Comrade. Jilly Jill come up here and give us all a hug. It's been so long since we've seen you." Before I even finished what I was saying she had run up on stage and attack hugged me, then she shyly hugged Dimitri. Before running to the rest of the band and hugged all of them. "Ok Jilly Jill what's your question?"

"I was wondering if you and Guardian Belikov were together when I met you?" She asked again shyly.

"Comrade, you want to take this or would like me to?"

He laughed at me before saying, "You can my love, I know we would have the same answer."

"No, Jilly we weren't together. We were in love, but we thought we couldn't be together because we would be guarding the same person. But we worked out a way to be together and still do our jobs. But as you can see things happened so neither of us are sanctioned guardians anymore but we are together. And more happy and in love with each passing day. Now come give me another hug before you sit back down. Before we leave we'll all get together and hang out ok?"

"That would be awesome Roe." She said as she returned to her seat.

After we all sat back down all of the students stared at Jill probably because she had been asked on stage and hugged by all of us and invited to hang out with us.

"Ok on with the show. Sixth row red blouse."

"My question is for Christian. How does it feel knowing your aunt killed Queen Tatiana and tried to frame Roe?"

"Damn, what a question. Well I feel a kind of bad that Tasha killed Tatiana, but I feel a hell of a lot worse because she tried to frame my little sister."

On and on it went for a good hour before one of the guardians spoke up, "Rose, aren't you ashamed of yourself for having left your post as Vasilissa's guardian?"

"As previously stated my name isn't Rose Hathaway anymore it's Roe Mazur. If you like I can introduce you to my father and see if he likes your question and insult as much as Dimitri and I do. Baba, how do you feel about what Alto said?" Not bothering to hide my dislike when I said Alto.

"Well kiz, as your father and Abe Mazur, I find this question highly offensive, to not only me but more so to you and Dimitri. After everything she did and said to you, I don't honestly see how any _sane_ person could expect you to guard her and give your life for her. Alto I would advise you not to insult my daughter or son in law again, if you want to live to see another day. Remember who I am."

"I agree with Guardian Alto. You are a disgrace to the damphire race, and I am ashamed to be your mother." Piped up Janien Hathaway.

So me being me I had to reply, "Of course you are, do tell when have you not been ashamed to be my _mother?_ Was it the ten seconds before I was born? Or the ten seconds after I was born or most likely neither. Just let me let you all in on a little secret, I am a far cry from being a disgrace of the damphire race. I would elaborate but at the moment I'm not at liberty to do so. Also, Janien you are not now nor have you ever been my mother. You may have fucked my father and given birth to me but that has never made you my mother. I can count on one hand the number of times I have seen you in my lifetime." I said to her holding up three fingers. "All you have ever wanted to do is run my life. Telling me in emails and telegraphs what to and not to do. I only received those when you thought I had done something you didn't approve of. Something that might tarnish your ooh soooo important reputation. Never was there one to see how I was, wish me happy birthday, or Merry CHRISTmas, nothing. Even when I died I heard nothing from you, I have died three times now and never has there been word fucking one from you. And you are right in one thing you said I'm not your daughter, I am my father's daughter and his daughter alone. And as he said you'd all do well to remember who he is, because I'm ten times worse." I had jumped on top of the table by then, high heeled Louboutin boots and all. Standing there with my feet apart and my hands on my hips, I know I looked intimidating but not near as dangerous as I actually am. "So don't test me bitch, or I'll lay you flat in under ten seconds and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it."

"Please you've always thought you were better than you actually are."

At that statement I laughed, and not only me but my entire crew moroi and damphire, returned and not. I looked at Yuri who gave me a thumbs up and showed me his watch letting me know that they were also a part of my crew now.

"Really care to test your theory?"

"Oh, I would love to finally put you in your place properly, you ungrateful little bloodwhore."

Once again I just laughed at her, "Tell me what have you _ever_ done for me that I should be grateful for? After giving birth to me you threw me away and left it up to mommy Al to raise me." Raising my hand to point to Alberta I said, " ** _That_** is my mother, she has been my mother all of my life, you are nothing to me Janien. So by all means please tell me what I have to be grateful to you for. And for your information I'm not now nor have I ever been a bloodwhore. You however, have been and when I'm finished with you that's all you'll ever be able to be. I'll hurt you so much that not even your precious Vasilissa will be able to fix you. Only I will, and you can bet your sour ass I won't, not without damn good reason."

Yuri spoke up then, "Roe do want me to get some mats?"

"No thank you Yuri, she doesn't deserve a mat and I won't need one. But I would appreciate it if you two would assume your new posts." I said to him and when I said that both he and Celeste ripped off their guardian uniform shirts, and threw them on the ground, to reveal crew t-shirts with THE ABANDOND across the front and crew across the back.

"Come on bitch let's get your pain started." With that said I did a back flip off the table and walked away from the stage far enough to be out in the open.

"Are you not even going to prepare yourself?" Janien asked, as I just stood there watching her.

"I'm always prepared, you're just stalling, so hop to" I snapped my fingers at her, "attack me I'm waiting." By now we were surrounded by everyone, my crew however were the closest. "ok, I'm bored now."

 **"** **Are you going to use your magic Roza?"** I just shrugged my shoulders at him, knowing he knew it was for him. I decided before we began I needed to have a little chat with him. Walking over I put my arms around his neck and pull his head down to me.

"Did you know that I can fix it to where you can hear my thoughts like I can yours?"

"No, I did not. How would you do that?"

"Simple, kiss me and I mean a kiss that could stop time." And he did just as I asked him to. It was all lips, tongues, and hands. Hands that were everywhere all at once. He touched every place he could reach, even going so far as to caress the sides of my breasts and my plump ass. It was a hungry consuming kiss, like we were starving for each other, which we always are.

Pulling back, he smiled a heart stopping smile and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I love you Roza, now go kick that bitch's ass, so I can make love to you sooner rather than later." Then he gently patted me on my ass.

 **"** **Can you hear me Comrade?"** I asked as I walked away.

 **"** **Yes, this is going to be great, now I can really tell what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."** I had to laugh at him and he laughed in return.

"I'm waiting Janien, if you think you are so great attack. I mean you are wearing pants and work boots, while I'm in a mini skirt and six inch heels. So it can't be that difficult to beat me, can it?" After waiting a few more minutes for her to attack I said, "oh I get it you'd rather do it when my back is turned, ok if that's the way you want it." So I turned my back and sure enough as soon as I did she attacked, I rolled my eyes before defending myself. And of course like I told her I would, I had her crippled in less than ten seconds in three actually. I saturated her spine with darkness. As she lay on the ground and screamed in pain, I slapped my hands together as if I was getting dirt off of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now as I have said don't test me. I am by far the best fighter in the world, and I am my father's daughter." Looking down at her with disgust I told her, "I told you Janien when I was done with you the only thing you would be able to do is be a bloodwhore again, since you are now permanently on your back. Now bring on your precious Vasilissa and see if she can heal you, but like I also said she can't, only I can fix what I've done to you. So good luck with that." Turning to the crowd I said, "We are done for tonight, once we decide whether or not to do another Q&A session you will be notified. Band and crew of THE ABANDOND it's time for the hunt."

With that said Dimitri and I as well as Chris, Eddie, Mia, Al, Baba, Yuri and Celeste got ready to hunt. Dimitri and I in the cabin the others on the bus. I put on a pair of tight black skinny jeans along with an extremely tight off the shoulders black t-shirt, and some high heeled riding boots. Attaching my shoulder holsters that carried some of my stakes as well as my daggers and throwing stars, all of which were made of charmed silver. Then I strapped on my double holstered gun belt and tied them to each legs. I turned to see Dimitri standing there with a stunned look on his face.

"What is it did I miss something?"

"No, no nothing like that. It's just...you look... you look so... It's just that you look so fucking sexy, it's taking all my self-control to keep from stripping you down and fucking your brains out." He rushed out in one breath. "How in the hell is it possible that no matter what you do you just get sexier and sexier? Roza when we get back you better be ready for me to make love to you for hours and hours, after I fuck you good, hard, deep and rough."

"I'm always ready for that Comrade. But for now it's business, work now play later, ok?"

"Yes, your right. Let's go."

With this all being said and having our minds back on the task at hand we walked out of the cabin hand in hand. Once we reached the bus everyone was ready to go. Dimitri turned to me and said, "why is it no one ever looks as good as you, even all strapped up and ready for a fight?" Everyone laughed at him when he asked me that question.

"Because you love me." This caused him to laugh, and nod in agreement. "Ok everyone there are twenty-five strigoi outside the wards. Once we are out there I will find out how many if any want to return, if none of them want to return then so be it and we will do our jobs. If I tell you not to harm one _DO NOT_ harm them. They are waiting in the same place as the others. When we get to the wards do as I say and everyone will get out of this safely. The ones of you that have not hunted with us before follow the lead of those that have and do exactly as they do. Alright, let's go." We all walked away from the buses towards the pond paying no attention to the prying eyes.

 **"** **Comrade did you notice that we have spies?"**

 **"** **Yes love, I noticed. Do you want us to deal them?"**

 **"** **No let them watch, maybe they'll learn something. Just get Mia and Al to watch and make sure they don't cross the wards. Idiots."**

 **"** **Alright love."**

Using the coms Dimitri told everyone what was going on and for Al and Mia to keep watch.

Once we reached the wards, "Ok Chris your first just remember be careful of your landing, this isn't like when we jump off buildings."

"Your right Roe here we have grass to land on instead of concrete." He said with a laugh. Cupping my hands together Chris ran a few steps before stepping into my hands and me flipping him over the fence and wards. He landed well then jumped up ready to fight.

Each of my original team followed suit even my father, who had to be careful because he was carrying the portable ice chest with the blood in it. So just to make sure he landed properly I placed a cloud of darkness underneath his feet.

"Ok Celeste your next, just do as everyone else did. You're a trained guardian so you know how to land. The easiest way to do this is once I have lifted you far enough either flip in the air or roll when you land." Placing my hand on her shoulder I said, "I believe in you and I know you can do this. Just take a deep breath and when I signal take off at the fastest pace you can. Ok?"

"Thanks Roe, that really means a lot coming from you." She took half a dozen steps back and did exactly as I had told her to, doing her flip in the air. I was so proud of her.

"That was great Celeste." Then I turned to Yuri, he gave a half shake of his head but it wasn't meant as a 'no' just a 'I don't know about this, but if you say so'. He then did the exact same as Celeste had only he rolled when he hit the ground.

Turning I looked expectantly at Dimitri. "Come on Comrade it's your turn."

"Roza you can't lift me like the others I weigh more."

"Really? You really doubt me?"

"No baby I don't doubt you, I just..." I reached into his mind to see what the problem was.

 **"** **Oh Dimitri, I would never let you fall. If I see that you aren't going to land right, I'll do the same thing with you as I did with my father. Baby just trust me and do as everyone else did."**

 **"** **I do trust you Roza. But remember this is all new to me so I am a little apprehensive about it."**

 **"** **I know love, come give me a kiss maybe it'll relax you some."**

He did as I asked it was a short but very passionate kiss. "Ready now?"

"Yes baby, that's just what I needed." He ran and I lifted, he too did a roll as he landed.

"Now how are you going to get over?" Dimitri asked me and I just smiled at him. Taking about a dozen steps back I took off running at lightning speed and propelled myself up into the air far enough to do a double flip before I landed in a roll.

"Holy shit, Roe." Yuri said with an accompanying nod from Celeste.

"I've said it more than once but I'll say it again, you my love amaze me. I never knew wonder woman could fly."

I bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be taking requests later on." Everyone laughed at my silliness but hey that's why I did it, to calm everyone. Clapping my hands loudly I said, "Ok everyone back to business. We need to get far enough away so that if any of them want to be returned I won't be seen using magic." With this we walked a good five miles away from the academy.

"They are close, on your toes everyone. Come to me children of the night."

(DPOV)

Out walked twenty-five strigoi just as Roza said there were. She began talking to them, "all of you that wish to be returned please sit down." Every last one of them sat down, just as she had told them to.

"Comrade, is this far enough away that they can't see us with binoculars?" She asked me so I turned back to the academy and decided we were.

"They'll see the lights but not anyone's face. So whenever you're ready, if you need me I'll be right here."

"Thank you, my love." I smiled at her and stood out of her way with the rest of the crew.

As I listened to her, she addressed the soon to be returned. "One at a time come up so that I can restore you. Please don't make any sudden movements that could be mistaken as hostile. These people are highly trained and won't hesitate for a moment if they think I am in danger. So let's get started."

(RPOV)

One by one they came and I staked each of them returning them to their former selves. Afterwards I was on the ground again, waiting for Baba to bring me my blood. This time I drank at least fifteen bags as I lay in Dimitri's arms. While he whispered how much loved me and that I would be alright. Once I was recovered enough to stand, all of the returned were still on their knees.

"Rise...As you must know I am Roe Mazur, and I would like to know what you would like to do with your new life." The damphire wanted to stay with us but the moroi wanted to go to the returned court in Russia.

"Baba some of them were royals is there any way you can get them their money without anyone knowing what's going on? Also call Mishka and let him know that we are sending him some new people, he'll know what to do."

"Of course kiz." I noticed that one of the moroi looked vaguely familiar. It took me a minute to figure out who I was looking at.

 **"** **Dimitri, I need you to be calm, very calm and come to me."** He walked over to me not paying attention to the returned.

"What's wrong love? Why do I need to be calm?"

"Babe, you know that I love you more than life itself right? And I would do anything, give anything to make you happy right?"

"Yes baby, I know that. Why are you asking me these questions?" Bless his heart he looked so bloody confused.

"Look behind you." He turned and there before him stood his best friend Ivan Zeklos.

(DPOV)

"Ivan?" When I called his name his head snapped towards me and I could see tears form in his eyes.

"Dimka? Dimka is it really you?" I walked over to him and hugged my friend.

"Yes Ivan it's me. I have missed you my friend." We stood there embracing with tears of joy flowing down our cheeks. "I'm so sorry Ivan I should have been there."

"No Dimka. It's not your fault, I sent you to visit your family. I'm glad you weren't there you could have died protecting me and I never wanted that for you. I wanted you to be happy, fall in love, get married, do all the good things in life."

"Well you're in luck then. Baby, come meet my best friend Ivan." As she walked over I wrapped my arms tightly around her, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck before turning back to Ivan. "Ivan, I would like you to meet the reason for my very existence, and the reason why none of us are strigoi anymore. Roza my love, this is Ivan Zeklos as you already know. Ivan this magnificent creature is my fiancée Roza, also known as Roe Mazur."

Ivan took her hand and bowed over it saying, "my queen it is very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for returning me to my moroi self."

"Your quiet welcome Ivan. I am sorry your family can't know of your return yet, but it's too dangerous."

"That's fine the only one I care about is my mother the others were always to vicious for my liking."

"Yes, I've had to deal with a couple of your cousins, much to my great disgust. One just tonight actually."

"What happened my queen?"

"Please Ivan you are my Comrades best friend call me Roe. As for what happened, it's a long and painful story." And she was right it was, so she explained it to him on the way back towards the academy.

Just as we reached the gate she finished her story. "Those two little bastard. Most of my family have never known how to treat people. They only see damphire as meat shields, I am deeply sorry Roe. When it is safe for me to be seen, I can promise you that they will deeply regret ever having caused you pain."

"Thank you Ivan, but I don't want you worrying about me. I already have two highly overprotective brothers as well an extremely overprotective fiancée and father. Plus, I can take care of myself as you know." I could tell that my Roza and Ivan were becoming fast friends and he was going to be another one of her overprotective brothers as well.

"I'm sorry my queen but it's too late, you have another highly overprotective brother now."

She laughed at his choice of words, "That's fine, being an only child I can always use more brothers. Maybe one day soon I'll have another sister, for now Mia, Vik, Karo and Sonya are my only sisters." I could hear the pain in her voice when she left out about her and Lissa having been like sisters. But it made me feel proud that she considered my sisters as her own.

"Well I'm sure that will change soon enough. I heard through the strigoi grapevine that you were Princess Vasilissa's guardian, why are you doing this instead of guarding her?" I knew without looking that there was a massive amount of pain in her beautiful brown eyes. Taking her in my arms I pressed her head to my chest. I could feel her pain as she tried to figure out how to tell him what happened to bring us to this point and time.

"Would you like me to explain it my love?"

 **"** **You'll have to, because I still can't think of what happened to you in those caves and hold on to my composer. I'm sorry."**

"Hey." I pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, "it's fine. I would be the same if it had happened to you instead. I just wouldn't have been strong enough to go through all you have, and accomplish everything that you have. I would have just curled up into a ball and died."


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **Yes you would, your stronger than me."**

"Baby, no one in this world past, present, or future is as strong as you."

 **"** **I love you."**

"I love you too, my Roza. Come let's all get on the bus and we can have this discussion in private."

And we did just that. As Ivan, Roza, Chris, Eddie, Abe, Mia, Alberta, Yuri, Celeste and I sat around the living area of the bus I began our tale. By the end Roza, Mia, and Celeste had tears flowing freely. I could also see tears being held back by everyone else.

"Damn Roe, Dimka I'm so sorry. That is some story, not even Romeo and Juliet had to go through all of that. Dimka if you love Roe the way you say you always have. Why did you treat her that way once you were returned, after everything she did to get you back?"

"I don't know. A mixture of stupidity, fear and guilt, but mostly fear and guilt, I guess. I was trying to protect her and I thought the only way to do that was make sure she was as far away from me as possible."

"Ok, I understand that. I don't like or agree with the way you went about it, but I do understand it. So why worship Vasilissa?"

"Again, I don't know other than she was the one that staked me. I have no answer Ivan, I just don't know, more stupidity I guess."

"Ok. Roe you say it's too dangerous for our world to know of the returned yet, but how about my mother? She wouldn't tell anyone if we told her why, and since you returned me she'd worship you."

"Now It's my turn Ivan, I don't know. I don't know your mother, Comrade what do you think?"

"I've known her most of my life and I don't think she would tell anyone. She could go with Ivan to the returned court and they could stay there until it is safe for us to come out with what you've been doing."

"I think when the time comes at least half of the guardians will side with us and probably all of the none guardian damphire. Also probably ninety percent of the none royal moroi. I don't look for more than one or two percent of the royals to join us. With all of those we will have about seventy-five to eighty percent of the moroi and damphire world join us. Plus, all the ones we manage to return between now and whenever. So we will have the greater numbers and we will start getting the returned guardians to train as many of the moroi as want to learn to fight. We'll also have to get a few moroi from each element that are good with their magic to teach the others to use it defensively. They should have already put wards up, but I asked for panic rooms to be built inside every building. And all the buildings to have their own individual wards inside and outside as well as the panic rooms, even in the schools."

"Uh sweetheart, you do realize that you went completely off topic right?" I asked her.

"Huh…Oh sorry. I do that sometimes; my plans can't stay in my head so they just rush out of my mouth. Back on topic. Ivan, we will make arrangements for your mother to meet us in the next few weeks. You can reveal yourself to her on the bus and if she wants to go with you to Russia that's fine. Just be sure she isn't going to tell _anyone_ what's going on until the time is right."

"Thank you Roe. You are an amazing and gracious queen; I wish the moroi had a queen like you."

"Thank you Ivan. That means a lot coming from my Comrade's best friend."

"Ok, I've just got to ask what is this comrade stuff?" I laughed at my best friend and waited for Roza to explain her reasoning behind the name. Because to be honest I never really understood it, I love it now, but I'm still not sure I understand her reasoning.

"Yes, Roza please enlighten us as to why you chose Comrade as my nickname?"

"Are you serious? You still don't get the reason I chose it?"

"Not really, no."

"Do either of you know the definition of the word?"

"Yes." We both told her at the same time.

"Then you have your answer. Right?"

"Uh, no." I told her.

"You know my darling Comrade, to be sooo smart you're also a little thick sometimes." Ivan fucking laughed at me when she said that.

"Hey don't laugh lain brain your just as bad as he is." Now I had to laugh at him.

"Oooo she told you Ivan."

"Maybe, but she told you first." Now Roza was laughing at both of us.

"Now seriously, have neither of you figured it out yet?" We both shook our heads at her.

"Fine when we first started training, which is when I first gave him that nickname, we were becoming friends after a fashion. We were also going to be fighting not only each other, but others as well, plus he's Russian. So there you have it, one word more or less one definition, one nickname. All over the heads of our resident brilliant Russians."

"Damn Dimka I like her; I mean I really like her. A lot better than that bitch Tasha, that always used to try and hang all over you." I felt Roza stiffen greatly as soon as he said Tasha's name. And by the look on Ivan's face he knew something was up he just didn't know what. "Did I say something wrong?" We had actually skipped over the whole Tasha story since Christian was sitting here, neither of us wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary.

"It's getting late Ivan how about we tackle that topic tomorrow after the hunt. You should rest and I know Roza needs rest after everything she's done today." I told him trying to postpone having this conversation with Christian around.

"Ok Dimka, but I can tell something big has happened with that bitch."

"Yes it has, but like I said we'll discuss it tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight Dimka, Roe."

"Goodnight Ivan." We both told him.

(RPOV)

I knew why neither Dimitri nor I wanted to discuss the whole Tasha thing. Neither of us wanted to cause Chris more pain than he was already in.

"Comrade, you do realize that we are going to have to tell Ivan what happened with Tasha eventually right?"

"Yes babe, I do. I also know why neither of us wanted to do it tonight. Christian's been through enough because of her, there's no need to add to his pain."

When we reached the cabin we both realized we were too tired to do what we had previously planned.

"Another night I'll strap on all my weapons and let you strip them from me one by one, but tonight I think you need to rest Comrade."

"You too baby and yes we definitely will do that another time. But you've used a great deal of magic so you need to rest as well."

We undressed and got into bed before saying, "Goodnight, my love." at the same time. I lay my head and hand on his chest, he had one of his arms around my shoulders with his hand buried in my hair. The other resting gently on my hip and this is how we fell asleep. Since we didn't have to wake up early we just slept comfortably in each other's arms until we got ready to wake up.

When I awoke Dimitri was already awake and watching me. So just had to tease him I stretched letting the covers fall from my body. Bending my legs at the knees where just my pointed feet were touching the bed, along with my butt. At the same time stretching my upper body. Arching my back sending my breast high in the air, straightening my arms and also pressing my hands on the bed behind me with my head thrown back and my hair falling in waves. I moaned long and loud making it sound more like a purr.

"God Roza, that is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen or heard you do. Do you have any idea the kinds of things, seeing you like that, makes go through my mind? It makes me just want to bury my head between your gorgeous legs and stay there for all eternity."

As I lay back down I said, "Why don't you show me all the things that ran through your mind Mitri." So he did just that, four hours later we got up and got in the shower where we made love again before getting out.

While I got ready for the concert he made us something to eat. "You know you promised Ivan you'd explain the whole Tasha situation to him tonight right?"

"Yes, I think we can let him go on the hunt with us. Afterwards send everyone else back while we explain it to him. That way Christian doesn't have to hear it. I'll have to let him wear one of my hoodies so no one sees his face." Turning to look at me he said, "Do you have any idea how much I always want to touch you? To feel your skin against mine? To taste you? To be sure that your real and really mine?"

"Probably almost as much as I do you. And for your edification I am here, I am as much yours as you are mine, and I'm not going anywhere." I leaned up and gave him a heart stopping kiss before continuing with what I was going to say. "Are you going to sing and dance with me tonight? That wasn't just a one shot deal was it?" I ask as I walk back over to the bed to put my belt on.

"Do you want me to?"

"Always, anytime I get to feel your hands on my body is good to me. The one part in the dance where I'm pressed tightly against your body makes me sooo hot for you, I can barely contain myself."

"You mean like this?" He walks up behind me and presses me so tightly against him and I can feel his desire for me. One arm snugly around my waist while the other is around my upper chest. He slowly dropped his hand to slid it down my chest to grasp and caress my left breast through my shirt.

"uhhh, Comrade." I leaned my head back on his shoulder listening to his heavy, ragged, labored breathing. As he kissed my neck.

"Or maybe this?" He asked in a husky voice just before he slipped his hand inside my jeans and panties. Just as I'm about to come he stops.

"Dimitri! Why did you stop?" I whined at him.

With a sexy smile he says, "Because if I had let you come, you would have needed another shower and clean clothes. And those are the only clean clothes you have here and there is only half an hour till the show starts. Now do you still think it would have been a good idea for you to come? Because I can guarantee that had you come, and I watched you. I would have come too, then we would be over an hour late."

"Fine but when we wake up in the morning I want sex, All. Day. Long. Are you reading me loud and clear Comrade?"

"Loud and clear baby. Loud and clear. From the time we wake up until it's time for the hunt you want sex, as much as possible."

"Not just sex. I want you to make love to me for half the day and I want to fuck the other half of the day. I want you to make me come so hard they'll be able to hear me scream in Missoula."

"Yes my darling any way you want it. I'll be all to glad to give it to you, as much as you want. As hard, fast, deep and rough as you want it, it will be to my great pleasure, honor and satisfaction to give it to you, no matter how you want it." He breathed seductively in my ear.

"Alright, let's do this." When we arrived at the bus Roza asked Abe, "Baba did you set up the video link so Ivan could watch the show?"

"Yes, it's all set up and ready to go all he'll need to do is turn the television on."

"Thanks Baba. Ok everyone it's show time so let's take our places." That said everyone did as she told them to. The concert proceeded just as the last had only with this one they added three songs that I had never heard.

"Tonight we are going to play three songs, that we have never performed in front of an audience before. The first one is actually the first song I ever wrote. I was thirteen and had just been through yet another year of no contact with the woman that was supposed to be my mother."

 _(Roe)_

 _I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did; you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

 _(Roe & Mia)_

 _Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

 _(Mia)_

 _I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

 _(Both)_

 _Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

 _(Roe)_

 _I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known  
Better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

 _Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

 _(Mia)_

 _Because of you_

 _(Roe)_

 _Because of you_


	10. Chapter 10

(DPOV)

I could actually feel her pain and I knew I wasn't the only one that felt it, although they didn't feel it the same way I did. With damphires it's not unusual for us to be without a father, but it's not often that we have neither parent. Just because our mother is too much of bitch to care about what happens to us. But because of Janien, Roza had neither of her parents. I could tell that if Abe had been able to find Roza he would have raised her in a loving home, even without her mother. I remember a few times, while she was still in school, trying to get her to make peace with Janien. But I had no idea what I was really asking her to do. Now, after having seen how Janien treats my Roza, I wish I had never advised her to do that. At the time I just couldn't imagine a mother not loving her child. I have been so lucky and blessed to have my mother and babushka. After the song was finished she never even slowed up she went straight into the discussion of the next song.

"I know what some people I went to school with thought about me, so when I was 15, I wrote a song about how they saw me. Even though they were always to damn stupid to know that wasn't the real me, it was all an act. One man saw through all the bullshit and loved me for me, not for what I could do for or to him. So this song is dedicated to the love of my life, my soul mate. I love you Comrade." She said as she looked directly in my eyes.

 _Ahh, touch me  
(This is the night) (the whole band)  
Ahh, touch me  
I want to feel your body_

 _Full moon in the city  
And the night was young  
I was hungry for love  
I was hungry for fun_

 _I was hunting you down  
And I was the bait  
When I saw you there  
I didn't mean to hesitate_

 _This is the night  
This is the night  
This is the time  
We've got to get it right_

 _(This is the night) (the whole band)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(This is the night) (the whole band)  
Touch me, touch me now_

 _Quick as a flash  
You disappeared into the night  
Did I hurt you, boy?  
Didn't I treat you right?_

 _You made me feel so good_

 _Made me feel myself  
Now I'm alone  
And you're with somebody else_

 _This is the night, yeah  
This is the night  
This is the time  
We've got to get it right_

 _(This is the night) (the whole band)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me now  
Touch me, touch me now_

 _Touch me, touch me now_

 _Hot and cold emotions  
Confusing my brain  
I could not decide  
Between pleasure and pain_

 _Like a tramp in the night  
I was begging for you  
To treat my body  
Like you wanted to_

 _I was begging for you_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine_

 _(This is the night) (twb)_

 _'Cos I want your body all the time_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
'Cos I want your body all the time  
Ahh, touch me, touch me, touch me_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me, touch me  
(This is the night) (twb)  
Ahh, touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body_

 _(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me, touch me  
(This is the night) (twb)  
Touch me, touch me, touch me_

Holy shit. I knew she could sing and dance, but that song and the accompanying dance that went with the song. Made me want to rush that stage and fuck her brains out, right there in front of God and everybody. The only times I have ever seen her move like that was when she's riding me. The way her breast bounced with every move, made me lose my breath. And by the looks on the faces of all the guys in audience, faculty, students, guests and guardians included, I wasn't the only one with those kinds of thoughts. So before they started the last song, just to show everyone that she was mine, I did walk out on the stage. I didn't fuck her, though I really, _really_ wanted to. I was so fucking hard it was difficult to put one foot in front of the other. I took her in my arms and kissed her till we were both completely and utterly stupid. While grasping one of her legs I wrapped it around my hips, like I had that night in the cabin, which she tightened. Letting me know that she could feel how hard I was and that she knew what I really wanted to do. Once the kiss was finished, it was very difficult for either of us to breath for a few minutes, so we just stood there starring into each other's eyes. Finally, I kissed the tip of her nose and walked back off stage. Thinking to myself, 'damn my woman is something else.'

I could feel it as she followed me with her eyes before saying, "damn baby, thanks I needed that after that song. Later I'll sing that just for you."

I couldn't help but laugh at this before replying, "Later baby, definitely later." Which just brought a huge round of laughter and applause from not only the audience but also every member of our crew.

"Wheww, now I need an ice cold shower…" she laughed, as she fanned herself with her hand, again everyone laughed. "Ok for our last song of the night, this is one I wrote after I got engaged. This is for everyone who has ever experienced true love."

(RPOV)

 _If I wanted it easy, I'd have been gone by now  
If I thought it was simple, I'd have figured it out  
The best thing called love takes everything that I've got  
I'm not sure what it is but I'm sure what it's not  
'Cause baby you and I got different ways  
Of saying the same thing, oh yeah_

 _This love is hard from start to finish  
And if you love you gotta put your whole heart in it  
And if it's right, you'll know in a minute, yeah  
You're doin' things, you never thought you could  
Oh, love is hard but baby, life is good_

 _We can say things that cut to the bone_

(I turned here and looked at Dimitri, knowing he knew what I was talking about. I could see that he was deeply ashamed of himself. So I just smiled at him letting him know that he was forgiven, and blew him a kiss.)

 __ _We want to be together but we want to be alone  
Sometimes it seems we're on different tracks  
We might walk away but we'll always come back_

 _Baby, you and me got different ways  
Of saying the same thing  
We both know_

 _Love is hard from start to finish  
And if you love, you gotta put your whole heart in it  
And if it's right, you'll know in a minute  
Doin' things you never thought you could  
Oh, love is hard but baby, life is good_

 _Oh, so good_

 _Love is hard from start to finish  
And if you love you gotta put your whole heart in it  
If it's right you'll know in a minute  
You're doin' things you never thought you could  
Yeah, love is hard but baby, life is good_

 _Feels so good_

 _Hey, love is hard, life's so good  
Love is hard, life's so good  
Love is hard, life's so good  
Love is hard, life's so good  
Love is hard, life's so good  
Love is hard, life's so good_

(APOV) Alberta

On that last song they got a standing ovation, that lasted a good fifteen minutes. They waved good bye then we all went to the bus.

As soon as everyone was on the bus we heard Ivan whistling and clapping calling for an encore.

(IPOV) Ivan

"Damn Dimka I never knew you could sing and dance like that."

"Well you'd be amazed what you can learn, given the proper motivation." He said with a shit eating grin on his face as he looked Roe over appreciatively, while biting his lip in anticipation, then I saw him shiver with the depth of his love and desire for her. Roe was standing by the door talking with Alberta, but her eyes kept returning to Dimka's. I could practically see their love and devotion for each other radiating off of them. I was so happy that Dimka had finally found his rightful place in the world.

"So I see. So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I don't know exactly; we have to go by what Roza says she's the one with the strigoi sensor." He began looking around but couldn't find Roe. And the bus definitely wasn't somewhere you could hide an adult, no matter how small they were.

"Where'd Roza go?" He asked Christian, who just shrugged his shoulders. He sat there a minute staring out into space before he got a very pissed off look on his face.

"Damn hardheaded, stubborn, amazingly beautiful and distracting woman." I had no idea where that came from or what was going on as he got up and headed for the door.

As soon as it opened I heard him say, "Roza Mazur get your fine ass on this bus before I have to spank you. Did you forget I can read your mind now? I know exactly what you are thinking, so you get that thought out of your head right fucking now." Damn, I've never heard Dimka say the F word before. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is it must be big, and what the hell did he mean he can read her mind. I guess that would explain the half conversation last night. But how is it possible?

(RPOV)

When everyone got on the bus I told Al that I needed to talk to her privately.

"What's up Roe?"

"I have to go to the caves there are seven strigoi up there. So you have to distract the others so I can sneak away. I can't let them follow me there. And I sure as hell can't let Dimitri go up there. I can't lose him again, I won't be able to survive that again, it will literally kill me."

"Roe you know that if I distract him and he finds out what you are up to he'll…"

"Roza Mazur get your fine ass on this bus before I have to spank you. Did you forget I can read your mind now? I know exactly what you are thinking so you get that thought out of your head right fucking now." I heard Dimitri fume.

'Well damn.' I thought.

"Yeah damn." He said as I felt him grab me by the elbow and pull me onto the bus.

Just then Chris asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to them Roza." Dimitri said curtly.

"Dimitri I love you more than life itself, but seriously shut the fuck up."

"No, I won't shut the fuck up. I know what you were trying to do and I won't allow it. I absolutely for-fucking-bid it." He told me softly but sternly.

"Dimitri it's the only way."

"No it's not. We are getting married, so from the second you said yes that meant we do everything together, even the dangerous stuff. Actually from the moment we met, we've done everything together. That is our job, but we do it together. Tell me they haven't been through dangerous stuff with you in the last six months." He said pointing to my crew.

"Yes they have, but this is different, you know that it is. I can't go through that again; don't you see; I won't survive it again. If that happened again they might as well kill me. I can't lose you again, I can't." Dropping my head into my hands, I began to weep hysterically. I felt Dimitri pick me up bridal style and carry me to the sofa and sit down with me in his lap.

Then I heard Eddie say, "someone want to let us know what's going on?"

I couldn't say anything I was still crying too hard. My head buried in Dimitri's chest, I heard Dimitri answer him.

"There are strigoi in the caves and she was going to sneak off and go alone, and we all know why."

Eddie, Chris, Mia, Al, Baba, Yuri and Celeste all began to tell me that I wasn't alone in this and that if I went they were going too.

Mia walked over and knelt in front of me, "Roe, we are your family and team. We work as a team, not only on stage, but with strigoi as well. If there are strigoi in the caves, which I am not doubting, then we face them as a team, as a family."

"I can't lose him again MeMe, I just can't."

Mia wrapped her arms around me, "I know sissy I know, and you won't, we won't let that happen again. Your stronger this time, remember you can kill with just a thought now. So he will be safe, we will all make sure of it. But this is your calling, this is what you were born to do. You are destined to be with Dimitri forever, but you were also born to be the strigoi ending killer queen. We won't lose him or anybody else this time, I promise." She held me in her arms and rocked me side to side while I still sat in Dimitri's lap.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't mean to be nosey or interrupt but would someone please tell me what is going on and why my little sister and queen is so upset." Ivan asked.

"I told you I was turned into a strigoi, but I didn't tell you the whole story. There are caves at the back of campus up in the mountains. Last year when the academy was attacked some people, including Eddie, were taken. Thanks to Roza and Mason we found out where they were being held. We formed a rescue party, also thanks to Roza. The first of its kind actually. We had almost two hundred guardians, novices, and fire using moroi go on the rescue mission. We obviously got Eddie out, as well as a good many of the others. But we lost some people…" Hearing that I wailed Dimitri rubbed his hand up and down my back comfortingly and pulled my face into his chest, as he continued.

(DPOV)

"That is where I was turned. Roza tried to come back in and save me but Al, Stan Alto and Janien Hathaway prevented this, thank God. If she had of gotten back inside they would have done the same to her that they did to me. But what no one here knows, is that the attack was executed in order to capture and turn or kill Roza." I heard everyone gasp when they heard me reveal this bit of information, as everyone's eyes flew to me.

"Dimitri are you serious?" Al asked me.

"Yes Al. They wanted her specifically, because they had read some stupid prophecy. Stating that a female shadow-kissed damphir would end the reign of the soulless. Roza was the only female shadow-kissed damphir that the world knew about. So the strigoi set about trying to turn or kill her. That's why all the attacks on Vasilissa, they were never actually after her, they didn't give a shit about her, they were after Roza. They knew that Roza would have glad given up her life for Vasilissa, and they tried to use that to their advantage. As far as I know she's still the only female shadow-kissed damphir. When I was strigoi I thought the prophecy was bullshit, but after witnessing what Roza can do. With returning strigoi to their former selves, I _know_ that stupid prophecy is about her. And for those few that know about it, it only increases the danger to my Roza."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Al asked me.

"It was one of the memories that I've kept locked away, trying to forget. I only remembered it again when I saw that she could actually return a strigoi to their former selves. I also tried to forget the things I did to her when I was a Strigoi. The things I did to her…"

Roza sat up quickly looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Don't go there Comrade. Just don't." She said firmly, "I have told you time and time again, that wasn't you, not the real you, not **_my_** you. So just forget it, pretend that it never happened."

"But baby it did happen; I did all of that stuff. I mean it wasn't my soul, obviously, but it was my body that did it. I wish so badly that it hadn't happened, but it did." The pain I felt at having done those things was evident in my voice and on my face.

"Dimitri, do you love me? I mean really love me."

"You know, that I love you more than anything or anyone in this world or any other. I would gladly give my life for you my Roza."

"If you want to give up something for me, then give up that part of the past, give up those memories. Do you want me to compel you to forget about it?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, do want me too?"

"No. As much as I hate them, I need those memories to remind me why we must fight against them so hard."

"Ok then. Leave the past in the past, think only of the good not the bad."

"I'll do my best, now as for tonight's job. Since you're afraid to let any of us go in, we can get close to the caves and you can call them to you. If they don't come out, we wait until sunrise and go in after them. We have two fire moroi a water moroi and an earth moroi, and six guardians plus according to what Mia just said you can kill with a thought. So we will be fine, you won't lose anyone this time. You said there are only seven of them there are ten of us, so relax and we will do our jobs. Everything will be fine baby."

"I love you Dimitri."

"I know and I love you too. Now how about everyone get ready for the hunt. Roza and I will be back in two hours that should give everyone time to shower and change, Ivan I'll bring you one of my hoodies." Thinking two hours will give Roza and I enough time to make love before we have to meet back up with the others. "Let's go baby. After all that dancing you did on stage you need a shower too." I told her as we walked off the bus hand in hand. "You know that dance you did to that new song. Made me want to rush the stage and fuck you good and hard right there in front of the world. Just to make sure they know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Well as much as I love it when you fuck me, I'm glad your self-control held out. Not only because my father was there but also because I don't ever want anyone to see any more of you than is absolutely necessary."

Taking her by the elbow I quickly spun her around, took her into my arms and pressed her as close to my body as possible. Resting one of my hands on her sweet little ass, with my middle finger on the seam of her jeans, and the other at the nape of her neck. "Baby where you are concerned, my self-control goes up in smoke, it always has and it always will." Then I kissed her gently but passionately.

We walked the rest of the way to the cabin in silence, hand in hand. I opened the door and let her walk in first and made sure to lock the door behind us, I didn't want _any_ interruptions.

I walked up behind Roza and placed my hands on her shoulders. I knew she was still deeply afraid of the caves and what could happen there. Gently I massaged some of the tension from her body, while I kissed her shoulders and neck. "I love you so much Roza, please don't ever forget that."

She sighed turned to me and said, "I know Dimitri and I love you so much more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." Looking into my eyes she said, "I can't lose you again, I will not live through that again, I can't. It will kill me Dimitri. Please just let me go alone." Once again her tears began to fall.

"I can't do that my love; you are far toooo precious to me to put in danger like that. I can't lose you either, if I don't have you in my life I might as well be dead."

"What are we going to do? I can't let you go in there." Her tears were flowing freely now, as she openly sobbed.

"We will do our jobs Roza."

"Our jobs! Our jobs! Fuck our jobs! Let's just leave, we can go to Russia tonight and never have to worry about those damn caves ever again." She all but begged.

"Roza, baby, it's not really the caves your worried about. It's what they represent for us, that you are so afraid of. I'm scared too, not for myself obviously, but for you. What if the strigoi in the caves are some of the ones that are after you? What would I do if you were turned? I don't know any spirit users that would be willing to help us. As much as you are afraid to lose me I am just as afraid to lose you." I told her while running my fingers through her hair, and gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Sonya Karp and Oksana are both spirit users." She said matter of factly. "I love you so much Dimitri, if they turn you this time, I'm coming with you."

Grasping her arms, I shook her a little and said, "Don't say that Roza! Don't you ever say that! You know I don't want that life for you. Let's just forget about all of that. Come let me make love to you."

And that is just what we did for the next hour and a half. We made love to each other slowly, carefully, gently and lovingly. Knowing that every kiss, each touch could well be our last. Never once putting space between our bodies. Telling each other again and again how much we meant to each other. Loving each other as if it were our last time together, because it well could be. By the time it was time to meet the others Roza's eyes were still puffy and swollen from crying. Everyone could see that she had still been crying while we were gone.

Ivan walked up to her and hugged her after putting on the hoodie, "Roe don't worry I _will not_ let him be turned again or killed. No matter what else happens tonight, you won't lose him again." He promised her as did everyone else.

But she knew they were just trying to comfort her. They had no control over what would happen in the caves, no one did. Silently we all walked to the mouth of the caves, Roza and I hand in hand, by the time we reached them sunrise was less than half an hour away.

This time when she called to them she didn't sound as confident, but I was hoping only we could tell that, "If you want to be returned come out."

We waited for a few minutes then we heard a voice, "If you want us bitch come in and get us."

"Well I guess that answered that question." Christian said.

Roza turned to Ivan and said, "Ivan, once we are inside can you open as much of the ceiling as possible, without causing a cave in, behind them and drive them forward?"

"Yes, I can do that. Why what's on your mind?"

"If we can block them off from any other exit, but this one, it'll be easier and safer to get to them."

"Ok, I get what you're saying. I'll do everything I can. I told you, you _will not_ lose him again." She gave him a small smile before turning back to business.

"Baba, Al please watch our backs. Dimitri, don't you get six fucking inches from me do you understand me?"

"Yes Roza." I agreed knowing she was still petrified about what could happen in there.

"Chris, if we manage to get them all in one spot I want you to lite them up. Not enough to kill them, but just enough to distract."

"Meme you and Eddie do what you promised me ok?"

Mia grasped Roza's hand firmly before saying, "Don't worry sissy, I have never broken a promise before, and I damn sure don't intend to start with this one. He _will_ be safe."

"Yuri, Celeste thank you for what you are about to do, just be sure to kick ass and be careful." Everyone laughed then, more as a stress reliever than anything else. "Thank you everyone. It's almost sunrise check your weapons. Ivan put the hood down it will obstruct your view and might be dangerous. Plus, if any of these assholes know that you were a strigoi it might throw them off enough to give us an advantage." As soon as she finished talking to Ivan he jerked the hoodie off, instead of just putting the hood down, and lay it on a rock at the mouth of the cave. A few minutes later the sun was fully in the sky. I watched Roza take a deep shaky breath before saying, "Ok people, let's kill these fuckers." And just like that we charged in, Roza in the lead of course, everyone but Ivan had a stake. Abe, Christian and Mia all had a leather glove on so they could handle their stakes and not get burned.

When we walked in the strigoi were spread all over the cave, "Oh, look who we have here. It's a little bloodwhore and her group of misfits."

Roza looked at me and said, "Why does everyone call me that? I have never been a bloodwhore and never will be. Most of the people that are called that really aren't like that, I just don't get it." All I could do laugh and shrug. Then she turned back to the strigoi and said, "I suppose since you have the biggest mouth, that makes you the leader of this bunch of scumbags." One thing you can always count on with my Roza was her smart ass mouth, even in times like these.

"That's right bitch. So who wants to dance with me?"

"Oh, oh, oh that would be me, asshole." She said with a I'm going to fucking kill you smile. God I love my woman.

"Then let's go bloodwhore." She grunted at the name and just like that the fight started.

Al, Yuri, Celeste and I all got one while Roza played with hers. "Roza stop playing with it and kill it."

"Hey, I'm not it asshole."

"Yea, actually you are. I know because I used to be an it too." I told him, he was so stunned he stopped fighting for a minute, and just looked at me, which of course was long enough for Roza to get bored. She was actually standing there tapping her foot in boredom.

"Dude, I was so hoping you would put up a fight but I'm just bored with you." She said as she staked him easily. There were two more but I didn't see them anywhere, but apparently Roza knew where they were. She threw flames at the one that was hiding in a dark corner, when he started screaming he got everyone's attention. Ok, apparently she can use fire too, wonder what else she can do?

(RPOV)

There is one left, suddenly I saw movement to my right where Dimitri was. The last one tried to sneak up on my soulmate and I fucking lost it. Spinning around I saw him, he was blonde and looked just like Nathan. "NO! You are not taking him from me this time Nathan."

(APOV) Abe

We all watched as my baby girl lost control of her powers and the darkness took over. Wrapping an invisible hand around the strigoi's body she slammed him against the walls, floor and ceiling again and again and again. While he was suspended from the ground she walked up to him saying, "If you really think I'll just let you steal my soul from me again, then you are one sadly mistaken son of a bitch." Still we watched as she ripped one of his arms from his body and proceeded to beat him with it, using his arm like it was a baseball bat. After it became to useless to use as a weapon she ripped off one of his legs and repeated the process. By this time, she had beat his skull into mush, but still she didn't stop. Closing what little distance there was between them. She shoved her fist into his chest and ripped his blackened diseased ridden heart out, threw it on the floor and stomped on it until it was just a pile of goo. But she didn't stop there, oh no not my little girl, she flung his beaten dead body across the cave and went after him again, but with her stake this time. Kneeling over his body she staked him again and again and again, all the while yelling at him. "You will never take him from me again Nathan. I will kill you." Now she had both hands on her stake as she staked him repeatedly. "You bastard because of you I lost two months of my life, I could have spent with my love. Because of you he lost two fucking months of his life being like you. You will never harm another living soul as long as I live!" She screamed.

(DPOV)

We all stood there stupefied watching the scene unfold in front of us. All of us to shocked to move as we watched Roza beat the hell out of a dead body. She had already turned his skull to jello. She had ripped his heart out and crushed it dust underneath her boot heel, ripped off an arm and a leg and beat him with them. But still she didn't let up, I knew the darkness had taken over and I was the only one that could bring her back.

"Eddie, Yuri, I have to bring her back, before the darkness completely takes her for good. Eddie get her arms, Yuri you get her legs, I'll sit on her stomach and we'll go from there. We have to move as one, on the count of three go for it. 1…2…3!" With that the three of us dove for Roza. We fought with her for two hours before she stopped thrashing enough to get a good hold on. I actually had to hold her head at one point so she didn't give herself a concussion, by beating her head on the ground. I glanced up once and saw everyone had tears streaming down their faces, even Ivan looked terrified. They were almost as afraid for her as I was. I knew everyone there loved her in varying degrees and in different ways. She never once stopped screaming or cursing Nathan. Even though this strigoi wasn't Nathan, she was so far gone she couldn't see that. Finally, she calmed down enough to where I was able to get a hold on her by myself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Baby calm down, this isn't you. This is the darkness; this isn't you my Roza. Shhh…settle Roza." Silent for a moment I rocked her. "I'm here baby, just calm down, Nathan's dead. Remember we killed him and Galina when you were escaping. Shhh, I'm here for you my love. No one will ever hurt you again, I won't let them, I swear. Calm down milaya, it's the darkness my love. This isn't you my milaya." Over and over again I assured her that we were all safe and that Nathan and Galina were dead and couldn't hurt either of us ever again. Finally, she was calm enough to be moved. I lifted her into my arms bridal style and carried her from the caves. By now the sun had been out for a few hours and we needed a way to get back to the bus, with as few people seeing us as possible. Especially given the state Roza was in. She was covered in so much blood you could see nothing but red. Her hair and clothes were soaked through in it.

"Yuri, can you get the guards to let us back through the gates, without it causing an uproar?"

"Yea, I'll run ahead and let them know, while telling them as little as possible." With that he took off running towards the gates.

When we arrived I noticed that it was Emil at the gate, I knew he was one of the guardians that cared about Roza, as he had been one of the one's that had watched her grow up. Of course Stan Alto had also watched her grow up and he was still an asshole to her. I never understood why he hated my Roza so much. How anyone could hate her I'll never know; she has always been so kind, loving, generous, protective and loyal. Unless you pissed her off or hurt someone she loved, then you were taking your own life into your own hands and pretty much handing it to her. For me it is just beyond understanding how anyone could not love her.

"Oh God Rose. What happened to her?" Emil asked Al.

"Remember everyone was told that we hunt every night, when there are strigoi near?" He nodded.

"Well, that wasn't an exaggeration. Earlier Roe got a hold of a strigoi that apparently looked like the guy that turned Dimitri. None of that is her blood, it all belongs to the strigoi; she went completely ape shit on his ass." Alberta informed him.

"Will she be ok?" Emil asked.

Alberta sighed before saying, "I don't know Emil. The only other time I know of something similar to this happening, was when she tried to kill Jessie Zeklos. And it was hours later when I saw her again, but by then we were in the middle of the attack. She was fine then, but somehow I think this was a hell of a lot worse than it was then. But I'm praying she'll be Roe again soon and you should too. As well as anyone else here that actually cares anything about what happens to her. But don't let this out to very many people."

"I was hoping to talk to her, and see if you guys need any more help. But I don't think today is the day to try. But if possible before you leave myself and a few others would like to talk about joining you."

"That's fine Emil just give us a couple of days. Ok?" Al said to him as she patted him on the shoulder and he nodded.

He watched silently and worriedly as I walked past with Roza in my arms. "I will pray for you Rose." He said sadly as I walked by him. It made me feel good knowing, that people other than me, actually cared enough about Roza to actually pray for her.

I carried my Roza onto the bus and sat down on the sofa, thankfully it was leather and not cloth, I doubt the blood would have ever come out of cloth. "Mia could you get me a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth or three and a few bottles of water, she'll need fluids as soon as she comes to." Mia went and carried out her task, bringing me the things I asked for. I washed the blood from Roza's face, by the time I finished her face the water was blood red. Mia got me some clean water and I sat out to clean as much of Roza as I could with an audience. No one said anything as they watched me clean her up. I assume they were still in shock.

Finally, Al asked me, "Dimitri, is this anywhere near as bad as when she almost killed Jessie?"

"No Al, this was about a million times worse. With Jessie she punched him a few times," She gave me a look that said 'seriously.' "ok she beat the _shit_ out of him, she tried to get away from me to actually kill him, screamed about how he needed to be punished, cursed him, and fought me for ten or fifteen minutes. But this, I have _never_ seen her like this. I think it was because, she was already deeply afraid of what would happen in the caves. She hates those damn caves with a passion. And then that strigoi looking so much like Nathan, it just put her back there, not only back in the caves when I was turned. But back at Galina's estate when Nathan attacked her, while I was… _out_." Knowing they would know what I meant when I said out. "Then when she was escaping, he attacked me again, while she and I were killing Galina. But that time, I was strong enough to rip is pathetic head right off his fucking body with my bare hands. I was so pissed off, by the fact that he dared lay a hand on _my_ Roza, that I couldn't control my anger anymore, I didn't even try." I stopped there not really knowing what else to say.

"You loved her even then, even as a strigoi?" Abe asked and I looked at him and just nodded.

"I never knew strigoi could love, but as obsessed as I was with making her mine forever. I loved her even more. I wanted to turn her so we could be together forever, without the moroi interfering, telling us our love was wrong. But this small part of me always held back, letting her make the decision. The veryyy rare moments when I was actually in control, I was resolute that she would escape. When that _thing_ was in control, I just wanted her to stay with me, be mine. Like she was some kind of a damn trophy." I growled viciously.

We could hear Roza mumbling over and over, "kill Nathan, kill Nathan have to kill Nathan. Save Dimitri, kill Nathan save Dimitri, save Dimitri, save Dimitri, must save Dimitri, have to save Dimitri. Kill Nathan, kill Nathan, kill Nathan." Finally, she slept somewhat peacefully. I continued to sit there and hold her, as she occasionally cried out in her sleep, still about saving me and killing Nathan.

Suddenly Al said, "I'm going to the chapel." I knew what she was doing, she was dealing with this the only way she knew how, by praying. Yuri, Celeste and Abe followed her.

"What do we do Dimka?" Ivan asked me. Even though he had only known Roza for a very short time, he already cared about her a great deal.

"I don't know Ivan. The last time this happened it was as I told Al, but this, I…I just don't know." I told him shacking my head. "When she wakes up we'll know more how to help her." I said as I caressed her face, with the back of my fingers. "I swear, I have never in my life seen anything like that, not even when I was a strigoi."

"Me too, and I saw some vicious shit when I was a strigoi, but nothing like that. Do you…do you think she'll be ok?"

Sighing I said, "I'm afraid this may turn into after Spokane all over again, if not worse." Eddie, Mia and Christian knew first-hand what I meant, because they had all gone through it together. But none of them, had the guilt that my Roza had, she still to this day believes Mason's death was her fault.

"It may be worse Dimitri, because in three days is the anniversary of Mason's death."

"Shit! Why does this stuff keep happening to her?!" I asked myself out loud. "Nobody say anything about it, unless she brings it up. Do you guys have black dress clothes?"

"Yes, the boys have suits and Roe, Al and I all have dresses, just in case. Roe wanted us to always be prepared, for every situation."

"What were the flowers she put on his grave? I think they were white peace lilies but I'm not sure."

"Yea, that's what they were. Why?" Christian asked.

"If she is recovered enough by then, it might help her, or all of you really, to place flowers on his grave."

"Yea, when Abe gets back I'll ask him to get a dozen delivered that day, two for Roe and Mia and one each for the rest of us. But Ivan will still have to wear the hoodie." Eddie volunteered.

About an hour later the others returned and Eddie told them what we had decided to do. They all agreed it might help and Abe went, I assumed, to call a florist. Everyone sat around the bus waiting and praying that Roza would soon wake up. Three hours later we heard a moan. Then I saw one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. My Roza opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" I inquired of her.

She gave me a small smile but didn't say anything. Suddenly she sat up, "Nathan, Nathan is in the caves I have to go kill him. Have to kill him, must kill him." With that I knew she wasn't truly all the way back yet.

Pulling her back into my arms, I grabbed her face in my hands and forced her to look into my eyes, "Roza, baby, calm down. Remember we killed Nathan and Galina in Russia, the day you escaped. Think milaya, they are dead, they're dead baby."

"But he was in the caves, I saw him Dimitri, I saw him, he was there."

"Baby that wasn't Nathan. I don't know who that was, yes he looked a lot like Nathan, but it wasn't him. Whoever he was, you killed him too."

"But it was him." I saw her thinking about what had happened. "Wasn't it?" She asked confused.

"No baby, Nathan has been dead for several months now. Think back to the day you escaped, just calm down and think. What happened in the study that day?" Silently I stroked her hair as she thought about my words.

"I was escaping, we killed Galina. Then Nathan attacked you again, Dimitri he attacked you again. He hurt you…he…he." She said, her eyes wild with fear and worry, almost feral.

"Settle Roza…settle baby. Yes, we killed Galina, yes Nathan attacked me again. What happened then?"

"He tried to hurt you! Dimitri he tried to kill you!" She said panickingly. "But I…I…I don't remember after that."

"Yes he tried to kill me, but you distracted him by breaking the window, giving me an opening to kill him instead. Remember, you saw what I did to him. Just be calm and think baby."

"He…you…you ripped his pathetic head right off his fucking body, with your bare hands." For a split second I thought about just how much alike we were. She had worded her statement the exact same way I had. I saw small smiles on everyone else's faces, they were probably thinking the same thing I just had.

"Right, see even then you were protecting me. Even after everything I had done to you, you still protected and helped me."

"He's dead. In the caves that wasn't him. That wasn't him in the caves." She raised her eyes to mine, "but he looked so much like Nathan."

"I know my love." I affirmed kissing her forehead. "He may have been a relative, but it doesn't matter now, because thanks to you, they are both dead."

"Dead, they're dead. They are both dead. They can't hurt you any more, they're dead." Still looking into my eyes, I could tell when the truth of the matter finally sunk in.

"They're dead, they're dead, they're dead Dimitri they're dead." I saw a smile pull at her breathtakingly beautiful lips just before she shouted, "THEY ARE DEAD! They're dead, they're dead, they can't hurt you anymore they are dead. Oh thank God, they can't hurt you ever again Dimitri." Then she broke down and began to cry hysterically, and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I knew she was crying from exhaustion; mental, physical and emotional so I just sat there and rocked her shacking body. We all sat there for a long time, while she cried and I rocked her gently. Eventually she fell asleep again.

"You should all try and get some rest. I'm going to take Roza back to the cabin, tomorrow we will meet back up and figure out what happens then." I stood up with Roza still wrapped around my body, ankles locked firmly around my waist. As I walked my thoughts went back to what I had seen in the caves. The sight of my Roza obliterating that strigoi was something I never thought I'd ever see anyone doing to a strigoi, other than maybe another strigoi. My Roza would never cease to amaze me. When we arrived at the cabin, as much as I hated to, I knew I had to wake her. She needs a shower before we went to bed, actually we both do.

"Roza, milaya wake up. Come on sweetheart we need to get cleaned up so we can get some rest." I told her as I walked into the bathroom, with her still locked around me. She finally woke up enough to stand, take her clothes off and get in the shower. After our shower neither of us bothered getting dressed we just went to bed.

Roza had been asleep for the last day and a half, and I was beginning to worry. All of the band and crew had come to check on her. Christian and Abe told me that she was just resting from having used so much magic. But I was worried that deep down it was more than that. Even Dr. Oldenski had come to check on her. She didn't know about the magic but she did know about the darkness. So she told me it was just Roza's body's way of dealing with what had happened, so again I waited. Finally, on the afternoon of the second day I heard my Roza moan and mumble in her sleep.

"Dimitri, please don't leave me, I love you. Please don't leave me again." Damn she's still afraid I'm going to leave again. Yet again I saw the damage I had inflicted on her. All the times I had denied my feelings for her, then rejecting her when I was restored. It finally began to truly sink in, just how much pain I had actually caused her. I knew she would never tell me. But now that I know, I am going to do everything I know how, to show her we will never be parted again.

"No please, please don't take him from me again. No! Yes, I'll come with you just…just don't hurt him. Please Nathan I'll do anything you want just let him go."


	13. Chapter 13

God, she's dreaming about that bastard. She is willing to live as a strigoi just to save me. How in the hell, did I ever manage to make her love me that much? I know I would do it for her, and now I knew she'd do it for me too. Leaning close to her ear I began to whisper to her, "Roza, baby it's just a dream. I'm right here in bed next to you, wake up my darling. Я тебя люблю Розу. Только помните, мы убили Натана, это просто мечта моя любовь. Услуга, и вы найдете меня рядом с вами, где я останусь на всю вечность." (I love you Roza. Just remember we killed Nathan, it's just a dream my love. Wake and you will find me next to you, where I will remain for all eternity.)

A few minutes later I saw my Roza's eyelids begin to flutter as she woke. I wanted to be the first thing she saw, so I gently lay my forehead against hers, and waited for her to open her eyes fully.

When she finally opened her eyes, it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light. But once they did she smiled a heart breakingly beautiful smile at me and I kissed her.

"I missed you milaya."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two whole days."

"Are you ok Comrade? You didn't get hurt did you?!"

"No love, I'm fine, everyone is fine. You are the one we were concerned about."

"Why what happened?" She asked me confused.

"What is the last thing you remember Roza?"

"The blonde strigoi trying to sneak up on you."

I didn't know if I should tell her what happened or not. But I know if I don't, and the memory returns, she'll be angry at me for hiding something from her.

"I don't quite know how to explain it to you Roza. The darkness took you completely for a little while. It took me hours to get you back. While you were in the grip of the darkness, you did things, things I never thought I'd ever see someone do to a strigoi. Hell I never even dreamed it was possible to do those things." I stopped talking as I relived what she had done in the caves. I remember watching her and she had scared the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry Comrade, I didn't mean to scare you. If you don't want to stay with me now, I'll understand." She said sadly.

"What?! No no no I am never leaving you Roza. I told you that I love you more than anything or anyone, and that has not and will not change, **_ever_**." I told her fiercely. "What makes you think you scared me?" I asked her, while brushing her hair from her face.

She smiled a small smile and said, "Did you forget I can read your mind?"

I grinned at her, "yeah actually I did." I told her, a little embarrassed that I had forgotten that. She just smiled indulgently at me. God help me, I love this woman so damn much. I thought as I gazed at her.

"I love you too. Would it be ok with you if I tried to look into your memories? I don't know if it'll work or not but since I can read your mind I suppose it's possible."

"Of course love, do whatever you need to."

"Thank you." She lay her hand on the side of my face and I watched as she closed her eyes. Then I did the same, I don't know if it will help or not but I thought I might as well give it a shot. I lay beside her thinking about what had happened in the caves. Running our whole time there and later on the bus over in my mind.

A few minutes later I heard my Roza gasp. "I can't believe I did that. Did I hurt anyone?"

"No love, like I said everyone is fine. I would never let you hurt someone, if it were within my power to stop. You do know that don't you?" I questioned.

"Yes Comrade, I know. I'm just stunned that I could do that to a strigoi. Now I see why I scared you so much, but I wouldn't hurt you for anything in any world Dimitri."

I smiled at her, already knowing this, "I know that baby, and I'm not afraid of you. I'm just afraid that the darkness will take you from me for good one of these days. Please Roza, please please please don't take any more of her darkness, unless you really really need it. Will you do that for me milaya moya?"

Again she smiled at me, "Of course, I would do anything for you my love."

"Thank you. Now what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I know we made planes to make love all day, a few days ago but I really don't feel up to it yet. Is that going to upset you?"

'What a silly question you beautiful amazing woman,' I thought. Causing her to smile at me. "No baby, of course not. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should spend some time with the guys, maybe invite Jilly over. We have cards and different types of board games on the bus we could do that."

"Sounds nice and relaxing for a change. Mia brought you a bag of clothes, so once you are ready we'll go."

I helped her up and into the shower, knowing she was still weak, I stayed in the bathroom in case she needed me. Then I fixed us something to eat, before we left the cabin. We finally reached the bus only for her to be smothered by everyone.

She laughingly said, "I missed you guys too."

(RPOV)

"Hey Celeste can you get Jilly and bring her here?"

"Of course Roe we'll be back in a few minutes." With that off she went. Sure enough in about fifteen minutes they walked onto the bus.

"Hey Jilly, I thought you could hang out with us for a while, maybe even play cards or something."

"Thanks Roe."

"It's fine. But one thing, you will have to be compelled to never be able to reveal to anyone, anything you hear, see or experience when you are with us. It's a matter of life or death for a lot of people."

"That's fine with me Roe. I would never want to do or say anything that could put any of you in harm's way."

"Ok let's get started." Looking into her eyes I began to compel her. "Jill you will never be able to communicate to anyone anything you see, hear, do, or witness in any way while you are with us. If someone tries to compel it from you, you will instantly forget everything about it. When the time comes I will release you from my compulsion and or give you your memories back. Do you understand and agree to this?"

"Yes, Roe."

"Good." I said as I released the compulsion. "Now Jilly, I think you know everyone here except this goofy looking Russian guy here. Jill this is Ivan Zeklos, Ivan this is Jill Mastriano. And the mobster pirate looking guy back there is my baba, Abe Mazur." Looking at baba I said, "say hello baba."

Grinning at me he said, "hello baba." Everyone laughed, then he spoke to Jilly, "hello Jill I'm Rose's father."

Jilly smiled shyly, "hello Mr. Mazur it is nice to meet you." Baba inclined his head to her. Then she turned back to Ivan.

I watched as a captivated Ivan stood up and took Jill's hand and kissed it, "Hello lovely lady, it's very nice to meet you."

Jill blushed, but she was just as taken with Ivan as he was with her. "It's very nice to meet you too Ivan."

After the introductions were over, we all took seats at the table, and began to play spades. I watched as Ivan and Jill flirted unmercifully with each other. I nudged Mia's leg under the table indicating for her to watch them as well. I saw her smile as she showed Eddie and he just chuckled.

"So Ivan Zeklos, does that mean your related to those horrid Jessie and Denton Zeklos boys?" She asked him.

Ivan sighed, "I'm afraid I am, but I am nothing like either of them. Dimka is my best friend, we went to school at St. Basil's together. I am one of the, unfortunately too few, royals that think damphires are not just here to protect us. I think we should help protect ourselves."

"I completely agree, but who's Dimka." She asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry milady, Dimka is the Russian nickname for Dimitri."

"Oh." She blushed profusely and giggled heavily.

 **"** **Comrade are you seeing this?"**

 **"** **Yes Roza. I think it is entirely possible that Ivan just met his match."**

 **"** **Oh yeah, you should see their auras."**

 **"** **What do they look like?"**

 **"** **Like ours and like Eddie and Mia's like Yuri and Celeste. The same way baba and Al's do, although those two are still fighting it, just like you did. Damn, this world is apparently full of brilliant people like that"** He just laughs at me.

 **"** **Well looks like he has definitely met his match then, if they are anything like us. I still think that little, very subtle, flirt of 'cheap foreign labor' is one of the cutest things you said about or to me the first few days."**

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Is that really what you thought when I said that?"

"Ahh…that would be a no. I was too busy thinking about how fucking hot and sexy as hell you were, to actually concentrate on what you were saying."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "If you thought I was so hot and sexy; then why did it take you so damn long to act on it?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Because my darling, you were not eighteen yet, remember."

"Yes, I remember. That doesn't mean you didn't torture me every damn day by denying it for all those months."

"I know baby and I'm so sorry. If I could change the past I still wouldn't act on it, until I did. But I would have, at the very least, told you how I felt and why I wasn't acting on it."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "It's ok. I loved you more than anything I had ever known, even then, even through all that torturous agony and I still do. It almost killed me on more than one occasion, in the beginning, I was so afraid that you really didn't love me."

"Roza, I have been in love with you from the very first second I laid my eyes on you. There has never been one single solitary second since I saw you, that I haven't loved you, even when I was acting like an ass."

"Me too Comrade, me too. So how long did it take you to figure out that was a lame attempt at back handed flirting?"

"Oh honey, I ran that entire day over and over in my head all night, hell for days, weeks actually. After I went back to my room, I thought about what you said that's when it hit me. And I couldn't get you out of my mind." He quietly mumbled, "I still haven't been able to do that." Causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Yeah, well I know how that feels too. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I saw you standing by that light pole."

"If you hadn't captivated me so much, you never would have seen me. I just got so caught up in watching you, I couldn't move, I quite literally froze. You are the most beautiful woman that God will ever put on this earth Roza. And I love you with everything I have and everything I am, everything I _ever_ will be." He looked into my eyes as he said this, letting me see that was truly how he felt. As he gently caressed my cheek.

"Awww, you guys are just so freaking cute." Mia squealed.

"Yeah, they are so cute I think I'm going to be sick." Chris said.

I leaned up onto the table and popped Chris in the side of the head, not painfully though. I thought about saying something about him just being jealous, but then I remembered how much he had loved and still missed Lissa a little, and I thought better of it. I didn't want to cause him in undue pain after all.

"You guys realize we need to sing 'Dust in the Wind' tomorrow night right?" I asked, knowing most of them would know what I meant.

It was Eddie that answered me, "Yeah we know what you mean, we just weren't going to bring it up. We thought that after what happened in the caves the other day, it might be best if you didn't realize what tomorrow is."

Jill innocently asked, "what is tomorrow?"

I felt myself stiffen at that question and Dimitri pulled me further into his arms. He kissed the crown of my head and rested his chin on the top of my head. But I answered her anyway, "it's the anniversary of Mason's murder." I told her stiffly.

"Oh Roe, I'm so sorry, I should have minded my own business."

I gave her a half smile before saying, "it's ok Jilly, it was an understandable question."

Everyone thankfully decided to drop the subject for now.

"So Ivan, tell me a little about yourself." Jill asked him. He turned and looked at me, and I nodded to him, letting him know that it was ok to tell her.

"Well as I said, Dimka is my best friend, has been since we were little kids. A few years ago I was attacked by strigoi and turned..." That's when I heard her sharp inhale.

"But you are not a strigoi now, did Queen Vasilissa return you too?" I groaned when I heard that, and my head fell onto Dimitri's shoulder again, causing him to laugh at me.

"Would someone please please, tell me why everybody thinks that their precious queen, is the one responsible for turning Dimitri back?"

Chris spoke up, "because that's what she tells everyone, and with her being who she is, or who they think she is, they all believe her."

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm a little confused. Did the queen not change guardian Belikov back?" Poor Jill asked confused.

"Jill, firstly please call me Dimitri, especially since I'm not officially a guardian anymore. Secondly, Vasilissa staked me with a stake charmed with spirit, that's **_all_** she did. But the only reason she knew to do that, is because of my Roza. Roza went through and did things most people couldn't even begin to fathom, to change me back. The last piece of the puzzle was needing a spirit user to stake me with the spirit charmed stake. If it weren't for my amazingly beautiful, smart as a whip, death defying and heart breakingly sexy fiancée." He said as he nuzzled my nose with his. Then turned back to Jill before saying, "Vasilissa never would have even tried to change me back, much less succeeding."

"Wow, ok. Then why does everyone think that it was all the queen's doing, if Roe did everything but stake you?"

"It's like what Chris said, who, in her world, is going to believe a damphire over a precious princess?" I answered her, question myself. My own voice more than a little sarcastic and dripping heavily with venom.

Turning back to Ivan she said, "Ok, so if she didn't restore you then who did?"

"Roe did." Ivan told her, pointing at me.

"But Roe is a damphire, damphires don't have magic." Poor confused Jill said.

"You know Roe, that is a good question, how did you do that?" Yuri asked me.

"I don't really know. One night we were on patrol in a little podunk town in Iowa. One minute we are in the fight of our lives, it was Eddie, Chris, Mia, Al, baba and I against twenty-eight strigoi. Only every time I staked one there was an explosion of light. After it was all over there were ten restored damphire and seven restored moroi. I have been killing strigoi since I was seventeen, and I had never restored one. So I still to this day don't know how I do it. I do know that after I do it I have to drink blood."

"But you don't have fangs. How do you drink blood?" Jill asked. I opened my mouth and my fangs slid from my gums.

"Umm ok. I have never seen a damphire, that could not only use magic, but also had fangs and drank blood. Why are you the only one like that?"

"We think it's because I'm shadow-kissed."

"What's shadow-kissed?"

This time it was Dimitri who answered, "Do you remember the car accident that killed the Dragomir's?" Yuri, Celeste, Jill and Ivan all nodded. "Roza was also killed in that crash, but Vasilissa used her magic to bring Roza back to life, henceforth shadow-kissing her. That is how their bond was formed. Before Roza died the last time, she would get pulled into Vasilissa's head at times of high emotion. Or she could go in of own free will, in order to make sure Vasilissa was ok. She could also feel her emotions, read her thoughts and see what she saw. That's how Roza always knew when Vasilissa needed her. One of the side effects of being shadow kissed, is taking the darkness from Lissa, another is her strigoi censor and yet another is being able to see, talk to and control ghosts. That's how we knew about the caves, after the attack. Mason showed Roza on a map where the captives were being held."

"Wow, that is awesome. But what do you mean take Vasilissa's darkness?" Ivan asked.

"When Lissa uses her magic it causes what we call darkness, which is all of the bad emotions you can feel such as anger, hatred, pain, depression, jealousy, envy etcetera. Roza pulls all of those bad emotions out of Lissa and into herself. Leaving Lissa with only the good things. The more Lissa used her magic the closer she drove Roza to insanity. But she continued to use it as if there were no consequences, because for her there weren't. I don't know if she didn't notice what it does to Roza, or if she just didn't care. But she never let up on the magic, she even practiced so she could do more things. And as everyone but Jill saw in the caves, there are consequences for Roza. Roza thinks that if this darkness takes a hold of her for good she'll end up like St. Vladimir's guardian shadow-kissed Anna. Who killed herself because of the darkness. Roza has promised me not to take anymore of Lissa's darkness, unless she absolutely needs it, so maybe that will help some."

Everyone just sat around looking at me, with stunned expressions on their faces. I had never explained it all to anyone but Dimitri, so the others were pretty much in shock.

"Little girl I don't want you pulling anymore darkness unless you absolutely have to, do you understand me?" I heard the scared voice of my father say.

"Yes baba. I already promised Dimitri I wouldn't, unless I need it, and I don't intend to. From now on I'm letting her deal with her own shit. If she wants to continue using her magic, then she is going to have to deal with the consequences. It is the only way she will ever learn, that for every good thing there is unfortunately a bad side."

Baba nodded at me and smiled, "Thank you kiz." I just returned his smile and nodded my head.

After we finished another hand of spades, I came up with another game. "Oh, oh, oh why don't we play poker?"

"Do you mean strip poker or regular poker?" Chris asked, doing his best to be funny, while still mulling over the new information about the darkness he'd heard. Although all it did was make Dimitri, Eddie, Yuri, baba and Ivan growl at him. Poor Chris he was the only one without a woman.

"What are you, Adrian Ivashkov the pervert?"

"Ewww. Who the hell would want to be anything like that pervert?!" He sounded truly disgusted.

"Well you suggested strip poker."

"I wasn't serious Roe; what kind of guy wants to see his sisters and mother figure naked?" He shuddered.

"Good. Plus, I have never played strip poker and I don't intend to, unless Dimitri and I are alone." Everyone laughed. "Baba where are the poker chips?"

"They are in the cabinet above the fridge."

"But I can't reach that." I pouted.

"I know that, which is why that's also where I hide my booze little girl."

"Now _that_ , is so not fair." I said sticking my tongue out at him, making him and everyone else laugh.

He got up to get the chips and while he was there he asked, "anyone want a drink while I'm here?"

"What ya got old man?"

"Well there is Bourbon, Tequila, and Russian Vodka."

"Russian Vodka?! Oh hell no, I've had enough of that shit to last me a fucking lifetime." Everyone laughed at my outrage.

"When did you have Russian Vodka Roza?" When he asked me that I just looked at my father, knowing he remembered.

"Umm wh…when I was in Russia of course." I said trying to laugh it off, but it didn't work because he knows me all too well.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly and I looked back at Abe and I saw the sadness in his eyes. Dimitri being the too smart man he is, noticed the exchange.

"You might as well tell him Rose, he's not stupid he _will_ figure it out."

"Roza, when did you drink Russian Vodka?"


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't look at him so I looked down at my hands, "it's, not a time I like to think about." Dimitri grasped my chin in his hand and brought my eyes back to his.

"When Roza?"

Finally, I gave up and answered his question, "at…at your funeral." Then my tears began to roll down my checks.

Taking me securely into his arms and laying my head on his chest he said, "Oh baby, I wish I could change those things so much. You should never ever, have had to go through things like that. I'm so sorry Roza."

"It's not your fault Comrade, it's Nathan's fault. But since that fucker is dead as Napoleon, let's just forget it and get on with the night." I felt him caress my cheek, before he gave a heart stopping kiss. "I love you." I whispered to him.

"As I love you and only you, forever."

"Yes let's." Al said. She'd seen me after Dimitri was taken and after I had returned from Russia. And she knew how badly it had affected me. I think my reaction actually scared her a little.

"Now as for what kind of poker, let's play five card draw first, duce's wild. Twenty-five ante and just for those of you that are new to this, with us, we don't actually convert chips to money. It's just to pass the time. We actually used to convert to cash at the end of the games but I beat everyone so badly they voted that part out. I mean I only won twenty million dollars off baba and then he suddenly doesn't want to play for money anymore, can you believe that?" I laughed at the last bit and so did everyone else.

"Yea gee, imagine that." Baba said as he rolled his eyes at me, obviously he has either been hanging around me too much, or we are just too much alike.

"Oh come on baba, you are a multi-millionaire, what's twenty million dollars between father and daughter. You probably made more than that the next day."

"I did as a matter of fact, but that is not the point. And for your information little girl, I'm a multi billionaire actually. But loosing twenty million dollars to my little girl in one night, was more than enough for me, thank you very much."

"Well damn, to think I could have been a billionaire if you guys hadn't invented that new rule." Everybody laughed at me.

"Little girl you will get everything when I die."

"Hey, hey, hey let's not talk about that, it's not going to happen. I absolutely forbid any of you to die." With that said that discussion was also dropped.

"Roza how did you get so good at poker?"

"Honeyyy, this is me you are talking about. I'm good at _everything_ I do." I said as I winked at him. Which caused his breath to catch.

"Yea, that much I know," he answered me with a smirk. "But specifically poker?"

"When Liss and I were on the run, you remember we stayed on college campuses a lot right?" He nodded. "Well what do you think the favorite card game on a college campus is? So after losing for a few weeks, I got pissed off and taught myself to play like a pro. **I can actually count cards but don't tell anyone, because nobody will play with me anymore."**

"Roza, baby that is cheating." He laughed.

"No it's not, it's just frowned on."

"Whatever you say my darling." He said while still laughing.

We played for a few hours, I noticed Dimitri trying to distract me so I couldn't count the cards. So I thought if he's going to distract me then I'm going to do the same to him. I laid my hand on his leg and began to run it up and down his leg over and over. With every few swipes I brought my hand closer and closer to his already hardened cock. He kept shifting in his seat causing me to laugh on the inside. Once I reached my final destination I caressed him through his jeans.

 **"** **Rozaaa, please stop, you are driving me mad. I want you so badly I can barely sit here."**

I chuckled at him a little. **"But baby I love the way you feel, in my hand. You feel soooo goooood. So hot, hard and ready for me. Do you have any idea how wet I am now just by touching you?"**

Then I leaned over and began kissing his neck and nibble his earlobe. I watched as his eyelids fluttered closed, just as his eyes rolled back in his head, biting his lip the whole time trying to suppress his moan.

 **"** **God Roza please, I want you so bad. I** ** _need_** **to be inside your hot wet tight pussy so bad right now, I think I might die from withdrawals soon."**

 **"** **What's holding you back baby?"** I asked as I continued to suck on his earlobe, then I heard him moan and everyone else laugh.

 **"** **We are not alone Roza."**

 **"** **Yes, but we could easily remedy that if we go back to the cabin my love."**

I watched as Dimitri threw his cards on the table took mine from my hands and did the same with them. Jumped up threw me over his shoulder and ran off the bus and all the way to the cabin. As we left the bus I heard everyone laughing their asses off at him, but it was sooo obvious he was beyond caring right now. Dimitri and I made love for hours and hours that night. I don't even remember how many times I came that night; all I know is that it was _a lot_.

The next morning, I woke up to the smiling Russian sex and battle God Dimitri Hayden Belikov hovering over me deliciously. "Good morning my gorgeous fiancée." He said huskily.

"Morning my hunky man." I giggled at him, while winding my arms around his neck. One of my legs around his hips and running my foot up and down his leg.

His eyes were glazed over with lust as he said, "We have about six hours before the show, what do you want to do Roza?"

"Do you have your ear piece?"

"Yes."

"Could you contact Al and get her to tell the others to get ready so we can go to Mason's grave before the show?"

"Of course, anything for you my love." He said running his hand up and down the back of my thigh. "You go take a shower while I talk to Alberta. Then while you are getting ready I'll get a shower and get ready."

"Ok." With one last earth shattering kiss and a nibble to his bottom lip, that took our very breath away. I got up and went into the bathroom, to take a shower.

When I got out I found one of my black dresses hanging on the back of the door. "Comrade where'd the dress come from?"

"Mia sent it by Celeste. Celeste doesn't have a dress so she wanted to know if it would be ok if she wore a pants suit. I didn't think you'd mind, so I told her it was fine. Is that ok?"

"It fine babe, when we leave we need to stop at the nearest mall to do some shopping. The shower is yours by the way." He got in and took his shower and as he was getting dressed I finished my hair and makeup.

Slowly we walked to the bus, when we arrived everyone was standing outside, even Jill showed up, of course Ivan had his hoodie on. Chris, Eddie, Mia and I walked hand in hand towards the cemetery. Mia being on the end carried Eddie's lily while Dimitri walked behind me carrying mine and his. Al, baba, Yuri, Celeste, Jill and Ivan also walked behind us. We passed a lot of people all watching us and probably wondering what we were doing, but none of us paid them any heed. When we arrived everyone laid their lilies on Mason's grave.

Dimitri walked up to me holding ours, "Are you alright Roza?" He asked as he handed me my lilies and we lay them at the head of Mason's grave.

"I don't really know Dimitri. Mason, Eddie and Lissa are my oldest friends and I've lost both Mase and Liss. I love Eddie and I'm so glad that I still have him. I just wish we could be the four Musketeers again. Just adding you, Chris and Mia maybe even Mase would have his soulmate by now. If it weren't for me he would still be here. He came back for me, if I hadn't…"

"Stop right there Roe." I heard Eddie say. "Before he ran back into that house, he asked me to take care of you if he didn't make it back out. He loved you dearly and he would never want you to blame yourself for this."

"That's why he's dead Eddie, because he loved me."

"No Roe, he's dead because he was killed by a strigoi. He was willing to risk his life for you, because you are his baby sister." I looked at him questioningly.

"I thought…"

"I know what you thought. But he only acted like that because that was what you needed at the time. He knew exactly what was going on, how do you think I knew. He told me you were in love with Dimitri. Rosie, Mason paid more attention than people gave him credit for. He saw that you were both fighting what you felt for each other. He also knew that it was inevitable that one day you would be together, and _that_ is what he wanted for you. **_TRUE LOVE_** is what he wanted for you, and Dimitri is the only one you could have ever had that with."

"Eddie's right Rosie, that is what I have always wanted for you." My head snapped around when I heard that voice.

"Mase?"

"I'm right here in front of you baby sister. Concentrate, look and you will see me." So I did as he said and there he was standing on the other side of his grave.

"How is this possible Mase the cemetery is inside the wards?"

"Not anymore it's not, they moved the wards closer to the school after the attack. Kirova just didn't tell anyone."

"Oh Mase, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lead you on."

"You didn't, I knew exactly what was going on. I knew that you just needed someone to hold you. Why do you think I wouldn't sleep with you at the lodge?"

"Why did you come back in that house Mase?"

"Eddie already told you. Can you concentrate a little harder so I can talk to Eddie, Chris and Mia?"

"I'll try." Focusing even more on Mason, I soon heard gasps from everyone around me.

"Mase, it's good to see you buddy." Eddie said to him. "Did you explain everything to her?"

"I told her that everything you said was the truth. I want to thank you three for looking out for her for me." He said to Eddie, Chris and Mia before turning to Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov thank you so much, for loving my baby sister the way she deserves to be."

"It's my complete honor Mr. Ashford. I would like to thank you, for protecting her, when I couldn't. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. And please, call me Dimitri, as I'm sure you know, I'm not a guardian anymore."

"Yes, I am aware. Please call me Mason, you are my baby sisters soulmate after all. I'm also aware of the things that have happened to lead you all here in this place, at this time. This is exactly where you are all supposed to be. As for how to thank me Dimitri, just name one of your sons after me and we'll call it even."

"Sons? Did you say sons Mason?" Dimitri asked him.

"Yes, before long you and Rosie will start having children, I can't tell you exactly how many. But I can tell you that at least two of them will be sons." I felt Dimitri place his hand over my stomach when Mason said this.

"But how we are both damphires, how is it possible?" I said stating the obvious.


	16. Chapter 16

"The same way you're able to bring strigoi back, Rosie. You are shadow-kissed, which gives you the ability to control all the elements, even spirit. It also gives you more powers than you yet know, very soon all of your current powers will also begin to increase in strength. And please no matter what else happens, stay the hell away from Adrian Ivashkov. Rosie before you start having your children, as I said you will gain even more powers; so be careful of who you trust. There will be one, who you already know, who will want you for his own. Not just to warm his bed but also for your powers."

"Is it who I'm afraid it is?"

"Yes, that's why I told you to stay away from him and anyone that has anything to do with him. I will do my best to show you those who you cannot trust, but I will not always be there. So _never_ be alone, and always trust your instincts and your shadow-kissed abilities."

"Mr. Ashford, I don't know if you know who I am or not…"

"Yes sir Mr. Mazur, I know who you are, you are my sisters father."

Baba smiled at him, "yes I am. I also want to thank you, for taking care of my baby girl, when neither myself nor Dimitri were unable to do so."

"Your quite welcome Mr. Mazur, no thanks are necessary." Mason told baba.

Mason looked at Dimitri, "Dimitri, you have to let go of the things that happened when you were a strigoi. That was _all_ supposed to happen, and it had to happen _exactly_ as it did. If it had not happened that way, the cure for being strigoi would have never been found. It had to be you and Rosie that made the myth a reality. I know the things you did; the things you can't forgive yourself for. I saw it all, and I do mean _all_. If she hadn't loved you as much as she does then she wouldn't have come after you, to try and free you. But that was never what she was supposed to do, she was always supposed to use her love for you to drive her to find the cure for being strigoi. Which is what she did, you both played your parts perfectly. I realize that the memories of the things you did plague you still, but you must let them go. Regardless of what happened, she has always and will always love you. But you must set yourself free of those things, in order to not only help Rosie rule, but also to help her raise your children. I'm not saying hide it from anyone or deny it happened, but there are some who have returned that did far far worse things than you did, they too have to get past it. Everything Rosie has been through from that night in Portland till you both die of old age, she will do and has done because of her love for you. Never doubt the extent of her love, Dimitri. There has _never_ been a love as strong as hers for you or yours for her and there never will be. She has never truly doubted your love for her. She was hurt and upset, understandably, at your refusal and denial but she never really doubted you. She was afraid that you had buried your love under so much guilt, despair and fear that you would never be able to access it again, but she never truly doubted that it was there. Why do you think it was so easy for you to get her back? If she hadn't known that deep down you did love her, she wouldn't have taken you back **_ever_**. So no matter what, you must never doubt her love, for it will always always be there. Just take good care of her, Dimitri."

"I will take care of her to the best of my abilities, Mason."

"That's all I could ever ask for, thank you."

Turning back to me he said, "Rosie you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened in Spokane. It was not your fault. While we were in that basement, I was visited by my spirit guide. He told me that if I went back into that house to help you I would die, but you would live. I gave it not a second thought, because I love you sis. One of the reasons you've always been able to see me, is because I'm your spirit guide. And I will guide you the best I know how. The longer I'm gone and the more powerful you become, the easier it will be for not only you to see and hear me. But also for you to do this, so others can see and hear me as well, even eventually inside the wards. Rosie there's someone else you need to stay away from, her you also know. When we were little it was just the four of us, but she isn't one of us anymore, now she's one of _those_ royals. Also you need to restore as many as you can before you get pregnant because you will need to take a year off with each child and don't try to prevent or postpone the pregnancies. They need to happen when they are supposed to."

"Will my children be shadow-kissed?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. They will be able to wield magic, a great deal of magic actually, but they will not be effected by the darkness like you are." He gently reassured me.

"Guardians Alberta, Yuri and Celeste you and Rosie's other guardians will have to look after her carefully while she's pregnant, because she will be very very vulnerable during this time. Rosie that means no hunting and no restoring while you are pregnant, just put those that want to be returned in a safe place until it's safe to resume restoring them. Or get Sonya or Oksana to restore them, or any of the other spirit users you will come into contact with. Also, there will be people trying to infiltrate your group under the pretense of joining you. Don't trust them all. Rosie use your abilities and compulsion to help you know who you can and can't trust in this matter, be sure to watch their aura's. Some of the people here at St. Vlad's are some of the ones I'm talking about. I love you guys so much, remember _love_ is what truly makes the world go around." He stretched his arm out and Eddie and I joined his, although we couldn't feel him we knew he was there. "Rosie if you need me just think about me and I'll be able to hear you, if you're inside the wards you can't see me but you can hear me. Ok?"

"Thanks Mase for everything, watch the show tonight we are playing a song for you." He smiled and nodded his head.

"I always watch your shows sis."

Turning to look at Ivan he said, "Mr. Zeklos, age is just a number, don't forget that. Don't make the same mistakes Dimitri made. You already know that it is real." I saw Mase quickly cut his eyes to Jill.

Apparently Ivan knew what he was talking about because he nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Ashford, you are right. And I would also like to thank you for taking care of Roe."

"She's my baby sister, I could never do any less." Turning back to me he said, "I love you sis and I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too bro, I wish I could hug you." I sniffled.

"Concentrate a little harder."

I did and I felt arms go around me and they weren't Dimitri's. I gasped and opened my eyes and sure enough Mason was hugging me, so I hugged him back, hard, and was soon joined by Eddie, Chris and Mia.

"The four of us will always be connected, it is an unbreakable bond, and I will always look after you guys. See you all soon." With that he disappeared.

I turned and was enveloped in Dimitri's arms, he stood there and held me as I cried just as Eddie did Mia. Mia and I both held Chris's hands. And all four of us cried.

We left the cemetery, to get ready for the show. Dimitri and I returned to the cabin and the others went to the bus.

"I'm going to take a long hot soak Comrade. Would you like to join me?" I asked seductively

"Of course Roza, your never to be left alone remember." He said with that wicked grin he's getting so good at using.

"I don't think he meant in the tub Dimitri."

"Well you can never be too sure now can you?"

I laughed and said, "No, I guess not."

We went into the bathroom and I put my hair up in a messy bun, while Dimitri put his in a ponytail. When he had sat down in the tub he helped me sit down in front of him and I leaned back on his chest.

"Did I ever tell you just how fucking sexy you look with your hair like that?" I asked him seriously.

"No, I don't believe you ever did." He chuckled.

"Well I'll tell you now, you look so sexy like that it makes me want to kiss you till we both pass out from lack of oxygen."

"Well I'm glad you like it." He smirked smugly.

"But when your hairs down, it makes me want to fuck you so hard neither of us could walk for a month."

"Oh, so either way is good with you, huh?"

"Yep. All those days you wore it up when we trained, it took everything I had not to knock you on your ass and ride you like you were a fucking carousel horse." I heard him laugh so hard when I said that, I was a little worried for his ability to breath for a minute.

"Hmm, I'll be sure to remember that. Mayyybe," he kissed my neck and shoulder, "mmm delicious, maybe we should work out tomorrow." I could see his reflection in the mirror, and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face I had ever seen on anyone.

I felt his hand graze my ribs as he moved it up toward my breast. Then his amazing lips were again on my naked neck and shoulder. As he pressed kisses on my shoulders, finally moving once again to my neck where he began to suck on me. I knew he was leaving a mark but I didn't have it in me to be care. It just felt that good and I was that fucking horny.

He moaned, "Roza, I love you."

With the feelings his lips, tongue and hands were creating inside me I couldn't help but moan myself. "I love you too baby. Make love to me Mitri." And that is just what he did for the next two hours. First in the tub as I sat on him with my back still to him, then as I rode him hard facing him, then standing against the shower wall, then on the bathroom cabinet, then the bathroom wall, then the kitchen counter and finally in the bed.

Just before we fell asleep Dimitri set an alarm on his phone to wake us an hour before the show. Then we were both off to la la land, we only had an hour to sleep, but that nap helped rejuvenate us both. I heard the alarm as it went off but I was so happy and comfortable I didn't want to get up. So I just snuggled closer to Dimitri's very warm and sexy body.

"Milaya it's time to get up, you have a show in an hour and we need to get showered."

Snuggling even closer to him I said, "I don't wanna, I want to stay right here curled up in this comfy bed with my sexy Russian God."

He laughed before replying, "Well your sexy Russian God is getting up and getting in the shower are you going to join me?" I didn't even have to think about that for a whole second before I jumped up and ran to join his naked body in the shower. As soon as I ripped open the shower curtain he busted out laughing at me, so me being the oh so mature woman I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. Which just caused him to growl sexily at me.

"Bring that tongue a little closer, and I'll show you something to do with it." And I did just that. We kissed the whole time we were in the shower, we washed each other, sure, but we never once stopped kissing. But to get ready for the show we had to. Much to both of our disappointment.

I decided to wear a pair of super tight black skinny jeans, with a blood red off the shoulders peasant top. My jeans were so tight if I had bothered to wear panties. You could have seen every little crease of the lace; all my panties were made of. Plus, I just wanted to tease the hell out of Dimitri, because I know he loves to watch my ass. I can't wait for his reaction when he notices I'm not wearing any panties. With me being me I thought I'd start the teasing right away.

Bending over with my ass in his direction I said, "Comrade have you seen my black Louboutin pumps anywhere?"

"The last time I saw them they were be…" I knew that was the moment he turned around and noticed I was going commando. I swear I heard him gulp, holding in my laughter I stood up and looked at him over my shoulder.

"The last time you saw them they were where Comrade?" I asked with what I knew had to be a devilish smile on my red lips.

"I…you…they…" He stammered.

"I'm sorry Comrade, I'm a little confused. Are you ok? You don't usually stutter." I said hiding my face behind my hair as I walked around pretending to look for my shoes. All the time knowing, they were beside the door.

"Umm…Roza what are you wearing?" He asked cautiously.

"A pair of jeans and an off the shoulders peasant top. Why, don't you like it?" I asked pretending to pout.

"No, no it's not that, you look beautiful, as always. It's just, I don't mean to be rude or anything Roza, but did you forget to put something on?"

"Well yeah Comrade, I'm still looking for my shoes. That's why I asked if you'd seen them."

"No…I don't mean your shoes babe. I mean, Roza you don't have any panties on."

"Oh yeah that. I decided not to wear any tonight."

"And wh…why is that exactly?" He breathed heavily.

"Well for one, my pants are so tight you could see ever little line of lace if I wore any."

"Any other reas…" He gulped again. "Any other reason Roza?"

"Of course."

"And that reason would be what exactly?"

Walking up to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear before saying, "because I wanted to drive you mad with lust baby." Then I gently nipped his earlobe.


	17. Chapter 17

Which caused him to whimper, "Roza, I love you dearly, and you already drive me mad with lust, just by existing. But what you are really trying to say is, you want to tease me. Isn't that what you really mean baby?"

I pull his earlobe into my mouth and suck on it for a minute, good thing he was already sitting on a stool. Before saying, "of course it is baby." Then I placed hot wet open mouth kisses along his neck before I ask, "Do I not look good?"

"Roza, you know very well that you are devastatingly drop dead gorgeous. But why must you tease me? I have enough trouble holding on to the tiny tiny shards of my self-control around you as it is. Then you purposefully go without any panties. Are seriously trying to, officially drive me totally and completely insane, love?" He asked as both his hands caressed my ass.

I winked at him and said, "just a little."

"Well it's working. Do you at least have on a bra?"

"What would you do if I said no?" I asked in a teasing voice.

He whimpered, "I would have to beat my head against the wall, to knock myself unconscious. So I don't drag you back to that bed and fuck you so hard you really couldn't walk for a month."

"Oh what a shame, I guess I should have gone without then." I laughed at the look of utter relief on his beautiful face.

"There will be no hunting tonight, tonight there will be only fucking. Do you hear me Roza? No sweet gentle love making tonight, just hard, rough, deep and longgg fucking." He growled lustfully.

"Yayyy." I jumped for joy, and he watched as my boobs bounced uncontrollably. As he watched me, I watched him lick his lips, gulp repeatedly and squirm.

Once again I placed my arms around his neck. Stepping to where I was straddle one of his legs I rocked my core against his leg, causing him to again whimper. "When I'm on stage tonight, I want you to imagine every way possible to make me come Comrade. Use that imagination of yours well tonight, come up with new ways for us to enjoy the night. Things we haven't done, things you've always wanted to, things you've always wanted to do _to me._ Can you do that Comrade?"

Again I watched him as he was unable to speak, "uh huh." He nodded.

"Good, and don't forget to watch me all night. I want you to watch how my ass moves without any panties on." I told him while bringing one of his hands back to my ass. "Watch how my boobs bounce as I dance," bringing his other hand up inside my shirt to cup my breast. "Watch as I imagine you touching me." Take his hand from my ass and bringing it to my core. "Can you do that for me Comrade?" I whispered huskily.

I watched him nod his head, eyes hooded with lust, barely able to speak through his lusty haze, "Ye…yes Roza."

I patted his already throbbing cock through his jeans and said, "good boy." Then grabbed him by the hand turned and walked to the bus, putting on my shoes on the way out the door.

First thing when we got on the bus Ivan asked Dimitri, "what's wrong Dimka?"

Only poor Dimitri was still in his haze so he couldn't say anything. So he just shook his head, trying to clear the fog of lust he was still in. While I tried not to laugh at him.

"Roe what's wrong with Dimitri?" Mia asked.

I grinned at her and whispered, "he's learning it's **_hard_** to be teased by Roe Mazur."

She started laughing, "how is he learning that exactly?"

We were still whispering, "I showed him that I'm not wearing any panties tonight. Needless to say he's still in a fog."

"Roe you are so bad." She said as she laughed with me.

"I know, but sometimes it's fun to be bad." I laughed.

(DPOV)

I'm still having trouble breathing correctly as I tried to calm myself down, so I don't rush over to Roza and take her right here on this bus in front of everyone. I started banging my head on the table, trying to knock some sense back into myself, and she started laughing at me so hard she could barely stand.

"Dimka why are you banging your head on the table?" Ivan asked me as everyone looked at me with curiosity, well everyone except Roza and Mia. Those two however, were just laughing their asses off at me, as they held onto the cabinet top so they didn't fall.

"Because, my drop dead gorgeous woman, is a fucking tease, that's why." Then I resumed banging my head on the table. While everyone laughed at me, I wasn't doing it hard enough to hurt though.

Roza walked over to me and sat in my lap, she pretended to get comfortable. But what she was really doing was grinding her almost naked ass against my cock. Causing me to whimper again before I started banging my head on the table again. All the while everyone still laughing their asses off at me.

"You guys think this is so funny? Just you wait, eventually, your woman will do the same thing to you. And I personally can't wait to see that. So I can laugh my ass off at each and every one of you." That shut all the guys up and an idea popped in Roza's head.

I looked at her, and using our, what I guess you could call bond, I asked her, **"are you really going to do that Roza?"** She nodded her head at me.

 **"** **Of course I am. Yuri and Eddie deserve to be teased too. Plus, it'll be freaking hilarious to watch. Can you just imagine the looks on their faces when their women walk out in super short skirts with no panties on?"**

 **"** **Ok, I admit that will be funny. Plus, after laughing at me they do indeed have it coming. Which is something you'll be doing a lot of after the show baby."**

 **"** **I can't wait."** She mentally purred at me.

 **"** **Me too."** I pinched her voluptuous ass as she jumped up off my lap. She went and grabbed Mia and Celeste by the hand dragging them to the back to get them ready.

Yuri looked at me and said, "want to tell us what that is all about?"

"I'll tell you this, _never_ laugh at a man when his woman is teasing him. Because it may very well come back and bite you in the ass." I grinned evilly at them.

I watched both Yuri and Eddie gulp while everyone laughed at them this time.

(RPOV)

"Celeste sit down in this chair, Mia do her hair while I do her make-up. The guys thought it was so funny that I was teasing Dimitri, well you two are going to tease your men too." Mia loved the idea she jumped up and down while squealing.

Celeste was a little worried, but went along with it anyway. After I finished her make-up, I went into my closet and found a very short black leather pleated mini skirt a red tank top a black button up shirt and another pair of black Louboutin pumps.

"Here Celeste put this on but don't button up the shirt tie it under your boobs." Then I handed her one of my super push up bra's. Mia already knew what she wanted to wear. So she put on a denim skirt that was as short as Celeste's and pleated as well, both skirts had small pleats in them. I told both of them to wear red knee socks. "No panties ladies. Tonight is the night to tease the hell out of the guys, and don't forget to make sure they know you don't have any panties on."

 **"** **Dimitri are Yuri and Eddie still in there?"**

 **"** **Yes babe everyone is still here. There is fifteen minutes till show time."**

 **"** **Ok we are coming out make sure they are looking this way ok?"**

 **"** **Sure babe."**

(DPOV)

I heard the girls coming, "Yuri, Eddie I think you guys have deliveries." I said as I motioned to the back just as their girls walked in. And you could have heard an eyelash hit the floor. I looked at the faces of Eddie and Yuri and to say they were shocked would have been a major oversimplification. I couldn't hold in my laughter; I wasn't even going to try.

(YPOV)

'Holy shit,' was the first thought that came to my mind. There stood my beautiful girlfriend in a skirt so short I could almost see her ass. Not that, it was a bad thing, if we were alone. But she intends to go out in public like that. Standing up I lean close to her ear and say, "CiCi do you realize you are half naked?"

She gets so close to me I can see down her shirt, not that I had to look down to see her boobs, because they were pretty much busting out the top of that shirt. "More than half actually, since I'm not wearing any panties." Now I know why Dimitri was banging his head on the table, my woman just turned into a tease. Just great, I walk over and join Dimitri at the table and start banging my own head against it. Just to hear Dimitri laughing his ass off at me.

"Ahh, I do love my revenge. But nowhere near as much as I love my woman." He smirked. I just moaned and continued banging my head.

(EPOV)

I watched Mia walk in from the back of the bus and one thought came to my mind, 'oh dear God help me.' Going over to her I said, "Meme what are you wearing?"

"A shirt, a bra, a skirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of shoes." I noticed right away she said nothing about having panties on.

"Mia, umm are you wearing any panties?"

She looked me dead in the eye and with a sexy grin said, "nope."

'oh God kill me now'

I joined Dimitri and Yuri at the table and began banging my own head on it. Now Ivan and Abe were laughing at all three of us as we banged away at the table with our heads.

(RPOV)

As I watched the three guys bang their heads on the table, and Ivan and baba were laughing their asses off, so I turned on them.

"Ivan your just lucky Jilly isn't here, or else you would be sitting right there next to them banging your head on that table too." I saw him gulp. Then I turned to baba, "baba you are lucky too, don't make me say out loud why you are lucky. I don't think she'll be very happy if I do." Now that made him pale and shut him up too.

"Dimka, your woman is truly truly evil." Ivan said.

"Yes, but she is sexy as hell." Dimitri laughed, as he looked at me as though he could devour me. Opening his arms to me I walked into them, "I love you sexy."

I nuzzled my nose into his neck smelling his aftershave and said, "I love you too gorgeous."

"I agree with Ivan; she's turned our women into sex pots." Eddie agreed.

"Not that I mind it, you understand, just not in public." Yuri said.

"Little girl stay away; do you understand me?" Baba asked me.

"You know ladies; I think I'll go change; I'll be right back." I told Mia and Celeste. I know Dimitri is hoping I'll put panties on but oh no, that's not what I'm going to do at all. Looking through my closet I find the perfect skirt, a veryyy short pleated black and blue plaid school girl skirt and a pair of red knee socks, the same red as my top and with my fuck me heels, I'm sure Dimitri is going to be close to having a stroke.

"Mia would you and Celeste come in here for a minute?" A few seconds later they walked in and shut the door.

"Holy shit Roe, are you trying to give poor Dimitri a heart attack?" Mia asked.

"Nope, just trying to have a little fun. Think he'll like it?"

"Hell no, I think he'll freaking love it. Maybe not so much in public but he'll love it." Celeste nodded her agreement vigorously. "Celeste and I are going to go back out there because I want to see Dimitri's face when he sees you." Mia giggled.

I heard Mia say, "Dimitri I think you have a delivery of your own."

Then I walked out, "holy Mary mother of…!" I heard Dimitri say just as he jumps up and heads to me.

"Please please please tell me you put panties on." I just shook my head at him and again he whimpered. "Dear God Roza please?"

"Please what Comrade?"

"Please put some clothes on."

"Don't you like my outfit Dimitri?" I asked making it look like I was going to cry.

"No, no baby it's not that. You are breathtaking, you always are, it's just…"

"Just what Dimitri?" I sniffled.


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't want other men looking at what's mine, Roza." I saw Eddie and Yuri both nodding in agreement.

Before I could say anything, Daniel walked on the bus and said, "show time every one." And just like that Mia, Celeste and I linked hands and walked off the bus being sure to walk so that our skirts bounced with ever step we took.

(DPOV)

Dear God in heaven, what did I ever do to deserve a woman as hot and sexy as my Roza? But must she really dress like that in front of other men? I'm either going to die a very very happy man tonight, or I'm going to prison for murder. How _many_ murders remains to be seen? Yuri, Eddie and I watched as our women skipped toward the stage hand in hand. Their short ass skirts bouncing with them. I swear if one guy tries to lay a hand on my Roza, I'm going to chop that fucking hand off and shove it down his damn throat.

(RPOV)

I could hear Dimitri's thoughts and they were freaking hilarious. Once everyone arrived at the stage the lights went down signaling that it was time for everyone to take their places.

Walking to the front of the stage was the signal for the light to come on and they did. As soon as the lights were up every one of the guys in the audience went completely nuts.

And my poor Comrade cringed in jealousy. **"Baby, if any of these** ** _boys_** **think they are getting any of this, they are dumber than they look. And trust me they look pretty fucking dumb."** I felt him laugh as he began to relax. What our poor men didn't realize was that we all were actually wearing booty shorts under our skirts, but they'll figure it out soon. Thankfully I have plenty of practice putting up mental walls, so Dimitri couldn't get that information from me until I wanted him to.

"Hello everyone, how are you doing tonight?" The roar of the crowd was great. It sent adrenaline coursing throughout my whole body. "So are you all ready to rock?!" Another roar. "I can't hear youuu I said are you ready to rock?!" A much louder roar emitted from the crowd this time. "Ok this first song is a fun song I hope you like it; this is for all those girls that just want to have fun."

 _I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

 _The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

 _That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

 _Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

 _That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun... _

As I sang this song I danced around the stage and over to Mia and we sang together as we danced. After we finished that song I called Celeste up on stage and she knew it was time to put our men's hearts at ease. Yuri was standing next to Dimitri on the stairs, close to Eddie. So, Mia, Celeste and I all went to stand in front of our men turned and looked at them over our shoulders and it was plain to see that they were terrified of what we were about to do. We just stuck our butts out at them, popped our hips a few times, then flipped our skirts up to reveal our shorts. And the look of relief that swept across each of their face was freaking hysterical. Then we bounced up, Celeste bounce off stage Mia bounced back over to the key boards and I bounced back to the front of the stage. I could hear Dimitri thinking 'oh thank God' which just caused me to lose it a little.

"I wrote this song when I felt the first physical reaction to my soulmate. Of course, that was also the day I met him." I smiled at Dimitri and began to sing.

 _You must understand  
Though the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill  
Of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract_

 _It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore  
That it means more than that_

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
_ _Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken_

 _It may seem to you  
That I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If I tend to look dazed  
I've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be_

 _There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason  
You do it for me_

 _Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken_

 _I've been taking on a new direction  
But I have to say  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
It scares me to feel this way_

 _Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken_

 _What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken _

"I wrote this song at a very difficult time in my life, when everything was falling apart."

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_

 _Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

 _A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart _

There was no description for the next song, so we just jumped right into it.

 _Many times, I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

 _Don't wanna leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

 _We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under_

 _Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

 _Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway_

 _Have we become a habit?  
Do we distort the facts?  
Now, there's no looking forward  
Now, there's no turning back  
When you say_

 _We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under_

 _Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

 _Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean_

 _We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say_

 _We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under_

 _Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

 _We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under_

 _Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

 _We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder _

__  
(DPOV)

"Today is a very sad day for those of us on this stage, as well as a good many other people. One year ago, today the four of us were being held hostage in Spokane, there were five of us to go in but only four made it back out." When Roza finished what, she was saying she put up four fingers kissed them and raised them towards heaven, before saying, "We miss you Mase, this song is for you bro, we love you." Everyone in the band and crew copied her movement by kissing their fingers and also raising them. As I looked out across the audience it wasn't just the band and crew. It was every single damphire there. Novices, guardians and teachers, myself included, we all stood and raised our hands towards heaven. Even though I am none of those now, I was at the time and I know how much Mason's death hurts my Roza. Also over half of the moroi, joined in. Granted it was mostly non-royals, but there were a few I recognized as royals that also joined in.

 _I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

 _Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

 _Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

 _Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

 _Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy_

 _Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind (all we are is dust in the wind)  
Dust in the wind (everything is dust in the wind), everything is dust in the wind (the wind) _

"This next song I wrote ten months ago after the attack here, and the love of my life was taken."

 _Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

 _Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah_

 _Look into your heart, baby..._

 _You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

 _You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm going to take a minute and Mia is going to sing a song she wrote." I watched as my Roza did her best to hide her tears until she was hidden from everyone.

As I walked to where I knew Roza was hiding I heard Mia say, "I wrote this song for a friend of mine who had her heart and soul crushed by the man she loved." I knew she was talking about me and the time after I was returned.

 _i aint even gonna ask  
you i can read you like a book  
girl if i ever saw one thats an  
i can't believe i did that look_

 _you look like something that the cat drug in  
so i wont kick you while your down  
just let me tell you friend to friend  
about the block I've been around_

 _chorus:  
did you really think last night would last forever  
did you really think that guy hung the moon  
right now you hate yourself cause  
you knew better but there's no use cryin over spilled perfume_

 _there's a big difference between  
lonely and lonely for way too long  
and i knew when he made his move  
you weren't feeling all that too strong_

 _so i bit my tongue cause i saw it coming  
as you danced so close to him  
its 2 steps forward and 3 steps back  
when a heart is on the line_

 _chorus:  
did you really think last night would last forever?  
did you really think that guy hung the moon  
right now you hate yourself cause you knew better  
but there's no use crying over spilled perfume_

 _you fell in a moment of weakness  
when you just gotta pull yourself back up  
cry your morning after tears  
cause what's done is done_

 _chorus:  
did you really think last night would last forever?  
did you really think that guy hung the moon  
right now you hate yourself cause  
you knew better but there's no use crying over spilled perfume_

 _no use crying over spilled  
no use crying over spilled  
no use crying over spilled perfume_

I heard Mia say, "we will now play an instrumental in honor of the damphires that have paid the ultimate price to protect us all."

I found my Roza sitting on one of the equipment boxes back stage. "Roza? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's just really hard Comrade, reliving that time in my life. I know that you really do love me, but so many of our songs were written back then. I don't mean to hurt you, I really don't. I just need to get it all out I guess. I thought I had done that when I wrote the songs, but apparently, there is still some in there. I'm sorry, I love you so much, I always have. And the thought that you might want someone else one day, is destroying me." I walked over and took her into my arms.

"I'm not upset Roza. Well I am, but not with you. I'm pissed off at myself for ever having caused you this pain. I knew the pain was still there from the dreams you were having for those couple days you were out after the caves. I just wish I knew how to heal you. We have missed out on the last eight months of our lives that we could've spent together, loving each other, if I hadn't been so damn stupid. Those two months of hiding from you after I was returned and then the six since you left, were torture for me. And I know they were for you too baby, but I was so sure I was doing what was best for you. I am so so sorry Roza, please forgive me. If I thought it would help I would leave, but I know that would only make it much much worse for both of us. Plus, I'm just not strong enough to walk away from you again. I love you too much, and I'm just too damn selfish to ever let you go again. Roza, just so you know, I will never want anyone else. You are my soulmate, my fiancée, the love of my life, my very reason for holding on to this life. And I will spend eternity showing you that." Lifting her hand, I showed her, her engagement ring. "This is my pledge to you Roza, to always be there when you need me. In sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for all eternity babe." I explained to her.

She turned and looked up at me, "Thank you, for not getting upset with me Dimitri. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"That my darling," I said as I took her into my arms. "Is one thing, you will never need to worry about. I am with you for forever and one hundred days."

Standing on her tip toes she kissed me, pouring all her love, hurt and fear into that kiss. As we hopefully, said goodbye to the past, finally and forever.

"Roza would you mind if I sang a couple of songs I wrote for you?"

"You write too?"

I smiled at her and said, "Since I was I teenager."

"You my Russia God, are multi-talented, and I love you so much. I can't wait to have our children."

"I can't wait either my love." This time I kissed her passionately, as I held her firmly against my aching body.

"We should go; the song is almost over." She said as she pulled away. And off we went. I watched as my love walked back on stage, hopefully, finally free of the past and the pain I have caused her.

"We have a special treat tonight. It seems as though my fiancée also writes songs and he has asked to perform some. So, let me introduce to you, my sexy Russian God Dimitri Belikov." She said handing me the microphone as she winked at me, then went to stand where I always stood.

"Good evening everyone, a few days ago I wrote a song for the most wonderful, amazing and beautiful woman in the world, my fiancée Roza. This is for you baby, I love you."

 _She's like the wind,  
Through my tree  
She rides the night  
Next to me_

 _She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
Feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

 _Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

 _I look in the mirror  
And all I see  
Is a young old man  
With only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain?  
Living without her  
I'd go insane!_

 _I feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

 _Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

(I walked over to Roza, although I had been looking at her, throughout the whole song, and took her in my arms and sang directly to her. I pulled her as flush against my body as I was able.)

 _I feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league_

 _Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind_

 _(Just a fool to believe) Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)_

 _Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind_

 _(Just a fool to believe) Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind_

 _(Just a fool...she's like the wind)_

 _(She's like the wind)_

 _(Just a fool...she's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)_

Letting her go with a kiss, I walked back to the front of the stage. "When I first meet my Roza I knew there would be obstacles to our relationship. What I never imagined, was that two of those obstacles, would be not only one of my oldest and closest friends, but also Roza's best friend. The person she once thought of as a sister, but it happened. Those two people did everything in their power to rip us apart. And I am deeply, deeply ashamed to say, that for a time it actually worked. This is a song about that heartbreaking time."

 _I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

 _Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

 _You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

 _Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone_

"This is my last song," Turning to again look at Roza I said, "I wrote this one long before I ever had the balls to tell you that I loved you. _Now_ , you know that I have loved you from the very beginning. But then, I was too much of a coward to put my heart on the line, so I wrote you this."

 _Tonight it's very clear  
'Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

 _Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone_

 _I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

 _You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone_

 _I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero  
You've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we did it all  
For the glory of love_

 _It's like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away_

 _I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that your dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

 _We'll live forever  
Knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
We did it all for love_

I watched Roza as she walked to the center of the stage where I was standing. She put her arms around my neck, and kiss me like I was the only thing she needed to survive.

(RPOV)

"Don't move." I told Dimitri. As I walked away, towards the other side of the stage grabbed Alberta's hand brought her to stand beside him. "This song I wrote to the only mother I have ever had, about the man of my dreams." Singing to Alberta I began.

 _Mama, I found someone  
Like you said would come along  
He's a sight, so unlike  
Any man I've known  
I was afraid to let him in  
'Cause I'm not the trusting kind  
But now I'm convinced  
That he's heaven sent  
And must be out of his mind_

 _Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in my life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so loved  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me_

 _And, Mama, you've always said  
Better look before you leap_ (I saw Alberta nod and then laugh)  
 _Maybe so, but here I go  
Lettin' my heart lead me  
He thinks I hung the moon and stars_ (I pointed to Dimitri, he laughed and also nodded)

 _I think he's a livin' dream  
Well, there are men  
But ones like him  
Are few and far between_

 _Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in my life, is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so loved  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me  
Oh, Mama, he's crazy _ (I again pointed to Dimitri, and watched them both laugh)  
 _He's crazy over me_

I watched two of the most important people in my life, laugh at certain spots in the song. Once it was over, Alberta took one of my hands in one of hers and in the other she took one of Dimitri's. Bringing our hands together, she said, "Dimitri, you are the soulmate of my only child, therefore you are my child too. She loves you more than anything or anyone, before or since she met you. You treat her the way she deserves, and for that I thank you. Roe, Dimitri loves you just as you love him, any idiot can see that. You are my children and I love you both more than a simple damphire like me can express. Dimitri, you treat her like a queen, Roe you treat him as a king, and you will both live long happy lives together." Then she got a serious look on her face. "If either of you, screw this up again, I'm kicking both your asses." Everyone laughed at that, she hugged each of us and walked off stage.


	20. Chapter 20

"Soo you love me huh?"

I asked him He gave me his sexy grin and said, "oh hell yes." Then he grabbed me around my waist and upper back dipped me and kissed me crazy.

After he stood me back up I said, "ok shows over I have something I need to do." Everyone again laughed, knowing I was kidding.

"Roza my darling, one of the things I have always loved about you, is your sense of humor." He said while caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers. I leaned into his touch as he continued, "finish your show baby, I'll always be waiting in the wings for you my love." With a wink, he walked away. Damn I love it when he winks, it makes me sooo fucking horny it's not even funny. I felt Dimitri laugh so I know he heard what I was just thinking.

"Ok, on a serious note we do only have a few more songs. This is yet another song I wrote about the only man who will **_ever_** own any piece of my heart."

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
 _Without saying a word you can light up the dark_  
 _Try as I may I could never explain_  
 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
 _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
 _Old Mr. Webster could never define_  
 _What's being said between your heart and mine_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _"My darling, this song is my pledge to you."_

 _(I do swear that I'll always be there._  
 _I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._  
 _Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_  
 _for better for worse, I will love you with_  
 _every beat of my heart.)_

 _From this moment life has begun_  
 _From this moment you are the one_  
 _Right beside you is where I belong_  
 _From this moment on_

 _From this moment I have been blessed_  
 _I live only for your happiness_  
 _And for your love I'd give my last breath_  
 _From this moment on_

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
 _Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_  
 _You and I will never be apart_  
 _My dreams came true because of you_  
 _From this moment as long as I live_  
 _I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
 _From this moment on_

 _You're the reason I believe in love_  
 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_  
 _All we need is just the two of us_  
 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_  
 _I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
 _From this moment_  
 _I will love you as long as I live_  
 _From this moment on_

Putting my fingers to my mouth I whistled signaling Celeste and Mia. Mia set her key board to play the correct song as the three of us stood front center stage. With our backs to the crowd then the music started and I started singing.

 _Let's go girls! Come on._

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

As I sang the three of us danced around the stage flouncing our skirts, but never high enough for anyone to see anything we didn't want them to.

"Good night everyone, see you all in a few days." With those parting words, we all went back to the bus.

(DPOV)

I still have a hard time believing that out of all the men in the world, my Roza chose me as her mate. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

After everyone was on the bus the girls went to change, hopefully into something a lot less distracting. But then everything about my Roza is distracting. A little later, they came back out, thankfully Roza had on a t-shirt and jeans, not that it helped much. Because even in that, she drove me to distraction. She could be wearing a flour sack, and she would still be the most gorgeous woman to ever live.

 **"** **Please tell me you at least put panties on this time?"** I watched her nod as she got something to drink. **"Thank you Roza."** Again, she just nodded. **"So you like it when I wink at you huh?"** I asked her.

I saw her smirk before she said, **"you were listening to my thoughts, so you know what it does to me when you do that."** I thought I would tease her this time, so when she looked at me I winked at her, causing her to growl softly at me. I couldn't help the smug grin on my face when I heard her. Just knowing that I could do anything that has that effect on her, without touching her, made me feel very good about myself. And now that I know what it does to her, I'll have to be sure to do it a lot more often.

We all sat around talking for an hour before Yuri asked Roza, "so Roe are we hunting tonight?"

"No, there are no strigoi near enough. The closest is twenty miles away and heading in the opposite direction."

"Damn Roe, that must be new. Because before we got here you could only feel them five miles away." Chris said.

"I guess what Mase said about new and stronger powers is already happening. And I for one am glad, because I'm really not up for a fight yet. But if there were the need I would still do it." She told us all. And we all knew she would, whether she actually felt like it or not. If there was a need to fight, she would fight.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Ivan asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but before she could there was a knock on the bus door. "I'll get it." Abe informed everyone. Opening the door, he said, "hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes sir, Queen Vasilissa wants to see Roe and THE ABANDOND."

"Well that's nice for her, tell her to watch the concerts." Abe told him curtly.

"No sir, I'm sorry you miss understand. She wants them to come meet her in her office."

"Well, as delightful as that would be _for her,_ we refuse. If she wants to see any of us she knows where we are. Am I correct in assuming that her legs are not broken?" I almost laughed out loud when he said that, I did chuckle a little. Anyone that knew him and Roza, could tell that they were family. Their attitudes were just that much alike, not to mention how much they look alike. I'll never know how I didn't see it when we were here the first time around. "I thought as much, tell her if she wishes an audience with us she knows where we are."

"But sir, she's our queen you can't refuse to see her."

"Actually young man we can refuse, and she is not _our_ queen. She may be yours, but she is definitely not _ours_. Now like I said, if she wishes an audience with _our_ alpha she knows where we are. Good night."

With that said Abe shut and locked the door, activated his ear piece and said, "I want everyone on their toes. The moroi Queen just demanded to see us, so there is no telling what's going to happen next." There was a flurry of yes sir's, before all went silent again.

"Alpha Abe?" Al questioned him.

"Well it's technically true. She's our queen and leader, and that's what an alpha is, the leader." I watched everyone nod in agreement.

"In animals, Abe."

"Alie, every living thing on this planet is an animal of some kind, unless it's a plant." Again, everyone nodded their agreement. Al just shook her head at Abe.

"What do you think she's going to do next?" Chris asked.

"Hang on a minute and I'll see." Roza replied.

(RPOV)

Going into Lissa's head was easier than it used to be. I watched as she sat on a sofa with Adrian.

"She will be my guardian again if I have to chain her up. She has had her fun for long enough. I am the one that matters, and I refuse to let her do as she pleases any longer. She is nothing but a stupid damphir, she should be doing what she was breed for. Not off having fun and whoring around."

"Lissa, we will get her back no matter what it takes. Even if we have to enslave the entire damphir race to get what we want, we will. You will have her as your guardian and I will have her as my bloodwhore. Don't worry she can't refuse you, you are the queen."

There was a knock at the door, "finally, that bitch is going to pay." Sitting up straight she calls, "come in." A guardian who I assume was the one that came here walked in the room.

"Where is the whore and her pets?"

"Your majesty they refused to see you. The bands manager said, that if you wanted to see them to watch a concert. I told him that you actually wanted a meeting. He then told me to inform you, that you know where they are, if you want to see them then you must come to them. I reminded him that you are queen and he told me that you were not _their_ queen. That Roe is their alpha, and they do what she says."

"How dare they refuse to come to me. Who do they think they are? I am the queen; everyone does as I say." Turning back to the guardian she says, "go back and tell them I demand they come to me at once. Tell them I will force them to if I must, but they _will_ come to me." Turning to look at Adrian she remarked, "how dare they. They are all beneath me, everyone is beneath me, and yet they dare try to defy my orders. No, I won't stand for it." Looking back at the guardian she said, "why are you still here? I gave you orders so carry them out." The guardian turned and walked out of the room, I don't think she or Adrian noticed the look of anger in the guardians' eyes or that he didn't bow before leaving.

I didn't stick around after that, pulling myself out. I relayed what I had seen and heard to the others. Baba got back on his ear piece and ordered for the bus to be surrounded by guards telling them I was in danger.

"That will never happen Roza. I will not allow him, or anyone else to ever use you that way. I'll kill him, with my bare hands, before that happens." Dimitri said fiercely and protectively.

"I just don't understand what has happened to her." Poor Chris said.

"I don't know Chris. But by the look and feel of what was going on, Adrian is controlling her to an extent. But not completely, most of this is all her. Her feelings of self-entitlement, thinking I am _hers_ to do to and with, as she damn well pleases. Not caring about any damphir, except as a means to an end. They are planning to enslave the entire damphir race, and I have a sneaking suspicion that after us, will be the non-royals. Baba, Syd I want every single damphir and non-royals, parents or legal guardian contacted. I want them all as far the fuck away from this as possible. If they don't have parents or legal guardians, we'll just take them with us anyway. Al, will you call Mishka, and see if the schools are ready yet?" They all went about making their calls, when there was yet another knock on the door. I got up to answer it myself this time.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Mazur."

I interrupted him, "call me Mrs. Belikov actually."


	21. Chapter 21

"Yes ma'am sorry. Mrs. Belikov, the queen has demanded your presence at once."

"Well guardian…?"

"Ansel ma'am." I smiled at him, I could tell this whole mess was upsetting him.

"Well, Guardian Ansel, you can inform _your_ queen. That she is no position to demand that I, or any member of my crew, do anything. _We_ are **_not_** her subjects, as she was told before. If she wants to see us she knows where we are. Also, Guardian Ansel I'm sorry you are stuck in the middle of this. If you would like, after you deliver my answer, you can join our crew."

"Really?! You would allow me be a part of what you are doing?!" He asked so excitedly, I almost laughed.

"As long as you are able to take orders from me and my omega, then yes."

"Thank you ma'am, thank you so much. As soon as I pass on your answer, I will pack my belongings and return. Thank you, thank you so very much." And off he ran.

Looking at Daniel, who was one of the guards standing next to the door, "Danny inform our moroi that their skills may be needed before the night is over. Also, instruct the roadies to be ready not only to fight if necessary, but to move the equipment as quickly and carefully as possible. I want everyone to have their weapons handy just in case. Tell them to begin packing everything that is not absolutely needed."

"Yes my queen." I watched as he relayed my orders. Then I closed the door, once again locking it.

"Celeste is there any way you can get Jilly here?"

"Yes, I can call Emil. He and some of the others want to join us anyway."

"Please do that right away. And tell him that she is to pack all of her stuff to bring with her, and that she is to have at least eight guardians escort her."

"Yes, my queen." I playfully scowled at her, causing her to laugh as she too made her call.

Half an hour later there was again a knock on the door looking out the window Ivan said, "It's Jilly." So, Mia quickly opened the door and Jilly raced to Ivan and fell into his waiting arms.

"Shhh…honey it will all be ok. Our queen will make sure of that; I have complete faith in her." Ivan said as he patted her back.

Emil brought with him twenty guardians, some of whom were also teachers. As well as seventeen moroi teachers and staff.

"Ok everyone. I need to interview you each separately, to be sure none of you are spies for that Dragomir bitch. Someone will use compulsion on you to be sure you are open and honest with us. If you have a problem with that, this is not the place for you." I waited to see if anyone made a move to leave and none of them did.

"Very well one at a time, you will be brought in the back, and questioned by myself and my omega. Do you understand?" They all nodded their agreement.

"Let me tell you all something first, if you are a spy you will not enjoy the punishment of attempting to do so. Moroi, your magic is blocked on this bus, so that you can't use it against someone." It really wasn't, but they didn't need to know that, I was actually blocking their powers myself. But once they got in the back, it wouldn't really matter.

Someone else knocked on the door just then and I said, "grand central station everyone." Making them all laugh. Abe went to answer it this time.

"It's Ansel." Abe let him on board this time.

"Ma'am I delivered your message and I don't think I need to say that she was absolutely livid. She said that if a war is what it takes to get you where you are supposed to be, then a war is what you will get. So far every guardian she is telling to attack is refusing. They are removing their uniforms and throwing them at her feet." I couldn't help but smile.

"How many have left her so far?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Seventy-six."

I couldn't help but laugh, because I knew there were only one hundred and two guardians on campus. Her royal guardians included. With the seventy-six leaving her as well as the twenty Emil brought with him. That left her with a grand total of five guardians for her little war and we had almost two hundred as well as over fifty moroi. Plus, Janien Hathaway was in the infirmary, but she would be of no help to anyone, unless I healed her and I have absolutely no intentions of doing that.

Dimitri, Baba and I interviewed all the new arrivals. Turns out two of the guardians and three of the moroi were sent as spies. Fortunately, for them anyway, they had all been compelled to do so. I broke the compulsion and we questioned them again and they also wanted to stay. Once I compelled them all the same way I had done Jilly I led them all outside. So, that Lissa and Adrian could see what I was doing. Every window was filled with faces of students and non-royal adults. (*)

Except near Lissa and Adrian they stood there with their five guardians, one of which of course was Stan Alto. The sixth guardian left on their side being Janien, but as I said, she was of no good to them, or anyone else. At least, not in her condition.

"If you want to be a part of us you must take an oath. Are you willing to do so?" As I asked them that question, we were joined by the other seventy-six guardians that had abandoned Dragomir and Ivashkov. As well as 98% of the moroi and damphire faculty and staff. They, along with the others, took the oath.

"Yes alpha." They all answered.

"Very well. Do you swear, that from this day forth, that you will follow the orders given to you by your alpha and your omega?"

"Yes alpha."

"Do you swear, to help rid this world of as many strigoi as possible?"

"Yes alpha."

"Do you swear, to never reveal any actions, words, deeds or observations of our world, to anyone in the Dragomir/Ivashkov world?"

"Yes alpha."

"Everyone. please kneel and repeat after me." Once they were all on their knees I continued, "I do henceforth, swear my love, loyalty, respect and protection, to the people of planet earth. I swear to protect, anyone and everyone who shall ever need it, be they damphir, moroi or human. I swear to God, and by all that I hold holy and sacred, to do my best in all aspects of my life. I also swear fealty to my alpha and omega, as well as their entire family, for as long as I shall live. Do you so swear?" I really had no idea what to make the oath say, but I was going on instinct.

"I do so swear alpha." They all said.

"Good, then you are dismissed to return to your rooms, and do your packing. Guardians leave your uniforms because you won't be needing those anymore." Once they had all taken the oath, they returned to their previous rooms, and packed their belongings.

Lissa and Adrian walked out, when our new people left, surrounded by their five guardians.

"How dare you steal my slaves. Just who do you think you are?!" Fumed Vasilissa.

"Well, if you want to be technical about it, I am now their queen. Did you not just hear them, pledge their fealty, to Dimitri and myself?"

"You are no queen; you are just a stupid damphir whore."

"Really? I'm the whore? So Dragomir, how many men have you slept with? And be sure to tell the truth, because I know, you know, that I know, the truth."

"I have only slept with five."

"Un uh, try again. Remember, when I said I know the truth."

"Fine, eighteen. I've slept with eighteen men. While you, have slept with every male, that has ever been, on campus or at court."

"Actually whore, I've only ever slept with one man. My omega, my husband, Dimitri. So, who is the real whore here? And just for the record, how many women have you slept with? Remember, again I know the truth."

She looked shocked and worried, when I asked that, "why would you ask me that?"

"Answer the question." I hissed.

"Twenty-eight. But like I said, the amount of men you've slept with, is incalculable. You haven't slept with just Dimitri, you also slept with Adrian, he told me."

"He lied, he tends to do that. You are the only one of us, that has slept with Adrian. Which you did, for months actually. While you were professing your undying love for Chris. You were continually fucking, that piece of trash, hiding behind you. So, don't come here and tell me what you _think_ happened, or what Adrian _told_ you happened. Because the only way I would ever have sex with _that._ Is if he, raped my cold dead corpse."

"Well Dimitri fucked me, while you were gone. And told me, I was a million times better than you."

"Never, have I ever so much as seen you even close too naked, let alone slept with you." Dimitri replied to the accusation, disgustedly.

"It's alright моя единственная настоящая любовь (my one true love). I can see she's lying a bit."

"What do you mean a bit milaya?"

"She compelled you to have sex with her. Once you were under compulsion, she forced you to lay down on the floor, and she rode you like you were a fucking animal."

"And he loved every minute of it."

"Oh my God. I feel sick, just thinking that any part of me was _ever_ that close to any part of her. That's just nasty." And sure enough, my poor baby, turned around and threw up, repeatedly.

"It's alright love, she didn't give you any diseases."

"When did this happen Roza?"

"The day before you were questioned in the garden. Why do you think she was trying so hard to keep us apart? But don't worry, you won't remember a thing, if you don't want to."

"I definitely don't. It had to have been awful, for me to forget it ever happened. Yuck! That is just fucking disgusting." Bless his heart he was so green, it looked like he might throw up again.

"Actually she's better than Rose." Adrian said smugly.

"And exactly how in the hell would you know that? You nor any man, other that my husband, has ever been close enough to me for that."

"I fucked you bloody once, in a dream."

Looking at Dimitri I said, "Ohhh he fucked me in a dream, that tells you everything you ever need to know about him. Doesn't it?"

"It definitely does baby. He's always been a sick fucking pervert."

"Now Dragomir, I suggest you get out of my sight, away from me and my people, and you stay that way. And take your mutt there, with you." I said pointing at Adrian.

"You haven't heard the last of me whore."

"For your sake, you better hope I have. Because, I have absolutely no problem, removing your head from your shoulders. It's not like it'll be the first time I've cut _somethings_ head off, remember." With that she huffed, and they walked away.

Turning to my crew I said, "well that was fun." Looking at Dimitri I said, "I think that, went rather well, for my first battle as alpha. Don't you?"

"Yes my queen." He replied with a smug smirk.

I turned to baba and said, "Old man, it looks like we are going to need about a couple of dozen passenger buses for when we leave. As well as enough tents, sleeping bags, blankets and pillows for a few hundred adults. The students can stay in their rooms until we get ready to leave. Can you send uncle Pavel, uncle Sergei and Reenie into town to get the supplies we need?"

"Of course kiz." He walked away to do as I ask.

"I am assigning guardians to guard the cabin Roza. I will not take any chances where my wife is concerned."

"That's fine love. I don't want to take any chances where my husband and future children are concerned either." That said we walked back onto the bus hand in hand.

"Emil, I want the cabin surrounded by guards twenty-four seven. I also want Roza at least eight full time guardians, while we are here, and any other time there are moroi and damphir that are not a part of us around. After we leave I will assess our guardian situation and we'll go from there. Please send twenty guardians to the cabin now, and have them search it and the surrounding area for anything or anyone out of place."

"Yes omega." With that he turned and left.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh. I wanted to be the one that taught you Russian." My Comrade pouted a little.

"My darling, there are still many, many, many things you get to teach me. Don't be sad." I winked at him, and knew that he understood what I was talking about.

"Fine, I will show you all the sights in Russia, and teach you all about them." He informed me, both of us knowing very well there were _other_ things he was going to teach me.

"Good. When we leave here, I have decided that we are going home for a few months. All damphires that don't want to be guardians, think of something else you would like to do. Be it a blacksmith, store owner/keeper, own a movie theater, bowling alley, putt putt golf, video game arcade, all different types of restaurants, florist, work in, run or even own a museum. Whatever it is, we will help you to get it done. And this isn't just for the damphir it's for the moroi as well. There will be factories set up to make whatever we need. Also, vineyards, orchards, and vegetable gardens. We will also need several pharmacies, some 24/7 some not. It all depends on the owners, but we will need at least one 24/7 pharmacy, grocery store, convince store, and several 24/7 fast food places. Near each the palaces, there are five by the way. That way, we will never have to fear one section of our home is more protected than another. We have placed a palace every one hundred miles. Oh, and with me being pregnant a lot we, will also need at least one ice cream parlor, bakery and pizza place near each palace that is open 24/7." I informed them. I could see awe in the eyes of some that were not as close to me. But in the eyes of the others I saw laughter.

"Are you already getting ready for your pregnancy symptoms kiz? I mean all that food in close vicinity to you."

"Yes baba, that's exactly what I'm doing. I don't want Dimitri to have to go too far to get whatever I'm craving. And he _will_ be the one to go after it most of the times, since they will be his children." I smirked at Dimitri.

"I will be very happy and proud to do that for you and our children milaya. But right now, it's time for you to sleep. I realize you want to be close to Chris if he needs you, so we are going to sleep on **_our_** bus tonight. As you can see, it is almost up against this one, making them both easier to protect. And if he cries out, or needs you in any way during the night, a guardian will notify me and we will come running. But you need to rest, if you are not already pregnant you soon will be." Turning to Al and Celeste, "would you two go to Dr. Oldenzki and get Roza six tests? That should last until we leave, and can stop at a pharmacy to stock up."

"Yes, we will go right now." Al answered him.

"Thank you, I want seven guardians with you and one moroi that is good at compulsion. Because, I want you all protected and I don't want anyone, knowing what you went there for. That must remain a secret outside of our people, for now. Al when you get back if we are not here just knock on our bus and thank you all." With that they all turned to leave.

"Roza, I would appreciate it, if you would pack your everyday and fighting clothes as well as your weapons and move them with mine to our bus. Your stage clothes we will get moved to the motorhome I asked Abe to order, for you all to get ready in. That way everyone will have enough room to get ready without stepping all over each other."

"What kind is it?" I asked as we walked to the back to pack.

"Top of the line, for you of course, it's Nexus Bentley class A. We had the main bed removed, and six vanity mirror tables set up, along with a changing screen on each side of the room. The closets were also extended to hold wardrobe. There is also plenty of storage. It will meet us in Lexington when we get back from Russia. I'm anxious to see the home my queen has built for us."

"That's sound heavenly, or as heavenly as life can get on the road. We are going to need to stock up on pregnancy tests, for the bathrooms in each bus and the motorhome, you realize, that, right?"

"Yes, that's something else I can't wait for, to see you carrying our child. Promise me, that the second, you find out, or even suspect that your pregnant, you'll tell me."

"Of course, I will take no chances when it comes to my child."

"As soon as we are pregnant, we leave that day for Russia. Alright?" I nodded to him. "You never told me why Russia love."

Unable to look into his eyes, I continued to fold my clothes. I don't want to upset him, when I tell him why, but I'm afraid it will anyway. I felt it as he laid his hands on my shoulders and turned me around.

"Why Russia, love?"

Sighing, I lay my head on his chest. "Baia is your home, it always has been. And I figured with the court near there, I could at least see you when you came to visit your family. Granted, it would have had to be done, with a spy plane, satellite or hidden security cameras. But at least I would get to see you some time. I wanted to ask your family to move to our court, but I thought when you came home to find them gone you would be very upset and extremely worried. That's also why it's so close to Baia. Russia and Baia is where I've always felt closest to you, when we were not together."

"I am so proud of the woman you have become Roza. But in all honesty, you've always been this woman. You just needed to stop locking her away and playing the tuff nothing can hurt me guardian."

"Yea like you have room to talk, that's how you acted too you know."

"I know. But you my darling, unlocked my heart and soul. You freed me Roza, in more ways than one. And I love you just that much more for it."

I smiled at him before asking, "Dimitri, do you think we could get the cabin taken apart and take it with us?"

"We would have to buy it from Kirova. Which knowing what a bitch she is, it will cost a pretty penny."

"I'll offer her five hundred to begin with, but if I know her like I think I do she'll want twice that. But I'm willing to pay as much as twenty thousand, although there's no need for her to know that. I want every plank, nail, mirror, glass pane, fixture everything. I want it shipped to Russia and rebuilt to perfection, in the forest near one of our palaces."

"If that is what you want, then that my darling, is what you _will_ have. Tomorrow we will go see Kirova, and make the arrangements. Then we can go pack our stuff and take pictures and video of every square inch. To make sure we rebuild it perfectly. Will that make you happy love?" He asked me as we finished packing.

"Ecstatically so."

"Then we will make it happen. Come it is time for you to rest."

"Ok, just let me check on Chris before we leave. I'll meet you up front." Dimitri took our bags and went ahead to wait for me, and I went to see about Chris.

When I arrived, Chris was whimpering in his sleep, so I looked into his dream, to see what he was dreaming about. It morphed from his parents trying to turn him, to Tasha trying to kill me, to Lissa sleeping with Adrian right in front of him. All of that pissed me off so I interrupted his dream.

"From now on you will dream of happy things like love, life and laughter. No more bad dreams for you, my brother." Then I tucked him back in, and again kissed his forehead. When I entered the front of the bus, Al and Celeste had returned as well as uncle Pavel, uncle Sergei and Reenie. Al handed Dimitri the bag from the infirmary, and said goodnight. I watched as everyone set up their tents, the guardians would be taking shifts, so that someone would always be alert enough to inform us if help was needed.

On the way to the bus I saw Abe and Syd. "Did you guys get your calls made?"

"Yes kiz everyone was informed of Lissa and Adrian's plans to enslave the damphires and non-royals, and they are all pulling their children from, not just St. Vlad's, but all the academies. Guardians are leaving their royal moroi in droves, and everyone that has the means, is to meet us in Moscow in two weeks. Those that don't have the means, are selling everything they can and shipping what they can't sell. And I am sending jets around the world to gather up our new people. It looks like this is happening faster than we thought it would. Even the Alchemists are abandoning this world, and joining ours."

"Have flyers printed up and dropped over court and all the moroi and damphir communities. Telling them if they don't want to become slaves to the royals, chains and all, to pack their belongings and come to Moscow. I will not let not even one of my people be enslaved, by a bunch of good for nothing snotty royals. Let them protect themselves, cook their own food and clean their own toilets for a change, and they'll know what it's like. I want our people from _every_ country, informed of what is going on and I want them all in Freedom by the end of the month."

"Freedom Roza?"

"That is the name of our new country, and we will be just that, a country unto ourselves. If there is something we can't make or grow, then we will trade with other's, but other than that it will be just us. I thought we'd have a few years before we got to this point, but that bitch just accelerated my plans. Baba, I want as many doctors, nurses, scientist, researchers, engineers, teachers and professors of every field and specialty as possible in Freedom at the end of the month. I also want cooks, caterers, clothing designers, seamstresses, sculptors, glassmakers, musicians, farmers, wedding planners, event coordinators, interior decorators/designers, architects, dancers, ice sculptors, pilots, air traffic controllers, stewardess's, wood workers, jewelry designers/creators, gemologists, travel agent's, painters, carpenters, animal trainers, hairdressers, make-up artists, phycologists, physiatrists, artists of all forms, all types of martial art instructors, anyone that can teach others how to use different weapons to defend themselves as well as others, and anyone and everyone else you can think of. We can get some of your people in Turkey to get us the best damphir friendly horses, dogs, cats and other animals as possible. After we have some we can use some of them to breed others. I want a large zoo and aquarium with every animal imaginable. Skating rink ice and wheels, amusement parks, water parks, circuses, libraries, museums. Everything the human world has, my people must have it as well. And if the amount of space we have isn't enough we will expand as much as we need to."

"You have really given this some serious thought haven't you Roza?"

"More than you know, Comrade, so much more than you know. I spent many a cold, lonely, tear filled nights thinking about this."

"Come love, it is time for you to rest." We got on the bus shut and locked the door and I watched as guardians surrounded the bus, all in order to keep their king and queen safe. It truly warmed my heart. As we got ready for bed Dimitri said, "Roza, when we get to Russia what do you plan to do first?"

"Go home of course."

"Home to Freedom?"

"No honey, our original home, Baia. We need to convince everyone there, to move to Freedom. Plus, I can't wait to see mama, babushka, the girls, Paul, Zoya and little Roslyn again. I've missed the rest of my family."

"Even after everything that happened between us, you do see them as your family, don't you?"

"Always have, Dimitri, always will. Do you want to skype them or surprise them? Of course, I'm sure that babushka has already told them to start packing. Mark and Oksana have already moved to Freedom."

"Let's just surprise them. Right now, I want you to rest and in the morning, I want you to take one of those tests."

"Ready, willing and able babe." Leaning over to kiss him goodnight I said, "I love you, goodnight my handsome husband."

"I love you too, goodnight my devastatingly beautiful wife." With a kiss on my cheek, neck and shoulder he wrapped me in his warm strong arms and we feel asleep.

(DPOV)

I woke up to my beautiful fiancée on top of me, which I had absolutely no problem with. I felt her trailing kisses across my chest, and her tongue circling my right nipple. With my eyes still shut I continued to let her think I was still asleep, or tried to until she bit down on my nipple. That felt so incredible, I took a deep loud breath and knew that she knew I was awake. I felt her smile against my chest, then again she ran her tongue over me, before taking my nipple into her mouth and rolling it between her lips and across her teeth.

"Roza if you don't stop that, I'm going to have to claim what's mine."

"And what's yours exactly?" Oh, now she was just being silly.

Resting my hands on her ass I answer her, "Why you are of course."

"Ohhh, so if I'm yours, then whose, are you?"

"Well I don't know if you've met her or not. She is extremely hot and sexy as hell, she's devastatingly beautiful, she's smart, loving, kind, talented, wise beyond her years, powerful, and she can kick a strigoi's ass in less than half a heartbeat." I described her to her, as I ran my hands up and down her amazing ass, lovingly. "God I love the feel of your ass."

She laughed. "Hmmm, I'm glad. Your owner does seem pretty out of this world. What's her name?"

I laughed at her owner comment, although that is exactly what she is. She owns me heart, mind, body and soul. "Her birth name is Rosemarie Anastasia Hathaway Mazur. But people call her Roe, except for me I call my stunningly amazing and sexy woman Roza. Do you know her?" I asked pretending to be serious.

"I think I just might. But why do you call her something different than what everyone else does?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Because, I love her different than what everyone else does. She is the love and light of my life, my soulmate, she is the only reason I was put on this earth, and she is definitely the only reason I am still here."

I heard her sigh, she pulled herself up my body, she lay her forehead against mine so that she could look into my eyes before saying, "I love you so much Dimitri, I don't know what I ever did right enough to deserve you. But whatever it was, I am sooo damn glad I did it."

"Milaya, just being you, is _more_ than enough. You are the most amazing, alluring, magnificent, woman there ever will be, and I love you so much Roza, so much that sometimes, I think my heart might burst with my love for you. I spent too much time trying to deny it and hide it, I will never be able to tell you enough how much I love you. There will never be enough time throughout all of forever to tell you, and show you just how much I love you." For a few minutes, there was silence.

She smiled sweetly, then her look turned devious, "Dimmmitriii," Uh oh now I know I'm in trouble. She had laid her head in the crook of my neck by this time.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that day in the gym, when you told me you had lots to teach me?"

I laughed, like I could ever forget that, "yes, of course I do. Do you honestly think I could ever forget the feel of your lips on mine?"

"I certainly hope not." She replied leaning up and giving me that sexy 'come and get some' smile. Damn, that smile never failed to turn me on.

"What about it?"

"What were you going to teach me exactly?" Again, with that smile.

"Well, I already taught you some of it in the cabin."

"What made you think to use your tongue in that way? You said you were a virgin and I believe you, so where did that come from?"

"Babe, I know women talk about sex. But guys talk about it a _hell_ of a lot more, I imagine. They talk about what they've done, what they want to do, what they fantasize about doing. When it comes to pleasuring our women we also have a _damn_ good imagination."

"Realllyyy. Did you ever tell anyone about us?"

"No. You are all mine."

"Did you talk about your fantasies?" She enquired.

"When I was young, sure. After I meet you, no. I kept us to myself, I never wanted to share anything about you, with anyone else. I've always wanted to keep you all to myself."

"So have you had fantasies about me?"

"So so soooo many, there is no way to keep up with them all."

"What have you fantasied about doing with me?"

Flipping us over so I could rest between her glorious legs I said, "Baby, I love you so much. But if I start thinking about my fantasies of you, we will not get out of this bed for at least a month, probably a whole lot longer. You have to know, I fantasized about you every night for almost a year. And after the lust spell, there were several different ones every night. Even after I was returned, I dreamed and fantasized about you every night. I have been dreaming and fantasizing about you, every night since the day we meet, and I do mean _every_ night. Hell, to be honest, I've even day dreamed about you, all that time too, even when I was a strigoi, I would day dream and fantasize about you. But we can discuss that later, as we unfortunately, have things that have to be done today. So tonight, I will share _one_ of my fantasies with you, how's that?"

"Is that the best offer I'm going to get?" She pouted.

"For now."

"Then I guess it'll have to do. Would you like to describe it to me at least?" 'God this wicked woman,' I smiled, 'and she's all mine,' I thought happily.

"Roza." I growled playfully at her.

"Fine, fine I will let it go for now. But tonight, I am going to press you, like nothing you have ever experienced before, do you understand me Comrade?"

"Of course my darling, of course. Come we need a shower, before we set out on the chores for the day."

With that we got up and got showered. Although our shower was together and we did play a little, we didn't actually have sex we did however both get off. Much as we both wanted to make love, we knew we had things that needed to be dealt with today, we could have fun tonight.

While in the shower she told me. "I'm glad to know that you've dreamed and fantasized about me _almost,_ as much as I have you." I laughed. After our shower, we ate breakfast together then went to join the others on the band bus. Once we were onboard and sitting down, Roza began with what we needed to do today.

"As we are not having a show today, I want every piece of equipment cleaned and taken care of. What we don't need, is to be packed and placed in the trucks. I want to be as ready as possible, if we need to move fast. Dimitri, Al, Yuri, Celeste and I will get our marks today, anyone that wants to watch, is more than welcome to do so. I will be getting five red molnija's, as well as thirty-three blue molnija's, the others will be getting one red one apiece. Mine will take a while, which is why I will be last, that and I oversee everyone else getting theirs. After that, if there are any strigoi near enough, we will hunt, if not the time is yours to do with as you please. While everyone gets, their equipment cleaned and packed Dimitri and I have to visit…" there was a knock on the door interrupting Roza. Since Emil was closest he opened the door.

"My queen it's Dr. Oldenzki."

"Emil, I asked all of you to call me Roe."

"Sorry, Roe." She smiled at him.

"Let her in." She told him.

(RPOV)

I watched as Emil grasped the good doctor's hand, and help her aboard. What shocked me was their aura's, oh. My. God. They are in love.

 **"** **Dimitri."**

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Watch Emil and Elizabeth."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Because my darling, they are in love."** I heard his sharp inhale as he turned to me to see if I was serious, I nodded to him.

 **"** **Seriously?"**

 **"** **Yes, their aura's surround each other just like ours, Ivan and Jilly, Eddie and Mia and Baba and Al, Yuri and Celeste."**

 **"** **Do they realize it?"**

 **"** **Oh yea. They've…been together."**

 **"** **Holy shit. Well I guess it's no more shocking than any of the other relationships on this bus."**

"So, what's up doc?" Everyone laughed at me, knowing where I got that from. "Sorry I've just always wanted to say that. It's kind of like 'follow that car'." Still they laughed.

"Well, first let me say that I am very proud of you Rose and what you are doing. Secondly, myself and my staff want to come with you."

"Really? Good, thanks, and call me Roe, like I've told everyone else Rose Hathaway is dead, I am Roe Mazur now. What made you all want to join us all of the sudden?"

"It's not all of the sudden actually, we just never had any other option other than joining the human world. This world is not an actual world any more, it's becoming like the human world hundreds of years ago. Slavery, elitism and social climbers. Anyone who is not a royal is worth less than dirt to them. There are even a few non-royals that feel and act the same way the royals do, including Kirova. The things she has done, and made us do, well you just wouldn't believe." I could see tears form in her eyes and knew that whatever she was keeping bottled up was bothering her a great deal.

"Liz, for her to understand your going to have to tell her." Emil said as he patted her on the back. If everyone didn't already know of their relationship before, they certainly do now.

"Doc, I can't help if I don't know or understand."

"Please call me Liz, Roe."

"Alright, Liz. Just take a deep breath, and tell me what's going on."

 **"** **Babe can you hand me some tissue?"**

 **"** **Of course. Whatever is going on, she's very upset about it."**

 **"** **Yes, let's just hope it's something we can do something about."** Dimitri handed me the box of tissue, and I handed them to Liz.

"A few months ago a novice was injured. A piece of ill maintained gym equipment, fell on his leg, breaking it in three places. Kirova refused to let me use the supplies to put a cast on it, saying that the supplies would be used for more important people, like the royals. A few days ago, a royal came in with a twisted ankle, not even sprained, just twisted. Kirova forced me, to put it in a cast. A little ice and a few hours of it being propped up would have healed it, but she said no expense should be spared in helping our royals. A few weeks before, a non-royal was injured in the chemistry lab. She had second degree burns on her hand, and Kirova said that I could use the ointment once and one wrapping for it. If the girl wanted further treatment she could buy the supplies from the clinic. If she couldn't afford them, then she would have to do without. She couldn't afford them, of course, so I paid for them myself, and gave them to her. A few days after that incident, a royal came in a paper cut on her finger, a freaking paper cut! I was ordered to do everything medically possible to alleviate the pain and prevent possible scarring. And the list just goes on and on, ever since Vasilissa became queen it has been that way. When Tatiana was alive it was bad, but we were still able to treat the damphir and non-royals but now…" Half way through her story she had let her tears fall. I was so pissed off it was difficult to breath.

"What happened to the damphir with the broken leg, and the non-royal with the burns?" I asked.

"The damphir is in the infirmary, he can't walk. The non-royal I assume she is in her room; her wounds are healing but there is terrible scaring and nerve damage."

"Don't worry about it Liz, they will be good as new soon, I'll make damn sure of that."

"Thank you Roe." I simply nodded at her.

"Emil would you please take Liz to one of the beds in the back and let her rest?" He nodded and led her to the back.

Apparently, my anger was on display for everyone to see, "Rosie calm down."

"Seriously Mase, you want me to calm down?! How in the hell can I possibly calm down?!" I got up and went into our secret weapons locker and took out a pair of red leather pants, a red leather backless vest, a pair of red leather high heeled boots, a red leather whip laced with charmed silver razor blades, an Arabian dagger with a huge sapphire on the hilt, a pair of charmed silver six shooters for my hips, a pair of matching Glock's for my shoulder holsters. And finally four stakes, two on the front of my weapons belt around my waist, and two in the back. When I was dressed my hair already had streaks of bright red in it.

Exiting the locker, I walked to the front of the bus, and heard Chris and Eddie say, "OH SHIT!"

"Rosie, you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"I'm going to kill those two bitches and I will _never_ regret that." Everyone was staring at me as though they had never seen me before. Most of which, had never seen this side of me, it was a side I tried to keep a tight leash on. But sometimes, like now, I failed. Walking off the bus Dimitri was standing there talking to Yuri, Al and Baba.

(APOV) Abe

"What the hell?!" Dimitri asked. "Roza, baby, please calm down, this isn't you. Not the _real_ you, it's not the darkness, but it isn't you. I don't know what the hell this is, but it is not you." Dimitri begged franticly for her to calm down.

"She can't or won't hear you right now Dimitri. 'The slayer' has taken over; Rose is no longer in control. And until her anger is dispelled 'the slayer' will stay in control." I filled him in.

"Who or what, the hell is 'the slayer'?" He asked us.

"It is who Rose becomes when there is no darkness, but her rage and homicidal temper takes over. Having my temper mixed with Janine's, doesn't come easy. Sometimes, like now, it occasionally gets the better of Rose. Then mix in the being shadow-kissed, and all of her powers. Welll, it gets very very dangerous for other people sometime."

"How often has this happened?"

"Thankfully, only two other times. I'll explain them to you later. But right now, we have to keep her from actually committing cold blooded murder. Which I have absolutely no idea how to do."

We all walked close by Rose as she walked to her destination, something else I didn't know. Stopping outside a door that had a name plate on it reading Headmistress Ellen Kirova, well we all finally understood where she was going.

My little girl did not knock on the door, oh no not my child, she didn't throw the door open, again not my child. Hell, no, she kicked the door down off its hinges and across the room out the window, taking part of both walls with it.

I saw Dimitri and the others look at me, I think wondering if I had any idea she could do that, which I didn't, especially not in six-inch stiletto heels. So, I just shrugged at them and said, "I think she's mad." I tried to joke, but this wasn't a joking matter, not at all. Dimitri just gave me a look that said, 'gee, you think so?' and rolled his eyes. It was very apparent that my little girl was rubbing off on him.


	24. Chapter 24

Walking over to stand menacingly in front of Kirova's desk hands on her hips feet spread, she looked deadly. "Bitch you will type up a bill of sale for Watch post cabin nine and all its contents for the bargain basement price of one single solitary dollar. You will sign it into the ownership of Dimitri Belikov and Roe Mazur Belikova, and you will do it now, and happily, before _I break your fucking neck_. Do I make myself clear?" She viciously growled at Kirova. When she said that about breaking Kirova's neck her voice sounded like what I imagine a demon would sound like.

"No I won't…"

Interrupting I said, "Kirova, if I were you I would do as you are told. This is not the Rose Hathaway you are used to dealing with, this isn't even Roe Mazur. This is 'the slayer,' and she doesn't take no for an answer, nor does she give second chances. She will kill you without a second thought, if you disobey her, trust me, I've seen it."

I watched as Rose unrolled the whip that was once on her hip.

"Kirova, that whip she has in her hand, is laced with charmed silver razor blades, she can peel the skin from a grape at fifty paces. I wouldn't advise testing her right now. You can't even begin to imagine the things she can do to a strigoi with that thing. Much less a moroi."

Kirova took a piece of paper from her desk and began to type, when she finished she handed it to me, with a shacking hand. I looked at it then said, "it is all done and legal, slayer. You two are now the proud owners of your cabin." I said holding the title out to her, hoping she would take it, but knowing she only would if she had calmed down.

"Give it to Dimitri." Oh well, guess she hasn't calmed down enough yet, which I should have known just by looking at her hair. So, I handed it to Dimitri and watched as he placed it into one of the inside pockets of his duster.

"Now Kirova, you and everyone that didn't decide to join us, will be put into a cell, along with the royal students. But first you look into my eyes." Kirova looked up at Rose.

"Ellen Kirova, from this day forth, you will spy on Vasilissa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov and everyone associated with them. You will be given a burner phone, with a number already programmed into it. Which you will find under the sink in the bathroom of your room. When anything you think, I might want to know happens, or is rumored to happen. You will call that number and report it. You will never remember having done this, no matter how much compulsion someone tries to use on you. You won't even remember having the phone, until the time comes for you to use it. And afterwards you will forget its existence, until the next time you need to use it. Other than that, you will carry on as you have done in the past. Now are there any valuables on campus?" I understood, without being told, that I was the one that was supposed to place the phone in her room.

"Yes, slayer. There are four safes in my room, three of which hold seven million dollars' cash, each with journals saying how, when, and where I took the money from. The fourth, holds every valuable ever presumed lost or stolen from campus, since I took over. There is also a safe here in my office. holding Vasilissa's jewels and cash, and also her crown as well as cash for needs here on campus."

"Open the safe in this office, now." She stood and went to a painting on the wall, 'that is rather obvious.' Removing it, she opened the safe then returned to her chair.

"Celeste, clean out this safe, then escort Kirova to her room, and clean out those as well. Once you are done with that, take everything to the bus, then escort her to the cells. Kirova you will go with Celeste and open the safes in your room. You will also tell her the default codes and locations, of all the other safes on campus. You will follow her to the cells, where you will forget everything that happened here, except voluntarily selling Dimitri the cabin. Do you understand me?"

"Yes slayer."

"First, I want you to print out ten copies of room assignments for all the dorms and guest housing, highlighting the royal's rooms. Do you understand?"

"Yes slayer."

"Good then do as you were instructed." I saw the red in Rose's hair begin to fade, not completely, not yet. But enough for her to reclaim a little control of her body.

"Celeste be sure to check all of the safes, just in case someone forgot something. Take everything you find place it in as many duffels as needed. Hide it under the table in the band bus, there are storage areas under the seats, we will go through it when we leave. Baba, get us three semi-truck and trailers here ASAP. Then you take twenty of our people and clean out the dorms, take everything. I want every sheet, towel, pillow, pillow case and wash cloth. I want _everything._ From the royal's student's rooms, leave everything that does not have monetary value. Take any cell phones, cameras, MP3 player, stereo's, televisions, jewelry and cash that you find. Anything any of our people might want or we can sell, I want it _all._ Then go to the rest of the rooms and get everything that is not bolted to the foundation, confiscate it. I also mean the guardian and faculty dorms as well, and don't forget guest housing." I nodded.

"Al, you also get a group of twenty and clear out the class rooms, I want everything from there too, I want every book, Bunsen burner, test tube, pencil, everything, I even want the damn plants and trash cans." I watched as Alie nodded.

"Emil, you take Liz and ten people, and clear out the infirmary. If they think they cannot treat wounded damphir and non-royals, we will show them what it's like to not be able to be treated for something. I want every Band-Aid, needle, IV pole every fucking thing in there, except one fridge and the blood. Leave that with them, as there may be some royal students that are not like the others. Also, collect the feeders and have them pack their belongings as well." This time it was Emil who nodded.

"Syd, I want you to also take twenty, and I want all the security cameras and equipment from all over campus, including in the security office. I also want all computers and everything that goes with them. But before you unhook them all, I want you to get inside the financial records, and take everything that is supposed to be for the damphires and non-royals, no wait scratch that just take every-fucking-thing. No matter what it's for I want it all, then get into the courts records and do the same. Set up an account in the name of Mazur incorporated and put it all in there. Do this with every school not just St. Vlad's. Anything from court, or any business run by royals, strip them bare. Don't go into the personal accounts, but anything and everything else from court, schools and the businesses I want it all. Be sure you don't leave a trail that they can follow, also get the PA equipment." Once again there was nodding. No one said a word, because those of us that had been with Rose, when she was like this, knew better.

"Eddie take twenty and take everything from the gym that is usable. Every piece of equipment, every barbell, everything down to the last roll of wraps, I want it _all_." From Eddie she got a thumbs up.

"Chris, you take ten and go to the kitchen clean it out, leave whatever is already cooked, as well as food and drinks for one hundred people for a week. Everything that needs refrigerating get ice and put it in chest, buckets, barrels, anything that will hold it. I want that place cleared of everything including the stoves, ovens, microwaves, refrigerators, tables and chairs. Everything except what I said leave, other than that I want that place bare as a new born baby's butt." Chris also gave a thumbs up.

"Meme you take twenty and clean out the laundry mat, don't leave a single solitary thing. Ivan, you and Jilly take ten and go to the outside sheds take anything and everything that might be of use or value. I don't care what it is, I want it all! Yuri, you also take twenty and go through all the offices, lounges, game rooms and supply closets, take everything including the damn light fixtures. Celeste when you finish please help Yuri." Yuri, Celeste, Mia, Ivan, and Jill all nodded their understanding.

"Dimitri and I will take ten and go to the armory and clear it out. Baba call your contacts at all the schools and court and tell them to do the same there as we are doing here. I want everywhere cleared of everything that is not bolted to the foundation. I am sick and fucking tired of the royals treating us as if, we damphir are only here to stand between them and danger and that the non-royals are lower than dirt. Now please all of you carry out your assignments. And thank you."

The longer Rose talked, the more of her anger was expelled and the less red there was in her hair till finally it was once again all brown. Everyone left to do as she instructed us to do. Damn my little girl is an A plus player, she knew exactly where to hit to hurt them the worst. I couldn't have been more proud of her, if I had taught her myself.

Then I heard her over the intercom, "I want the guards guarding our cabin to pack everything in it and disassemble it plank by plank, nail by nail, don't lose even one nail please. And bring it to the trucks, where it will be loaded and reconstructed in Russia, thank you all for your help." I couldn't help but smile, my baby girl has become an amazing woman. Unfortunately, with little to no help, from me or Janien.

(RPOV)

Sitting down on the sofa I began to shake uncontrollably.

"Roza? Baby are you ok?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"I'm ok. It's just 'the slayer' takes so much out of me, it's difficult to not only reign her back in, but to recover afterwards. Which is why I try to suppress her so much."

"What does it feel like when she is in control?"

"Pretty much like the darkness, just not as lost in despair. I have no control over either one, but while the darkness is fueled by not only anger but also depression. 'The slayer' is fueled completely by rage and hatred. With both, I can see myself doing whatever it is I'm doing, but I can't control either of them. It's like I'm watching a movie and having no control over my words or actions."

"That sounds like how I felt when I was a strigoi, I could see it, but I couldn't do anything to stop any of it. Is there anything you can do to gain control of her?"

"Not that I have discovered. When I get angry enough for her to take control like that, I am pushed to the side. It's like having a split personality. I don't know if the small part of the bond I have held onto, fuels her or not. But I guess it's a thought."

"Oh Roza, I wish you didn't have to deal with this shit. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's not your fault Comrade. I don't really know if there is anything anyone can actually do that will help. But I know what would help my feelings."

"What would that be my darling?"

"Love me."

"I already do Roza. I love you far past eternity."

I smiled at him, "I guess we need to clean out the armory. Will you get on your ear piece, and tell everyone once they have finished their assignments to check in?"

"Of course." And he did just that. The armory was stocked with stakes, swords, machetes, daggers, knives, gas, matches, lighters, flares, flare guns, actual hand guns, shot guns, rifles, even freaking machine guns, they even had a fucking Gatling gun and four canons. Plus, millions of cases of ammunition for each gun, and at least a thousand cannon balls. Along with holsters and scabbards for the guns, swords, stakes, knives and daggers. This place was a guardian and novices wet dream. It took us, and the ten people with us, almost eight hours to collect and transport it all.

"Comrade, is baba finished with the dorms yet?" I asked as we closed the door to the armory.

"Hang on and I'll check. Abe, Roza wants to know if you are finished with the dorms yet?"

"Just finished, everything is being loaded into the trailers. Why?"

"Hang on, he said they just finished, and everything is being loaded into the trailers."

"Tell him I need him, uncle Pavel, uncle Sergei, Reenie and Nicholai to meet us in the motor pool." Dimitri relayed what I told him and we left to meet them.

Ten minutes later we were all standing in the motor pool, "Baba I want every vehicle, that is not a Honda, stripped of every identifying mark on it. Serial numbers, parts numbers, license plates, everything I want it all gone. Then I want them all loaded onto car carriers and sent with the other trucks of stuff. Send it all to the closest ship yard, put it all on board one of your ships, and ship it all to Moscow. Then have trucks meet the ship, and have them bring the stuff to Freedom. Also, notify your contacts at the other schools and have them do the same. Your contacts at court to do the same and have them fix every single car there, that will not be used to transport our people and the confiscated stuff, where they will never work again. If it is to be left at court and has a motor, I don't want it to ever work again. Even the personal cars, can you do that?"

"Of course little girl, where do you think you got your devious mind? Janien? Please, that woman wouldn't know devious if it bit her damn nose off. I promise you it will all be done; do you have a timetable for this?"

"Now."


	25. Chapter 25

"Good enough, boys get to work. When you are finished bring all the tools and spare parts with you too."

"Thanks Baba. Will you make sure everything I've asked for is done, I need to rest? She drains me."

"Get some rest little girl. Everything will be loaded and ready to go when you wake up." I smiled at him and walked a few feet away before I started to collapse, thankfully my Russian God caught me.

(DPOV)

"Roza!" I watched her stumble and begin to fall, but thankfully I was close enough to catch her. Since I was standing right by her side, like always.

Lifting her in my arms, and sat down, I hear Abe say, "She's never passed out after 'the slayer' took control before. I'll get Liz to come check on her." I sat on the ground, cradling my Roza against my chest. When out of nowhere, Roza started screaming bloody murder, and jerking all over. It was like she was being tortured in her sleep or having a seizure.

"Roza, Roza, Roza baby wake up, please." I pleaded.

"Darkness, so much darkness." I heard her say, through gritted teeth.

"Roza you promised me you wouldn't take anymore of her darkness. Please stop Roza." I cried, as I watched the love of my life jerk and scream for help.

"MASON! Help her." I screamed.

"Rosie fight it; you can do it."

"Roza you promised, please don't leave me. Stop taking her darkness PLEASE!"

"She's not taking it Dimitri they are forcing it into her."

"Oh God, please don't take her from me. I can't lose her, I just can't." Over and over I begged for God or someone to do something. We were surrounded by our people and yet none of us had a clue what to do.

"Rosie, you have to sever the rest of the bond. They are using it to force their darkness into you, if they can't have you, they are going to do everything in their power to make sure no one else does either."

"Can't…might…need…it." She told Mason.

"No Rosie you will never again need it. You already have all the powers the darkness gives you. All the strength, agility, magic and speed it gives you; you already have within you. 'The slayer' is a replacement for the darkness. You have to fight it Rosie, fight. The reason you can't control 'the slayer' is because you also carry the darkness. Sever the rest of the bond and you will be able to control her, fight Rosie. Dimitri talk to her."

"Roza baby, Mason said you have to sever the remainder of the bond. If you do that you will be able to control 'the slayer' and not have to worry about the darkness. You have to do this Roza please, you _must_ do this." I told her, then a thought occurred to me. "Do it for me Roza, do it for me and our children, baby. Do it for us, please. I love you Roza I can't lose you again, it will kill me. Please Roza, for me and the children fight this, fight it for us Roza." I hoped those words, gave her the strength to fight this.

"I love you, Dimitri Hayden Belikov." She said, and then she screamed like she was dying. Which I was afraid that was exactly what was happening. "AAAHHHH!" Then nothing, absolute complete and total silence, for about ten seconds.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my life. My Roza took a deep breath. Then I heard more screaming, this time from the cells.

"I guess they don't like getting what they give out." My fiancée said, myself and everyone else, let out the breath we were holding, as we all cried.

They didn't want to lose their friend, sister, daughter and queen; but I _couldn't_ lose my wife. And although we are not legally married yet, husband and wife is exactly how we saw each other. We had pretty much acted like a married couple, since the day we met. Fights, loving each other, and making up. Is all a part of being with someone, forever.

"Oh God, thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you." More tears filled my eyes as I looked down into the eyes of my Roza. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you are ok. I love you so damn much." I sobbed.

"I love you too Comrade, more than you will ever be able to understand." I sat on the ground with her head resting in my lap, and cried as I stroked her hair. I had laid her down on the ground, when she started jerking so much, So I could hold on to her head better, and keep it from slamming into the ground.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Roza. I almost died when I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine my love, a little tired, but other than that I'm fine. Help me up I want to go to the cells."

" _No_. After Liz checks you out, _then_ you can get up and go to the cells, and not a moment before." I told her very firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Gees, pushy much? You think I almost die, you get bossy. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What's next, bed rest for a hang nail?" She joked.

"Roza." I growled at her.

Holding up her hands she said, "ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry I know I scared you, hell I scared myself."

Putting her hand on my cheek she said, "I love you Dimitri. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it out that time either. You've always been there for me, when the darkness has taken or tried to take me. And I thank you so very much for that, my love. I was almost gone, when you asked me to fight for you and our children, thank you for reminding me of all I had to lose. Now before you say another word, shut up and kiss me."

I didn't have to be told twice, pulling her further into my embrace, I kissed her, until neither of knew our own names, much less each other's.

I don't know, and I definitely don't care how long we sat there kissing. I do know, that at one time someone tried to get our attention, and we both waved them off, causing everyone to laugh. Afterward, Liz examined my Roza.

"She's fine, but…" With that one word my heart froze.

"But, but, but what Liz?!" I asked in a panic.

"Calm down Dimitri. Are you going to be like every time I almost die?"

"Roza, that's not even fucking funny. You better not _ever_ come anywhere near dying ever again, do you understand me?"

Holding up her hands in surrender she said, "ok, ok, again I'm sorry. I get it, now is not the best time for jokes."

Turning back to Liz I asked, "but what Liz."

"Well I'm not 100% sure, but after she leaves the cells…I want her to take a pregnancy test."

"Wh…what? Are you serious Liz?" Roza asked her.

"Like I said I'm not 100% sure but I think so. With the cursory exam, I just preformed, I _think_ so. As you know, the first week with a damphir, is like a month, for a moroi or a human. After that the time evens out."

"Ok. Let's get to the cells, get that done, so I can go take a test. Hurry and help me up Comrade." Not even thinking I picked her up, my brain still hung up on, Liz saying it was possible that Roza was already pregnant.

(RPOV)

"Mason, am I pregnant?"

"I'm sorry Rosie, but they won't tell me." He whined. "They said it's something you need to find out yourself. Ugh…that is sooo irritating. I don't understand why they won't just tell me."

"Think maybe, it's because you would be so excited you wouldn't be able to hide it, Mase?"

"Yeaaa, that maybe it. But don't worry, I'll be right there with you, the whole way." We heard him squeal, "I can't wait to find out if I'm going to be an uncle."

I knew if we could see him, he would probably be bouncing up and down, so I decided to ask. "Mase are you bouncing?"

"Uhhh…n…no?" Everyone laughed knowing that meant he was; he just didn't want to tell anyone.

As we waited for the elevator I turned to everyone, "ok everyone who has not finished your assignments please go finish them. Dimitri, Baba, Al, Chris, Eddie, Mia, Celeste, Yuri, Ivan, Jilly, Emil, Liz and obviously, Mason and I, will go to the cells. That's as many as will fit in the elevator. I thank you all for caring about me. I can't thank you enough, for your support. But I want to be able to leave here, at sunrise, with everything done, and us all having had a good night's sleep. So, please do your best to hurry, thank you all again." With that said, everyone not listed, left to finish their previous assignments.

Finally, the elevator opened and we all filed in. It was a short ride to the cell level. When the doors opened, I could still hear the whimpers of Dragomir and Ivashkov.

Dimitri still hadn't let me go, when he had sat me back down on the ground, he wrapped his arm around my waist. And going down the stairs to the cells, he held on even tighter, not painfully tight, but tighter.

 **"** **If I'm pregnant, am I going to ever be able to walk anywhere alone, ever again?"**

I got a simple one-word answer to my question, **"no."**

Wrapping his arm even tighter around my waist. We all walked to the front of the cell, where Dragomir and Ivashkov still lay on the floor whimpering.

"If you don't like something, I recommend you not try forcing it into someone else."

We watched as they slowly stood up, "you bitch, it is your place to take the darkness from me."

"Actually whore, it is not now, nor has it really ever been, my place to take your darkness. I only did it then because I loved you like a sister, now I feel nothing for you but disgust. As for you Ivashkov, you tried to force something into me that was yours to deal with as well. You both use your magic as if there are no consequences. But what you Dragomir, are about to find out, the hard way, is that there are indeed consequences to your actions. You have used me from day fucking one. So, you could always have someone take up for you, protect you, take the blame for the things you did and to take your darkness. Well that time is over. Every bad thing you ever did, I willingly took the blame for, because I thought we were sisters, stupid fucking me. I should have looked deeper at you and your motives. But never again, will your darkness endanger me, or anyone I care about."

"There is nothing you can do about that bitch, we are bonded. If I have to, I will force it into you and out of me. I deserve to be happy, I deserve to be rich, famous, and successful. I deserve to have children one day if I so wish, I deserve love. God owes me all of that, after having taken my family away from me, and burdening me with you. You think you are so special, but what good are you really? You are just a filthy no good damphir, you are a worthless piece of shit, you stole my slaves!"

She screeched the last part. Not even noticing that all the remaining non-royals, except Kirova. And the remaining damphir, looked at her like they were truly seeing her for the first time. Which apparently, they were.

Finally, she noticed, "what are you all looking at? Alto, stop looking at me and lick my shoes clean." He and the others turned and looked at me.

"I tried to tell all of you."


	26. Chapter 26

Turning to look back at her I said, "actually whore, we are not bonded anymore, I severed the remainder of the bond, when you both tried to force your darkness into me. So, from now on, you will deal with your own shit, let's see how you like it. I bet that you'll be locked away in the nut house with Avery within a year, if not before. You remember Avery right, the so called 'best friend' you replaced me with. When I went too Russian, too free the love of my life's soul. The one who tried to kill you, so she could shadow kiss you. But again, I saved you, all the way from Russia I saved you, you _do_ remember her, right? I bet Adrian remembers her too, he did sleep with her after all. All she ever was, was a pathetic replacement for me to both of you."

Ignoring my question, she said "you can't break the bond; I gave you your life back you owe me…"

"And then you tried to take it, you tried to kill me, you tried to drive me insane. You took credit for everything I did, while trying to turn Dimitri back. You abandoned me, and then you drove me from court. So, I owe you _nothing_! I owe myself, my husband, and my family everything."

"He'll just leave you, because you can't give him the children, he wants. He wants that more than he wants you. The only reason he's with you is for the fuck."

"You lying whore, is that all you can come up with? What your too stupid to know, is that now Roza and I have a bond. Similar to the one you _had_ with her, only ours is a million times stronger and it goes both ways. She knows exactly how I feel, what I think, and what I want, just as I do her."

"You were going to leave her for Tasha. Because a moroi can have children with a damphir, two damphires can't have children together."

"Every time you open your mouth, you just sound dumber and dumber. You are truly the epitome of a dumb blonde. I was never going to leave my Roza. Not for that, or anything else. How dare you, assume things, you know nothing about."

"Actually, some damphir can have children with other damphir." Liz spoke up.

"Wh…what do you mean? Everyone knows that's impossible." Dragomir sputtered.

"No, it's not impossible, it just doesn't happen often. But it is definitely possible, you just have to be very blessed, determined and lucky."

"No!" She stomped her foot like a spoiled child. "I won't allow this, she doesn't deserve to be happy, she's a bloodwhore."

(DPOV)

I just had to speak up here again, "really? Do you even know what a bloodwhore really is? Well, by all means let me tell you. A real bloodwhore, is a person who willingly lets someone feed from them during sex, _and likes it_. Now, where do you get the idea, that my wife is a bloodwhore?"

"I fed from her when we were on the run."

"True, but did it happen during sex?"

"No." She sounded defeated.

"Did she enjoy it?"

Again, she said, "no."

"So from the fact that she fed you, just to keep you alive, you get that she is a bloodwhore. Maybe my math is off, but that doesn't quite add up to me."

"But she let Jessie and Ralf feed from her during sex." She threw back.

I shook my head at her, "I'm afraid that won't wash either, I was there. Not only was she pushing Jessie away refusing to have sex with him, she also wouldn't let him feed from her. She was revolted by the idea actually. As for Ralf, his dumb ass, was nowhere near that room. Not to mention the fact, that Roza was a virgin the first time we were together. But, you already know all of this, because we have already discussed it."

I said as I caressed the side of Roza's neck with the very tips my fingers, making sure they all saw it. As well as, saw and heard her reaction to my touch. Then I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, right over her molijna marks as well as her shoulders.

"Soooo care to try again," I asked with my lips still against my Roza's skin, again causing her to moan and shiver with desire. "This time with something more believable?" We waited, but apparently, she had lost all her ammunition.

"She had sex with me." Ivashkov said.

"Uh no, we already established that too. You said, 'I fucked her bloody in a dream' so again that would be a no. My Roza has only ever had sex with one person. And I am so proud to say, that person is me, as you've also been told before. Now, my Roza's love life, is not why we are here. Roza, why are we here again?" I inquired, kissing her neck and shoulders again. Making sure not only that they saw me, but saw me watching them watch us.

She leaned back against my chest, wound her arms, up behind her and around my neck, as she moaned at my touch. Before breathlessly saying, "I just wanted to watch these two-pathetic excuses for people squirm."

Wrapping my arms around her waist I caressed her stomach with one hand. While running the other, up and down her side, underneath her leather top.

"I'm going to make you squirm baby." I breathed into her ear, loud enough to be sure they heard me.

"Mmmm, I can't wait baby. I want you to make me come so hard, they will hear me scream all the way to court." She said as she snuggled even closer to me.

"Oh don't worry my darling, I intend to do just that, repeatedly actually." I told her, as my tongue swept over her neck for all to see.

There was another voice suddenly speaking, "Excuse me, but if I'm going to have to stay in a cell. Is there any way, you could put me as far from those two as possible?"

I thought I recognized that voice but I wanted to be sure, "who's speaking? Show yourself." Low and behold, if Stan Alto, didn't walk to the front of the cell.

"And exactly why should we let you away from your charge Alto? Wasn't it you, that said, my Roza should be ashamed of herself, for having left Dragomir's side?"

"I'm very sorry, that was before I had all the facts. I just assumed, wrongly, that Rose was shirking her duty, in order to party and have fun."

"Yes, you assumed. Roza has never shirked her duty, she risked her life and sanity time and time again for an ungrateful, unworthy, despicable, manipulative, bitch, a vile excuse for a person. From the time, she was five years old, she put her life away, in order to give your new charge as perfect a life as possible. No guardian, before or since, has ever done what my Roza did for your new charge. We don't even start physically training, to be guardians until we are ten years old, remember. And Roza has done it since she was five fucking years old! Can you imagine having to do that since the age of five? Tell me, what were you doing when you were five years old Alto? Let me guess, you were playing cars, tag, or hide and seek, you were being a child, weren't you? Just as I was, just as 99.9% of the guardians were doing at that age. My wife never had that, she never got the chance to be a child. She's been an adult, since she was five fucking years old, do you understand that?!" I screamed at him. Roza took my hand in hers and kissed the back of it trying to calm me down.

"You are right Guardian Belikov. I have misjudged and mistreated Rose, all of her life, and I am so very sorry for that. Rose please let me apologize, for all the pain and humiliation, I have ever caused you. I am so very sorry."

"You may call me Mrs. Belikov actually. I accept your apologies for your past mistakes Alto. I recognize that I was not always the easiest person to get along with. Sometimes I'm still not. But you chose, to stay with Dragomir and Ivashkov, after the others left. After you were told, that they intend to enslave everyone, that is not a royal. Yet, you still stayed with them. How am I to know, that this sudden change of heart, is not a ploy of some kind? Maybe even an attempt, to maneuver you, into a position to spy on us."

"You have moroi on your team, get one, or all of them, to compel me. And you'll see, that I'm being as honest and forth coming, as I know how."

"There is that possibility, alright you will be compelled and questioned. My father will see to that, and I wouldn't advise trying to sneak anything past him. He may not be as deadly as I am, but he _is_ deadly none the less. Yuri, will you let Alto out, and take him to what used to be Kirova's office, to wait for his interrogation. I think it is pretty well ventilated now." Everyone with me laughed, already knowing what I was referring to.

"Right away Roe." Yuri took the keys, let Alto out and took him away.

My woman, is a hell of a lot more forgiving, than I would be.

"Anyone else want to try and convince us that they deserve to be with us?" She asked.

"Rosemarie." I heard none other than Janien Hathaway say.

"Ahh, I see you are still on your back. What can I do for you Janien?"

"I too would like out of the cell, if you don't want me with you I understand. After everything I've said and done, I don't expect you to forgive me. But I know now, why you left her and court, and I don't blame you one bit. If she had done to me, even a fraction of what she has done to you, I would have left her too. I didn't know that you were serious, that they intended to enslave us all, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you still on your back Janien, didn't her magic heal you? I do remember telling you that she couldn't."

"She refused to even try, she said I wasn't worthy of her trying to heal. She said she would only use her magic for the good of herself and the royals."

All I could do, was stand there and shake my head, with my eyes closed, in disgust.

"I tried to tell all of you, what she was really like, and yet you didn't listen, did you? Al, can you unlock the cell Janien is in?"

Al did as she was asked. Janien was in a cell alone, because there was no room for the gurney and other people. I watched as Roza walked into the cell, turned Janien onto her side, and move her hand over Janien's back. Then Roza turned and walked back out, without shutting the door.

Slowly Janien sat up on the gurney, then she jumped down and walked out.

"Rosemarie, I don't know what to say, other than thank you, and I'm so sorry. I know and understand, that you don't want me with you. But I can't stay here, with people like this. After everything the royals have done to my child, I can't guard them properly. I would probably walk away, and let the strigoi take them."

"You are right, I don't want you around me, not today, maybe not ever, I don't know. But you can leave when we do, and do whatever you wish with your life. I will text you, to give you an address of a mailbox store. For you to write to if you wish, and maybe, one day, you will be welcome with us."

"Thank you, Rosemarie. anything you'll allow, I will gladly appreciate."

"Go back to your room and pack, please." With that Janien turned and left the cells.

Like I said, my amazing woman, is a hell of a lot more forgiving than I would be.

"Ok anyone else?" I asked, as I noticed, that I was again, standing behind Roza. With my hands rubbing over her stomach, this time protectively.


	27. Chapter 27

And just like that, the hands of every remaining damphir and non-royal, except Kirova, went up. "What do you think Roza?" I again leaned down, this time to trail kisses along the side of her neck.

Like I said before, everyone would know before we left here, that she was mine and I was hers.

"They each have to be interrogated extensively. Al, Eddie, Mia, Celeste, Emil, Liz, Chris and Baba please take them, to where Yuri has Alto. I'll be along soon, to conduct their interrogations."

They all did as they were asked. Leaving Roza, Mason, Jill, Ivan and myself, with the prisoners, or at least I think Mason is still here.

"You know Dragomir, I really must thank you for one thing. All the times you used spirit to heal me, ended up transferring a great deal of it into my soul."

Turning to look at Ivan, without saying his name, she said, "please take your hood off." And he did, "thanks to all that spirit, I can also bring strigoi back. Please let me introduce to you Ivan Zeklos, Dimitri's best friend. Who had been a strigoi for years, until I restored him a few nights ago. I have returned quite a few strigoi actually…"

"Tha…that's not possible. You're a damphir." Ivashkov said.

"You are right," she said sarcastically. Like she was wondering, if he had figured that out, all by himself. "I am a damphir, I am a damphir that can use magic. And if you don't want to be my next meal, don't interrupt me again." She said as she hissed at him, showing them her fangs. Which caused them to jump back in fear, and me to smile.

"You know baby, your fangs are a realllyyy sexy look for you. But then, every look is a sexy look for you." I told her before capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. Then I caressed, her fangs, with my tongue for everyone to see. Which caused, a deep, loud, and extremely sexy, moan from my wife.

"Thank you baby. Later I'll show you just how sexy they can be, if you are **_up_** for it." She laughed at her insinuation.

"Sweetheart, where you are concerned, I'm always **_up_** for anything." And again, I kissed her, lifting my hand to caress her bountiful breast. It took everything I had, not to shove her against the wall. And fuck her, until we both screamed the walls down

Like I said, she's mine. While we were making out, she moaned sexily, causing me to get even harder. "God, Roza you make me so damn hard." She just smiled, and licked my lips, again causing me to whimper with longing for her.

"As I was saying, before my husband got me all worked **_up_**. I am the first of my kind, I don't know if there will ever be another like me. But that doesn't matter, all that matters to me, is my family and friends. Since you pathetic excuse for moroi, are the only ones left on campus. I will have someone call court tomorrow, and have them send someone to let you out. I don't know who that will be, or how long it will take. Because I have taken most, if not all, of the damphir and non-royals. Not only from here, but also from court, all the academies, and communities across the globe. And the royals that are living away from court have lost their guardians as well. So, from now on, you will all have to defend yourselves, cook your own food, clean your own houses and clean your own toilets…" She just loved that saying for some reason. "I hope you enjoy it, seeing a no-good royal, elbow deep in piss and shit would be a hilarious sight to behold. Goodbye to you all."

I guess, that, is why she loved saying that. And I had to admit, imagining royals, elbow deep in their own piss and shit, was fucking hilarious.

She stopped for a moment in front of the cell holding the royal students looking at them, she said, "always remember, the truth, of why this has happened. Just because you are born with money and a title, it doesn't make you a bit better, than anyone that doesn't have those things. Once you are eighteen, if you wish to join us, gather your money in cash. Take a private plane to Europe, and put out word that you are looking for Roe Mazur. You will be found and interrogated, to see if you are sincere, if you are, you may join us. If you are not…well let's just say, we deal very very harshly with spies, _deadly_ as a matter of fact. Also, you should know, titles don't transfer. So, if you value your title, over decency, then stay where you are."

With that the rest of us left the cells. Once we were back upstairs, Roza said, "Ivan I guess you should skype your mother. Before she finds out about your restoration, from someone else. And ask her to meet us in Moscow in two weeks, if not before, if she wishes to. But be sure to tell her to get her money in cash, before she gets anywhere near Europe."

"Thank you Roe. Does this mean, that I can walk around without this hoodie now?"

"It sure looks that way, unless you've grown attached to it." She joked. He didn't even bother to answer her, he just jerked it off, and threw it to me. "Ok, now we go and do the interrogations."

So, that is what we did. Roza compelled and interrogated all of them. Finding three damphires, and a moroi, that she and Mason didn't trust. She compelled them, to wait three days, before letting the royals out of the cells. Being sure to tell them, to give the prisoners food, water and blood three times a day. So, they didn't turn on each other, becoming strigoi. And to not look the moroi in the eyes.

"Ok Roza, it's test time, let's go find out if we are having a baby."

"Tell everyone we are going to our bus to take the test. And we will let them know, one way or another, as soon we have the results." I did as she asked, as I watched her almost skip, happily, to the bus.

I couldn't help chuckling at her, she just looked so happy. She was free of the bond between her and that Dragomir bitch, finally. And we, were about to find out, if we were already expectant parents.

I don't think I had ever seen her, this emotionally and mentally light and care free before. Before we got back together, I had never seen her so happy and care free. But the way she was now, surpassed even that, it was amazing to see her like this.

Once we got on our bus, I took one of the test, from the bag Al brought me, and handed it to her.

After taking the test, she came and sat on our bed with me, waiting for the results. "How long is it supposed to take?" I asked her.

"The box said five minutes." As we sat there, I saw her hands shacking, and took them in my own. We sat there quietly, and nervously, for the five minutes.

"It's time Roza."

We stood and went to the bathroom. I watched her reach for the test, before quickly pulling her hand back. "What's wrong babe?"

Looking into my eyes she asked, "what if I'm not pregnant yet?"

I smiled, "then, it will only be a matter of time, before you are. And I will do everything in my power, to make sure it's a _very_ short time." I smiled at her again. As I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, then sobered. "What if I am?" She still looked at me with fear in her eyes. Only this was a different type of fear.

I could tell, that she was afraid, that she will end up being a mother, more like hers than mine.

"Then we will welcome this baby, with the upmost joy and love, that any parent ever has." I again smiled reassuringly.

Again, she reached for the test, only to stop again, before she touched it. "Dimitri, will…will you look with me?"

"Of course my love." Taking her hand in mine, we reached for the test together.

Turning it over, we received the best news, we could have ever hoped for. A little blue plus sign, and our happy tears began to fall. Taking my crying wife into my arms, I cried with her. "Are you happy my love?"

"Oh Dimitri, of course I am. I've always wanted a family with you, now we finally get to have that. I love you so much." She sobbed happily.

"Thank you Roza, thank you so much. I love you baby." And I kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her.

Later we stood together, in each other's embrace, just staring at the test. I guess we were afraid that the results would change.

(RPOV)

"Would it bother you if we kept this?" I asked him.

I know it seems weird, but keeping something, that told us we were going to have a child, just seemed so right to me somehow.

"Why would it bother me?"

"Because I peed on it." I told him with a laugh.

"Babe you can always wash it, and even vacuum seal it, if you wish. After we find out, if it's a girl or boy, and come up with a name. We can put it in a frame, with a name plate under it, and hang it on the wall, if you want to."

"Really?" I asked looking into his happy eyes.

"Yes really." He answered with a smile, while caressing my cheek.

"Yayyy. Let's go tell everyone."

(DPOV)

I watched the face of my soulmate as she smiled, wanting the world to share in our joy.

It will never end amazing me, just how loving and kind she is, while also being; fierce, fiery, loyal, strong, sassy, and smart. As much as I wanted it, I never thought I would ever, find a woman like my Roza. I love her so much that it hurts.

And when I think about how my life would have been without her, my heart aches with that pain. At the times, that I think about losing her, tears fill my eyes. I can't breathe for the pain, that thought creates in my soul.

I know, that one day, one of us is going to lose the other. And it scares me, to think what the other will go through. I know that I do not want to live a life without her, and I know she feels the same way. So, I worry about what she will do, if something were to ever happen to me. Just as I worry, about what I will become without her.

I feel a tear escape my eye, and slide down my cheek. When she sees it, I see the fear in her eyes.

"Dimitri? What's wrong my love?"

"I love you sooo much Roza, so much that it scares me sometimes."

She smiles at me, "I know exactly how you feel milaya moy. I don't know what I would ever do, if I lost you. I do know, that it will kill me. I would die of a broken heart."

Tears start rolling down her cheeks, "please, please don't ever leave Dimitri."

I knew how serious she is, because she hardly ever calls me, by my given name.

"Not even if my life depended on it Roza." I cupped one of her cheeks, while my other hand ran all over her face. "Never, in a million years, will I part from you, my love. If I go before you do, then I will still stay by your side. I will not leave this earth, without you by my side milaya moya."

I took her into my arms, and we cried together. We cried tears of love, fear, and joy.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Comrade." She said as our tears dried.

A little while later, I led her off of our bus, and as soon as she was on the ground, I again had her in my arms and spun us around in glee


	28. Chapter 28

I loved my Roza so much. I never thought it was possible, to love anyone, as much as I love her. And she had just managed to give me, the one thing I wanted with her, and only her. That until recently, I never thought we could never have together. A child, our child.

I remember back to when Natasha, made me that offer. About becoming her guardian, and having a family with her. As much as I had always wanted children. I could never see, anyone as the mother of my children, except Roza. And if she could not be their mother, then I did not want children at all.

As we spun around, we laughed happy joyous laughs. We were so happy, that nothing could bring us down. Setting her on her feet, I looked deep into her mesmerizingly beautiful brown eyes, and said, "I love you so much Roza."

"And I love you just as much Dimitri." Again, we laughed together.

"Ok calm down. Because anyone that knows what we were just doing, will know just by the look on your face, that you are pregnant."

"Me?! What about you, you look like a four-year-old that just found out Santa is real." She laughed at me, but what could I say, I was so happy. Happier than I ever remember being.

"Baby, the way I feel right now, Santa may very well be real." I laughed back.

"Ok guardian mask time. But don't look at me, until it's time for the reveal, or I'll break."

"Ok." We were so happy, it took a few minutes, to get what she called our 'guardian masks', on.

 **"** **You know you are one hot mama, Roza."** She burst out laughing, when I said that. But I just couldn't help it, it was the truth and I was soo happy.

"Ok, ok, ok. Deep breath, and here we go."

We walked to the bands bus, opened the door, and walked inside. Abe, Al, Ivan, Jilly, Chris, Eddie, Mia, Yuri, Celeste, Emil, and Liz were all there. And they were all waiting, patiently for the answer to the unasked question.

"Well?" Abe asked.

 **"** **You ready mama?"**

 **"** **I am, are you ready daddy?"**

 **"** **YES! On the count of three, we scream we are pregnant. That ok with you, mama?"**

 **"** **I'm good with that daddy."**

 **"** **Ok, 1…2…3."**

"We are pregnant!" We both screamed, at the top of our lungs, at the same time. There were screams of 'I'm going to be an uncle,' 'I'm going to be an aunt,' 'I'm going to be a grandfather' and 'I'm going to be a grandmother' throughout the bus.

Along with cheers and cries of joy, words of congratulations, all mixed with tears of happiness. We even heard Mason, squeal about being an uncle. And everyone could tell, that he was jumping up and down in glee, just from how he sounded. He is such a girl sometimes. After an hour of this, everyone quieted down a bit.

"Roe are you going to keep this one?" Liz asked. I knew I had no idea what she was talking about, and I could feel Roza didn't either.

"What are you talking about Liz?" Roza asked her.

"Wait, are you telling me she didn't tell you?" Liz asked her.

"Again, what are you talking about?" A highly confused Roza asked.

"Oh God, I can't believe she never told you. What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Liz! What are you talking about?" I asked her myself this time.

"Roe, you guys already, have a daughter."

"Wait…what?" Roza asked her confused.

"When you came back from Russia you were pregnant. When you did your trials, someone had found out, and suspected that it was Dimitri's, which she is. So, this person hired a private guardian to _"help"_ with your trials. Only help wasn't really what he was supposed to do. He was the last guardian you faced, he was supposed to cause a miscarriage, and he almost succeeded. He broke three of your ribs, one of which punctured one of your lungs. Your injuries were so bad, that they also caused the baby to go into distress. I had to perform, an emergency C-section, to save you and the baby. Nobody, knew that the baby was yours, except me, my staff, and Kirova, who was supposed to tell you. You were six months pregnant at the time, so when you actually left Russia, you would have just gotten pregnant. I don't know why you never noticed. I mean granted you didn't put on any weight, but surly you had morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, I don't know; something. Anyway, Kirova got Vasilissa to heal the baby, telling her it was left at the front gate as a drop off. After you graduated, she told me that you didn't want the baby. That you had left her to be raised by the academy. I'm so sorry Roe, if I had known, that she didn't tell you, I would have told you myself."

As we listened, to Liz tell the story, of the apparent birth, of our first child, we and everyone else cried. Roza turned and buried her face in my chest, and sobbed massive sobs. As I did the same, with my face laying on the top of her head.

"I was the head guardian, and Roe's legal guardian. Why in the hell, did no one tell me about this?!" Al fumed.

"Kirova told me, that Roe didn't want anyone to know."

"Who…who hired this son of a bitch, to try and kill my wife and child?"

"I found him, as he was getting ready to leave. And compelled him, to find out why he had done that. He told me, that he was hired by a moroi to do it."

"Who Liz." Leaving no give in my voice for anyone to think I was anything other than furious.

Liz looked up at us, "Natasha Ozera."

Roza wailed, "Oh God, my poor baby!" Roza turned and looked at Abe, fire in her eyes, "Baba, I want that fucking bitch, dead before dawn, do you hear me?!"

"It will be done kiz. She will be deader than dick's hat band, before you go to sleep."

With that assurance, Abe picked up his phone and walked to the back of the bus. A few minutes later, we heard him screaming at someone.

"I don't give a good damn what it takes, I want that fucking whore dead today! Are you understanding what I'm saying to you? I pay you a hell of a lot of money, to be my eyes, ears, and hands in Tarasov and I want this done now! I want pictures, and video, and not just of the body. I want to be able to watch, what's being done to her, every damn second of it. Then I want her body cut into tiny fucking pieces, and shipped to the far corners of this planet. Scattered across the oceans and jungles as food for the animals. I also want her head thrown to the fucking sharks. Do you understand me? Good, now get it the fuck done. Send me the pictures and video to my secure phone. That bitch messed with the wrong fucking family. When she tried to kill my child and grandchild, and I want her to know that's why she's dying. And I don't want it to be quick. Oh nooo, I want it to be as slow, and painful as possible, do you understand me? Good then you get this done now, or you are next. Do you understand that? Good, do it."

He stopped talking, so I assumed he hung up, which was confirmed a moment later, when he rejoined us. He was fuming, he looked almost as angry as I felt.

"Liz where is my daughter?" Roza asked.

"She's here Roe. With the other babies, that were actually left to be raised at the academy."

"What's her name?"

"No one was ever allowed to name her; they just call her baby Doe."

"Oh my God. Take me to her." With those words, we all left the bus, and headed to the nursery.

"I can't believe I have nine-month old baby, and I never knew it. Dimitri I'm so sorry, I didn't know, if I had known…"

Taking her into my arms, as we all walked to the nursery, I tried to assuage her guilt, "hush my love. It's not your fault, that fucking bitch should have told you. I'm sorry love. If I had known about her, we wouldn't have lost the last eight months. Not just with her, but with each other. I'm so sorry Roza."

A thought suddenly hit my brain, "this means you got pregnant three days before you escaped. So, I was a strigoi when this happened…oh God Roza, I'm so sorry…" I said in a panicked voice.

Pulling me to a stop hard, she said, "Hey, I love you now. I loved you then. I will love you always. Nothing and no one, will change that, ever! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Roza."

"The only time we were together, then, was when you were wearing my spirit ring."

"I know love. But, I was still physically a strigoi."

"Yes, but not mentally or emotionally."

"Your right." I exhaled deeply, again trying to calm my racing heart.

We walked into the nursery, and Liz led us to the crib that held our daughter.

She was beautiful just like her mother, she had my Roza's beautiful hair and coloring. She was so small I was afraid to touch her, but not Roza. She has always been fearless.

I watched, as she ever so gently, lifted our sleeping daughter and brought her to her own chest. As she did, our daughter's eyes fluttered open, she looked at us and smiled.

I heard Liz gasp, when our daughter smiled. I turned to her for an explanation.

"She…she's never done that before. She's never had any facial expression, of any kind. I guess she knows, she's finally with her family." I couldn't help but smile at that.

As we watched our daughter I heard Roza gasp, "Dimitri she…she has fang." We looked up at Liz.

"She's a moroi. They just put a little blood in her bottle, like they do all the other moroi."

"She has your eyes Comrade."

"She has your gorgeous hair, my Roza." I said as I softly ran my hand over the head of my beautiful daughter. "And your button nose, your gorgeous smile, and your adorable ears."

"What are you going to name her Rose?" Abe asked.

"Dimitria." Roza smiled at me, and I smiled at her.

"Anastasia." I said.

"Dimitria Anastasia Belikova." We said together, and again we cried. I took my new family into my arms, and held them gently but tightly.

"I love you Roza." I whispered into her ear, through my tears.

"I love you too babe, so very, very much." She gave me a small kiss, before turning to Abe, "Baba take a picture of the three of us, send it to Tarasov, and make sure that bitch sees it, before they kill her. Dimitri put one of your hands on my stomach, I want that bitch to know, we not only have our daughter, but that we are also pregnant again."


	29. Chapter 29

Stepping closer to Roza, and tightening my arms around her and Dimitria, I did as she asked.

Roza held Dimitria up, so that it was a good shot of all of us. Roza and I both had smiles, so big you could see almost all of our teeth. And just before the click of the camera, Dimitria laughed, and shook her little fist. Which caused everyone else to laugh. It actually looked like, she was shacking her little fist at Tasha. Saying, 'ha ha, I did get my family, after all, you stupid bitch.'

Abe walked away, and called his contact back, "I sent you a picture. I want you to be sure that Ozera bitch, get a damn good look at it. Before you kill her, make sure she knows, that this is the child she tried to have murdered before it was born. Tell her, that is Dimitri and Rose Belikov, with their oldest baby Belikov, and their unborn baby Belikov. And I want that on the video too. Very good, call me when you are done." Abe returned to us, It's being done as we speak Rose. As soon as they finish we will get our proof." Roza and I both nodded, our understanding to him.

(RPOV)

I can't believe, that I'm already a mother, to the most beautiful little girl to ever live, and I'm pregnant too. 'Thank you, God, for the blessings you have given to me and my family. I know I haven't always believed in you. But I do now, and I thank you so much, for all the blessings you have given me.' I look up and notice the look on Chris's face, I know that the things Tasha have done, have hurt him a great deal.

 **"Comrade, would it bother you if I asked Chris if he wants to hold Dimi? All of what Tasha has done, is killing him."**

" **No, my love, of course not."**

" **How do you feel, about asking him and Vika, to be her godparents?"**

" **I think that is a wonderful idea, babe."**

"Chris would you like to hold her?"

He quickly raised his eyes to me, "For real?" I just smiled and nodded my head to him. "Yes, of course, I would love to." Walking over to him, I laid Dimitria in his arms, and watched as he became even more captivated by her.

She smiled at him, and turned her head to the side a little, to face him more. As he caressed her cheek softly, with the side of his index finger. Dimitria grabbed his finger, and stuck it in her mouth, causing everyone to laugh, even Chris.

All the while he had tears in his eyes. Looking back at me he said, "thank you sis. And I am so so sorry for what Tasha has done, and tried to do to you, to all three of you."

I gently lay my hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Chris, you did not force her to do any of it. She's always been, a fucking crazy, homicidal bitch. After the times, she threatened to kill me. Both before and after she did this, nothing she could ever do, would surprise me."

"Roza, what do you mean she threatened to kill you, when did that happen?"

"The first time was at the ski lodge. She had seen us talking on the stairs, before Ivashkov interrupted. She saw how close we were standing, and she didn't know, that you had just pretty much called me a child."

He visibly flinched, when I reminded him of that.

"So, she told me that you were hers, and if I didn't stay away from you, she would kill me, Lissa, Chris, Eddie and Mason. At first, I laughed, but then I saw her look to where Lissa and Chris were standing. Behind them was a man, who had a gun pointed directly at them."

"My God, what the hell is her problem? She is my aunt, and I have never, seen or heard of her, acting the way she does, where Roe is concerned?"

"Like I said before, she's jealous. She actually thinks that Dimitri loves her, and that he wants to be with her. She told me once, that I would never come between them. That he had asked her to marry him, and she'd accepted."

"Roza, none of that ever happened, you do realize that, right?"

"Yes, of course I do, Comrade. Like I said _she. is. Nuts_."

"When was the next time she threatened you?"

"After you were returned. Only that time, she not only threatened everyone but Lissa, she also threatened your family. She told me, that you had decided you wanted to make a clean break from everyone. So, that the two of you could be together, without any ties to your pasts."

"My God, she's in-fucking-sane. I can't believe she had the balls to threaten both of our families." Dimitri turned to baba and said, "can you find out if she's dead yet?"

Baba again called his contact, "is she still alive?" Looking at Dimitri he said, "just barely."

"Can your contact facetime?" Baba nodded at him. "Please do that."

I'll re-connect with you in a moment, my son in law, wants to see that Ozera bitch, before she dies."

Baba hung up, and face timed his contact, handing Dimitri the phone. Which he took, as he brought me and Dimi, close enough for that bitch to be able to see.

"Natasha, can you see and hear me?"

"Yes, my Dimka. I love you, when are you coming to save me?"

I'll save you, about the millionth-time hell freezes over, you stupid ignorant bitch. Did you really think; you would get away with trying to kill _my wife and child_? With threatening to kill both mine and Roza's families. With killing Tatiana, and framing _my wife_ for it _._ With threatening to kill, God only knows how many people, just to keep Roza and I apart?" She didn't answer. "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Dimka, you know me, you know I would never do anything like that, that bloodwhore is lying to you."

"Know you? Know you?! Are you truly fucking insane? Apparently, I've never known the real you, and don't you dare try saying that my wife lied to me. Roza doesn't lie to me, she can't. We have a bond now, one like she had with Vasilissa, only ours is soo very much strong. She knows exactly what's in my head and heart, just as I do hers. Do you see this child Natasha? This is the child you tried to have murdered, before it was born, and see this right here." He said as he rubbed his hand over my stomach gently, "this our new baby, and we will have several more children before we stop."

"Nooo! You are my husband, you can't marry that slut, or have little bloodwhores with her. I won't give you a divorce Dimka, I love you." Everyone looked shocked, she really is insane.

"You, stupid manipulative bitch. I am not now, nor have I ever been, or ever would have been, your husband. You, are an abomination; you deserve all the pain anyone can inflict on you."

"You are mine! I will kill anyone and everyone, in order to make you mine. When I get out of here, I'll find that slut and those little bloodwhores, and kill every last one of them."

"You see Ozera, that's what you apparently don't understand, you won't be getting out of this. You will be dead soon, your body will be cut into little bitty pieces, and spread across the world, as food for the animals. And your head will be fed to the sharks. So how do you really think, you can get out of this?"

"I have money; I can just pay these people off."

"Actually, you don't have any money, not anymore. All your money and everything else you owned, was transferred into my name, when you were arrested. I kept the money and everything else I either sold, donated or burned. So, you see, you can't do that either. You tried to kill my sister, you threatened to kill her on more than one occasion. You killed Tatiana, and tried to frame Roe for it. You tried to kill my sister's child, before it was ever born. You threatened to kill everyone Roe has ever cared about. And still you expect to get out of this alive, please, it's never going to happen. Natasha, do you know who Roe's father really is? I mean I know you know his name. But do you know _who_ he is, and what connections he has? Well I'll tell you, Abe is the head of the mafia in both Russia and Turkey, Tasha. Now do you really think, he's going to let you get away with the things, you've done to his only child and grandchild. If so, you are more fucking delusional than any of us thought."

"Christian, my son, why are you siding with that little bloodwhore?" She asked pretending to be confused.

"BITCH! I am not your son; you are nothing to me. You are truly fucking psychotic, if that's what you think. I am done wasting my breath on you. Enjoy the pain of your last few minutes on this earth. I hope you feel as much pain, as you have put everyone else, you've ever meet through."

"You little bastard! I should have killed you, when I killed your parents!" The look on poor Christian's face, would have turned Medusa herself to stone.

"You better be glad I can't reach you Natasha. If you weren't dead to me before, you sure as hell are now, so drop the fuck dead. I can't wait, to watch the video that's being made of you right now. I want to see what they do to you. I will sit back, with a nice big bowl of buttered popcorn, and an ice-cold Mt. Dew, and enjoy the show."

"Goodbye Ozera, but before you go I want you to see something. Baby let Abe hold our child." I gave Dimi to baba. "Now bring your excruciatingly sexy ass here." I walked back to him, "Chris get a really good shot of this, I want this to be her last thought as she dies."

Then he handed the phone to Chris. Took me into his arms, and made a huge show, of kissing me like nothing he'd done before, in public anyway. But that wasn't all he did, he caressed me everywhere he could get his hands on. As we made out heavily, I heard Tasha scream. Then Dimitri said, "mine, you are all mine, and you will always be mine."

"Yes baby, all yours, for as long as forever lasts." And again, he kissed me hungrily.

"And...cut." Chris laughed. He had hung up while letting Tasha get a good look at everything we did, and everywhere Dimitri touched me.

"Did you get good shots, of everywhere I touched her?"

"Oh yeah, I focused in sharply on your hands and face a few times, just to torment the bitch more." This time everyone laughed. "Abe, can I hold Dimi again?"

"Of course, Chris." And again, she was in his arms, everyone could see, he already loved his soon to be Goddaughter, deeply. We all watched, as Chris fell even deeper head over heels in love with Dimi."Chris how would you like to be Dimi's Godfather?"

I must have shocked him good. Because for the first time, since we met, he was speechless. Just standing there, doing the whole fish mouth thing, and looking from me and Dimitri to Dimi.

"Are...are you really serious" Dimitri and I both nodded our head at him. "I...I would be so honored to be her Godfather guys." He said as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

I watched as Dimi lifted her little hand, and wiped them away. I seriously doubt she knew what she was doing, but it was adorable none the less.

There were 'awww's', from everyone in the room, when she did it. She smiled a biggg smile at him, then patted him on the nose, and giggled the cutest little baby giggle, I've ever heard.

Looking at Liz I asked, "Liz have all of these babies families been notified of what is happening?"

"These babies don"t have families Roe; like Isaid, they were _all_ abandoned for theacademy to raise. Some were left at the gate; others have teenage mothers thatdidn't want them." Chris quietly handed Dimi to Dimitri as Liz spoke.


	30. Chapter 30

"My God, how can anyone, leave someone as precious as these babies?"

"I don't know Roe; I understand that the teenage mothers were scared but...I just don't know." She shook her head in despair. "I've always wanted children, but I can't have them." That made up my mind right there.

"Liz, Emil, if you want a child, this is your chance." They both looked at me, as though to see if I was serious. I nodded that I was in fact serious.

I watched as they looked at each other and smiled, walked away and picked up a little damphir boy, with strawberry blonde hair. It seems as though, they had already become attached to him.

"Celeste, Yuri, Eddie, Mia, Ivan, Jilly, Baba, Al, the same goes for you." The smiles on all their faces, said it all.

"Rose, you don't think Alie and I, are a little old, to be raising a child?" Baba asked me.

"Baba, you are as old as you feel." He looked at Al and she smiled.

She was already a wonderful mother to me. And I knew that she would be the same, for a little brother or sister as well. With those words, all the couples went to find their match.

"Chris don't worry, you and Vika will get your chance soon. If the two of you don't want to adopt, then you can always have your own, or vice versa. Or even both."

"Thank you, Roe."

"And in the meantime, you can help spoil all of them." He simply smiled.

Turns out, there were a set of four months old damphir twins, a boy and a girl. And they found a home with Eddie and Mia. Celeste and Yuri became parents to a five-month-old damphir daughter. Ivan and Jilly adopted a seven-month-old little moroi boy. And Baba and Al became the parents of, a two-year-old little damphir boy. and a six-month old moroi girl.

"Liz, how many more children are there under the age of ten?"

"There are five more under the age of five, and twelve between the ages of five and ten."

"God, is it this way at all the schools?"

"Unfortunately. Of course, the numbers are worse in some schools and better in others, but it's still bad."

"What about car and booster seats?"

"There are none, the children are never allowed to leave the academy grounds. Just as you weren't."

"This shit will not happen in Freedom. As soon as a girl starts having her cycle, she is to be given the implant in her arm to prevent this. I know that seems harsh, but this has to stop." (I know some won't like this opinion; it's not mine, it just fit with the story)

"No Roe it's not harsh it's being practical. We can't stop them from having sex. But maybe doing that, will stop stuff like this from happening."

"When the girls reach eighteen, they can decide, if they want to continue the birth control or not, but before that, they will have it. And there will be _NO_ abortions in Freedom, unless truly medically necessary. Baba, we need a dozen car seats, that can double as baby carriers as well as a dozen booster seats. We also need ten single strollers, and two double strollers, and we need them now. We can"t leave, until the children are all, safely able to travel. We also need, seven bassinets, that will fit on the buses, for our children to sleep in tonight."

"Right away kiz." Holding the little boy, he left, to send someone to get the stuff we need.

"Liz what about formula, clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifiers, blankets and birth certificates?"

"There is plenty of formula, wipes and diapers; each child has five sets of clothes, one blanket, three bottles and a pacifier. As for birth certificates, no not really. There was a book in Kirova's desk, with approximate dates of birth. As well as descriptions, and any identifying marks. It also contained all the information the teenage mothers left us."

"Then when we get home, we will go through everything found in her office, and find that book." I said. Then disgustedly I told everyone, "They seriously, didn't bother going overboard, with baby stuff, did they?â€

Laying my head-on Dimitri's shoulder, as he still held Dimi, I again cried for these children. I knew all too well, how it felt to be one of them. And I silently vowed, that no child would ever feel like I did growing up. Not in Freedom.

Dimitri put his free arm around me, "it will be alright Roza, we will all care for them, until we can find them homes."

Baba walked back in, "It's all being taken care of Rose, don't worry."

"Thanks baba, you should call Rick at the studio, and tell him I can"t do the tour. I'll be able to record the albums from our studio, but I can"t tour. A tour is no place for children, and I will never be able to leave them, for more than a day or so at the time, if that."

"I understand kiz, we all do. And Rick will too, he is one of us after all."

"Tell him if he wants to, he can move our side of his business to Freedom." Sighing I say, "I guess it's a good thing they haven't started selling the tickets yet.â€ We all laughed. "Liz who is watching the young children?"

"There is a moroi nanny, that floats between here in the nursery, and a few doors down at the pre-school."

"Wait! So your saying, that Kirova wouldn't even allow an adult in each room...that they had to share?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yes."

"Are we even sure Kirova is from earth?" Everyone gave a mirthless laugh.

"I don't know what her problem is Roe." Liz said.

"Mason, you here?"

"Yes, Rosie I'm right here, wishing I could hold Dimi."

"You will my brother, you will, as soon as we leave the wards. But first, I need you to go to the cells and eavesdrop on them. Find out, what if anything, they are planning, will you do that?"

"You know; I will do anything for you sis. I'll let you know when I get back." Then he was gone.

"Baba are the guys finished in the motor pool?"

"They have finished with everything, except destroying the Honda's."

"Tell them to save one." He got on his ear piece and did as I asked.

"Does anyone have Janien's number?"

Baba got finished on his ear piece and said, "I do. I keep track of her, in case something happens with you. And she needs to donate blood, or an organ."

I laughed, "did you really think she would?" I seriously doubted that she would have, what with me being such a disappointment to her.

"Well if you needed it, and I wasn't a match. And she wouldn't do it voluntarily...I do have other means as you know."

"Ok, thanks for that by the way." I smirked at him.

"Can you call her, and tell her to come here?" He did and a few minutes later she came running in.

"Did you need something Rosemarie?"

"I'm going to give you a chance, to start earning your way, into our lives. Are you ok with that?" I asked, curious to see what her answer would be.

"Yes, yes anything." Huh, maybe she did mean what she'd said.

"Good, I need you to get to the airport, and get us enough 747's to carry approximately three thousand people. As well as a cargo plane, and for them to be ready to receive passengers and cargo. Which is all of our equipment, beginning at two pm human time tomorrow. Can you do this?"

"I'll leave right now. And I'll stay there with the planes, to be sure they are ready, when everything and everyone arrives."

"Thank you Janien, Baba she'll need some money." After taking the credit card Baba handed her, she smiled, nodded, and left.

"Baby you are far, far more forgiving, than I would be."

"Well as much as I would like to act like a child, by throwing a tantrum by beating the shit out of her again. I am an adult and a mother now, and I need to act like one. That doesn't mean, I don't want to punch her in the face, but I am trying." Everyone laughed.

Dimitri wrapped his free arm around me again, "and that is all anyone could ever ask for."

"Sooo can I have my daughter back now?" I teased.

He took his arm out from around me, and also wound it around Dimi, turned away a little, stuck out his pouty lip and whined, "no, mine."

I knew he was playing and it was so cute. Sticking out my own lip, I sniffled. I watched as his eye tripled in size, thinking I was actually going to cry.

"No Roza, please don't cry, I was just playing." Looking up at him, through my lashes. I couldn't hold back my smile, "you sneaky little minx, you were never going to cry, were you?" Biting my lip to keep from laughing, I shook my head at him. "God help me; I love you so much milaya moya."

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, "I love you too Comrade." He leaned into my touch, and closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in our closeness.

After a not so chaste kiss, I asked, "Liz, how long do you think it will take to get this room broken down. And get everything loaded, from here and the preschool?"

"With ten people in each room it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."

"Alright, baba get ten people here, to start taking everything that won't be needed tonight, to the trucks. Obviously leave enough food, formula, diapers, and wipes, for the night and the beds that will be needed, and a changing table. Get everything else packed up, also get ten for the preschool, and tell them to do the same. Also, call where ever you and Dimitri ordered the motorhome from. And get them to ship it to Moscow, and have someone take it to Freedom. Tell them to put the bed back in it. And have someone pick up the buses and trucks from the airport, and have them shipped with it. I want all of our people and stuff, in our new home, before the end of the month." Once again, he went to do as I asked.

When the people I asked for came, they were once again told what to do.

"Hey baba, can you get four volunteers, to stay with the kids tonight? One person between all of these children, just isn't enough." And again, he hopped to do as I asked. I have to admit; I was blessed to have, one of the best fathers in the world.

Suddenly a thought popped in my head, "has anyone talked to Father Andrew?" Everyone shook their heads so I knew it was up to me. "Comrade we need to go talk to him, and see if he wants to come with us."

Handing me Dimi he said, "lead the way babe."

Just before walking out the door I said, "everyone, make sure to grab enough diapers, wipes, food, and formula to doyour kids for a few days. Also, get all their other belongings. Chris, will youcollect the stuff for Dimi?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Sure thing, Roe, it's the least I can do for my Goddaughter." Again, he smiled. I could tell he was very happy to be Dimi's Godfather.

"Thanks." And once again we were on our way to see Father Andrew.

"You remember me telling you that you were one hot mama Roza?"

"How could I ever forget that line, it was hilarious."

"I came up with a song about that. I obviously haven't had time to write it down, but a good portion of it is in my head."

"Are you serious? You really came up with a song based on that?" He grinned and nodded at me. "I'll have to come up with a song about daddy then."

I thought about it all the way to the church, when we got there, I pretty much had the whole thing done. I couldn't hide my smile; I knew both Dimitri and _my_ father, would love the song. Or at least I hoped they would.

"What are you smiling at?"

"The song I just wrote."

"You've done a whole song, in that short amount of time?" He sounded shocked.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Do I get to hear it?"

"One day."

He softly growled at me so as to not wake Dimi, "Rozaaa, please." He pouted.

"Soon, how about I use it, to sing Dimi and the others to sleep tonight?"

"Is that the best offer, I'm going to get?" He threw my words back at me, and I laughed.

"Yes."

"Fine." He jokingly pouted.

As we were about to walk into the church, Father Andrew was walking out, "oh, hello Rose, Guardian Belikov."

"Please Father, just call me Roe."

"Alright."

"And I'm just Dimitri now Father."

"Please, both of you call me Andrew."

"Thank you." We both said.

"Would you mind, if we went back inside, and talked for a few minutes?" I asked.

"No, of course not child." We walked back inside, and sat down on the back pew.

"Andrew, have you heard what Dragomir and Ivashkov have planned for the damphir and non-royals?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't. I've been away at a conference all week, I just got back earlier today."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but they are enslaving everyone who is not a royal."

"Oh my, surly your mistaken."

"No, Andrew they admitted it several times in the last two days, in front of everyone on campus. I'm sorry." Dimitri said.

"I...I just can't believe it. Lissa was always such a sweet child. Why would she do this?"

"We don't know. We do know, that they tried to kill Roza earlier today. And they have done many other horrific things to her, as well as many, many, many other people."

"I'm sorry Roe, I know you two were like sisters."

"Yes, I've taken care of her, since we were five years old. But I just can't let them make slaves of us, it's not right."

"I agree. So, what did you need to see me about?"

"Well, all the damphir and non-royals, are going with us to a new country, I have had built just for us. And we wanted to know, if you wanted to come with us?"

"You are more than welcome to come; we will need you." Dimitri gently urged him.

"But I can't leave all these relics and things here, someone needs to look after them."

"Don't worry about a thing. If you want to come with us, then we will clean the church out, and take everything with us."

"Really? You can do that?" He sounded and looked surprised.

"I don't see why not we've cleaned out the rest of the campus, fifty people in here it shouldn't take but a few hours. So, what do you say?"

"Yes Roe, Dimitri, I would very much like to accompany you."

"Thank you, Father. We will need you to baptize our children after all, and preform our weddings." Dimitri said while looking at Dimi and me with a smile.

"Oh well, then by all means. Who is this little angel by the way?" Andrew asked, as he held Dimi's hand gently.

Dimitri ecstatically introduced our daughter to Andrew, "Father Andrew, we would like to formally introduce you to our daughter, Dimitria Anastasia Belikova."

"Oh, you adopted one of the babies from the nursery, that's wonderful."

"No Andrew, this is our actual biological daughter."

"But she's been here since before you graduated Roe. If she was yours, why didn't you take her with you?"

So, Dimitri and I told him our whole story. Beginning in Portland, all the way up till we walked in the church earlier.

"Oh my, that horrid woman. I don't understand how she could do that to any of you."

"Are you not going to say that damphires can't have children together?"

"No Roe, I've known you since you were five years old, I know you wouldn't lie to me. If you say Dimitri is her father, then Dimitri _is_ her father. No question in my mind." Dimitri and I both smiled and thanked him.

"Comrade will you call for fifty of our people to come and help Andrew pack up everything. Tell them to be very, very, very careful with everything in here. I want everything packed; the statues, pulpit, and pews _everything._ "

"I know babe, if it is not bolted to the foundation you want it to go with us." He grinned at me.

"Oh, ha ha. Would you ask Baba if the guys are back with the baby stuff?" He did and they were, so we said goodbye to Andrew and went to the bus.

All of our closest group, sat on the bus and played with our children, for a few hours. Suddenly a thought came to mind, "Baba could you call for uncle Pavel, uncle Sergei, Reenie and Nicholai to come here?" He did as I asked.

"Baba, I want to thank you, for all that you do for me. I depend on you a lot, I know. And I do it, because I know, I always can. I know that you will always be there for me. You are the best father, I could have ever been blessed with, so again thank you."

"Kiz, I love you and yes I will always be there for you no matter what. You don't have to thank me, it's just part of being a father to the best, most wonderful daughter in the world."

"I love you Baba."

"I love you too baby girl." We stood and hugged each other, as everyone else looked on and smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Baba opened it, to reveal those I had asked for. "Uncle Pavel, uncle Sergei, Reenie, Nicholai I have something I want you to do."

"What would that be yeÄŸenim?" (my niece) Uncle Pavel asked.

"I want the four of you, to go to the cells, take Kirova out, chain her to the wall in front of her cell, and wait for me."

"Right away child." That said, they all left to do as I asked.

Looking at baba I asked, "why do they still call me a child?"

He laughed before answering, "because, to them, you are still that baby and toddler that crawled, waddled and ran all over the estate. Until Janien stole you away from all of us, at the age of five. Give them some time kiz. They will come to understand, that after she stole you, and abandoned you here. You grew into the amazing woman, that stands before us today." I smiled, and nodded at him.

"What are you up to Roza?" Asked a curious and worried Dimitri.

"I told you, I was going to hurt her before we left, because she tried to force you to sleep with her. And now, because of what she has done to us, and Dimi, and to the others. I have even more motivation to cause her pain. It won't be anything deadly. Because we still need her to spy for us, unfortunately, but she won't know that. But, she will be, in a great amount of pain, before this night is over."

"Ok, I was actually waiting for this, I knew you were going to hurt her. But when we found out about Dimi. I was actually afraid you might really kill her, and as you said, we unfortunately still need her. Even though she deserves a slow, and painful death."

"Liz, I need you to bring that splint, she forced you to use on Tommy. One wrap and one use of burn cream like she did with Sally, with us. She is about to get a taste of her own medicine."

"Gladly Roe."

"Everyone that wants to watch, is welcome to tag along." With that, we and all of our children, left the bus and headed to the cells. Thankfully, the children were still young enough, not to know what was going on, and not remember anything they saw.

When we arrived, I saw that my uncles had done as I asked, just as I knew they would. Walking over to Kirova, I took her face in my hand, and forced her to look at Dimitri and Dimi.

"Bitch, do you know who that is Dimitri is holding?"

"A stupid child."

I slapped her, "Watch it bitch, or you'll be in far more pain than I planned on. That is mine and Dimitri's daughter, you know the one you told me nothing about. One thing I want to know from you, is how in the hell, do I not remember anything about being in the infirmary. Someone trying to kill me and my daughter, or that I was ever even pregnant?!â€

I waited a few minutes but she didn't answer me, slamming her head against the wall I said, "you better answer me quickly, or you are in for a whole world of hurt."

"As soon as you woke up, I compelled you toforget everything about your stay in the infirmary. And to think that yourtrial ended with Alberta congratulating you. I got Vasilissa to heal you andthe baby. Then compelled her reinforce my compulsion on you. Afterwards, whileI still had her under compulsion, I compelled her to forget everything as well."


	32. Chapter 32

"Why?"

"Because you don't deserve Dimitri's baby, you are a whore. I deserved to be the one with him, to have his children, for him to love me. Me, not you! I am the moroi!" She screeched.

I looked at Dimitri and saw pure unadulterated shock on his face, "another Tasha it would seem." I turned back to Kirova, "well to fucking bad, I have Dimitri, we have our daughter, and we are expecting another child. And you are about to be in the pain you have inflicted on others, so you better prepare yourself." Turning to Liz I ask, "which leg was it Liz?"

"The left."

"Thank you, please take a pen and mark where the brakes were." Taking a pen from her bag, she did as I asked. "Niko can I use your baton?" He handed it to me, without hesitation or question.

I struck Kirova repeatedly, where Liz had marked. "Now, I'm going to heal you. Just enough, to where eventually, you will be able to walk again, _someday_." After I healed her a little, I asked, "You remember Tommy Kendall don't you Kirova? The damphir boy, that piece of gym equipment fell on. And broke his leg, in the same three places, I just broke yours. Well by all means let me introduce you to him, Tommy come here for a minute."

Tommy stepped out from behind everyone, walked right up to me hugged and thanked me. "Thank you, _my queen_ for healing me. From this day, forth, I will guard you and your family with my life." He bowed to me and Dimitri, before turning back to Kirova, "you, worthless piece of shit. Because of your not letting the doctor put my leg in a cast. I had to get around in a barrowed wheelchair, because I couldn't walk. I have been stuck in the infirmary, since my accident, until today. Today _my_ _queen_ came to my room, and healed me. Thanks to her, I can walk again. You should be glad she showed you enough mercy, to heal you enough, to where you can walk again one day. You will most likely have a limp, but you will walk, which is more than you ever did for me."

"Thank you, Tommy." He bowed again, turned and retook his place in the group. Lighting a fire in my hand I asked, "Which hand Liz?"

"The right, second degree."

"You'll have to tell me when it's second degree, I don't want to go light on her." Liz nodded, just before I grabbed Kirova's right hand, and listened to her scream as she burned. You could almost hear the sizzle of her skin as it fried.

"That should be it Roe." Liz took a look at Kirova, and sure enough it, was a second-degree burn, all over her hand.

"Kirova, do you remember Sally Wellington?" Again, she didn't answer, she just whined in pain.

"Well, please allow me introduce you, Sally come here please." This time Sally stepped from the crowd, and came to my side. "Kirova, this is Sally Wellington, the non-royal, you wouldn't allow Liz to treat. For the second-degree burns, she received on her right hand. After an accident in the chemistry lab, do you remember her now?"

Again, Kirova refused to answer, or look at the person I was talking about. So again, I grabbed her face in my hand, and turned her head for her. "Look at her, you, pathetic hateful bitch. Sally please hold up your right hand." She did as I asked.

"Do you see my hand, you God forsaken piece of shit? Just like Tommy, _my queen,_ came to me and healed me. She didn't do it for praise or recognition, like _your_ queen does. She did it because she is an amazing person, who cares about people other than herself. Now, do you think _your_ queen, will do the same for you? Well I'll tell you, she won't, she cares nothing about anyone but herself and the royals. Because of your not allowing Dr. O to properly treat my hand. I have barley been able to use it since my accident. I had lost almost all the feeling in it. But Dr. O is a good person. So, she paid for the supplies I needed to care for it myself, and showed me what to do. She also came by every few days, to make sure I was keeping up with the treatments. That, is what people like _my queen_ do. While people like you and _your queen,_ care nothing about anyone else. You are all a waste of space and oxygen. The entire world, would be better off, without people like you."

Then using her newly healed right hand, she slapped the shit out of Kirova, making everyone in our group laugh.

"Thank you Sally, you may return to Tommy now."

I had noticed that Sally and Tommy had bonded over their shared experience. I hadn't, intentionally, looked at their aura's, it wasn't my business. But I did hope, that they would actually fall in love.

"Thank you, _my queen,_ for all that you have done, and continue to do for your people. You are an amazing woman, and a gracious queen. And I too, will serve you, in whatever position you may need, for the rest of my days." Then she too bowed and returned to Tommy's side.

"Now, I have given you the punishment you deserve from the two of them. You are about to receive, just a small fraction, of the punishment you deserve from Dimitri, Dimi and myself. The only reason I won't give you everything you deserve, is because I'm not into cold blooded murder, _at. The._ _Moment_." With that said I beat Kirova half to death, with my fists and Niko's baton.

I didn't hit her, near half as hard, as I could have. Because had I hit her that hard, it would kill her. And as much as I hated it, we still needed our spy. "Are you in pain bitch?" I knew she was, I could after all read her mind. "Yeah you go ahead, and keep thinking that, you stupid bitch."

"What is she thinking milaya?" A curious Dimitri asked.

"She's thinking, that the only reason you didn't hit her yourself. Is because you love her, just as she thinks she loves you." I scoffed, at the absurdity of her train of thought.

"Yeah right, wish on bitch. The only woman in the world, I have ever, or will ever love, is my Roza. Neither you nor that Ozera bitch, could ever come into the same stratosphere as my wife. So, you just keep dreaming."

Dimitri pulled me into his embrace, while holding a sleeping Dimi, and kissed me dizzy. Before lowering his hand to my ass, and caressing me for everyone to see.

Kirova spoke up, "like I said, a whore."

"What makes you say my wife is a whore?"

"She let you touch her in public."

"Well, if that's all it takes, to make someone a whore, then by all means, I definitely am one." Again, our crew laughed. "I love my husband, and I love it when he touches me, no matter who's around. Mason! What did you find out?"

"Look, see she's crazy, she's talking to a dead person." She said while looking at Dimitri. She was actually trying to convince him, that I was crazy, and that she deserved him. 'Stupid fucking blind bitch.'

"You are right, she is talking to me, just as she has done, since we were five years old. Living or dead." I heard everyone not in our crew gasp. We all again just laughed, at their stupidity.

"Oh, that's right, you all thought she was crazy, didn't you, well guess what, she's not. She's touched by shadows, no longer shadow-kissed, but with all the same powers plus a whole lot more. And Rosie, as for what they said. They were talking about, having compelled some of the ones you let out of the cells, to spy on you."

"Oh, you mean the ones that are upstairs in that room, with the holes in the walls?" I laughed, and so did everyone else. They still found it miraculous that I could physically do that. And honestly, they weren't the only ones, I was shocked by it myself.

"Yep that would be the ones." Mase laughed.

"Well guess what you idiots, it didn't work. I broke the compulsion, and still didn't trust them. So, they will remain here to feed you, for the next two days. They will let you out, on the third day. But by then, we will be far enough away, that you will never find us. If you try, we will send the heads back to you, after we incinerate the bodies. Their eyes, I will keep in jars, in my trophy room. What else did they say Mase?"

"That Dragomir bitch, was calling you all kinds of bad names. Ivashkov was saying how he would make you his bloodwhore, sooner or later, no matter what it took. Oh, and that they were going to compel some of the younger royals. To find our base of operations, and bring the information back to them."

Dimitri spoke up before I could, "Ivashkov, I am going to let your dumb ass in on a not so little secret. Roza is mine, she has always been mine, and she will always be mine. All that money you wasted on gifts, trying to convince her to be with you, was just that, a waste. She has never wanted anything to do with you. She has never, been able to stand being around you, for more than five minutes at the time. Do you know what she did with all those gifts? There is no need for you to try and answer, because I will tell you. She sold most of it, and what she couldn't sell or give away, she threw away. Like I said, you never stood a fucking chance with her. Just as Natasha and apparently Kirova, never stood a fucking chance of me choosing either of them, over my goddess. So, if you even attempt to come after _my_ Roza again. I will see to it, that you are removed from this earth _permanently_." By the end of his speech Dimitri was growling.

Looking back, to where I thought Mase was standing, I said, "Thank you Mase."

"No problem sis."

"You worthless bloodwhore, you and your ilk disgust me." Dragomir said.

"Oh my, boo hoo, you wound me so." I said placing the back of my hand against my forehead and the other over my heart. "I think I'm going to cry." Fake sniffles. Once again, I had my people in hysterics.

"As well you should." I rolled my eyes.

"Surely to goodness, you did not think, I was serious. I could not care less if I disgust you."

"Your dau…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! You say one thing about my daughter, and you'll wish I had killed you."

"She's going to be just like her mother, a no good filthy blood…"

I threw a massive wave of fire at her, being sure to hold it on her for a few minutes. It, being like the one, Chris used on her and Dimitri, when he left court. It wouldn't do any real damage, but it sure hurt like hell. And I wanted her to hurt as much as possible, after what she had just said about Dimi.

As I stood there and listened to her screams, I told her, "I told you, you better not ever, let anything about my children, leave your filthy disgusting mouth you whore. Now, you know what pain feels like. I did everything I possibly could, to keep that feeling away from you. From the time, we were five years old, until you forced me to leave court. Oh, that's right, no one knows about _that,_ do they? Well then by all means, let me enlighten them," releasing the fire. I turned to my group and continued, "one of the reasons I truly left court, is because, the then precious princess, had threatened the lives of Dimitri, Eddie, Chris, Al, Mia and Baba. Saying that if I didn't get the hell out of _her_ court, and never come back, she would have all of you killed." Then I turned back to the cells, "isn't that what you said whore? Tell the truth, because I can force you to, if you don't."

"Yes, I did, and I should have done just that! I wish I had, then I would still have my slaves!" She screamed.

"What I want to know, is why, after forcing me to leave court, you are so obsessed in getting me back."

"Simple, more meat for the grinder."

"So, you want me back, to be Adrian's bloodwhore, and cannon fodder?"

"Yes, that is all you stupid filthy disgusting damphir, are good for."

"You are a disgrace to the crown Vasilissa." I heard a bodiless voice say to my far right, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Who is that?!" I demanded.

"Well Rose, you used to call me queen bitch."

"Tatiana?"

"Yes Rose."

"What are you doing here? I didn't call on you."

"I know. But, I have been watching this world, since Tasha Ozera murdered me, and tried to blame it on you."

"I'm sorry you were murdered Tatiana, but as I said, why are you here?"

"I have been observing the things, that have been going on since my death. I am truly and deeply ashamed, that my crown fell into the hands of Vasilissa and Adrian. Neither of them are worthy of it. You Rose, on the other hand, are exactly what a real queen is supposed to be. You are strong, caring, compassionate, trust worthy, graceful, gentle, loving, kind, and powerful. Everything that embodies a rightful queen. I wish I had known this in time, I would have made _you_ my heir. But it's too late now. Rose you are doing exactly as you should, taking all of the non-royals and damphir from here. To a new kingdom, to be treated as they should have always been treated. I know this won't mean anything, coming from me Rose, what with our past and all. But I'm very proud of the woman, wife, mother, and queen, you have become. I always knew deep down this was who you were meant to be. I also wish, you had not taken the blame, for all the bad things Vasilissa has done. So, I could have seen, the real her and the real you as well. I am ashamed to say, that she fooled even me. As I once told you, she and Adrian are a match. I just had no idea, how much of a match they truly are. I am sorry for the things they have both said and done to you Rose, and to your family. I want you to know something else, don't trust any of the royals that are over the age of ten right now. Their families have been training them, to think as they do. So, they are just as worthless, as any of the others. You might could break through that, given time. I don't know, but please don't take any unnecessary chances. Vasilissa and Adrian, don't know the difference in shadow-kissed and touched by shadows. But if they send spies, they will find out, and it will cost them lives, maybe even their own. So Vasilissa, Adrian, unless you wish to put your own lives at risk. I would advise you, not to try to find Rose and Dimitri's kingdom, nor to send spies after them. Just be happy they are taking the strigoi from this world. And mind your own damn business! Sorry, I didn't mean to swear."


	33. Chapter 33

"It's fine Tatiana, it shows you actually have some backbone." I told her.

"Thank you Rose. I wish I had listened to you sooner and more carefully. But sometimes, it is already too late, when we learn our lessons."

"It's fine. I understand you were queen, and didn't want a damphir to challenge, what you thought was right."

"No Rose, it wasn't that I didn't want a damphir to challenge me. It was that I was afraid you were right, so I turned a blind eye. Which caused so much more damage, to the damphires and non-royals, in the long run. Again, I'm deeply deeply sorry Rose."

"Thank you."

"Adrian, I want to know why you are using compulsion on Vasilissa?"

"He's not…"

"Shut up, you stupid, ignorant, insipid child. Answer me Adrian."

"I wanted to rule, and since we can only have ruling queens. This was my best shot, at getting what I wanted to happen, happen."

"Now tell me again Vasilissa, that he is not compelling you."

"Adrian, how could you, I thought we were in this together."

"Oh, shut up, you stupid, whinny, worthless, bitch. I only slept with you, to get close enough to you to compel you. Which was a complete and utter, waste of my time. You were supposed to get me Rose, but all you've done, is drive her further away."

"Rose, Rose, Rose, why is everything always about Rose. She's just a stupid damphir, _I_ am queen, everything is supposed to be about me." Said the supposed adult, whom acted like a petulant child.

"Vasilissa, you are no queen, not a true queen. Rose is the embodiment of what a true queen is, you are just a sad sad substitute. A spoiled, selfish, useless, little girl."

We all watched, as Lissa stomped over and sat on the cot to pout.

"Rose, I want to thank you again. Because you are taking the worthy of my kingdom, and building a true home for them. And I couldn't be prouder of you, or happier for you and them. Also, I would like to congratulate you and Dimitri on being parents. I can see, that you will both be, the best parents your children could ever hope for. And Rose, I am so very sorry for the things I said about you and Adrian. If I had been smarter, I would have seen, that you held no feelings, of any kind for him. And that it was _he_ that was unworthy of you, not the other way around."

"Thank you, Tatiana. You are not as bad a person as I thought. And I'm sorry, for calling you queen bitch so much."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I was a queen bitch Rose. Again, thank you for everything, it's my time, I must go. Goodbye everyone."

With that, we heard no more from Tatiana. "Alright everyone, let's go, it's getting bed time for the little ones." All of us left the cells, leaving behind the unneeded and unwanted royals. For good, I hoped.

Once we were all back on the bus, Dimitri asked, "are you going to sing that new song Roza?"

"Yes. Eddie hand me your acoustic guitar." He did, and I began to play the melody for the new song I wrote. "I wrote this song earlier today. I wrote it for Dimitri and my baba, but also for all fathers, all around the world. I hope you like it."

 _I remember daddy's hands folded silently in prayer_

 _And reachin' out to hold me, when I had a nightmare_

 _You could read quite a story in the callous' and lines_

 _Years of work and worry had left their mark behind_

 _I remember daddy's hands how they held my mama tight_

 _And patted my back for something done right_

 _There are things that I'd forgotten that I loved about the man_

 _But I'll always remember the love in daddy's hands_

 _Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

 _Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong_

 _Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand_

 _There was always love in daddy's hands_

 _I remember daddy's hands workin' 'til they bled_

 _Sacrificed unselfishly just to keep us all fed_

 _If I could do things over, I'd live my life again_

 _And never take for granted the love in daddy's hands_

 _Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

 _Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong_

 _Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand_

 _There was always love in daddy's hands_

 _Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

 _Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong_

 _Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand_

 _There was always love in daddy's hands_

At first no one said anything, they just stared at me. Then I looked closer and everyone had tears in their eyes. "Sorry, I thought it was a good song. I guess not."

"NO! Roza, it's not that. It's an amazing song. It's so loving and heartwarming, we just didn't know how to react for a moment. I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you doubt yourself." Looking around I saw everyone nodding in agreement with him.

"Oh ok, sorry, I guess it's the hormones. And Liz you wanted to know if I had any symptoms of being pregnant. The answer is yes, but I thought that it was just nerves. Because of…never mind."

"Why nerves Roza." I shook my head at him. A few minutes later he said, "oh Roza, that's when the letters started wasn't it?"

I didn't say anything; I knew he still felt guilty about all of that. I knew, because I felt it through our bond. But I didn't need our bond, to know he still felt guilty.

"Don't Comrade, just don't. I've told you, over and over again, that wasn't your fault, it was Nathan and Galina's fault, and I meant it. So, let's just put the past in the past forever. Ok?"

"First let me say something, then we will forget about the last ten months. Ok?" I nodded to him. "I am so sorry for the things that you have been through. And the things _he_ put you through, and by him, I mean the strigoi me. I will always and forever, be grateful to you, for restoring me, and continuing to love me. Regardless, of the things I said and did, both before I was changed, and after I was restored. Nothing and no one, will ever change the fact, that you are my life, and have been, from the very first moment I saw you. I love you Roza, with everything I have ever been, and with everything I ever will be. Please my darling Roza, never ever doubt that. I will never give you cause to doubt my love for you ever again. I promise you that on my life."

I cupped his wet, with tears, cheek in my hand and said, "Dimitri, I have loved you, since I first saw you out that window in Portland. Never, has there been another man in my life, the way you are. I could never allow anyone else, where only you belong. I would happily give my life for you. If my death meant, that you would be happy and healthy. Then it would be a sacrifice I would willingly and happily make, every day of my life. Nothing and no one, will ever mean as much to me, in the way you do. Our children will be just as precious to me as you are, but not in the same way. I will love you for as long as there are stars in the sky, Dimitri. For as long as the sun and moon shine, my love for you will always out shine them." When I finished, I was crying, and so was everyone else.

"How in the world, was I ever blessed enough, for you to fall in love with me?" He asked me.

"One little word Comrade, you did one little thing."

"What was that?" He asked truly curious.

"Exist. You simply had to exist, that is all it ever took, for me to love you as I do." I saw the stunned look on his face, and it caused me to smile.

"I love you so damn much Roza."

"And I love you Dimitri."

Two days later Dimitri, Dimi and I were standing outside the Belikova household. Only no one was answering the door, or the phone. We got disconnected messages, when we called the house phone. Dimitri finally gave up, and called Vika's cell phone.

(DPOV)

"Hello?"

"Vika, where is everyone? I am standing on the front porch, and no one will answer the door. And every time I call the house, all I get is a disconnected message."

"Calm down Dimka, calm down. We moved."

"Moved?! Moved where?"

"To a new country called Freedom. It is great, it is exactly as it is called. Here, we have the freedom, to do and be whatever we want to. We are not looked down on. Damphires do not have to be guardians, to be looked upon, with honor and respect. It is great."

I looked at Roza, putting my phone on speaker and said, "this Freedom place, it sounds like a really great place. Where is it? I want to introduce you all, to my fiancée." I held in a chuckle, because I knew she would think it was someone besides Roza.

"Fiancée?! You were supposed to go get Roza back! What in the hell have you been doing?!"

"Vika, calm down. My fiancée is an amazing woman; she is the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen. She is sweet, loving, caring, loyal, amazing, and she can fight, like no one I have ever seen before."

"I do not care! You better go find our Roza, and get rid of this trollop. Before mama and babushka, find out you have screwed up with Roza again. They might just beat you, with the dish towel, this time, Dimka."

Having my phone on speaker, Roza and I were both, having a hard time containing our laughter. "Dimka you better get my sister back, before I kick your ass." She threatened me.

"Vika, maybe you should just talk to your new sister, before you get so upset. I know you will love her just as much as I do." I teased.

"Dimka I swear if you don't…"

"Hi Vika, my name is Roe Mazur."

"Roe Mazur? Roe Mazur…where do I know that name from?" There was a pause then a scream. "Roza!" We laughed at my little sister then.

"Dimitri Belikov, I am going to kick your ass when I see you. Roza, how are you? Are you ok? You should come to Freedom, it is amazing. I have heard that the queen here, is actually a really good woman. It is said, that she actually cares about damphires. And that she is beautiful, deadly, and dedicated to her people. She cares more about her people, than money or status, that she actually puts us first. Which is going to be a huge difference, to what we are all used to, with Tatiana and Vasilissa. I haven't seen a picture of her yet. But I think I heard someone say her name is…what was her name again? Give me a minute, it will come to me." Roza and I started laughing again. "Yeah that is right, the queen's name is Roe Mazur." She sounded confused for a moment then she screamed again, "Oh my God! Roza, you are queen here!"

"Yes, and your brother is the king. But don't let on to anyone, that you know what is going on, or that you know anything about us. Ok?"

"Ok. But what are you two up to?" My baby sister, ever the inquisitive one, asked.

"Nothing, we just want to surprise the rest of the family." I told her.

"Ok Dimka. Oh Roza, you should see our new house, it is huge. The person that gave us the keys, and showed us around. Told us, that it had been built, especially for us. So, I am guessing it was your idea?"

"Yes, I wanted everyone to have their own rooms, plus guest rooms, so I figured twelve bedrooms should be enough. If it is not big enough I will have more added."

"No trust me, this place is freaking huge. And the kitchen, oh my God. We can barely get mama out of there to go sleep, much less do anything else. She is always in there cooking. We have months of meals already prepared and frozen, and she still in there cooking every day. Mama and babushka, have also, already planted a vegetable garden out back. And they also planted, about a dozen fruit trees." We all laughed.

"I did so hope, that mama would love the kitchen. It was one of the main things I specified. Well, I specified everything, but you know what I mean. Oh, don't tell anyone that either."

"Ok, when are you guys coming home? We miss you both."

"We will be there sometime within the next few days. But don't tell anyone we are coming, like I said, we want to surprise them."

"Dimka? Were you serious about Roza being your fiancée?"

"Yes, little sister, Roza is my fiancée. And soon, she will be my wife. All of you, plus a few more, are going to have to help us plan the wedding."

That was when we heard another scream, "AAAAHHHH!" I saw the smile on my Roza's face get even bigger.

"So, did mama sell this house?"

"No, it is still in the family. You can stay there and rest, before you head this way if you want. The lights and water still work, until the end of the month."


	34. Chapter 34

"Alright, we will see you in a few days. Remember, not a word to anyone."

"Sure thing, Dimka. I love you guys, and I can't wait to see you."

"Love you too." Roza and I said before hanging up.

"I think, she is going to kick your ass Comrade." My Roza laughed.

"I doubt it, there is only one woman I know, who could kick my ass. And as much as I love my little sister, it is not her."

"Oh, who is it then?" She asked teasingly.

"The same woman I belong to. The same person, who owns me; heart, mind, body, and soul. I am sure you remember who that is…don't you milaya?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, as I unlocked the door to the family home.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe you should show me again." She purred in my ear, as she walked by, and into the house. Causing shivers of desire to roll down my spine, and goosebumps to breakout across my skin. My blood sang in my veins, with desire for her.

"Let's put Dimi to bed first, then I will remind you, of who I belong to."

After we put Dimi to bed, I made sure that she knew just who I belonged to. We showed each other for hours and hours, who held our hearts, minds, bodies, and souls.

After we crashed through the walls of ecstasy, for the last time that night. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

We stayed in Baia, for a few days to rest and relax, before moving on to Freedom.

Once we got to Freedom, we went straight, to my family's new home. And I must say, it was truly amazing. I had never seen a damphir family, with a home like this. It looked more like a mansion, than a family home. From the outside, it was exactly as Vika had described it, it was hugeee.

Roza had texted Vika, and told her, to be sure that she was the one answering the door today. Because she was the only one, that knew we were coming.

Once we arrived at the house, Roza's nerves set in. "What if they think I cheated on you Dimitri?"

"Roza, look at our daughter." She did, and she smiled a smile, that she only held for me and our baby girl. "Now, is there anyway, someone can look at her, and us, and not know she is ours?"

"No, but…" I cut her off with a kiss.

"No buts, this is our little girl. Just as you are carrying another of our children. We will explain everything to them, and they will understand. You seem to forget; just how much they love you. And they will love Dimi, and all of our children the same way."

She sighed, "you are right, of course."

I kissed her cheek, "of course I am." She laughed, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door was flung open, to reveal my baby sister Viktoria. I thanked God, that I was the one holding Dimi in a baby carrier. When Vika attack hugged Roza, a milli-second after she opened the door.

"Come in, come in." She squealed.

I couldn't hear anyone else around so I asked, "where is everyone?"

"Well, Paul is at school. Karo and Sonya are at work, they got jobs in the palace. Which I am assuming is more of Roza's handy work." She smirked at Roza, who just nodded. "Mama and babushka, took Zoya and Roslyn to the market with them. I took the day off of classes, because I knew you were coming today. And I wanted to be here when you arrived. Plus, Roza asked me to be the one to open the door, when you arrived."

"Classes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I enrolled in the university, when we arrived."

"That's great Vika, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dimka."

"Does anyone else know of our arrival?"

"Only me and babushka. That is why, she made sure to get mama, out of the house." She looked at Dimi in the baby carrier. "So, is this my niece?"

"Yes, but how did you know…never mind, that was a stupid question. Did she tell anyone else?"

"Nope. Come on, I will show you around. You can put her in the nursery if you want. And I will turn on the intercom system. So that way, if she cries, you can hear her anywhere in the house."

"That would be good. She gets ill, if she is woken up, before she gets her nap out." I glanced over at Roza, before saying, "she is just like her mama in that respect."

Roza smacked me in the arm, with the back of her hand, "Comrade!"

"You know you love it." I teased, as I kissed her cheek lovingly.

(RPOV)

We put Dimi down, so she could finish out her nap, and went downstairs. After an hour or so, we heard a car pull into the driveway. Dimitri and I, went to the nursery to hide. While Vika, went to help unload the car.

While they were unloading the car, we heard another car pull up. Peeping out the window, we saw that Karo, Paul and Sonya, had just gotten home as well.

After the groceries were put away, Yeva called a family meeting.

"Everyone, come into the living room and sit down." No one argued with Yeva, they knew, she apparently had something to tell them.

I turned up the intercom system, only in reverse, so we could listen to them.

"As you all know, Dimka went in search of Roza. Well, he finally found her."

"Oh, that is wonderful mama. Do you know when they will come back to Russia?" Olena asked.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Will you tell us babushka?" Karo asked her grandmother.

"I will tell you a few things. One, you must never forget, that Roza, is not now, and has not been, a normal damphir, since she was fifteen. She can, and has done, miraculous things. Two, never doubt or question, the love she and Dimka have for each other. Because of that love, thousands and thousands of people, have a better way of life. It may not be perfect, nothing ever is. But, it is as close to perfect, as you can get, in this world. And three, they will be here very soon."

That gave me an idea. I leaned out the window, and using my air power. I moved Dimi's baby carrier, to the front steps, then pushed the doorbell. I hoped that Vika, would be the one to open the door.

A few minutes later, we heard the front door open. I could just see the confused look on Vika's face.

"Who is it Vika?" Olena asked her daughter.

"Um…well…" Yeah, she was confused.

Then we heard, everyone as they walked into the kitchen. Dimitri picked up Dimi, and we slipped into the living room, and sat down on the sofa.

"This was on the doorstep, mama." I envisioned Yeva smiling.

"Karo, Sonya, do either of you, have anything you want to tell us?" Olena asked.

"No mama, it's not mine." They both answered, also confused.

"Maybe it was delivered to the wrong house."

"No Olena, this is its home."

"What do you mean mama?"

"You will soon see." I heard Yeva, head back to the living room. The kids ran ahead. And stopped cold, at the door, where everyone else caught up to them.

With shocked faces, they saw Dimitri and I sitting on the sofa. At the sight of us, the hugs and questions started.

After everyone was calm and sitting down, we answered their question, one at a time.

"Who is the little angel, in your arms Dimka?"

"This is Dimitria Anastasia Belikova, mine and Roza's daughter."

"But Dimka that can't be, you know damphir can't have children together. So, that means she cheated on you, and is lying to you, making you think that is your child." Sonya sneered. I guess she still did not like me.

"Sonya, you are my sister, and I love you. But you will not talk about, nor treat, my fiancée like that. After everything that she has done for _all_ of us. You _will_ treat her with the respect…"

"Done for us? What has she done for us exactly?"

" _She_ , is the reason, I am no longer a strigoi. _She_ is the reason there are over 11,000 less strigoi in the world. _She_ is the reason, why there are over 6,000 restored strigoi. _She_ is the reason Freedom even exists in the first place. _She_ is the reason you have this home. _She_ is the reason, we are not slaves, with collars and chains around our necks. _She_ kept Vasilissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov, from enslaving the entirety of the damphir and non-royal people. _She_ brought all of us here, to Freedom, so that we could be free. _She_ is the reason I am a father, and about to be so again. _She_ is the queen of Freedom. And _She_ has made me the king. _She_ is the reason I am alive. _She_ is the love and light of my life. _She_ is my everything. And you will treat her, the way she deserves to be treated!" Dimitri bellowed at his older sister, his voice getting louder and louder with each word


	35. Chapter 35

His screams woke Dimi, who was still in his arms. "It's alright Dimi, papa's sorry, I didn't mean to wake or scare you sweetheart." He lay her against his shoulder, and rocked her gently, while patting her back, and kissing her head.

"I am not doubting you Roza, but will you explain please?" Olena asked.

I nodded, and began my story. "I know, that when I was in Baia, I never really explained my life to you. So, I will try to explain some of it now." Everyone, but Sonya nodded, she just looked bored and pissed off. "I am…sorry, I was, shadow-kissed…"

"What does that mean auntie Roza?" Paul inquired.

"Well Pasha, it means that when I was fifteen, I died."

Paul ran to my side and jumped into my lap, and cried. I leaned him away from my chest, "hey, it's ok. I am here now, it's all ok. Don't cry little man." Again, he lay his little head against my chest, soaking my shirt, with his tears.

"Continue Roza, they need to know it all, before they will truly understand." Yeva said.

I nodded and continued, while I combed my fingers through Paul's hair, trying to calm him down.

"When I died, I was brought back to life, with the use of spirit magic. Which made me shadow-kissed. Being shadow-kissed changed me, it gave me powers that you would not believe without seeing."

"Like what Roza?" Karo asked.

Smiling, I again used my air power, but this time to lift her out of the chair.

"AHHH!"

I gently sat her back down in the chair. And although she looked scared to death, she didn't say a word. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and she was shaking, but she never uttered a word.

"Now, when I was brought back, my DNA was changed. I am now 88% moroi and 12% damphir. There is no human DNA in me, anymore. I am the only one of my kind, that there has ever been, as far as I know. I know that Mark is shadow-kissed, but I do not know, if he is like me."

Dimitri and I took a few hours to explain our whole history to them. And to say they were shocked, well, that doesn't even come close to covering it.

"I guess, since I am now touched by shadows, instead of shadow-kissed. I need to have more tests run, and see what, if anything has changed."

"That sound like a good idea babe, or you could just ask Mason."

He then turned to Sonya again, "I want to know, what your problem is, with my Roza?"

"She is not good enough for you. You need a good royal moroi, one that can raise our name, and status." I heard gasps from every adult in that room, plus Paul.

"How dare you. She gave our family a home, freedom, a better way of life, she gave you and Karo jobs in the palace. So, that you wouldn't have to kill yourselves, to be able to provide for your children. What has happened to you Sonya?"

"Only royals are good enough to be with the Belikov family. We are better than other damphir."

"Sonya…" Vika started.

"Wait." I told them, as I looked over Sonya's aura, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I lifted her into the air, sat Paula on the sofa, stood up and walked around her. Searching for the source of her attitude.

As I looked her over, I found that she was wearing an anklet. That was radiating magic, powerful _dark_ magic. Reaching over, I touched the anklet, and felt the animosity, hatred, anger, and venom that it held. I looked at Dimitri, and out of Sonya's line of sight, pointed at the anklet.

"Sonya, where did you get that anklet?" He asked her.

"Roland sent it to me a few weeks before we left Baia. With a letter apologizing, about how he had treated me and Roslyn."

"Yes, I am sure he did." I said.

While Dimitri held her attention, I reached out and ripped the poisonous thing from her leg. Had my magic, not been holding her up, she would have collapsed. I carefully moved her to the extra sofa, and lay her down.

"Vika, could you get me a cold wet wash cloth?"

She ran up the stairs to retrieve the cloth, and a few second later ran back down them, with it in hand. I folded the wash cloth, and lay it over Sonya's eyes.

Turning to Dimitri I asked, "would you please call baba. I need him here now."

"Of course, my love."

Olena took Dimi, and Dimitri went to call my father. A half an hour later, Sonya was still out, and Dimitri was letting my father in.

"What is going on kiz?"

"I need you to find out, who charmed this thing. And then find, and bring Roland to me."

"What happened?" I explained everything to him, and he was so furious, I could actually see him trembling. "I'll find him, and he will regret this, even before you ever get your hands on him. I can promise you that." With those words, he turned and left, after giving Dimi and I, a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen him that angry. Except for, when we found out what Tasha tried to do to Dimi." I told Dimitri.

"I have." Dimitri, Olena, Yeva, and Karo said.

"When?"

"When he came to get Randall, after I had beaten him almost to death."

"Roza, I don't know if you know this or not. But your father and I, went to St. Basil's together, and we were very good friends. He has always, looked out for me and my children. I imagine, that is why, he didn't blow his top, when he found out about you and Dimka."

"Huh, ok."

"Now, didn't Dimka say that you are expecting again?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Then you need your rest. Would you like to stay here?"

"As much as I would love, to stay with all of you again. I think Dimitri and I, need to establish ourselves in the palace, as soon as possible. But you are all, more than welcome, to come see us, any time you want to. And we will definitely visit, several times a week. I want Dimi, and all of our children to know all of their family."

"Oh Roza, you have done so much for us. Not just for our family, but for all of our people. Thank you so much, dorogoy." (dear one)

"It was nothing, I wouldn't go through, over and over again, as long as the outcome was the same."

Over the next few day, Dimitri, Dimi, and I, all established a routine.

Sonya got better, and came to Dimitri and me, again and again, to apologize. We both told her we understood, that she was under the control of that anklet.

She explained, that she could see and hear, everything she was saying, and the way she was acting. But she couldn't stop any of it.

We both told her, that we knew exactly how that felt, and she wanted to know how. So, Dimitri explained, that was exactly what it was like being a strigoi. And I explained to her about the darkness, and the slayer. After our talk, she felt a lot better, and thanked us, before going back to work.

It didn't take baba but a few days, to find the people, that had charmed the anklet. After I compelled and interrogated them. We found out, that all four of them, had been compelled to charm the anklet, the way they had.

And the people who compelled them, were none other than Roland and his uncle Rufus Taurus. Apparently, this had all been done months ago. As a way, for Rufus to further, put the damphir bloodwhores, in their rightful place.

I know I don't need to say this, but my father obtained custody of both Roland and Rufus. I didn't know or care how he did it, I just know that he did.

When they were brought to the palace. I had them stripped naked, and thrown into the very worst part of the dungeon. After, I stripped them both of their magic, of course. They were fed, but they were only fed animal blood.

It kept them alive, but it made them weak, and susceptible to anything. They were kept this way, for two months, before Dimitri and myself, ever made an appearance.

During that same two-month span of time. I sent Oksana, Sonya Karp Tanner, and seven of the other spirit users, I had found. To hotel hell, which had been cleared out, _again_. And was now well guarded.

All of the people, that wanted to join us, were sent through there. To be questioned, and compelled, to never be allowed to reveal, not only our position. But also, anything about any of us.

By the end of that two months, all of our things and people, had arrived from all over the world. The factories, retail shops, restaurants, fast food places, and everything else, had been set up and opened, and all the jobs filled.

Everyone in Freedom, that needed or wanted a job, had one. As more people came to Freedom, more jobs were needed. So, more businesses and factories were opened. More positions in the present factories, orchards, gardens, and schools were also created.

When I was five months pregnant, we found out that we were having a little boy. It took us a few days, and a few heated discussions, but we came to an agreement on his name.

He was going to be named, Mason Ivan Ibrahim Belikov. But, we would call him Masie.

Dimitri wanted his name to be Ivan Mason, I wanted Mason Ivan. But Dimitri eventually relented, since Ivan was with us again, and Mason was still physically gone.

Our heated discussions, always ended in our making mad passionate frantic animalistic frenzied love to each other. As a way to apologize, to each other, for anything we may have said that hurt the other. Although our discussions were never big ones, they were usually silly, and made us laugh shortly after.

Dimitri and I, followed by five of our guardians, made our way to the interrogation rooms, to question Roland and Rufus. The day before, they had been given blood from a human feeder. Just to be sure, that they were strong enough, to answer our questions.

They were both chained to tables, although in different rooms. First, we decided to go after Roland, as he was most likely, the mentally and emotionally weaker of the two. Since he is the youngest.

Yuri opened the door, to the interrogation room and said, "Rise, you are in the presence of, Queen Roe Belikova, and King Dimitri Belikov." When he didn't stand, the chair was knocked out from under him, and he was jerked into a standing position.

"When you are in the presence of _true_ royalty, you stand!" Emil exclaimed at Roland.

"I am royalty, you stupid damphir."


	36. Chapter 36

Celeste smacked him across the face. "You are nothing, but a stupid, pitiful, powerless, useless moroi scum bag."

That is when, Dimitri and I walked in.

"Oh look, it's another Belikov bloodwhore." He sneered. Which caused him to receive a kick in the back of the knees, by Emil. And his face being smashed against the table, by Celeste.

"Roland, you are being held here, for one _specific_ reason. You had people charm an anklet, to be given to Sonya Belikova, my sister-in-law. It was charmed with black magic, and it was meant to do harm. Therefore, you will be put to death, for promoting the use of black magic among other things. Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

"You can't do anything to me, I am a royal. You are a damphir, you are all damphires."

I lit a fireball in my hand, and let it rise in the air, and spin around. Before it returned to my hand.

"You were saying?"

"H…how…how did you do that?"

"What part of magic do you not understand?"

"But…you're a damphir."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." I laughed, and so did everyone else but him.

The interrogation with Rufus, went pretty much the same way. Until he said, "you are all supposed to be slaves to we royals. Where do you get off, leaving your rightful places?"

"You see Rufus, what you and those other pathetic supposed royals, are apparently too stupid to realize. Is that we damphir, are not only stronger than you, we are also smarter. We are more than worthy, and capable, of doing as we damn well please. We are not filthy, lying, corrupt bastards, like you lot. We look out for those who deserve it, no matter who that may be. And you, supposed to be royals, do not and never have, deserved the sacrifices the damphir race has made for you. All of you, have pretty much enslaved the damphires, for hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years. Now, we are our own people, we do not bow down, to filth like you and your queen anymore." Dimitri said.

"Rufus, you will be put to death with Roland, for promoting the use of black magic. Although, he also has other things to pay for. And you probably do as well, but lucky for you, I don't know what they are. Your heads will be severed from your bodies, and returned to Pennsylvania. As a warning, that we will not tolerate, your kind anywhere near us, our people, or our home. But before we send your heads back to court, your eyes will be scooped from your heads, with ice cream scoopers. You better pray, that I don't decide to do this, while you are still alive. Once your eyes have been removed, they will be placed in a jar and put on display in my trophy room, for all of our people to enjoy. Your bodies, will be burned here, and your ashes will be scattered by the wind. I will send a priest to you both tomorrow. Be sure, that you make peace with your maker. Because you will be seeing him, after your time with the priest. Good bye Taurus." I informed him, before turning and leaving him to gawk at our retreating forms.

The next day, things happened just as I said they would. Their screams and cries for mercy, could be heard for miles. Once they were both dead, their heads detached from their bodies, and their eyes removed. Their bodies were wrapped and placed on pyres. The bodies burned for hours, before they were nothing but ash.

I had someone place, their eye less heads, in separate boxes. Then they were taken, via private jet, to Zürich. Where they were shipped to court.

(DPOV) Dragomir

"Your majesty, you have two packages."

"Thank you, Lady Conta."

Ever since that Hathaway bloodwhore, took most of the damphir and non-royals. The royals have had to lower themselves to doing menial tasks. One such case, is Lady Conta.

Before, this mess, I had several assistants, and they were all non-royals, and not important. The best things to ever happen in their lives, was being my assistants. But now, we royals were having to do just as Rose said. We have been lowered to having to cook our own meals, clean our own homes, even the toilets. Granted, it was some of the lower royals, doing those things for me. But it was still a disgrace.

"Here you are, your majesty. Be careful, they are not light."

"Thank you again, Lady Conta."

When she left the room, I picked up a letter opener, and opened one of the boxes. When I saw what was inside, I let out a blood curdling scream. "AAAHHH!"

Seven royals, came running into my office. While I sat on the floor crying, and trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, my God, that is Prince Taurus."

(CPOV) Conta

I looked into the box, on Queen Vasilissa's desk. And what I saw there, scared me deeply. It was the severed head of Prince Rufus Taurus.

Lord Nathan Ivashkov found a note inside the box.

 _"_ _I told you Dragomir and Ivashkov._

 _That I would not tolerate, you filthy so-called royals, anywhere near us. These two were found, three thousand miles too close. As you can see, they do not have their eyes or bodies anymore. Their eyes have been put in a jar, and placed on display. For_ _ **my**_ _people to see and enjoy. While their bodies have been burned to ash, and their ashes have been scattered by the wind._

 _If I find, any more of_ _ **your**_ _people, in the same hemisphere, as me and_ _ **my**_ _people. This will be the consequences, for them as well._

 _Don't think for a moment, that I will show any of you, any mercy or leniency. None of you, ever gave the damphir or non-royals mercy or leniency. You used us all, you got us killed, you raped us, your moroi men, beat and mistreated our females, you kept us as slaves for hundreds of years. But I put a stop to that._

 _If I find more of you, on my side of the world. I will come for your heads next, Dragomir and Ivashkov. And trust me, there are thousands upon thousands of us, while there are only a few hundred of you. And we know how to kill, thanks to you. Quietly, quickly and cleanly, or loud, slow, and messy. Take your pick, but if more of you are found near us, I will take my pick._

 _So, it is in your best interest. To call all the royals to court, and for you to all stay in America. You step one foot, outside of America, you sign your death warrant._

 _Again, let me say, DO. NOT. TEST. ME! This is your final warning._

 _Her Royal Majesty,_

 _Queen Roe Mazur-Belikova_

(NIPOV) Nathan Ivashkov

"What in the hell have you two done?!" I asked my son and Vasilissa.

"We didn't do anything. Or at least I didn't" Adrian answered, in an accusatory voice, towards Lissa.

Everyone turned to her.

"I didn't do anything either. I don't know why Rufus was, wherever, he was."

I turned back to the boxes, "let's see who is in the other box."

Taking the letter opener off the desk, I opened the other box. I found the head of who I assumed was another royal. I wasn't sure, because I didn't know him.

"Anyone have any clue, as to who this is?"

"No." Was the only answer I received.

"Well, what do you want to do with the heads, your majesty?" Lord James Zeklos, father of Jessie, asked me.

"I don't care what you do with them. Just get them out of my sight, and far away from me."

"Adrian, since you helped create this mess, you take them to the incinerator. And deal with them." I told my pathetically useless son.

It was after all, partly his fault that we were in this mess to begin with. Thanks to his and Lissa's actions. We _might_ have, twenty guardians left in our world. And they were spread all over the world.

If Adrian and Lissa, had left Rose and her friends alone, we would still have guardians. And not be trapped here in court.

Turning to Lissa, I said, "I suggest, you do as Rose said, and call all of the royals to court. And you should hope, that they bring guardians with them. Because we have a total of seven guardians here at court, now. All but three of which, are over fifty years old, and in no shape to fight. So, if we were attacked, thanks to you and Adrian, we will all be dead, or turned. You both, should have thought about this possible outcome. When you tried to further enslave the damphir, and enslave the non-royals, at all. This whole fucking mess, is on your shoulders. Once the strigoi find out, that we are defenseless, we are all doomed."

"You don't talk to me like that, I am the queen…"

"You are nothing, but a spoiled, selfish, useless, hateful child. Your actions have doomed us all!" I told her, then turned to leave, disgusted with this whole mess.

(YPOV) Yeva

I watched as the royals turned on that little Dragomir bitch and Adrian. Nathan had been wrong, this wasn't just Vasilissa and Adrian's fault. It was the fault of every royal who had ever mistreated the damphir and non-royals.

Which he, himself, was one of the guilty ones. If the royals hadn't thought they were better than everyone else, and that they could continue to push us all. Then we would still be a united nation, with the royals. But now, thanks to my granddaughter, and grandson. We, the damphir, and formally non-royals, we are our own nation. And we are in this together.

Unfortunately, I had seen this coming, from the day I met Roza. It was not her fault, this happened, though. She was just the one destined, to free us all from the tyranny of the royals. And she had done a wonderful job, of giving us all a new home and purpose. She was exactly the type of woman, I had always hoped that Dimka would find. Everyone has a destiny, this had just been Roza's.

Roza, is fierce, loyal, loving, sweet, hardheaded, compassionate, strong, deadly, fiery, and so many other things. She is a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. She was the perfect match for our Dimka, in every way.

(DPOV)

Roza and I, were sitting in our private family room, playing with Dimi. And enjoying our time together as a family, when Abe walked in briskly.

"Kiz, Kirova just sent us a video."

I hoped this video, wouldn't be as graphic, as the one of Tasha, from Tarasov. With Roza being pregnant, her stomach was not as, cast iron, as it usually is. However, she did well, until they cut Tasha's head off. That is when our son, made his presence felt. Letting us know, that he didn't want to see or hear any more of that video.

Chris had told Tasha, that he would watch that video, with a Mt. Dew and a big bowl of popcorn. And that is the way he started, but when they had started fileting Tasha alive. Was when it got to be too much for him, and he had to leave the room.

No one, that had seen the video, ever discussed it. It was understood, that Tasha was a part of the past. Just as the royal moroi world had become. And unless absolutely necessary, we would not discuss the past.

"Comrade, can you call our councils together. And get someone, from the IT department, to come the office and connect the phone to the big screen?"

"Of course, my love."

While I talked to the IT department, I sent out a mass text to our councils. We had decided to have three councils, one for the damphir, one for the returned, and one for the moroi. No one, was any more important than anyone else, any more.

We made our councils that way, so all of our people would be represented equally. They all knew, that they held no power, they were just our advisors. And they were all, good advisors. Because they didn't actually want, any ruling power.


	37. Chapter 37

Our damphir council, was two-sided, guardian and non-guardian. On the guardian side, there was; Alberta, Yuri, Celeste, Emil, Eddie, and Tamara.

The non-guardian side of the council consisted of; Art, Mark, a retired Hans Croft, my grandmother, Blake, and Kelsie.

The returned section of the council was; Ivan, Daniel, Ariana, Melissa, Gabriel, and Chelsea.

The moroi part of the council was; Mia, Abe, Chris, Jill, Alexa, and Steven.

An hour after Abe came in, everyone was gathered in mine and Roza's office. And we had sent Dimi off with her nanny, Sally Wellington.

Roza and I had also decided, that when Tommy finished his training, he would become one of Dimi's guardians. He was very determined, to make up for his lost time, and become the best guardian he could be. He had even asked for a mentor. What had shocked us all, was when Pavel, had volunteered for the position.

He said he would take no chances, that his great niece did not have the best security that could be provided. He also told us, that he would further train all the guardians, that would be assigned to all of our children.

Roza, was so touched, she cried. Of course, she blamed the pregnancy hormones.

As Roza had predicted, Tommy and Sally had fallen in love, and planned to marry, as soon as Tommy started working.

After our councils gathered, Roza addressed them. "Today, we received a video from Kirova. We have not watched it yet, we wanted to wait until you were all here."

Roza turned on the video, and we were swept into the royal meeting room, at court.

 _*MEETING*_

 _(DPOV) Dragomir_

 _"_ _Have the prisoner brought in."_

 _A few moments later, six lower royals, escorted in a man, I hated with every fiber of my being. Victor Dashkov._

 _"_ _Ah, Vasilissa, it's been a while since I have seen you. How have you been?"_

 _"_ _This is not the time for pleasantries, or chit chat. I brought you here for a reason."_

 _"_ _Oh yes? And what might that be?"_

 _"_ _I am offering you your freedom. If you do something for me."_

 _"_ _Such as?"_

 _"_ _I want you to find, and kill Dimitri Belikov, Rose Hathaway, and any and all of their children. If you do this, I will set you free, and return all of your forfeited wealth."_

 _I could not believe what happened next. He laughed at me!_

 _"_ _You are insane after all, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I may have been in Tarasov, but I know exactly what has happened. What you made happen. Because of you, our people are divided, even more now, than they were before. The only people left in our world, are the pathetic royals. I wanted you as queen, because I thought you could unite our people. But all you have done, is destroy our whole society. The damphir and non-royals, were not meant to be slaves. We are not better than them, just because we were born with titles and money. You were supposed to better our lives, all of our lives. Instead, you have ripped them even further apart. Because of your words and deeds, Rose led a revolution, and she won._ _ **Hands down,**_ _she won. Just as she should have. I thought, wrongly apparently, that since Rose was supposed to be your best friend. You would see, that the damphir and non-royals, deserve a life just as good as the royals. And a say, as to how they lived those lives. But instead, you have ended, not only our way of life, but you have destroyed us all. Now, because of you, there are no guardians. There may be three for every, one hundred of us. We were in a shortage before you fucked up. But now, we are all doomed. You have only succeeded in destroying all of us."_

 _I interrupted him, "so, will you or will you not, do as I have asked?"_

 _"_ _There is no way in hell, I would do that. Rose has done what she should have done. She saved the best of our world. You were the one, I thought, would save us. But instead, you have ended us. I am glad that Rose has taken the deserved and made a new home, and way of life for them. You do not deserve to be queen. Rose, is the one that deserves that title. While you, you are a disgrace, to the entire moroi race. Some of us thought, that you would be a blessing, and a relief to the past. But you are one million times worse, than any queen we have ever had before. Whatever Rose does to us, will be because of you. And whatever she does to you, is only a fraction, of what you deserve."_

 _"_ _So, I take it, that is a no?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you stupid child, the answer is a no. We are getting exactly what we deserve. After hundreds of years of mistreatment, and oppression. The damphir and non-royals, finally have the kind of life that they deserve. Did you really think, after the packages you received, that I would be dumb enough to try and find them?"_

 _"_ _How did you find out about that?"_

 _"_ _People talk." He shrugged, seeming supremely unfazed by the whole situation._

 _"_ _Well they won't be talking to you anymore. From this day forth, you will be locked in a cell, away from everyone else. The only people you will interact with, are the people who bring you your food and blood." Waving my hand, I said, "take him away."_

 _*END OF MEETING*_

(RPOV)

"Well, that was informative. Anyone, have anything to say?"

No one said anything, until Yeva spoke up.

"That is the end of it Roza. She will try to convince others to find us. But no one, will dare come after us now, they will all be too afraid."

"That's good to know, thanks babushka." She just nodded.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Tamara asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about that. Dimitri and I, have discussed this at length. We think, that we should start sending out strike teams, to kill and restore the remaining strigoi."

"That is a good idea Roe." Alberta answered.

"Any idea who you want to send, or where to send them?" Ivan asked.

"Well, we thought we could ask for volunteers. But, none of you can volunteer, because you are all on the councils." I quickly added.

"I also think, we should have at least one moroi, from each specialty, on each team. As well as, fifteen guardians, plus a lead guardian for each team."

"That is another good idea Roe." Chris said.

"Thanks. But we will also need volunteers, for the guardians, as well. And it will take some time, because the moroi, will need to be trained as well."

"So, when do you think we could get this started?" Baba asked.

"I think, we should do this as a public address, sometime within the next few days. That way, maybe, we could start training the moroi next week, if we get any volunteers that is."

"Trust me Roe, there will be plenty of volunteers. Are you placing any restrictions on the volunteers?" Mia asked.

"Yes, no one with a child under the age of eighteen, or expecting a child, can volunteer. Other than that, no."

"Sounds like, you are trying to protect the children, as well as their parents Roe."

I nodded, "I am. No child should have to grow up, without their parents."

I saw a look of sadness, flash across my father's face. I went and hugged him. "It's ok, I understand now. But no child should have to go through what I did." He nodded and hugged me back, fiercely, before kissing my forehead.

"I love you kiz."

"I love you too baba."

Three days later we made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today there are somethings that need to be discussed. Firstly, let me say, that our message to the royal court, was received loud and clear. Their queen, tried to convince Victor Dashkov, to find us. And to kill Dimitri and I, as well as any children we may have." Shouts of anger, rage, and shock, thundered throughout our throne room, like a heard of stampeding buffalo.

I could imagine, that it was the same, all over Freedom. Not everyone, could make it to the castle, we were living in right now. So, our meeting had to be shown via CCTV, all throughout Freedom.

"Now, let me assure you, that Victor denied her request. Our spy, made a recording of the meeting. Which we will play for you now."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the recording started playing. Half an hour later, the recording stopped. And the near riot, out of anger began. It was another half an hour, before the people were once again calm.

"Now, let me assure you all, that no one from court, can find us. We are too well hidden. And I have it on the best authority, that no one will come looking for us. Though she will try to get others to do so, they will all refuse her. So, we are safe." I could hear almost the entire room sigh in relief.

"There is also another matter, that we would like to discuss with all of you today. The decision has been made, to form strike teams. Who will go out into the world, and deal with the strigoi. Each team will consist of fifteen guardians, plus a team leader, and we are also hoping, for at least one moroi from each specialty. None of this is mandatory, it is on a strictly volunteer basis. One restriction in this, is that no one, with a child under the age of eighteen, or expecting a child, will be allowed to serve. I was raised without either of my parents. And that is not, a childhood, I wish for anyone to live with. Now, if any, that meet the criteria, of you would like to volunteer, feel free to do so. We will be taking volunteers for the next three days, for the first round of teams. Next week, the training will begin. Depending on the dedication of the moroi, we will then see how long training takes. After, and only after, you are trained. There will be several tests, set forth for you. Some written, and academic, and some others physical. But in all of them, you will have to use your minds, to work out the answers to any given situation. Those of you that have been restored, may also volunteer. The pay for these missions, will be one and a half times, regular guardians pay. Have no fear, if you are turned, you will be brought to the nearest spirit user, and restored. We will be taking no chances with our people. All of you, are just as important, as the next. We will not abandon you, if you are changed. Now, is there anyone who would like to volunteer?"

I was shocked at the sheer volume of volunteers we got over the next three days, from both the damphir and moroi. Once the guardian sides of the teams were established, leaders had to be found.

"Baba, can you get in touch with Janien? Get her to come to the house in Novosibirsk. And get some people to meet her, put her to sleep, and bring her here."


	38. Chapter 38

"Alright. May I ask what you are up to?"

"Well, according to her letters, she still wants to work her way in with us. So, I thought, that giving her one of the teams for Great Britain, more specifically Scotland, to lead. Will test her, and see if she really does, want to be a part of what we are building here."

"That is a wonderful idea Rose. Every day, you make me so proud, to be your father."

"Thanks baba. Please, let me know when you have Janien here."

"I will little girl." With those words, he walked away.

Three days later, baba called me and Dimitri, to one of the guardian apartments.

When we walked in, I saw Janien sitting on the couch. When she saw me, she jumped up.

"Your father said you wanted to see me Rosemarie."

"Yes, Dimitri and I, have a proposal for you." She nodded, showing keen interest, in what I was about to say.

"Let's all sit down." Once everyone was seated, I told her why I had called her here. "We are forming strike teams, to go out and deal with the strigoi. Each team will consist of, fifteen guardians plus a team leader. There will also be five moroi on each team, one from each specialty. The moroi will be trained, until they pass the test set for them. Once they past the tests, they will be assigned to a team. The teams will then be assigned to different parts of the world. One of the things I want from you, is to help train the moroi. Another, is to lead one of the teams assigned to Great Britain. Now, what do you say? Do you think you can do this?"

"Are you sure about sending the moroi to fight?"

"As I said, they will be trained, and they have all volunteered. If someone is turned, no matter who that person is. Damphir or moroi, it doesn't matter, they are to be brought to the spirit user of the team, so that they can be restored. As the team leader, you are responsible for, keeping up with each member's separate number of kills. At least as much as possible. As well as the spirit users restored. Now, can you do this?"

"Yes, I can help train them. It will take some getting used to, taking moroi into a fight. But I will do that as well."

"When you do this, protecting the moroi, is not your goal. Your goal, is ridding the world of strigoi. However, that must happen. Your other goal, is to protect everyone on your team the same. The moroi, no longer come first, everyone is equal now. Again, I ask, can you do this?"

"Yes, it will just take some getting used to. But I can, and will do it."

"Good, thank you Janien." Turning to my father I asked. "Have you already gotten her an apartment assigned baba?"

"Yes, kiz. This is her assigned apartment."

"Good. Janien, do you need to leave to gather your things?"

"No, everything I own, is in my duffle bag."

"Hopefully, that will change soon. Doing this, will hopefully show me, whether or not, you truly are sincere about being a part of our family. Are you sure you are alright with this?"

"It is fine Rosemarie. I told you I would do whatever is necessary, to show you that I am sincere, in wanting to be a part of your life. And I meant it."

"Good, get some rest. Training starts in a few days."

The first round of training, ended a few months later. After that first round, we had twelve teams. Each, with the hoped for, five moroi. Three teams were sent to Great Britain. Two to Romania, One to Turkey, three throughout Russia, one to New Zealand, one to France, and one to Italy. The teams would have to stay in those countries, until they ended the strigoi threat there.

A week after we had got to Freedom, Dimitri and I, had introduce Chris and Vika. And they were head over heels in love, and already talking about getting married and having a family. Chris had not proposed yet, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

Dimitri and I had started discussing our own wedding. We had all the decisions made, and everything picked out. The only thing that was holding us up, was the fact that I wanted to get my body back, before we got married. Granted, I hadn't gained much weight with our son, so far. But I still wanted to wait at least three months after I gave birth, to get married.

"Roza, you are getting to close to your due date. You need to stop lifting and carrying Dimi around. It could cause you to go into premature labor."

"I know your right Comrade, but I missed the first nine months of her life. And I don't want to miss anymore."

Dimitri reached out and took Dimi out of my arms. "Babe, just because you can't pick her up, doesn't mean you are going to miss out on any more of her life."

"I know."

"Now, tell me what else is bothering you?"

It would never cease to amaze me, that he always knows when something is going on with me. Dimitri sat Dimi down in the floor to play.

I took his hand, and walked over to the couch, while we watched Dimi, play in the floor.

"Dimitri, I don't remember anything, about Dimi's birth. What if I am not strong enough to go through childbirth? What if, something is wrong with Masie, because of the way I am? What if…" Dimitri shut me up with a kiss.

"Roza, you are an amazing woman, a wonderful fiancé, an astounding queen and a fantastic mother. You know, that you can't live your life, on 'what if's'. Masie will be fine, if he is like you, then we will deal with it. We will teach him as best as we can, to deal with his powers. Remember, Mason said that some, if not all of our children will have powers. So, they will need to be taught to handle them. You are not alone in this my love, I am here for you this time. All of our friends and family are here for you, this time too. Now, as for not being strong enough for childbirth. Roza, that is just absurd, you are the strongest, most amazing and resilient woman in world. There is nothing you can't do. Just remember, I will be right there by your side, holding your hand, and kissing you the whole time. You will be fine, but, if something does go wrong. We will have Liz, in the room, and Sonya, and Oksana nearby, just to be on the safe side. Ok?"

"Alright, I am sorry, I am just really nervous about this. I don't want anything to happen to our little man." I told him, as I rubbed circles on my stomach.

"Nothing will happen to him, he will be fine, and so will you."

"Dimitri, promise me, that if you have to choose…"

"Stop that, right now! There will be no choosing, you will both be fine! Do you understand me?!"

(DPOV)

She sighed, I could see and feel, her fear. And I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate of those fears.

"Milaya, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just, when you said that, it scared the hell out of me. I love you, and I can never lose you again. If I were to ever lose you, it would destroy me. Without you Roza, I die. That is how much I love you. Ok?"

"I am sorry, I am just worrying. I am scared Dimitri."

"Don't be scared my love. I am right here with you, for as long as we both shall live, Roza. And if I go before you do, I will stick around and wait for you. Just like I promised." I laughed, but I was serious.

"Ok."

Before we realized it, Roza was due any day now. We were in the middle of a council meeting, when I heard Roza scream, and grab her stomach. Then there was a slushing sound, as her water broke.

"Dimitri!"

"Roza, baby, just take deep breaths." I saw my grandmother shake her head, and roll her eyes, at me.

Roza however, looked at me, like I was evil incarnate, and said, "I'll make you think deep breaths! You fucking did this to me!"

My babushka walked over, "be still as you can for a minute Roza."

She lay her hands on Roza's stomach. "You have a long time yet, before you give birth, Roza. Dimka, take her to your room, give her a shower, put her in a night gown, without panties. Then get her bag, and take her to the hospital."

I nodded, and did as I was told. What the hell did I know about giving birth. So, I wasn't going to argue, with someone who had given birth to one child, and delivered several other children.

While I was giving Roza a shower, she said, "Comrade, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's alright my love, I know it was the pain talking. I also know, that you are going to want to kill me, before this is all over. But, I need you to know, that I love you Roza. More than anything and anyone, in the world."

"I know you do Dimitri, just as I love you. And if I yell at you again, please don't hold it against me. Because it will only be because of the pain."

"I understand love. I would never hold it against you."

She nodded, just as she grasped my hand, and squeezed the ever-loving shit out of it. While bending over, and screaming bloody fucking murder. I was sooo sure she was going to break my hand, but I said not one word. Because I knew, the pain I was in, in no way compared to the pain she was dealing with.

After I got her dried off, and dressed, we headed to the hospital. Once we got there, the waiting room was already full. All three councils were there, along with every member of my family and Roza's. Turns out, Chris had called Vika, and she told everyone else, that had not been at the council meeting.

Roza was wheeled passed the waiting room, crushing my hand and screaming at me.

"I am going to fucking kill you, Dimitri Belikov."

And that scared Paul, "no aunt Roza, please don't kill uncle Dimka."

Roza forced the orderly to stop, so she could talk to Paul. After the contraction passed, she turned to Paul, and called him to her side.

"Pasha, I would never hurt your uncle Dimka. You know that I love him more than my own life. While I am in there, giving birth to your cousin. I am going say a lot of things to him, that I don't really mean."

"Then why say them?" He was confused, bless his little heart.

I saw Roza's face turning red, so I knew another contraction was about to hit.

"Karo!" She came running over. "Please explain to Paul, why Roza is going to say things she doesn't mean while she's in labor."

Right then the contraction, I saw coming, hit. And the orderly took off pushing Roza down the hallway, briskly.

She looked me dead in the eye, "you are getting fucking snipped! Today!"

She said it so loud that, probably the whole floor heard her. Everyone in the waiting room, except the kids, laughed. But I knew she wasn't serious, Roza wanted lots of children. And if I got a vasectomy we couldn't have them.


	39. Chapter 39

"If that is what makes you happy my love."

The contraction passed, and she whined, "no, I don't want that."

"I knew that love. I knew it was the pain talking." I told her, as she was wheeled into the birthing room.

The poor orderly, went to help her out of the chair, only for her to growl at him.

"Don't you, fucking touch me."

"I'm sorry, she doesn't mean that. Thank you for all your help."

"I understand completely, your majesty. My wife is the same way, every time." He chuckled.

"How many children do you have?" I asked him, as I picked Roza up, out of the chair bridal style, and placed her in the bed.

"Five."

"Does the pain ever get any easier?" Roza asked.

"No, not really. Or at least, she doesn't act like it does."

The three of us laughed.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier." She told him.

"It is fine your majesty, like I said, I completely understand. Is this your first child?"

"No, our son is our second child. We also have, a seventeen-month-old daughter."

"Oh, I bet she is beautiful."

"Yes, she is, she looks just like her beautiful mother." I answered, as I looked at my Roza.

Right then, another contraction hit, and Roza was again crushing my hand. While cussing a blue streak, as some people say, whatever that means.

A little while later, Roza was checked, and was found to be eight centimeters dilated.

"Your majesty, how long have you been having contractions?"

"Off and on, since about four this morning." That means she has technically been in labor for almost twelve hours already.

"Roza! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because they were not bad, until just before my water broke. And I didn't want to bother you."

I just shook my head, while giving her a 'we will talk about this later' look.

"Alright, I will be back to check on you again in an hour. When you are nine and a half centimeters dilated, I will send for Dr. Oldenzki."

Roza nodded, as she tried to breathe through her next contraction.

"Thank you, Doctor." I told her. The doctor smiled, and left Roza and I alone in the room.

"You need to check on Dimi, Comrade."

"I will call Sally, but I am not leaving this room." She nodded, and I made the call.

Ring…Ring…Ring.

"Hello, Princess Dimitria Belikova's room, how can I help you?"

"Sally, it's Dimitri."

"Yes, your majesty. How can I help you?"

"Roza went into labor, a little while ago. And she wants to know how Dimi is doing."

"She is fine sire, she went down for her nap about fifteen minutes ago."

"Good, good. When Masie is born, I will call you. And we would appreciate it, if you and Tommy, would bring Dimi to the hospital So, she can meet her little brother."

"Of course, sire."

"Thank you, Sally. I will call you back when it is time." I hung up and turned to see Roza dozing off. I let her sleep, because I knew, that she was going to need all the rest she could get, in the coming hours.

Over the next thirty-two hours and twenty-seven minutes, Roza screamed at me, cussed me out, and called me every name in the book. She also threatened to kill me, on more than one occasion, if I got near her again. But in the end, it was all worth it.

"Your majesties, please allow me to present to you, Prince Mason Ivan Ibrahim Belikov." Dr. Oldenzki said, as she handed our son, to his beautiful, but exhausted mother.

"Oh Roza, he's beautiful. Thank you, milaya, thank you so much." I said between my sobs of joy. My Roza, had always done the impossible, and she had done it again today, by making me a father, again.

First, she gave us a daughter, that neither of us knew about. And now, she has given us another child, a son. I knew that Roza, felt that the sun rose and set in our children, just as I did. Just as we both always would, no matter how many children we have.

A little while later, I saw my soulmates eyes begin to droop. I took our son, into my arms, then placed him in the plexiglass bassinet next to Roza's bed.

"Sleep my love. You need to rest, while Masie rests. Soon, we will go home, and begin the next part of our lives together." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, as her eyes drifted closed. "I love you so much milaya moya."

"I love you too, milaya moy." She whispered, although she was already falling asleep.

I let Roza sleep for a few hours, before I called and asked Sally, to bring Dimi to the hospital.

The two of us, watched as Roza fed Masie. Dimi turned and looked at me for a minute, then looked back at Roza and Masie, before saying. "Looks like papa."

Roza and I laughed, "yes baby girl, Masie looks just like papa. Just like you, look like mama." I answered her.

Dimi reached out and gently stroked Masie's hand.

"Baby Masie."

"Yes, baby girl, Masie is a baby."

She turned and looked at me, "play with?"

"Not yet, but soon. Soon you can show your brother, all your toys, and the best spots to play hide and go seek."

"Fun."

"Yes, baby girl, it will be fun. But you also, need to help mama and papa take care of Masie. Can you do that?"

She pointed at herself, "big sister."

"That's right, you are his big sister."

She nodded, then buried her face in my neck, and fell asleep. Later we figured out, that she must be dreaming about Masie. Because in her sleep she mumbled, "big sister, take care, baby Masie." Which made Roza and I smile, knowing that our little girl would make an amazing big sister.

Over the next two months, we brought Masie home. And got several reports from the strike teams, it seems as though they were doing really well. The teams had grown to three times their original number of guardians, and moroi, sometimes even more. Because of all of those, they were restoring.

Now that Roza had her body back, to where she wanted it, it was finally time for our wedding.

We had chosen royal blue, royal purple and gold as our wedding colors. For our invitations, we chose what was called, lace pocket invitations. And they were as the name said, A white wedding invitation with rounded corners tucked inside a real lace envelope. The gorgeous, white lace pocket features decorative satin ribbons, we chose for the invitations to be half with royal blue ribbon and half with royal purple ribbon. The actual invitation was printed on bright white card stock with the words printed in raised gold lettering. The outer envelopes were also gold.

The table clothes altered between our colors. On half of the tables, for the reception, there were four bowls containing floating candles as the center pieces, also in our wedding colors. The other half the center pieces were, medium sized faux moss and wicker round frames with pillar candles inside clear glass candle holders in the center.

The frames were covered with a mixture of Asiatic lilies, baby's breath, white calla lilies, different shades of blue and purple carnations and peonies, and royal blue and royal purple tulips. Of course, to get the tulips the exact color, they would have to start with white ones, and have them dyed.

Obviously not all the flowers would be in one fame but those were the flowers Roza wanted to use. She also chose to use lily grass, ruscus and eucalyptus as filler and greenery. What that would look like, I have no idea, and didn't really care.

The only part of the wedding, I really cared about, was the part where we got to say, 'I do,' and will be pronounced man and wife. But if making our wedding and reception into a rainbow, made my Roza happy, then so be it. For all I cared, she could make it look like Mardi Gras.

As for the bouquets, she chose to use the same flowers as the center pieces. The bridesmaids and maid of honors bouquets would be round and simple. With just a few added lilies of the valley, bell orchids and Canterbury bells. Roza's bouquet would contain the same flowers but it would be twice as big as the others, with a lot more cascading flowers and greenery.

Myself, the best man, who was Ivan, of course, and all of the groomsmen. Would wear boutonnieres, of one royal blue and one royal purple calla lily.

The bridesmaids were Celeste, Vika, and Jill; with the maid of honor, of course, being Mia.

As for my groomsmen, it would be; Christian, Eddie, and Yuri. Our flower girls would be my nieces Zoya, and Roslyn and the third flower girl, would be our daughter Dimi. All of whom, were closely followed by the ring bearer, who just so happened to be my nephew Paul. And of course, Abe would walk Roza down the aisle.

Roza also decided that instead of rice or bird seed being thrown, she wanted bubbles being blown. We also ordered twenty-five doves that she wanted released, just as we said, 'I do'. They had been placed in a cage in the bell tower, of the church. As soon as we say, 'I do', Emil is going to pull the cord, to release them.

Today was the day, the day I would meet my soulmate, and the love of my life at the altar. Taking her as my wife for the rest of our eternity.

My groomsman, and I stood at the altar waiting for the wedding to start. I reflected back over the last two years of my life.

I still remember, the first time, I had set eyes on my Roza. She was clearly the most beautiful, caring, and amazing woman to ever cross my path.

I remember the first time I touched her skin, the first time I ran my fingers through her hair. I remember every moment of our lives together so far.

I also remember, how much I had hurt her, when I had told her that God awful lie, in the church, at court. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I would regret it for the rest of my life. We have come so far since that day.

Although every second of mine and Roza's lives together, have been amazing. They haven't all been easy, not by a long shot, have they been easy. But they have all been worth it, in the long run. They have all bound us together, and made our love even stronger.

I heard the Mark Wills song 'I do' begin to play, and it pulled me out of my revelry. Roza and I, had chosen it as the song for the remaining wedding party to walk down the aisle to.

I watched, with deep ragged breathing as the procession down the aisle began.

The door opened, and the first one down the aisle, was my nephew Paul. Then came our daughter Dimi, followed by my nieces Zoya, and Roslyn. All three girls had almost identical dresses. Dimi's was a bit more elaborate, since she is a princess. She also wore her newest tiara. I swear, Abe spoils her worse than Roza and I do, and that's saying a lot.

When Dimi made it to the alter, she ran to me, and jumped into my arms, as she said, "I love you papa."

I answered with, "I love you too angel girl."

"Papa, you should see mama, she is sooo beautiful. She looks like a fairy princess…no she is the queen, I am the princess." Everyone laughed.


	40. Chapter 40

"That's great baby, I can't wait to see her. Now, go sit with your babushka."

"Ok, papa." I sat her down, and she ran to my mama, again making everyone laugh. Everyone loved their little princess.

Then came the bridesmaids. First to walkout was Jill, followed by my sister Vika, shortly after she walked out, she was followed by Celeste, finally came Roza's maid of honor, Mia. Seconds after she took her place, the wedding march started.

The doors at the back of the church had closed again, after Mia walked out. After the wedding march, played for about a minute, the doors opened again. And there before me, stood my beautiful, milaya moya, my goddess, my queen, my Roza. And she looked earth shatteringly gorgeous.

She wore a gown so white it was nearly blinding. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, it was strapless and sleeveless. It was covered in sequins, seed beads, pearls, rhinestones, and crystals. All in different shapes and sizes. The skirt was satin, covered with iridescent tulle.

When the light hit the tulle just right, it became a rainbow of colors. At times, the shimmer, would reflect back and forth between the tulle and the chandelier in the ceiling. Causing rainbows to fall over the room.

The veil that she wore, looked familiar, but it took me a moment to figure out why. It was actually my great great great great great grandmothers veil, it was made of handmade Russian lace. On top of the veil, Roza wore an almost all diamond crown.

This one was new though, it was solid gold, twisted into rose vines and the diamonds were the leaves. On the top of the crown, was a large teardrop shaped ruby.

The veil was so long it trailed three feet behind her, but it did not drag the ground. Because the train of her beautiful dress followed behind her by five feet, so the lace of the veil was safe. Not that I really cared, in this moment in time.

All I could think about, right now was just how breathtakingly beautiful, my Roza looked in her wedding dress. I knew that Abe was walking her down the aisle, but all I could see was her.

She was my reason for living, her and our children were the lights of my life. Eventually, she made it down the aisle to stand in front of me.

"Take care of my baby girl Dimitri."

"For the rest of forever, Abe." He smiled and nodded, before leaning over and kissing Roza on the forehead.

"Be happy kiz."

"We will baba, thank you."

Taking my Roza's hand, we turned to face Father Andrew.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Queen Rosemarie Anastasia Hathaway Mazur and King Dimitri Hayden Belikov. Today, they make their promises of love, fidelity, and companionship before these witnesses, and God. Who gives this woman, to this man?"

"I do." Abe proudly stated, from where he was standing, next to Alberta. With their other children in their arms.

I glanced over, and saw my mother, holding Masie, and babushka holding a smiling Dimi, I smiled back at them. Today, is one of the happiest days of my life.

The first being when I met Roza. Then the night in the cabin, followed closely by when she agreed to be my wife. Then there was the day we found out about Dimi, and the day Masie was born.

After today, if I have one more of the happiest days of my life, I will have a whole week of them. And I personally can't wait.

"Dimitri, as the groom, you get to go first."

(RPOV)

Dimitri squeezed my hands before he began. "Roza, my Roza." He sighed happily and smiled his lovesick smile.

"I have loved you, from the very first moment that I saw you. We have had a long and difficult road, to get to where we are today. But I thank God, every day, that he made you for me, and me for you. When I was turned, you didn't give up on me. Instead, you came to Russia to free my soul, and to tell my family what happened to me. As things would have it, you were not meant too free my soul by staking me, but by loving me. Which you have always done, and I thank you so very much for that. You went through hell to bring me back to you. Back home, to your loving arms, and heart, right where I have always belonged. I know, that I don't know everything that you went through to get me back, and I may not ever know all of it. But I do know, that you went through it all, because of your love for me. And the good Lord above knows, that I have never been worthy or good enough for you."

I scowled jokingly at him as I shook my head, and he laughed.

"But worthy or not, I love you with everything I will ever be. I remember the first time, that you told me that you loved me." He winked at me, when he said that.

"I felt as though my heart and soul, had finally been set free from the cage, they had always been in prisoned in. Every day, that I get to be by your side, is a blessing to me. I love you Roza, so much, that I can't even come up with words eloquent enough to tell you."

He placed one of my hands on his heart, while still holding the other.

"But it is all in here, and though I don't have the words, I know that you can feel my love for you. And with that in mind, I, Dimitri Hayden Belikov, do here by vow to love, honor, respect and cherish you, my Roza, for all time. Until God sees fit to end the existence of time itself, I will love you Rosemarie Anastasia Hathaway Mazur, my Roza, my queen, my love, milaya moya, my universe." Then he kissed each of my hands.

"Rose, you may begin." Father Andrew said to me, with a smile.

"Dimitri Hayden Belikov, my Comrade, my love, my king, my world."

Everyone laughed.

"I have also loved you, from the moment I first saw you, out that window in Portland. I remember every touch, every kiss, each and every word and feeling of love, that we have ever shared. I have died more times than I care to remember. But I would go through it all again, a million times over, if I ended up here in your arms. You have given me things I never even knew I wanted, things I never thought that I could have. Things I didn't want, until I met you." I said, before turning to look at our children.

Turning back to him, I continued. "Just looking into your eyes, sets my heart and soul free. I never knew it was possible, to actually love someone, enough to be willing to give up everything for them."

I started to cry, and he reached up and wiped my tears away, with the pads of his thumbs.

"When I thought, that I couldn't give you the family, that you longed for. I tried to let you go, with someone who I thought could. But thank God, you were hardheaded enough not to let me." We both chuckled.

"Dimitri, I will love you until time is no more. Until there is no more sun, moon, or stars. But in the meantime, I will promise to do everything in my power, everything that I can, to make all your dreams come true. From this moment on, I Rosemarie Anastasia Hathaway Mazur, do here by vow, to love, honor, respect, and cherish you, for all time. Until God sees fit to end the existence of time itself, I will love you, Dimitri Hayden Belikov. My Comrade."

"With your promises made, in front of the almighty God, and theses witnesses. I, father Andrew Malic, do here by pronounce you, man and wife." Looking at Dimitri he said with a smile, "you may kiss your bride."

And Dimitri didn't need any further encouragement. He kissed me with all the love, desire, passion, and need, that we have both always felt for each other. That we always had, and always would, feel for each other. Then he hugged me tightly to his chest.

After our kiss, I heard father Andrew say, "ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce, for the first time anywhere, King and Queen Belikov."

Cheers, applause and whistles, shook the windows, as Dimitri and I walked out of the church arm in arm.

After Dimitri, Dimi, Masie, and I were driven all over the center section of Freedom, which we call Glory. In a horse drawn sleigh, even though there was no snow, as it was spring time. The four of us, spent two weeks in our cabin, as a family honeymoon. During which, we grew even more into a close-knit and loving family.

We all loved our little cabin, but Dimitri and I decided, that it was a little small for all of us. So, we decided, that before we came back, we would have it remodeled. Adding five bedrooms, so everyone would have their privacy, when Dimitri and I didn't come alone.

When Masie turned four months old, we had been in Freedom for one year. So, we decided to have a celebration, celebrating our new lives, and everything that they represented for all of us.

Sort of like, the American 4th of July. And just like the 4th of July, this would be an annual event. Complete with booths, which would be selling drinks, foods, homemade jellies, preserves etcetera and other handmade goods. There would also be rides, games, singing, dancing, etcetera. There would also be a talent show. And at the end of the day, THE ABANDOND would give a concert.

To end the celebration, there would be a ball, the following night. And everyone would be invited. There were no longer separate classes of people. No one, was any better, or more important, than anyone else.

During the day, Dimitri, myself, and our guards took the kids and let them tire themselves out. They rode every ride, that was age appropriate. For Masie to ride anything, either Dimitri, myself, or both of us had to go with him, and hold him.

All four of us, got on the carousel. Dimi wanted to ride one of the unicorns, so Dimitri held her. While Masie and I, rode in the carriage behind them. Our children loved the rides, so much so, that they laughed almost the whole time. Some we had to ride a few times, in a row, because the kids didn't want to get off. But that was fine with Dimitri and I, because we loved our children, and we wanted them to always be happy.

When Dimi asked Dimitri to win her a teddy bear, he couldn't have been happier or more proud to do so. After winning Dimi a bear, he went on to win both Masie and I one as well. He couldn't very well win something for one of his greatest loves, and not win something for the other two. He won all three of us huge teddy bears, the only difference between them was the color. Dimi wanted a purple one, I chose a red one, and I picked out a beautiful sapphire blue one for Masie.

We went back home, just in time, to put the kids down for a nap. And for Dimitri and me to get a nap, before we had to get ready for the concert.

Since we were in a permanent place, our roadies had also set up strobe and stationary stage lighting. That would react, to the beat of the music. The stage looked great, it was twice as big as what we used at the academy. Simply because, this show would be twice as big. They had set up huge television screens on each side of the stage, as well as one hanging above it.

Victoria, Celeste and Jilly would be joining us for one song. The three of them, as well as Mia and myself would sit on stools, at the front of the stage. While Abby, a guardian, formally from court, would play the key board. At one point in the same song, Emil would take Chris's place, as Daniel would take Eddie's and Gabriel would take Yuri's. Also on that same song, Dimitri had a singing part as well.

There was also, an accompanying dance with this song. We had all been practicing this one very hard, we wanted to be sure, that we got it just right. The dance would be a mix between a Texas two-step and dirty dancing. Dimitri and I, as well as, Mia and Eddie, Chris and Vika, Ivan and Jilly, and Yuri and Celeste, would be dancing.

This was for the newly annual, celebration of freedom and for Freedom, after all, so we wanted to be sure that we got it right. At the concerts intermission, there would be a massive firework show.


	41. Chapter 41

I only had a few hours to decide what to wear to the concert, and I still had no clue. I should have done this days ago, but I am a procrastinator.

 **"Comrade, what do you think I should wear tonight?"** I asked my husband through our bond.

 **"Whatever you wear, please don't wear one of those little skirts you wore at St. Vlad's. I don't think my heart could take that again."**

 **"Now would I do that to you?"** We both knew, damn well that I would, just to tease and tantalize the hell out of him.

 **"Yes, you absolutely would."** I laughed, my husband knew me so well.

A thought, popped in my head. And I had to quickly throw up a wall, to keep it from Dimitri. This outfit was going to rock his whole world, all the way to it's very foundation. Or at least, I was hoping that it would.

 **"Roza, babe, are you ready? Everyone is here."** He asked me almost two hours later.

 **"I'll be down in just a minute."** I told him, as I finished putting on the last little touches, of my costume.

When I walked into our living room, all of our group was there. All of Dimitri's family, my father, Alberta, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Ivan, Jilly, Celeste, Yuri, and mine and Dimitri's guardians. Dimitri's back was to me, but everyone else, was facing the door.

"Damn Dimka." Ivan said to him.

(DPOV)

"Damn Dimka." Ivan said.

"What?"

He didn't say anything, but he pointed behind me. I turned, to find my wife, standing in the door to our living room, leaning against the door frame, one foot crossed over the other. And what she was wearing, nearly caused my knees to buckle.

She stood there in a denim mini skirt, with a red and black flannel button up shirt. Unbuttoned and tied, right under and between her breasts. Under the flannel shirt, she wore a cropped, tank top. On her feet, were a pair of black, high heeled cowboy boots. Her hair, was in fucking pigtails, and hanging from between her ruby red lips, was a piece of hay.

Just looking at her, standing there in her cowgirl costume, had me instantly, painfully hard. And trying desperately, to catch my breath, because she had knocked it clean out of me.

Oh my, holy. Fucking. Shit! She was a cowgirl angel. _My_ cowgirl angel. I was so mesmerized, that I was frozen in place. My mouth was hanging open, and everyone was laughing their assess off at me. But I couldn't have cared less.

"What's wrong comrade? See something you like?" She asked, throwing that line in my face again. As she started twirling that piece of hay, between her lips, and not only my breathing stopped, but so did my heart.

When I saw her doing that, it brought back a flash of memory, of the last time my cock had been between those luscious red lips. As that vivid memory replayed itself in my minds eye, i could not contain my moan.

When I was finally able to think, and move, I made my way over to her. "Roza, you…you look sin-sa-tion-al. Although, I am not too sure, that I want other people seeing you like this. But for my eyes, you look, fan-fucking-tastic." (I spelled sensational, this way on purpose.)

Using our bond, I told her, **"be sure you keep that on, and later, we will play a little game."**

She smiled that sexy ass smile, of hers, making me growl at her. She flung her thigh over my hip bone, and with her man eater smile, she said, "howdy, cowboy."

I smiled myself, "howdy, ma'am." I said, as I tilted her chin up, so I could kiss her crazy.

"I'm not sure, that my husband, would approve of someone else kissing his wife."

"I am sure, that he will understand, _this time_." We both laughed.

Eventually, we made it to the concert location. The roadies, had already done a sound check for us, so everything was good to go. Now, we just needed to relax, and wait until it was time to start.

I could feel Roza's nerves. She hadn't sung in front of anyone, except me and the children, for over a year. Except for practice, for this show. And she was worried, that she could have lost her edge. And her ability, to excite and please a crowd. Which was just silly, I mean in our practices, she still knocked it out of the park.

"Roza, my love, you need to calm down. Everyone in Freedom loves you. You are a magnificent wife, mother, friend, daughter, sister, daughter in law, granddaughter in law, sister in law and queen. No one, could ever be better than you are. We all know, that you give your all, for all of us and in everything that you do. So, you will without a doubt, knock their socks off, just like you always have." I told her, as my hands, ran up and down her arms, in a soothing gesture.

"Thank you, Comrade. It's just that it has been soo long since I preformed, what if I don't sound the same?"

"Babe, you sound great, just as you always have. We have been practicing for this, for a month, you will be fine. Trust me."

She lay her head on my chest. "You always know just what to say. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, milaya. I will always, be here for you baby, no matter what you need."

(RPOV)

The band, and everyone else, that would be preforming with us. Stood backstage, as we listened to baba introduce us.

"Hello everyone! I hope you have had a good, fun and relax day today. As you all know, today is our very first national holiday, and I hope that has been well and truly celebrated today."

Everyone screamed their approval.

"Good, we are so glad to hear it. As some of you know, my daughter is, Queen Roe Belikova…" More cheering and screams.

"Thank you all, for that. She does her very best, every single day, to ensure that we all have everything that we need. Anyway, todays festivities are just the beginning. From this day forth, every year on this date, we will have a similar day. It will be the day that we celebrate our freedom. Freedom from repression, belittlement, hatred, mistreatment, prejudice, and virtual slavery from the royals. Today, is one year, since we separated from them. And I think I can confidently say, that none of us, have ever been happier."

The cheers and screams of joy seemed to echo for miles.

"Every year, there will be a fair like we had earlier today, with booths, selling handmade goods and food, rides, games, and much much more. There will also be a talent show, with the year's previous winner, accompanying THE ABANDOND on stage to showcase their talent. During one of the bands songs, in their concert at the end of the night. And the following night, we will have a ball, that everyone is invited to. Some years it will be a masquerade ball, and others, just a normal ball. This year's ball, will be just a normal ball, but next year it will be a masquerade ball. And each year after, it will alternate, to which type of ball we have. So, you will always know a year in advance what type of ball we are having. That way, you will have plenty of time, to get the appropriate attire ready."

This announcement, was accompanied by more cheers and screams of approval and excitement.

"Now, I think that you have all waited long enough. So, without further ado, please let me introduce to you, THE ABANDOND! Ladies and gentlemen."

Eddie, Chris, Mia, and I, all ran out on stage and assumed our positions. While the others waited in the wings, for their queue's.

"Hey everyone, have you enjoyed the festival today?"

Everyone screamed, adults and children alike.

"I am so happy to hear that. So, tell me, are you all ready to rockkkk?!"

This time, the screams shook the stage.

"Then let's rockkkkkk!"

 _Step inside, walk this way_

 _You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

 _Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

 _Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

 _Television lover, baby, go all night_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

 _Hey!_

 _C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon, fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _From my head to my feet, yeah_

 _Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

 _Crazy little woman in a one man show_

 _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

 _Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

 _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

 _Tease a little more_

 _Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

 _Give a little more_

 _Take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _From my head to my feet yeah_

 _[guitar solo] (Eddie)_

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream_

 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_

 _'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

 _From my head, my head, to my feet_

 _Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

 _Take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Oh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Get it, come get it_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Ooh_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Yeah! Sugar me!_

"This next song, was written shortly after we came to Freedom. As some of you know, most all of the songs, that I write are inspired in some way, by my husband, our king, Dimitri Belikov. This song, I wrote in celebration, of what Mitya and I are able to have now, that we couldn't have back then."

 _Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

 _This world that I've found is too good to be true_

 _Standing here beside you, want so much to give you_

 _This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

 _Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that_

 _Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back_

 _Let the world around us just fall apart_

 _Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

 _And we can build this thing together_

 _Stand this stormy weather_

 _Nothings gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_

 _We'll still have each other_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you_

 _Whatever it takes I will stay here with you_

 _Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times_

 _Whatever it takes here's what I'm gonna do_

 _Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know_

 _Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go_

 _Let the world around us just fall apart_

 _Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

 _And we can build this thing together_

 _Stand this stormy weather_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_

 _We'll still have each other_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _Oh, all that I need is you_

 _All that I ever need_

 _And all that I want to do_

 _Is hold you forever, and ever and ever_

 _And we can build this thing together_

 _Stand this stormy weather_

 _Nothings gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_

 _We'll still have each other_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

"I wrote this next song, when I came to Russia the first time. It was a very difficult time in my life. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me, from freeing the soul of the love of my life." I looked into the eyes of my love, as I sang this song to him.


	42. Chapter 42

_I can't imagine, any greater fear_

 _Then waking up, without you here,_

 _And though the sun, would still shine on,_

 _My whole world, would all be gone,_

 _But not for long,_

 _If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

 _If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

 _Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

 _There's no place that far_

 _It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_

 _Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts_

 _Nothing short of God above_

 _Could turn me away from your love_

 _I need you that much_

 _If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

 _If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

 _Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

 _There's no place that far_

 _If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

 _If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

 _Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

 _There's no place that far_

 _Baby there's no place that far_

"This song, I think is self-explanatory." Placing the handheld microphone in the stand, I put on and headset. Walking over to Dimitri, I held out my hand. "Dance with me, my love?"

"Always, milaya."

I gave the guys the que, and Dimitri and I started dancing. He held me in his arms, lovingly, as I gazed into his eyes, and sang this song to him.

 _I don't know how I survived_

 _In this cold and empty world_

 _For all this time_

 _I only know that I'm alive_

 _Because you love me_

 _When I recall what I've been through_

 _There's some things_

 _That I wish I didn't do_

 _Now I do the things I do_

 _Because you love me_

 _And now that you're in my life_

 _I'm so glad I'm alive_

 _'Cause you showed me the way_

 _And I know now how good it can be_

 _Because you love me_

 _I believe in things unseen_

 _I believe in the message of a dream_

 _And I believe in what you are_

 _Because you love me_

 _With all my heart and all my soul_

 _I'm loving you and I never will let go_

 _And every day I'll let it show_

 _Because you love me_

 _Because you love me_

 _Because you love me_

By the time the song was over, a great many people had tears in their eyes, including Dimitri and me.

"I love you Roza, no matter what you did or did not do, in your past. Your life, my life, before we met each other it means nothing anymore, it does not even exist anymore. As long as I am alive, I will love you. I will hold you every day, just to show you how much I love you. When you said, 'I do', you made me the happiest man, to ever live. With each of our children, and every day we spend together, you re-enforce my happiness. Never, as long as God allows this world to continue, will my love for you ever end. I know, that I don't always express my love for you, as eloquently as I would like to. But I also know, that you can feel my love, as I can feel yours. Never ever forget milaya moya, that I love you. And when my time on this earth is done, I will be waiting for you my love. Always."

"I love you so much Mitya."

"I know, and I love you just as much, my darling." He wiped my tears away, kissed me again, and returned to his spot on the side of the stage.

"Well, as you can tell, we love each other very much." Everyone laughed, so I got on with the show.

"Ok, this next song is a real rocker, so have fun. Oh, by the way, it is one of our few songs, that I didn't write. Our dear Eddie wrote this song, while we were still in school at St. Vlad's. So, let's all give him a big round of applause. As he sings a solo for the first time ever."

 _Did you ever seem to have one of those days_

 _When everyone seemed to be on your case_

 _From your teacher, all the way down to your best girlfriend_

 _Well that used to happen to me all the time_

 _But I found a way to get out of it_

 _Sittin' in the classroom thinkin' it's a drag_

 _Listening to the teacher rap just ain't my bag_

 _When two bells ring you know it's my cue_

 _Gonna meet the boys on floor number 2_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules_

 _Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school_

 _Checkin' out the halls makin' sure the coast is clear_

 _Lookin' in the stalls, nah, there ain't nobody here_

 _My buddies Sixx, Mick and Tom_

 _To get caught would surely be the death of us all_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules_

 _Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school_

 _Put me to work in the school bookstore_

 _Check-out counter, and I got bored_

 _Teacher was lookin' for me all around_

 _Two hours later you know where I was found_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules_

 _Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules_

 _Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school_

 _One more time_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Smokin' in the boys room_

 _Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules_

 _Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school_

When the song ended, there was a roar, like we had seldom heard. I hoped, that the crowd's reaction, would encourage Eddie to not only write more. But also, to be willing to sing solo's more often.

I figured that it had worked, when I saw him hide a small and shy smile.

"This is one of the songs, that I wrote after I left court. I hope you all enjoy it."

 _Well you filled up my head_

 _With so many lies._

 _You twisted my heart_

 _'Til something snapped inside._

 _I'd like to give it one more try_

 _But my give a damn's busted._

 _You can crawl back home_

 _Say you were wrong,_

 _Stand out in the yard_

 _And cry all night long._

 _Go ahead and water the lawn._

 _My give a damn's busted._

 _[Chorus]_

 _I really want to care,_

 _I want to feel somethin'_

 _Let me dig a little deeper_

 _Naw_

 _Sorry_

 _Nothin'_

 _You can say you've got issues._

 _You can say you're a victim._

 _It's all your parents fault,_

 _I mean, after all you didn't pick 'em_

 _Maybe somebody else's got time to listen._

 _My give a damn's busted._

 _Well your therapist says_

 _It was all a mistake_

 _A product of the prozac_

 _And your co-dependent ways_

 _So, who's your enabler these days?_

 _My give a damn's busted._

 _I really want to care,_

 _I want to feel somethin'_

 _Let me dig a little deeper_

 _Naw_

 _Sorry_

 _Nothin'_

 _It's a desperate situation,_

 _No tellin' what you'll do._

 _If I don't forgive you,_

 _You say your life is through._

 _Come on, give me somethin' I can use._

 _My give a damn's busted._

 _I really want to care,_

 _I want to feel somethin'_

 _Let me dig a little deeper_

 _Naw_

 _Sorry_

 _Nothin'_

 _Just nothin'_

 _No_

 _You've really done it this time (Haha)_

 _My give a damn's busted._

I looked over at Dimitri, and he was trying to hold his laughter down.

 **"** **So, I busted your give a damn, huh?"** He asked amusedly.

 **"** **Yes, but you also fixed it."**

That was the final straw for him. He busted out laughing, he was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face, and he was bent over, holding his stomach.

"Here is another fun song, this one was a collaboration between Eddie and Chris. So, they will be the ones to sing it for you. We hope that you enjoy it."

 _[Chris]_

 _The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow and so am I_

 _Work day passes like molasses in winter time, but it's July._

 _Getting paid by the hour and older by the minute._

 _My boss just pushed me over the limit._

 _I could call him something, think I'll just call it a day._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Pour me something tall and strong_

 _Make it a hurricane before I go insane_

 _It's only half past twelve_

 _But I don't care it's five o'clock somewhere_

 _This lunch break is gonna take all afternoon, half the night_

 _Tomorrow morning, I know there'll be h-e-l-l to pay_

 _But hey that's all right_

 _I ain't had a day off now, in over a year_

 _My Jamaican vacation's gonna start right here_

 _If the phone's for me you can tell them I just sailed away_

 _Pour me something tall and strong_

 _Make it a hurricane before I go insane_

 _It's only half past twelve_

 _But I don't care it's five o'clock somewhere_

 _I could pay off my tab, pour myself_

 _In a cab and be back to work before two._

 _At a moment like this, I can't help_

 _But wonder what would Jimmy Buffett do._

 _[Eddi]_

 _Funny you should ask Chris, I'd say_

 _Pour me something tall and strong_

 _Make it a hurricane before I go insane_

 _It's only half past twelve but I don't care._

 _[Chorus - Both Sing]_

 _Pour me something tall and strong_

 _Make it a hurricane before I go insane_

 _It's only half past twelve_

 _But I don't care it's five o'clock somewhere_

 _[Chris]_

 _But he don't care, I don't care._

 _[Eddi]_

 _It's five o'clock somewhere._

 _[Dialog]_

 _Eddi: What time zone am I on? What country am I in?_

 _Chris: It doesn't matter, it's five o'clock somewhere._

 _Eddi: It's always on time for Margaritaville. Come to think of it._

 _Chris: I heard that._

 _Eddie: You've been there haven't ya?_

 _Chris: Yes sir!_

 _Eddie: I've seen your boat there._

 _Chris: I've been to Margaritaville a few times._

 _Eddie: Alright, that's good_

 _Chris: Stumbled on my way back._

 _Eddie: Okay, well I just want to make sure you keep it between the navigational beacons._

 _Chris: Ha ha ha! Keep it between the buoys. I got it!_

 _Eddie: Alright, well it's five o'clock. Let's go somewhere._

 _Chris: I'm ready. Crank it up!_

 _Eddie: Let's get out of here._

 _Chris: I'm gone!_

Again, everyone was laughing and applauding. I imagine, they were thinking about Eddie and Chris doing something exactly like that.


	43. Chapter 43

"We will take a break and get ready for the next part of the concert. While we do that, please enjoy this." As soon as I said the last word, fireworks burst overhead.

As the crowed watched the fireworks, we all got ready for the next part of the show.

"Alright, first things first. We are doing Romeo first. You all know your cue's and marks. I know, that this is the first time, that we have done this in front of a live audience, but don't worry, you can all do this. After a few more songs, Dimitri is going to start his portion of the show. Then the guys will all sing a song or two, then the girls will sing a couple of songs. After that, Mia will sing her song. Then Dimitri and I, will do two duets to close the show. Mia, are you ready to reveal your new song?"

Bless her heart, she looked worried.

"I guess. I mean it's ready, but no one has ever heard it but you and the girls."

"Trust me chika, it is more than ready, and so are you."

I saw a smile, spread over her face, before she nodded and said, "ok, let's do it."

I hugged her, "good girl, just remember, we all love and believe in you."

(DPOV)

Damn, she made it all sound so easy, she always did. No matter what the task was, she made it sound so simple and achievable. That was just one of the things, that made her a great leader and queen.

It all just came so naturally to her. She would never cease to amaze me. She always pushed herself, just to be sure she that was good enough, for everyone else. To be what everyone needed, as a wife, a mother, a sister, a daughter, a sister in law, a daughter in law, a granddaughter in law, a friend, a performer, and as a queen. To sum her up in one sentence, she is fucking phenomenal.

While everyone watched, the fireworks show, our roadies set up the stage for the next song.

Five bar stools were set up along the front of the stage, each with a microphone on it. For this song, Roza would sit on the middle stool, on her right side would be, Mia and my little sister Vika, on her left side would be Celeste and Jill.

We knew, that the song only called for four singers, but we decided to tweak it, a little.

After the fireworks show was over, everyone took their places.

"Did you all enjoy the fireworks?" My love asked.

(RPOV)

Applause roared all around me.

"Great. As you can see, I am joined here at the front of the stage, by some of my friends. I am going to introduce each of them to you, just so you know who is who."

More applause rang throughout the area.

"First off, I am sure most, if not all of you know our keyboardist, Mia, Meme, Rinaldi. Then there is someone who will hopefully be my sister in law one day soon. If Ivan ever grows a pair."

I teased, looking over my shoulder at Ivan. Who is standing there, with his mouth hanging open, in obvious shock. While Dimitri pats him on the shoulder, and laughs like a hysterical hyena.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this is Jill, Jilly, Mastrano. Then there is my sister in law Victoria, Vika, Belikova. As you can no doubt tell, she is Dimitri's little sister. And last but not least, is someone who is very important to me, and has been for a very long time. She is also like a sister to me, a big sister. Celeste, CiCi, Jacobs. Everyone, please give my ladies a big hand."

The audience, crew, band and other participants all did as I ask.

"Now, we are about to sing a fun song. And yes, again I did write this song about my husband. I wrote it, after a dream I had about him, this song pretty much tells you what the dream was about. So, I hope you all enjoy it."

 ** _Dialog_**

 _Come here boy (Mia)_

 _Whoa, baby (Rose)_

 _Girlfriend, check it out (Celeste)_

 _Hey hey hey shape up girls (Vika)_

 ** _song_**

 ** _All girls_**

 _A cross between a movie star_

 _And a hero in a book_

 _Romeo comes struttin' in_

 _And everybody looks_

 _'Cause he's just got that special thang_

 _That everybody needs_

 _And everybody wants him_

 ** _Rose_**

 _But not as bad as me_

 ** _(Celeste)_**

 _Hey, Romeo, wherefore art thou_

 ** _All girls_**

 _Get out here on the floor_

 _I want to dance you darlin'_

 _'Til you forget wherefore_

 _Let's two step to a new step_

 _We'll keep it all in line_

 _And we'll call this the Romeo_

 _'Cause you're so mighty fine_

 _Romeo, Romeo, Romeo come dance with me_

 _That sexy little body_

 _Beats all I've ever seen_

 _I ain't never seen a cowboy_

 _Look that good in jeans_

 _My temperature keeps risin'_

 _Every time we meet_

 ** _Rose_**

 _I may not be in love_

 _But let me tell you_

 _I'm in heat_

 ** _All girls_**

 _Romeo, Romeo, I just know I'll get you yet_

 _Romeo, Romeo, I want to be your Juliet_

 ** _Dimitri_**

 _So step it high, step it low_

 _Step it out and in_

 _Step to the side and let it slide_

 _Then steppin' up again_

 _Step on toes, it all goes_

 _Steppin' as you please_

 ** _Rose_**

 _But I'm one step away from love_

 _So don't step out on me_

 ** _All girls_**

 _Romeo, Romeo, Romeo with the magic feet_

 ** _Dimitri and Rose (dance starts)_**

 _So step it high, step it low_

 _Step it out and in_

 _Step to the side and let it slide_

 _Then steppin' up again_

 _Step on toes, it all goes_

 _Steppin' as you please_

 ** _Rose_**

 _But I'm one step away from love_

 _So don't step out on me_

 _Romeo, Romeo_

 _I just know I'll get you yet_

 _Romeo, Romeo_

 ** _Dimitri_**

 _Won't you be my Juliet_

 ** _All girls_**

 _Romeo, Romeo_

 _Romeo, Romeo_

 _Aw look at that good lookin' guy right there (Celeste)_

 _He is a sexy little thing isn't he (Rose)_

 _What kind of jeans are those anyway (Mia)_

 _I didn't get as far as his eyes, did you (Jill)_

 _Actually, no, no I didn't (Rose)_

 _Shakespeare would roll over in his grave (Vika)_

 _Ahh, I'm old enough to be that boys lover (Rose)_

 _I'm in shock (Vika)_

 _Wish I had a swing like that in my back yard (Rose)_

 _Oh man (Mia)_

 _I'm going to give you enough rope and I'm going to let you hang us all (Vika)_

At the end of the song, each girl was wrapped in her man's arms, smiling like crazy. While the audience, crew and fill in band members, were all going nuts.

"Thank you all. I would also like to thank, not only my handsome husband, but also everyone else that helped out with this song and dance. They are Dimitri Belikov, of course. Also, THE ABANDOND drummer Chris Ozera, our lead guitarist Eddie Castile, one of the best security we could have and bass guitarist Yuri Markov, and Dimitri's best friend and brother, none other than Ivan Zeklos. Everyone, please give them and our fill in band members a big hand."

Again, they granted my request. From there, we continued with the concert.

"The next song, that I am going to sing for you all, is another that I think is self-explanatory. I hope that you will all like it, because it means a lot to me."

 _Do you wanna be a poet and write_

 _Do you wanna be an actor up in lights_

 _Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love_

 _Do you wanna travel the world_

 _Do you wanna be a diver for pearls_

 _Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above_

 _Be anyone you want to be_

 _Bring to life your fantasies_

 _But I want something in return_

 _I want you to burn_

 _Burn for me baby_

 _Like a candle in my night_

 _Oh burn_

 _Burn for me burn for me_

 _Are you gonna be a gambler and deal_

 _Are you gonna be a doctor and heal_

 _Or go to heaven and touch God's face_

 _Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps_

 _Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps_

 _Or an angel under grace_

 _I'll lay down on your bed of coals_

 _Offer up my heart and soul_

 _But in return_

 _I want you to burn_

 _Burn for me baby_

 _Like a candle in my night_

 _Oh burn_

 _Burn for me burn for me_

 _Laugh for me, cry for me_

 _Pray for me, fly for me_

 _Live for me, die for me_

 _I want you to burn_

 _Burn for me baby_

 _Like a candle in my night_

 _Oh burn_

 _Burn for me burn for me_

"This song, is a song that I wrote, trying to explain what, my then mentor, really meant to me. How much and how deeply, that I loved him. I didn't figure, that he would ever hear this song, or any of the others. But, writing and singing, have always helped me deal with not only my emotions. But also, the things that were happening in my life, at time. I hope that you all enjoy this song."

I turned to Dimitri, "I hope that the words of this song, will explain to you, just how much that I have always loved you, Mitya moy."

I watched the different emotions, play across Dimitri's face, as I sang this song to him.


	44. Chapter 44

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh._

 _It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

 _To never have sunlight on your face._

 _You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

 _You always walked a step behind._

 _So, I was the one with all the glory,_

 _While you were the one with all the strength._

 _A beautiful face without a name for so long._

 _A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

 _Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

 _And everything I would like to be?_

 _I can fly higher than an eagle,_

 _For you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

 _But I've got it all here in my heart._

 _I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

 _I would be nothing without you._

 _Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

 _You're everything I wish I could be._

 _I could fly higher than an eagle,_

 _For you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

 _You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

 _Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

 _For you are the wind beneath my wings,_

 _'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

 _You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

 _Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

 _Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

 _Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

 _So high I almost touch the sky._

 _Thank you, thank you,_

 _Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

By the time I finished the song, Dimitri and I were both in tears again.

He walked over to me, wrapped me in his arms and hugged me, as he sobbed into my hair.

"Roza, milaya moya, _you_ are my hero, you are my everything. And no matter how hard, that I fought against our love. I have always loved you and I always will, my love. Please, don't ever forget that. Just so you know, I am the one, thanking God each and every day for you."

After a soul searing kiss, Dimitri retook his position. People in the audience, were still applauding.

"Thank you everyone, I am going to do one last song. And then, our gorgeous and beloved king, is going to do a few." The applause cut me off.

"Thank you. This particular song, I wrote during some of our time at the ski lodge, a few CHRISTmas's ago. When a particularly obsessed, _woman,_ tried to steal the love of my life, my soul mate. She did everything short of killing me, to get Dimitri to be with her. She even went so far, as to murder Tatiana Ivashkov, and frame me for it. Thankfully, at the time of the murder, I was on stage in Texas in front of a live audience. Anyway, when I wrote this particular song, I was a little frustrated at the situation, that I found myself in. I hope you like it."

 _It took me 5 bars, some 30 license plates_

 _I saw her mustang_

 _And my eyes filled up with rage_

 _I brought my pistol but I ain't some kinda fool_

 _So, I walked right in barehanded_

 _She was on his arm while he was playing pool_

 _Just like I used to do_

 _She kissed him while I got a beer_

 _She didn't think I'd show up here_

 _I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

 _I watched her for a while, but I didn't like her walk_

 _She came across kinda cheap to me_

 _But hey how's that my fault_

 _She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch_

 _Somebody tell that girl_

 _To step up to that plate_

 _I wanna Pitch_

 _Little Bitch_

 _Well those pretty girls can play their game_

 _But their damn well gonna know my name_

 _I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

 _Well I started throwing things and_

 _I scared folks' half to death_

 _I got up in his face and smelled whiskey on his breath_

 _I Didn't give it a second thought to being thrown in jail_

 _Well baby to a hammer everything looks like a nail_

 _And I was mad as hell_

 _Well those pretty girls they're all the same_

 _But they're damn well gonna know my name_

 _I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend_

 _I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend_

 _I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend_

 _I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend_

The applause and laughs, were near deafening.

"I hope, that you all had a good time with that song. Let me ask the ladies in the audience a question. Have any of you, ever been considered the crazy ex-girlfriend?"

Over half of the women in the audience raised their hands, confirming that they had.

"Well, just let me say, don't feel like the Lone Ranger. Eventually, we almost all, get caught up in that particular trap."

Now, everyone was laughing again.

"As I said earlier, it is now time for our king to serenade us all. Everyone, please welcome our wonderful king, Dimitri Belikov!"

I walked past Dimitri, with a little extra sway in my hips. After I took a step past him, I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. Watching him, watch my ass sway. Just before I caught his eyes, and threw him a kiss. Making him throw his head back and laugh.

 **"** **You know you love it."** I told him.

 **"** **Damn straight."** Now I laughed.

"Hello everyone, tonight I am going to sing a few songs for you. Then, my beautiful wife, and her lovely ladies will sing some more for you."

The roar from the crowd, made Dimitri smile.

"This particular song, I wrote after I found out that my stunningly beautiful wife, was pregnant with our son Mason." He turned and looked at me. "This songs for you mama."

Now, of course I knew which song he was talking about. And I couldn't wait to hear it for the first time.

 _You're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans._

 _You want that body back, you had at seventeen._

 _Baby, don't get down; don't worry 'bout a thing._

 _'Cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me._

 _I don't want the girl you used to be._

 _An' if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep,_

 _An' you're one hot mama;_

 _You turn me on, let's turn it up,_

 _An' turn this room into a sauna._

 _One hot mama,_

 _Oh, whaddya say, baby?_

 _You wanna?_

 _Well, I know sometimes you think that all you really are,_

 _Is the woman with the kids an' the groceries in the car._

 _An' you worry about your hips an' you worry about your age._

 _Meanwhile I'm tryin' to catch the breath you take away._

 _Oh, an' believe me, you still do._

 _Baby, all I see, when I look at you,_

 _Is one hot mama;_

 _You turn me on, let's turn it up,_

 _An' turn this room into a sauna._

 _One hot mama,_

 _Oh, whaddya say, baby?_

 _You wanna?_

 _I can't imagine me lovin' someone else._

 _I'm a lucky man,_

 _I think Daddy's got himself,_

 _One hot mama;_

 _You turn me on, let's turn it up,_

 _An' turn this room into a sauna._

 _One hot mama,_

 _Oh, whaddya say, babe?_

 _Oh, now whaddya say, babe?_

 _You wanna?_

 _You're one hot mama,_

 _Let's turn this room into a sauna, yeah._

 _Whaddya say, babe?_

 _Whaddya say, babe?_

Dimitri turned and looked at me, "baby, even after two children, you are far more beautiful than you were even at seventeen."

The women in the audience all awww'd at him.

"Thank you, my love, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, my love."

Turning back to the audience, he continued. "This song, I wrote shortly after the Spokane incident. Those days, when my wife was missing, were the hardest of my life. They were what finally made me, come to my senses. When I finally realized, just how much I loved her, and how much she truly meant to me. I hope, that this song reflects the depths of my love, for my wife."

 _When a man loves a woman,_

 _Can't keep his mind on nothin' else,_

 _He'd change the world for the good thing he's found._

 _If she is bad, he can't see it,_

 _She can do no wrong,_

 _Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down._

 _When a man loves a woman,_

 _He'll spend his very last dime_

 _Tryin' to hold on to what he needs._

 _He'd give up all his comforts_

 _And sleep out in the rain,_

 _If she said that's the way_

 _It ought to be._

 _Well, this man loves you, woman._

 _I gave you everything I have,_

 _Tryin' to hold on to your heartless love._

 _Baby, please don't treat me bad._

 _When a man loves a woman,_

 _Down deep in his soul,_

 _She can bring him such misery._

 _If she is playin' him for a fool,_

 _He's the last one to know._

 _Lovin' eyes can never see._

 _When a man loves a woman_

 _He can do her no wrong,_

 _He can never want_

 _Some other girl._

 _Yes, when a man loves a woman_

 _I know exactly how he feels,_

 _'Cause baby, baby, you're my world_

 _When a man loves a woman..._

"And I do love you Roza, my love."

I made my way, to his side. And wrapped my arms around his neck.

"As I, have only ever, loved you, my love. As I, have only ever loved you." After a semi-chaste kiss, it was my turn, to return to where he usually stood on the side of the stage.

"This next song. I wrote a few months after I met my wife. It was actually the day after the Equinox dance at St. Vladimir's Academy." He turned at winked at me, and I knew, that he meant that he'd written this after the lust charm, that Victor put on us.

 _Steam from a summer rain drop_

 _rising off the blacktop_

 _I wipe the sweat from my brow_

 _Steam from my radiator_

 _I'm late and getting later_

 _should be at your place by now_

 _Bank sign says a hundred and two_

 _but that ain't nothin' when I'm next to you_

 _There's fire in your fingertips_

 _flames in your touch_

 _desire in your burnin' lips_

 _I can't get enough_

 _Today was a scorcher_

 _but I'll go you one better_

 _tonight, when we get together_

 _we're going to make steam_

 _I dream of you there on my front steps_

 _sunnin in that short dress_

 _hotter than the Texas heat_

 _Seems I'm never gonna get there_

 _traffic's going no where_

 _but when I feel you next to me_

 _girl the things that you know to do_

 _just makes my heat index go through the roof_

 _There's fire in your fingertips_

 _flames in your touch_

 _desire in your burnin' lips_

 _I can't get enough_

 _Today was a scorcher_

 _but I'll go you one better_

 _tonight, when we get together_

 _we're going to make steam_

 _Girl the things that you know to do_

 _just make my heat index go through the roof_


	45. Chapter 45

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my amazing wife and her ladies, back to the stage."

As I stood at the front of the stage again, I looked out at the audience and realized something. Thanks to Dimitri, my wonderful husband, all of my dreams had come true. I was singing in front of an audience. And most importantly, I was a wife to him, and a mother to our children. He had given me everything, that I had ever dreamed of.

"Thank you all, for that wonderfully warm welcome. This next song is another song that I wrote while at the ski lodge all those years ago. I hope you enjoy it too."

 _She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace._

 _Tied around her little finger._

 _She's got you thinkin' you can never escape._

 _Don't you know your heart's in danger._

 _There's a devil in that angel face._

 _If you could only see the love that you're wastin'_

 _I can love you better than that._

 _I know how to make you forget her._

 _All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

 _Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better_

 _I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you._

 _You're gonna wake up to find._

 _I'm your desire my intentions are true_

 _Hey babe I know it's time._

 _You're gonna see what you mean to me._

 _So, open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I can love you better than that._

 _I can love you better._

 _All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

 _Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you._

I looked over, and saw everyone that knew that I was talking about that bitch Tasha, laughing.

"Now, our Mia, is going to sing her new song. I think that the women will get a particular kick out of it. Take it away Meme."

 _They buy you dinner open your door_

 _Other than that, what are they good for_

 _Men I'm talking about men_

 _They all want a girl just like the girl that married dear old dad_

 _They make me so mad_

 _Men I'm talking about men_

 _[Chorus] (with Rose and Celeste)_

 _Well you can't beat 'em up cause they're bigger then you_

 _You can't live with 'em and you just can't shoot 'em_

 _Men, I'm talking about men_

 _They love their toys, they make their noise_

 _They're nothing but a bunch of over grown boys_

 _Men, I'm talking about men_

 _If you give 'em what they want, they never fall in love_

 _Don't give 'em nothing they can't get enough_

 _Men, I'm talking about men_

 _[Chorus]_

 _In the beginning they always aim to please_

 _They serve a purpose they fill a need_

 _They ensure the survival of the species_

 _They take you for a ride run of gas_

 _Most of the time they're a pain in the Yea, yea_

 _Men I'm talking about men_

 _Silver tongue devils, lying through their teeth_

 _Saying anything just to sweep you off of your feet_

 _Ooh yea men, talking about men, mere mortal men_

Every woman, that I could see, was laughing at Mia's song. So, we both knew, that they enjoyed it.

"Thank you everyone, I hope that you enjoyed listening to that song, as much as I enjoyed writing it. And no, this particular song isn't written _because_ of or about anyone in particular. I just thought, that it would be a fun song to write." Mia explained.

"Now everyone, our king and his guys are going to sing a couple of songs for you. So, please give them all a true Freedom welcome!" Mia introduce Dimitri and the boys.

"Hello again everyone. I know, that you probably all know, that 99.9% of my songs, are written about my beautiful wife. Well, this one… is not an exception."

The audience and everyone else laughed again.

"So, without further ado. Roza, my wonderful wife, this one is for you."

 _Every time our eyes meet_

 _This feeling inside me_

 _Is almost more than I can take_

 _Baby, when you touch me_

 _I can feel how much you love me_

 _And it just blows me away_

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

 _I can hear your thoughts_

 _I can see your dreams_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

 _The smell of your skin_

 _The taste of your kiss_

 _The way you whisper in the dark_

 _Your hair all around me_

 _Baby, you surround me_

 _You touch every place in my heart_

 _Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

 _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Oh, yeah, every little thing that you do_

 _Baby, I'm amazed by you_

I threw Dimitri a kiss, and said, "thank you, my love."

"This particular song, is another that I wrote a few days after the Equinox dance at St. Vladimir's Academy." He turned and looked at me. "I hope, that you will understand its true meaning, milaya moya."

 _I don't need a whole lots 'a money_

 _I don't need a big, fine car_

 _I got everything that a man could want_

 _I got more than I could ask for_

 _Now, I don't have to run around_

 _I don't have to stay out all night_

 _Cause I got me a sweet, a sweet lovin' woman_

 _And she knows just how to treat me right_

 _Well my baby, she's all right_

 _Well my baby, she's clean out of sight, don't you know that she's_

 _[Chorus]_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _Yes, she is, she's a_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _When I hold her in my arms_

 _You know, she sets my soul on fire_

 _Oo, when my baby kisses me_

 _My heart becomes filled with desire_

 _When she wraps her lovin' arms around me_

 _It 'bout drives me out of my mind_

 _Yeah, when my baby kisses me chills run up and down my spine_

 _Well my baby, she's all right_

 _Uh, my baby, she's clean out of sight, don't you know that she's..._

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _Yes, she is, she's a_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Now is there anybody got a sweet little woman like mine_

 _Got to be somebody got a, got a sweet little woman like mine_

 _Can I get a witness_

 _Can I get a witness_

 _Can I get a witness_

 _Can I get a witness_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _Yes, she is, she's a_

 _She's some kind 'a wonderful_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He saw the tears, running down my face. So, he left the stage and walked over and took me into his arms.

"I understand, and I love you too. So, so so much Mitya."

"I love you too baby, more than you will ever know or understand. Let's finish up, it's been an emotional day, and you need some rest."

Wiping away the remains of my tears, I nodded. Hand in hand, we walked back to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight my lovely wife and I are going to sing two duets for you, to close out the show. We all hope, that you have enjoyed the concert, the fair and the fireworks show. And don't forget, we will do this all again every year, to celebrate our freedom from the royals."

The applause and cheers, was deafening.

"These next two songs, are songs that Mitya and I wrote together. These are actually the first two songs that we wrote together, we hope that you all enjoy them. Please, feel free to take someone that you love, into your arms, and dance to any of our music that you feel the pull to. Even if that someone, is a child, a brother, a sister, a niece, a nephew, a cousin, a parent or a grandparent. Whoever it may be. And don't forget, to always let your loved ones know, that you love them."

(Rose)

 _Baby, your heart is in serious danger,_

 _Don't go out with her._

 _She'll lead you on, treat you like a stranger,_

 _Don't go out with her._

 _You need someone like me,_

 _Who'll love you endlessly._

 _(Dimitri)_

 _Baby, your headed for a brand-new heartache,_

 _Don't go out with him._

 _The fire of midnight burns out at daybreak,_

 _Don't go out with him._

 _Darling wake up and see,_

 _I'm waiting patiently._

 _(Rose)_

 _My love is everything you'll ever need,_

 _I'll start by holding your heart close to me._

 _I know just what she'll do,_

 _Her kind is never true,_

 _He can't take care of you like me._

 _(Rose)_

 _I know a place where love is for certain._

 _Don't go out with her._

 _Bring me your heart, there won't be no hurtin',_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _Don't go out with him._

 _When it's all said and done,_

 _I'll be your only one._

 _(Dimitri)_

 _Baby, your heart is in serious danger,_

 _Don't go out with him._

 _(Rose)_

 _She'll lead you on, treat you like a stranger,_

 _Don't go out with her._

There was nothing to say about this particular song, because it had all been said before the previous song.


	46. Chapter 46

(Rose)

 _If you see him, tell him I wish him well_

 _How am I doing? Well, sometimes it's hard to tell_

 _I still miss him more than ever_

 _But please don't say a word_

 _If you see him_

 _If you see him_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _If you see her, tell her I'm doin' fine_

 _And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time_

 _Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong_

 _If you see her_

 _If you see her_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _I still want her_

 _(Rose)_

 _And I still need him so_

 _(Both)_

 _I don't know why we let each other go_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her_

 _(Rose)_

 _Nothing's changed deep down the fire still burns for him_

 _(Both)_

 _And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here_

 _(Rose)_

 _If you see him_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _If you see her_

 _(Rose)_

 _If you see him_

 _(Dimitri)_

 _If you see her_

"Thank you all, I hope that you have all enjoyed tonight, just as much as we have. Won't you please, give THE ABANDOND and all of our other performers, one last round of applause?" Roza asked the audience. And she got her wish. The cheers and applause, were louder than I had ever heard them.

Soon we were joined at the front of the stage, by everyone who'd had a hand in tonight's show. We all linked hands, and gave one last bow, before leaving the stage and heading back to the palace.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Roza and I went to check on the children. As we stood over Macie's crib, I was assaulted by thoughts and visions of just how lucky I truly am.

I was married to the love of my life, she had given me two beautiful children. I didn't have to risk my life for people who didn't, who couldn't, who wouldn't appreciate my sacrifice. I had everything, that I had ever dreamed of, and it was all thanks to my Roza.

"Thank you Roza, thank you sooo much, my love."

She turned and looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"For what, Mitya?"

"You have given me, everything that I have ever dreamed of."

She smiled, "I was thinking the exact same thing, early tonight."

Now I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You have given me, everything that I have ever wished for, as well. I have you, I have our children, I have a huge family, and a large extended circle of friends. I don't have to risk my life day in and day out, for someone who couldn't care less. You gave me the push, that I needed to sing in front of a crowd. If I hadn't gotten so angry and hurt, about what you said in the church. Then I would never have been able, to live this dream with you. So, I should be the one thanking you." She explained.

"As sorry as I am for hurting you, if that is what it took to make your dreams come true, then it served a miraculous cause."

I turned to face her head on. "But I am sooo sorry, that it took me hurting you, for you to make your dreams come true Roza. I regret hurting you, more than anything else that I have ever done, in this mortal life. And the things that I did to you, as a strigoi, will always haunt me."

"Don't let them. Because you caught and held me, we now have Dimi, and I wouldn't change that, for anything in the world. I love you sooo much Mitya…" she lay her hand over my heart, while still looking into my eyes.

"… you do and have done, so much for me. You have not only made all of my dreams come true. But you have given me new dreams, dreams for our future, for our children's futures, for our family and friends futures. As well as dreams of the things, that I want us to accomplish, here in and for Freedom for our people. You are an amazing man my love, an amazing husband, an amazing father, an amazing son, brother, grandson, uncle, friend, son-in-law, and an absolutely stunning king. Looking out that window in Portland, brought me things, that I never had the nerve to dream of, before that day. So, thank you my love, thank you sooo sooo much for bringing me back my love. I love you, more than my life Dimitri, and I always always will."

Now, how in the hell, do I respond to something like that?

"Roza, you didn't need me to make your dreams come true, my love. But, I am glad that it was me that found you, and brought you back to the academy. I couldn't care less, about bringing that Dragomir bitch back, honestly, I never did. Because from the moment that I saw you, you became my world. I know, that I stupidly fought our love and connection. But that doesn't mean, that it wasn't always there, or that I didn't feel it the very first second that I looked into your eyes. You have always had this insane ability, to not only read me. But also, to make me want things, that according to the royals we had no rights to. And it is I, that should be thanking you. Because you gave me, just as much as I have given you. I love you sooo much milaya moya, and that is one thing, that will never change."

After a loving, hungry and passionate kiss, we left Macie's room and went to check on our beautiful daughter.

The next day, Roza and I soaked in our spa tub for a few hours. Before it got time, to get the kids ready, for their debut at the ball.

We'd had some of the palace seamstresses, create Macie a uniform to match mine. And Dimi a dress identical to Roza's, only a lot less revealing, less intricate, and purple. Dimi's favorite colors were pink and purple. She didn't like pink by itself, but if it was accompanied by purple, then she was fine with it.

Roza and I, had chosen Macie and myself, a pair of pressed black dress pants. With a strip of gold satin, running along the outside seams. Black tee shirts, to wear under the white military style dress jackets. My jacket had gold braided rope around the right shoulder, epaulets across the top of the shoulders with small rosettes on the epaulets and fringe hanging from the rounded part of the epaulets.

Also, intricately woven ribbon up the right sleeve. Macie's only had the ribbon woven around both of the arms. We figured that anything, that was left loose, would either bother him. Or end up in his mouth, possibly becoming a choking hazard. He was now at that stage, where anything that he got his hands on, went into his mouth.

Roza's gown, was red with black Russian lace over the top of the entire dress. It had gold embroidery and crystal beading on the bodice, with matching appliques and beading around the bottom edge of the skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline, and laced up in the back. It was long lace sleeves, off the shoulders, and she looked amazing.

Roza, the children and I, made our way down the stairs from our family floor, to the ball room. Dimi, standing between the two of us, holding both of our hands, while I carried Macie.

Standing outside the door of the ballroom, we heard the footman, strike the floor repeatedly with his baton.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the royal family, Queen Roe Belikova, King Dimitri Belikov, Princess Dimitria Belikova and Prince Mason Belikov."

The doors were opened, to show us standing their as a family. The photographers, quickly took their pictures of the four of us, then moved away so that we could walk in.

We walked in to, cheers and applause, so loud that they shook the room. Everyone, bowed as we walked by.

After we had been at the ball for an hour, we sent the children to bed with their nannies, Sally and Rebekah. Followed by their guardians, Tommy, Louisa, Ezekiel and Roderic.

An hour later, Ivan walked up on stage. "Everyone, may I please have your attention?"

Everyone got quiet, and turned to look at him.

"I would like to ask, that my beautiful girlfriend, join me up here." Everyone looked on, as Jill made her way up to Ivan. He turned to her, and took her hands in his.

"Jill, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, a little over a year, as a matter of fact. But, I honestly knew, the moment that we met, that you were the one for me. As Mason can attest to."

Jill smiled, with tears rolling down her face.

"As we stand here tonight, in front of our friends, family and fellow refugees, for a lack of a better term. I have a very important question, that I would like to ask you."

When Ivan got down on one knee, there were several gasps throughout the entire ballroom.

"I Ivan Zeklos, ask you Jillian Mastrano, will you be the future Mrs. Zeklos, will you walk through this life, hand in hand with me forever? Will you help me, raise the children that we have, and hopefully have more children with me in the future? Jilly, will you marry me?"

I looked down at my Roza, and saw that she had her hands clasped under her chin, smiling like a proud big sister. Looking closer, I saw her tears as they rolled down her face. Reaching into my pocket, I took out my handkerchief, and handed it to my beautiful wife.

Placing my hands on my wife's shoulders, I looked back to the stage. To see Jill laughing, crying, smiling and nodding. Until she finally shouted, "YES! Yes, I will marry you, Ivan Zeklos."

Everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple, as Ivan slid the ring onto Jill's finger.

I had not expected Ivan to propose tonight, I was a little put out, that he didn't tell me. But, I figured he didn't tell me, so Roza couldn't dig it out of my mind.


	47. Chapter 47

What _I_ was looking for, hadn't happened yet, at least not as far as I knew.

* _FLASHBACK*_

 _"_ _Dimitri, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

 _"_ _Sure Chris, what do you need?"_

 _He looked really nervous, as he sat down in one of the chairs, across from my desk._

 _"_ _Umm… I was wondering, if you would give me your permission, to ask Victoria to marry me?" He rushed out, then sighed._

 _I placed my index finger between my upper lip and my nose, with my other fingers covering my mouth. I didn't want him to see me smiling, if I could help it. I had honestly been wondering when I would get to have this discussion with him._

 _"_ _Well, I need you to answer some questions for me, before I can give you permission to marry my little sister. You do realize that, right?"_

 _"_ _Of course, ask me anything you wish." That was a dangerous thing to say. But, I wasn't going to take advantage of it, to much._

 _"_ _Very well. Do you really and truly love my sister? I mean, you were with Dragomir, a year and a half to two years ago. How are you sure, that what you feel for my sister, is true love?"_

 _"_ _That is a good question. You were around, when I was with Lissa, you know how much I loved her." I nodded. "Well, what I feel for Vika, is easily a million times stronger than that. To compare what I felt for Lissa, to what I feel for Vika. I will say this, what I felt for Lissa, was puppy love. What I feel for Victoria, is so strong, that sometimes it simply takes my breath away. She is the most beautiful, strong, independent and loving woman, that I have ever known. Nothing, that I have ever felt for anyone, has even come close, to what I feel for Victoria. She is… perfect."_

 _'_ _Oh yeah, he's got it bad.' I thought to myself._

 _Still hiding my smile, I thought about what he said. Roza had already told me, that Chris was Vika's soul mate. So, I had no doubt whatsoever, that he loved her. I did not doubt, that he would do whatever it took, to protect her, to provide for her and to give her everything that she would ever need._

 _He was right, I had seen how loving and protective he had been with Dragomir. And if, as he says, he loves my sister more than he had ever loved her. Then there was no doubt whatsoever, that he would be a million times, more loving and protective of Vika. Already knowing all of this, made my decision very easy._

 _"_ _ **IF**_ _I give you my permission, for this marriage to take place. I would expect, that you would always protect and provide for her and any children that come from your union. Be they biological children, or children that the two of you have adopted. Is that understood?"_

 _"_ _I would have it no other way."_

 _"_ _If I give you my permission, when would you do this?"_

 _"_ _I want to do it, the night of the ball."_

 _"_ _Private or public?"_

 _"_ _Private." I nodded._

 _"_ _Do you have a ring?"_

 _"_ _I have my mother's ring."_

 _Ahhh, an heirloom, good. Giving her his mothers ring, shows how much he actually cares. I am glad, that I was actually able to give Roza, my great great great great great grandmothers ring._

 _"_ _Alright Chris, I will give you my permission, to propose to Vika. But know this, if you hurt or mess over my little sister. I will make what Abe would do to me, look like a walk in the park. Do you understand?" He smiled, a million-dollar smile and nodded._

 _"_ _Yes, yes, I understand, and I would not blame you in the least."_

 _"_ _Good. Then…" We stood up, and shook hands, "welcome to the Belikov/Belikova family, Chris."_

 _"_ _Thanks Dimitri, I really appreciate this."_

 _"_ _Just be sure, that you treat my little sister, with the care, love and respect that she deserves."_

 _"_ _I promise you, that as long as it is within my power, she will never need or want for anything."_

 _"_ _Good, good."_

 _With those final words, he turned and walked out of mine and Roza's office. Well, it looked more like he was gliding on a cloud of happiness, than walking._

 _An hour later, I was still smiling, as I walked to the private royal family floor of the palace. Which is where Roza, the children and I all lived. Walking into the nursery, I saw Roza sitting in the rocking chair, as she rocked and fed our son._

 _I had never seen, a more beautiful and loving scene in my life, than Roza with our children._

 _She must have felt me near, because she looked up at me and smiled._

 _"_ _Hey, how did the rest of your day go?"_

 _"_ _Fine. I had a meeting with Chris."_

 _"_ _Really? Is everything ok with him?"_

 _"_ _Yes…" I walked over, to stand behind my wife, as she continued to nurse our beautiful little boy._

 _"_ _He came, to ask for my permission, to ask Vika to marry him."_

 _She looked so happy, and completely shocked at the same time._

 _"_ _What did you tell him?"_

 _"_ _I explained how I expected her, and any children that came from the union, to be treated. And I told him, that if he mistreated her in any way, that I would make what your father would do to me, look like a walk in the park in comparison."_

 _She giggled, "what did he say? How did he react? Did he change his mind?"_

 _"_ _He said, that he wouldn't blame me, that he pretty much expected as much. He reacted, just like you would expect. And no, he didn't change his mind, he seemed quite sure of what he wanted to do. When I asked him, how he could be sure, that he loved Vika enough to marry her. When he had been so dedicated to Dragomir, around a year and a half to two years ago. He said, that as much as he had loved her, that it was just puppy love. He said, that he loved Vika, a million times more than he ever had, that Dragomir suka." (bitch)_

 _"_ _Good, I am very proud of him."_

 _"_ _As am I."_

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

As everyone watched Ivan and Jill, I saw Vika and Chris sneak out a side door. So, I figured, that he was about to propose. And as much as I wanted to see her reaction, I knew that he wanted to do this privately, so I kept my place beside my beautiful wife. Right where I always had, and always would, belong.

When the music started back up, I drew my wife into my arms, and we danced around the room. Roza and I danced every dance, for over an hour. Before I saw, a happy and smiling Vika and Chris, sneak back into the room and make their way over to us.

"Dimka, can Chris and I, talk to you and Roza?"

"Of course, Vika."

Roza and I were both smiling, almost as big as Vika and Chris were. As we walked over, to a private and secluded corner of the room.

"What did you need Vika?" I asked my little sister, already knowing the answer to my own question.

She started giggling, then showed Roza and I her hand. When Roza saw Vika's ring, she squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! It's sooo beautifullll."

And I had to admit it, she was right, it was a very beautiful ring. It was a cushion cut three carat true green emerald, surrounded by diamonds. The band was platinum, with diamonds down both sides.

"I take it, that this means, you said yes?" I teased.

"Yes, I did." She gushed.

"Then congratulations, to you both." I said, as I hugged her, and shook hand with Chris.

Roza was dying to get her hands on them, so I let them go. My beautiful Roza, wrapped her arms around Vika, and they started jumping up and down, crying and squealing together.

Soon, she had Chris in her arms, doing the same thing with him. Well she was doing the jumping, crying and squealing, but he was letting her do it while she hugged him. He just stood there, with a happy and stupefied look on his face.

She again hugged Vika, and said, "you're getting married!"

"Yes, I am!" She squealed this time.

The girls squealing, had attracted the attention of our friends and family. And soon, the four of us were surrounded. All the women were squealing, laughing and crying in joy. As the men, all shook Chris's hand and patted him on the back, wishing him many years of happiness with Vika.

"Would the two of you, like to make an announcement?" My Roza asked.

"No, we don't want to steal Jilly and Ivan's thunder." Vika insisted.

"Hogwash! Victoria Belikova, you are my little sister, and you are getting married. You make as big of an announcement, as you want." Ivan insisted.

Vika and Chris looked at Jill, who nodded her head happily, with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Chris and Vika looked at each other, Chris waiting for Vika to make a decision. A few seconds later, through her smile and tears, she nodded.

"Yes, Rose, we would love to." Chris answered.

"Wonderful! Mitya, would you mind?"

"No, my love, of course not."

Hand in hand, my Roza and I made our way over to and up on the dais.

"Everyone, could I please have your attention." I said, into the microphone. After everyone quieted, I continued. "We have another announcement tonight. Please, give a round of applause, to my sister Victoria and Christian Ozera."

The applause vibrated the windows, as Roza and I walked passed Vika and Chris. Roza squeezed Vika's hand, and kissed her cheek. Once we were off the stage, we joined the rest of our, close circle of friends and family.

Chris took the microphone, "ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce, that a little while ago, I asked the beautiful Victoria Belikova to marry me…"

This time the cheers and applause shook the whole room.

"… and I am very proud to say, that she said yes."

Again, the cheers, whistles, stomps on the floor in approval, and applause shook the room. It even caused some of the glassware sitting around on tables, to go crashing to the floor. Not that you could hear it, but I saw it for myself.

"Honey, would you like to say something?" Chris asked my sister.

She smiled shyly, "I would just like to thank you all, for all your well wishes. They mean more to the two of us, than we could ever tell you. So, thank you very much."

For the rest of the night, we celebrated the new engagements of two couples in our nearest and dearest.

Abe spoke up a little later, "you two gentlemen, be sure to treat these to lovely young ladies right. Or else, you will be answering to me."

He threatened the guys, like any good father would do to a suitor. And since neither of the girls had biological fathers, they both hugged and thanked Abe, for looking out for them. It was quite, a very touching scene to behold.

A week after the ball, Abe walked into mine and Roza's office. Carrying the phone, that Kirova was to contact us with, in his hand.

"What's up baba? Why do you have that phone?"


	48. Chapter 48

"Kirova sent us another message."

"Huh, its been so long, that I didn't really expect to get another one."

"Well, I don't know what's on it, because I haven't looked at it yet. But, she must have thought, that it was important enough to send it to us."

"True." Roza turned to one of our assistants. "Trudie, can you contact the councils? And ask them, to come to the conference room immediately. Then call the kitchen, and ask for the usual meeting spread."

"Yes, your majesty, of course."

"Thank you Trudie."

Trudie bowed, and went about her work.

An hour later, Roza and I, as well as each member of all three of our councils, were sitting in the conference room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me thank you all, for dropping everything to attend this emergency meeting. We have received, another message from Ellen Kirova, our spy in the Dragomir/Ivashkov world."

"What is it about?" Alberta asked.

"We don't know, we haven't watched it yet." I said, and Alberta, gave an answering nod.

Roza turned to one of the best technical and computer geniuses in Freedom.

"Toby, could you get it started for us?"

"Yes, your majesty, of course." A few seconds later, we were again, swept up in the happenings at the royal moroi court, in Pennsylvania.

 _*_ _ **RECORDING FROM COURT**_ _*_

 _(DPOV) DRAGOMIR_

 _"_ _Every one of you, sit down and shut the hell up!" I yelled._

 _I don't think, that Tatiana, ever had this hard of a time being queen. All of these spoiled and petty people. None of them, seemed capable of doing what I told them to. They all acted, as if I wasn't the most important person in the world. I mean seriously, who did they think they were?_

 _Eventually, the fighting died down as did the noise. Without guardians, the royals went at each other, like it was a free for all. They acted as if the were commoners, or God forbid, dhampir._

 _"_ _We are here today, to discuss how to keep us all safe. Not to fight amongst ourselves. Please, show some decorum, you are all royals after all, so act like it." These people seriously needed to grow up._

 _"_ _Now, the only choice that I see, is that we use the lowest ranking royals, as guardians." This caused yet another round of arguing._

 _I waited, for them to fight themselves out, before I tried speaking again._

 _"_ _As I was saying…"_

 _"_ _Who do you propose we use as guardians? And how would they be allocated?"_

 _"_ _As I just said, the lowest in the ranks, are the ones who would be guarding us. As for your other question, as queen I would get the most guards, obviously." Everyone started screaming then._

 _I looked at Adrian and said, "I think we made a major mistake, when we went after Rose and her friends, the way that we did."_

 _"_ _It would seem so. But, I wanted and still want, to fuck her hard enough to shatter her teeth. And to feed from her as much as possible. Just thinking about it makes me hard." He said, as he stuck his hand down his pants, grabbed his dick, and started to fondle himself._

 _I used to think, that Adrian was a good-looking guy. Who was fairly competent in bed, not as good as Christian, or some others that I have been with. But competent just the same. But now, just being around him made me nauseous._

 _The only thing, that I regretted, about what had happened between me and Rose. Was the way, that it had cost the royals our guardians and worker bees, the non-royal moroi._

 _Maybe, when I compelled Dimitri, I should have told him that he was in love with me. If it weren't for him, Rose would never have had the nerve or backbone, to steal my slaves._

 _"_ _Vasilissa…"_

 _"_ _You will address me as your majesty! I am the queen, don't any of you dare ever forget that!"_

 _"_ _Yes, of course, your majesty, I apologies."_

 _"_ _Very well, now what was your question?"_

 _"_ _How would the lesser royals defend us, they are not strong enough to fight strigoi, and they can't hold a stake without getting burned."_

 _"_ _Simple, they can wear gloves. As for not being strong enough, they will all train, just like the dhampir did. And, they can use their magic."_

 _"_ _How will they train, thanks to you and Adrian, there is no one left to teach them?" Another voice asked._

 _"_ _That is not my fault, I did not send the guardians and non-royals away. They made that decision, for themselves."_

 _"_ _But, if you and my useless and sorry excuse for a son, would have not been trying to further enslave the dhampir and the non-royals. Then this never would have happened."_

 _I waved away Nathan Ivashkov's comments._

 _"_ _As for using their magic, none of us know how to use our magic defensively, or even offensively." Lord James Zeklos said._

 _"_ _Then they will have to learn, even if it is by trial by fire, so to speak."_

 _"_ _Why would you get more guardians, than everyone else?"_

 _"_ _Because I am the queen, and I…"_

 _The doors burst open, "your majesty, your majesty!"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _There are strigoi at the gates."_

 _"_ _So, they can't get through the wards to get in."_

 _"_ _They have humans with them!"_

 _Just then the alarm started blaring._

 _"_ _Someone protect me!" I screamed._

 _Adrian looked at me and rolled his eyes, "protect yourself." With those hateful words, he turned and walked away, leaving me alone and defenseless._

 _I turned and saw, the former headmistress of St. Vladimir's Academy, filming what was going on._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" I asked._

 _She didn't answer, she just looked at me blankly. That's when I figured out, that she was under someone's compulsion. I tried to think, of who would compel Kirova to film the goings on at court. And why they would even bother to do it, when an idea struck me._

 _"_ _Rose Hathaway, you bitch, you have killed us all. You have killed me, the most important person in the whole world!" I roared. Just as I reached out to grab the phone, Kirova pressed send._

 _*END OF RECORDING FROM COURT*_

(DPOV)

We all sat in the conference room, processing what we had seen. Roza turned to Abe.

"Baba, is there anyway, that we can get a look at court?"

"I have a friend, in the Russian government. I can ask him, if we can use a satellite and redirect it to court."

"How long would that take?"

"The call wouldn't take but a few minutes. After that, I would have a better idea."

"Please do that."

He nodded, and briskly walked out of the room, dialing his phone. Twenty minutes later, he returned with a smile on his face.

"Anton said, that it would be two hours, before the satellite was in the necessary position to do what we want to do."

"Alright then, everyone please be back here, in one hour and forty-five minutes."

Everyone bowed their heads, "yes, your majesty."

Roza and I, went to have lunch with our children. As we ate, Roza fed Macie from a bottle.

"So, what do you think happened after the video was disconnected?" I asked my wife.

"Well, if there really were strigoi at the gates, and they had humans with them to stake the wards. Then I figure, that most if not all, of those at court, are probably dead. And the others turned."

"Are we going to send teams, to clear out America?"

"Our teams, have pretty much ended the scourge, of strigoi from the rest of the world. So, I don't see why not."

"Are we going to allow, the restored royals, to come to Freedom?"

I could see a look of concentration, on the face of my loving wife.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think, that if we do, then they will try to take over, and we will be right back where we started from."

"Yes, I agree. So, no, the royals will not be allowed to come here. We will just tell the teams, that once they restore a former royal, they are to be set free. They can either regroup at court, or they can join the human world. But they are to be told, that they are still not allowed, to leave the United States. And that, if they are found outside of America, then they forfeit their lives. What do you think?"

"I agree babe. I don't want, any of those scum bags, anywhere near our family. Especially not our children."

"Good, then we are in agreement."

After lunch, we put the kids down for a nap. When it came time to rejoin the others in the conference room, we called Sally and Rebekah to sit with the children.

"Alright baba, what do we do?"

"Anton, gave me the direct number, to someone who will point the satellite, right where we want it."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road then."

It took fifteen minutes, to get the satellite in the position to overlook court.

"Can you tell him to zoom in, baba?"

"Of course, kiz."

"Grigori, please zoom in."

We waited a few seconds, but it still wasn't close enough to see what's going on.

"More please, Grigori."

It was better, but still not great.

"Zoom in enough, for us to see what is going on, on the ground, please Grigori."

Finally, we could see bodies all over the ground.

"Can he use inferred baba?"

"Grigori, does the satellite, have inferred capabilities?" Abe listened to Grigori.

"Good, please do that, thank you."

When the picture changed, you could see hundreds of dead bodies, all over court. You could also see, a lot of strigoi, walking around court.

"Can he give us an estimate, of the strigoi, baba?"

"Grigori, can you give me an estimate, of those blobs moving around down there?"

Again, we waited.

Abe turned to Roza, "he says, that there are about three or four hundred of them."

"Thank you, baba." Abe nodded.

"What was that Grigori? Oh, give me just a moment." Abe again looked at Roza. "He said that he can make a recording, for a few minutes, and email it to me, with an exact number of dead and strigoi."

Roza nodded, "yes, please baba."

"Yes, Grigori, that would be much appreciated, thank you. Yes, I again thank you, for doing this. You have my email address already, so just send me the recording and the numbers. And I will be sure to get you those tickets. Yes, yes, you are very welcome. Good-bye."

Abe hung up and looked at Roza. "He said, that he would send me the email in a few hours. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Well, it looks like, we don't have to worry about the royals anymore. Dimitri and I, have decided to send teams to America, and have it cleared out. The royals who are restored, will still be confined to America. They can either regroup at court, or they can join the human world I don't care. But, they. Are. Not. Welcome here, ever. Anyone, that is restored that is not a royal, may join us if they chose to. But, they will have to go through, the same things that everyone else did."

All the council members nodded, in understanding and agreement.

In the days and weeks that followed, we received the email from Grigori, and found out that there had actually been five hundred and twenty-seven strigoi that left court. There were also over eight hundred dead.

Roza and I, had several meetings with the councils, deciding how many teams to send where. Most states would receive two teams, one starting at the northern most point and moving south. While the other team, would start at the most southern point, and head north. Both teams zig zagging across the state. When they reached their destination, they would turn around and repeat the whole process, until their assigned state was clear. Then they would be reassigned, to help somewhere else.

Texas and Alaska on the other hand, would receive four teams instead of the normal two. One for the north, that would head south. One for the south, that would head north. Two, that would start in the center most area of the entire state. One of those teams, would head east, and the other would head west.

When each team, reached its final destination, they would turn and head back the way they came. Which would make sure, that they didn't miss any strigoi.

After they cleaned out America, half of them could go to Canada, and the other half, to Mexico. After that was done, Lord willing, we would have finished the strigoi threat once and for all. Which meant, that our children, that everyone's children, would finally be safe. At least from the strigoi.


	49. Chapter 49

**EPILOUGE**

(RPOV)

"Mama?" My five-year-old daughter Dimi, asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you think, that sissy will like me?" She asked, referring to my unborn daughter.

"Of course, she will baby. Why would you think, that she might not?"

"Well, she told me, that she wanted to be a big sister. And I told her, that I was the big sister, so she got mad at me."

"Wait, are you saying, that you can talk to your sister?"

"Yes, Macie and I talk to her all the time."

 **"** **Dimitri!"** I called to my husband through our bond. It wasn't but a few seconds later, that he came storming into Dimi's room.

"Roza, baby, are you ok?! What happened?! Is it the children?!" He exclaimed in a rush.

"Dimi just told me, that she and Macie, have been talking to their sister. And that she has been talking back to them." I started sobbing. "They have magic, Mitya."

(DPOV)

I wrapped my panic-stricken wife in my arms. "Roza, calm down sweetheart, stress isn't good for you, Marin, or Anatoly. Remember, Dr. Oldenzki said, that you need to stay calm."

As I tried to calm my wife, I also questioned my oldest daughter. "Dimi, baby girl, you and Macie can talk with Marin, but can you talk to Anatoly?"

"Yes, papa."

Roza wailed, "all of them Mitya, they all have magic!"

"Shhhh, calm down baby, calm down. Sally?!"

Sally came running into Dimi's room, "yes, sire?"

"Watch over Dimi please, I need to take Roza for a nap."

"Yes, your majesty."

Roza cried, as I carried her, all the way to our bedroom. Once I got her inside our room, and had her laying down, I called for Mason.

"Mason?!"

A few seconds later, he appeared, and I heard him ask. "What's up Dimitri?"

"Do Dimi, Macie, Marin and Anatoly have magic?"

"Yes."

Roza wailed again.

Mason asked, "why, is she so upset about that?"

I sighed, "you remember, what magic was like for her, in the beginning."

He walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat down beside my Roza. "Ohhh, Rosie, you don't have to worry. None of the children, will ever be affected by their magic, the way that you were with Lissa's."

She sniffled, and asked, "so no… no darkness?"

"No, Rosie, no darkness."

"For any of them?"

"No, they are all safe from the darkness. They will all be extremely gifted, very talented and exceptionally powerful, but they won't have to deal with the darkness, ever. I promise."

"Thank you, Mase." My wife said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Anything for you Rosie, you know that. Now, is there anything else that you need?"

"No, I guess not."

"I'll talk to you again soon then." He said, before disappearing from sight.

"Do you feel better now, my love?"

"Yes." She admitted. "Did I scare Dimi?"

"Scare, no. But, she is probably very worried about her beautiful mama."

"Can you go get her and Macie? I want the four of us, to cuddle up and take a nap together, in our bed."

"Of course, my love. I will be right back." I kissed her cheek, and went to get our children.

Lord, I had forgotten the mood swings, that Roza goes through when she's pregnant. But given what she'd gone through, with the darkness from Lissa's magic, I in no way blamed her for her reaction.

I walked into Dimi's room, and found her having a tea party with Sally and Rebekah. While Macie was in his mobile wicker bassinet basket, between Sally and Rebekah.

Even at almost three years old, Macie slept a lot. Just like his gorgeous mother, sleeping was his favorite hobby.

"Hey papa!" My beautiful little girl squealed.

I kneeled down next to her, and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. Her hair, was so like my Roza's.

"Dimi, baby its nap time. Do you want to lay in mama and papa's bed, with the two of us and Macie, for your nap today?"

"Yesss!" She squealed happily, while clapping her hands.

"Alright, go get your dolly, while I get Macie." I turned to Sally and Rebekah, "ladies, as you heard, the kids are going to nap with Roza and I today. Roza is feeling a bit out of sorts, and cuddly. Please feel free, to do whatever you wish, until the children wake up. If they are not back here in four hours, please call and wake us up."

"Yes, sire, of course."

No matter how many times, that I had asked them to call me Dimitri. They would just say, that it would be disrespectful, and that they couldn't do it. So, after a year, I gave up.

I picked up Macie's wicker bassinet in one hand, just as Dimi grabbed my other hand, and off to their mother we went. When we got to mine and Roza's room, Roza was already sound asleep.

I sat Dimi on the side of the bed, and took off her shoes. "Snuggle up close to mama, baby girl. Just remember, not to kick or hit her tummy, you might wake up or hurt Marin, Anatoly or mama."

"Ok papa."

I watched my little girl, as she did as I said, tucking her head underneath her mother's chin. Even in her sleep, my Roza smiled and wrapped an arm around Dimi.

I lay Macie, next to Dimi, then took my own shoes off, before joining my family in mine and Roza's bed. For this very reason, our bed, was a double California king size bed. Even with the four of us in it, and Roza's six-month pregnant belly. There was still _plenty_ of room. We could probably even fit, four more kids in here with us. Kissing my sleeping family goodnight, I joined them in the land of dreams.

A week later, we had a meeting with the councils.

"Your majesties, I would like to announce, that according to the reports that I have gotten, from our teams throughout the world. It seems, that they have finally, put an end to the strigoi." Alberta informed everyone, before retaking her seat.

Her words, caused a roar of cheers and applause.

"Are they sure?" The love of my life asked.

"As sure as they can be, my queen. They said, that they have not seen or heard about a strigoi, in almost a year."

She turned and looked at me, "do you think, that it is really finally over?"

"It seems as though, it just might be, my love. You have done it baby, you have freed us all. Not just the dhampir and non-royals, from the royals. But you have freed everyone on Earth, from the threat that the strigoi represented."

She cupped my cheek, "they should never, have taken you away from me. That was their fatal mistake, _that_ is what ended them."

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too, Mitya."

 ***TWO YEARS LATER***

"Papa, do I have to go to school today?" Well, that is unusual, my oldest daughter loved school.

"Why don't you want to go to school today, baby girl?"

"Aleesha, isn't going to be there. And I don't want to be there, without my best friend."

"Why isn't Aleesha going to school today, Dimi?"

"She said, that her mommy, was letting her stay at home today. Because she was getting a new house."

Oh, that's right. Toby and his family, were moving out of their apartment, and into a house today.

"I am sorry darling, but you need to go to school. Auntie Sonja, is giving you your first try, at making a flower bloom today, remember."

Her face brightened instantly, "oh yeah!" She had changed her tune, really quickly. "Uncle Tommy?!"

"Yes, princess?" He asked her, in an indulgent tone of voice.

I almost hit the floor laughing, when Tommy called Dimi princess. Because the word was no sooner out of his mouth, than she had popped her hip out, flung her Roza like hair behind her shoulder, and put her hand on her hip.

By the look on her face, I could tell, that she was about to tell him off.

'So very much like her mother.' I thought to myself.

"Uncle Tommy!" She whined. "You mustn't, call me that, titles that have not been earned are not deserved."

'Oh my God, she is going to be just like my precious Roza.' I thought amusedly, to myself.

"I profoundly apologize, Ms. Dimitria, please forgive me." He said with a slight bow, as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Ok, but don't do it again." She told him, as she shook her finger at him chastisingly. I wondered sometimes, if this is how Roza acted at seven years of age. If she was as cute, as our daughter? Somehow, I figured that they were exactly alike.

Both Tommy and I, were still trying to stifle our laughter, when Dimi's replacement guardian made her appearance. Her previous female guardian, was on her honeymoon right now. So, Meredith, a school friend of my Roza's, had volunteered to be Dimi's near guard, for the next two weeks.

"Hey Mer, how's it hanging?" Tommy, Meredith, and I, all busted out laughing.

I knew, that Dimi had heard that from her uncle Eddie, but she had no idea what it meant. Which is why, it was so funny, when she asked it of Meredith.

"Well, prin…" Meredith saw Tommy, quickly shake his head at her, from behind Dimi.

"You weren't about to call me princess, were you Mer?"

"Uh, no, no of course not Ms. Dimi." Dimi nodded her head, and came to give me a good-bye hug.

"Papa, will mama feel better, when I get home from school?"

We hadn't made the announcement yet. But we'd just found out yesterday morning, due to morning sickness and her aura, that Roza was pregnant again. She hadn't been to see Liz yet, but we were at least ninety-five percent sure, that she is pregnant.

Kneeling in front of my oldest daughter, I used our shared family bond. I looked into my daughters eyes, and sent her my thoughts.

 **"** **Do you remember, when mama was pregnant with Marin and Anatoly?"**

 **"** **Yes, papa. She was sick a lot."**

 **"** **Yes, baby girl she was. That's what's going on now."**

 **"** **Mama's going to have another baby?!"**

 **"** **Yes, but you can't tell anyone yet, its not safe. Do you understand?"**

 **"** **Yes, papa. How many babies will it be this time?"**

 **"** **We don't know yet. I'm going to try to get mama, to go see auntie Liz sometime today. Then maybe, we can find out, ok?"**

 **"** **Ok, tell mama, that auntie Liz will give her a cherry lollypop."**

I chuckled, both of our oldest children knew, that they best way to get through to their mama, was through her stomach.

 **"** **I will baby girl, thank you."**

 **"** **You're welcome, papa."**

"Now, off you go to school. Have fun and study hard, ok?"

"Ok papa, I will see you when I get home. I love you, tell mama, Macie, Marin and Anatoly that I love them too."

"I love you too baby, we all do, and I will give them your message."

She wrapped her little arms around my neck for a few seconds. Then turned and took Tommy and Meredith's hands, before the three of them walked away. She skipped away, between her two guardians. Hair in a high ponytail, just a swinging away.

* **ONE YEAR LATER** *

The triplets were three months old today. After Roza had given birth to Dominik, Stasya and Nadya, we had decided that seven children were enough. At least for now. So, Roza had the contraceptive implant put in her arm.

We didn't want to do anything permanent, just in case we changed our minds later on. Which could possibly happen, since I wasn't even thirty-two yet. And Roza, was just a year older than I had been, when we first meet. We'd had seven children in less than ten years, which was fine with us. But for now, that was enough.

The year after Chris had proposed to Vika, they got married, and now they had four children. Ivan and Jill got married that same year and had add three more children to their family two of which were biologically their children. Eddie and Mia got married the following year, and now they had two more children. My sisters Sonya and Karolina, had both found their soul mates, and gotten married over the years.

Karo now had three children. Karo and William wanted more children, but due to a complication with her last pregnancy, Karo couldn't carry anymore children to full term. Which was heart breaking, because she'd had three miscarriages since Dallas was born.

Sonya had four children including Katya. She and David, had decided that four children was enough for them. They also discussed it, and if my sister Karo, ever wanted more children. Sonya would be a surrogate mother for Karo and William.

My mother and grandmother, were loving all the grandchildren and great grandchildren. There was a total of eighteen grandchildren and great grandchildren, for the two of them to fawn over. Not to mention, all of Ivan and Jill's children.

Tommy and Sally had also gotten married, and they had two children. Everyone of our circle of family and friends, were all happy and content with their lives now.

I lay in bed, looking at my stunningly beautiful sleeping wife, and thinking about just how blessed and lucky I am. I had a sweet, loving, forgiving and gorgeous wife, and seven amazing children. I had never thought, that I had a right to dream of having such a wonderful life. Especially, not after what I'd done as a strigoi, and how I'd treated her, after Roza got me restored.

I had been so wrapped up, in my guilt, self-hatred, self-pity and self-disgust, at what I had done to the woman that I loved more than life itself. That I couldn't see how blessed I was, that Roza had forgiven me, even before I was restored. She hadn't held what the strigoi made my body do, from the very beginning, not even when it was happening.

I reached out, and brushed a lock of my Roza's beautiful hair, behind her ear. And when I did, she smiled, with her eyes still closed, she said, "hmmm, so the king has awoken." She slowly opened her smiling eyes, and looked at me, her face and eyes filled with love.

"As has the queen, I see."

She cupped my cheek, "I love you, Mitya."

"Just as I love you, my Roza, my woman, my queen, my wife and the beautiful mother of my wonderful children."

"My everything."

"Always, just as you are mine."

"Are you happy with our lives, Mitya?"

"Happier, than I have any right to be, milaya moya."

Her brows creased in confusion, then the look of understanding crossed her face.

"Comrade, please, if you truly love me. Forget our past, just as you asked me to do."

She was right, the night of the first concert at St. Vladimir's, I had asked that of her. So, I had no right, to allow it to continue to haunt me.

"You're right. I have let that haunt me, for far to long. Thank you, my love."

"Your welcome, my love."

"So, you are the wife to a loving husband, a mother of seven gorgeous children, and a queen, all before you were twenty-five years old. What do we do now?"

She laughed.

"We love each other, our children, our family and friends, and our people. Everything else, is just details, that we will deal with as they come."

"So wise, my love, so so wise."

"How long will you love me, Mitya?"

"Forever and always, my love, forever and always."

"Yes, forever and always."

THE END


	50. Chapter 50

**SONG LIST**

I do Mark Wills

Earl had to die The Dixie Chicks

Double shot of John Wayne Clay Walker

I had the time of my life Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes

I can love you like that John Michael Montgomery

Because of you Reba McEntire & Kelly Clarkson

Touch me Samantha Fox

Life is good Lace

Girls just want to have fun Cyndi Lauper

What's love got to do with it Tina Turner

A total eclipse of the heart Bonnie Tyler

We belong Pat Benatar

Dust in the wind Kansas

Everything I do Bryan Adams

Spilled perfume Pam Tillis

She's like the wind Patrick Swayze

How do I get you alone Heart

Glory of love Peter Cetera

Mama, he's crazy The Judd's

When you say nothing at all Alison Krause

From this moment on Shania Twain

I feel like a woman Shania Twain

Daddy's hands Kathy Mattea

Burn Jo Dee Massina

Crazy ex-girlfriend Miranda Lambert

Wind beneath my wings Bett Midler

Hot mama Toby Keith

When a man loves a woman Percy Sledge

Steam Ty Herndon

I can love you better The Dixie Chicks

Men The Forester Sisters

Amazed Lonestar

Some kind of wonderful Grand Funk Railroad

Don't go out Tanya Tucker & T. Graham Brown

If you see him Reba McEntire & Brookes and Dunn

I hope that you all enjoyed this story. This was the second story, that I started writing, and it has taken two years of my life to finish it. But I am happy with it, and I hope that you all are too.

Oh, and the reason I spelled the name of the band the way I did, is as follows.

 ** _A_**

 ** _BAND_**

 ** _O_** (f)

 ** _N_** (asty as in dangerous)

 ** _D_** (hampir)


End file.
